Blind
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: *notes* Alors que tout semble enfin se calmer, Delling refait surface... yaoï...
1. première partie

**Blind**

Première partie

  Kyros n'avait jamais quitté le palais présidentiel aussi rapidement de toute sa vie.

  Il n'en pouvait plus.

  Tout simplement plus.

  Il se demandait comment les gardes qui patrouillaient, faisaient pour tenir le coup, alors que lui-même, guerrier pourtant rompu à l'art de la patience, de la discrétion et surtout, à l'art de supporter la torture, n'avait pu le faire.

  Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux hautes façades blanches et lumineuses du palais, poussa un soupire, resserra sa prise sur son sac et se détourna pour partir dans les rues encombrées d'Esthar.

  Il n'avait pas encore très bien compris comment il avait réussit à soutirer quelques semaines de vacances à Laguna, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, il les avait et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

  Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher d'être anxieux à l'idée de tout le travail qu'il lui faudrait rattraper au terme de ces quatre semaines, surtout avec Laguna seul aux commandes.

  _Enfin, pas vraiment seul puisque Squall et Ward sont avec lui… Mouaiii, autant dire que c'est tout comme !!!! _

  Il poussa à nouveau soupire à pierre fendre, qui lui attira le regard étonné des passants et secoua la tête.

  Mais comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

  Tout avait commencé lorsque Laguna avait invité son fils et les héros de la guerre à venir séjourner au palais, suite à sa rupture avec Linoa.

  Malgré leur différence évidente de caractère et dix-sept années de vie l'un sans l'autre, les deux énergumènes s'étaient tout de suite entendus comme gredins en foire. A croire qu'il avait toujours vécu ensemble, Squall dans le rôle du père et Laguna dans celui du fils.

  Loire avait décidé, contre l'avis de Kyros mais avec les encouragements de presque toute la troupe, de trouver une nouvelle petite amie à son fils. Quant on savait que Squall avait fomenté (à la grande surprise de Seagill) les mêmes idées pour son père, on imaginait sans mal ce qu'avaient pu être les dernières semaines.

  De complots divers et rebondissements de toutes sortes, comme l'arrivée surprise d'une Linoa quasi hystérique d'avoir perdu son « Squallounet », la vie de l'ancien combattant s'était transformé en enfer. Il s'était retrouvé propulsé au grade, non enviable, de confidents de tout ce beau monde et avait du supporter leur va et vient incessant dans sa chambre à des heures impossible de la nuit. Entre une Selphie morte d'amour pour un Squall qui n'y voyait rien, un Laguna prêt à se traîner à terre pour les beaux yeux de Quistis, Ward qui s'était noyé (il ne savait toujours pas comment) dans le regard de Linoa et Irvine et Zell pleurant à chaude larmes que personne ne les aimait, il avait finit par craquer.

  Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas claquer la porte au nez de ces braves gens et avait tenté tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Il avait finalement réussit à caser tout le monde la veille, après trois longues semaines de souffrances. Selphie et Squall étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre la semaine précédente, Laguna et Quistis, trois jours après, suivit tout juste par Ward et Linoa. Le cas d'Irvine et Zell s'était révélé beaucoup plus compliqué, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne enfin à les mettre ensemble la nuit d'avant.

  Quant, en plus de toutes ses histoires, on savait qu'il avait du assurer, seul, la gestion d'Esthar depuis leur arrivée, on pouvait comprendre sa fatigue. 

  Ajouté à cela que toute la troupe roucoulait désormais dans un petit monde de fleurs bleues et les papillons multicolores écœurant, alors que lui-même n'avait personne et c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

  Prenant quelques affaires et assez d'argent pour tenir plusieurs semaines, il avait littéralement sauté sur le dos de Laguna le matin même, l'arrachant tant bien que mal au griffe de Quistis pour lui soutirer un mois de vacances.

  Il était prêt à jurer que Laguna n'avait même pas eu conscience des papiers qu'il lui avait fait signer. Il risquait d'avoir une drôle de surprise lorsqu'il verrait débarquer dans son bureau des dizaines de secrétaires venues lui soutirer une signature ou lui demander de se rendre à ses rendez-vous.

  _Ce  n'est qu'un juste retour des choses ! C'est vrai quoi, pas toujours les mêmes à la fin !_

  Enfin, maintenant il était en route pour un petit bungalow en bord de plage, qu'il avait loué quelques heures auparavant, sans téléphone, sans bipeur, sans rien.

  Il profiterait pleinement de ces deux semaines, tranquille, sans affaire de cœur, ni d'état à gérer. Un vrai bonheur.

  A cette heure assez tardive de la matinée, les rues de la ville grouillaient littéralement de monde et Kyros eut bien du mal à faire son chemin au milieu de la foule. Il s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises dans divers magasins pour s'approvisionner et en profita pour faire un peu de lèche vitrine. Il était incapable de se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il avait pu ainsi se promener dans Esthar, sans être en mission présidentielle. Parfois, il en venait à regretter l'époque où il était simple soldat, tout était si simple alors. La routine militaire ou les batailles avaient quelque chose de reposant en comparaison du métier de vice-président.

  Passant devant une armurerie, il ne put résister à l'envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil et pénétra dans la boutique. Le marchant avait une collection d'armes assez impressionnante et de qualité diverse. Il s'attarda un peu sur les pistolets avant de s'intéresser aux gunblades. Il ne connaissait en rien le maniement de ces armes, mais les avait toujours trouvées fascinantes. L'une d'elle attira plus particulièrement son attention. Elle était un peu plus grande et visiblement plus lourde que celle de Squall, mais d'une qualité indéniable. Il aurait presque été tenté de l'acheté si ce n'avait été son prix exorbitant pour un objet dont il n'aurait jamais l'utilité. Il finit par sortir de la boutique, non sans avoir fait l'acquisition d'un poignard à la lame effilée qui pourrait s'avérer d'une grande utilité, n'ayant pris aucune arme avec lui.

  Il lui fallut presque une heure ensuite pour traverser la ville et se retrouver sur le bord de mer. En ce début d'automne la grande plage d'Esthar était toujours fréquentée par quelques touristes venus se mouiller les pieds, mais c'était sans commune mesure avec l'affluence des mois d'été. C'était un des bords de mer le plus réputé de la région, tant pour la qualité de son sable d'une blancheur et d'une finesse incroyable, que pour ses vagues qui, les jours de grands vents, pouvaient atteindre plusieurs mètres. Le paradis des surfeurs. Mais cette particularité faisait aussi de cet endroit un des plus dangereux existants et on dénombrait chaque année plusieurs dizaines de noyés.

  En fin de plage, vers les rochers qui bordaient ensuite la côte, perdu au milieu de quelques autres, se trouvait la petite maison qu'il avait louée. Il n'y en avait que six en tout et pour ce qu'il en savait, une seule était actuellement occupée. Le propriétaire du bungalow n'avait pas pu lui apprendre grand chose sur ce voisin de quelques semaines. C'était un jeune homme qui, d'après lui, sortait très peu et évitait toute compagnie, il était même incapable de dire s'il travaillait. Kyros n'aurait pu rêver meilleure compagnie pour sa tranquillité.

  Otant chaussures et chaussettes pour les mettre dans son sac et relevant son pantalon, il descendit jusqu'au bord de l'eau et laissa les vaguelettes venir lui lécher les pieds alors qu'il faisait chemin jusqu'à sa nouvelle demeure. L'eau était à peine froide et son long mouvement, additionné à la douceur du sable constituait un massage des plus reposants. Ces dernières semaines lui semblèrent soudain très loin et il savoura pleinement le simple bonheur d'être en vacance.

  Son esprit se mit à vagabonder, tout d'abord à ses projets pour le mois à venir, pour passer à ses souvenirs et remonter doucement à Laguna.

  Un triste soupire lui échappa et il chassa bien vite de son esprit ses pensées mélancoliques alors qu'il arrivait enfin en vue de la petite bâtisse.

  C'était une maison de bois blanc verni, de la taille d'un grand garage, élevée légèrement sur pilotis pour ne pas toucher le sable. Il en gravit rapidement les marches pour gagner le petit porche et sortie sa clé.

  Le bungalow devait avoir été utilisé assez récemment car il n'eut aucun mal à en ouvrir la serrure. La porte tourna dans ses gonds sans le moindre grincement et il entra.

  Une très légère odeur de renfermé commençait à se faire sentir, mais rien que quelques minutes d'aération ne pouvait arranger et les meubles étaient à peine recouverts d'une fine couche de poussière.

  Kyros posa son sac dans l'entrée et entreprit de faire rapidement le tour du propriétaire tout en ouvrant chaque fenêtre.

  L'ensemble était très simple, bien loin du faste auquel vivre au palais l'avait habitué, mais joliment arrangé et très agréable. Il y avait un petit salon rempli de livre et composé de deux fauteuils et d'une table basse, une cuisine impeccablement carrelée de blanc qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger et une chambre avec un immense lit et grande armoire de chêne cirée.

  Après avoir bien aéré, laissant les fenêtres ouvertes pour savourer pleinement le bon air du large, il se mit en devoir de dépoussiérer. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour redonner à l'ensemble sa propreté d'origine et il rangea alors rapidement ses affaires.

  Un petit coup d'œil à sa montre, lorsqu'il eut fini, lui appris qu'il était déjà presque deux heures et son estomac commença à grimacer.

  Laissant tout ouvert aux quatre vents, ne craignant pas vraiment d'être volé, il prit seulement son portefeuille avant de se diriger vers les immeubles du bord de mers où il connaissait une petite crêperie accueillante et vraiment excellente.

  L'hôtesse qu'il le reçut était un petit brin de femme d'à peine un mètre cinquante et d'une quarantaine d'années, tout en rondeurs, en beauté et en gentillesse. Son mari et elle tenait le restaurant depuis presque dix ans déjà et savourait leur simple bonheur.

  Elle accepta de le servire malgré l'heure tardive pour un déjeuner et l'installa près d'une fenêtre avec une vue imprenable sur la plage. Puis elle lui tendit le menu et s'assit avec lui.

  _ Ca ne vous dérange pas que je reste avec vous le temps que vous choisissiez ? Demanda-t-elle poliment dans un sourire franc et charmant.

  Kyros sourit à son tour.

  _ Pas le moins du monde. J'adore la compagnie.

  _ Alors que faites-vous ici ? Questionna-t-elle, visiblement curieuse.

  _ Je prends quelques semaines de vacances.

  _ Vous deviez en avoir besoin, vous avez vraiment l'air à deux doigts de vous effondrer.

  Seagill ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la franchise de la dame qui lui rappelait Laguna en moins naïve. Son sourire perdit un peu de son éclat à la pensée de son ami, mais une nouvelle fois, il écarta ses sombres ruminations.

  _ Et où vous êtes vous installez, poursuivit son hôte ne semblant pas avoir remarqué son petit accès de mélancolie. 

  _ Sur la plage, dans un des bungalows à l'extrémité.

  _ Oh oui, je vois. Près de chez Ellan.

  _ Ellan ?

  _ Votre voisin. Il s'est installé, il y a quatre mois environs. 

  _ Oh… C'est lui. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

  _ Il ne se montre pas beaucoup. C'est un très gentil garçon, poli, serviable, mais très timide. Il parle à peine et ne s'attarde jamais. Il passe parfois au restaurant pour acheter quelques crêpes pour son dîner, mais ne reste pas. Il demande toujours à emporter. C'est dommage, c'est un garçon très bien.

  _ J'ai peu de chance de le voir alors.

  _ Peut-être que si. Je sais qu'il lui arrive de rester de longues heures sur la plage après la tombée de la nuit. Vous aurez peut-être une chance de l'apercevoir à ce moment.

  _ Hum…

  Kyros avait tourné son regard en direction des habitations, soudain très intrigué par ce mystérieux voisin. Que pouvait-il donc tant redouter à ne pas vouloir se montrer ?

  Voilà une énigme qui méritait d'être résolu et il avait quatre semaines devant lui pour le faire.

  _ Vous avez choisi ?

  La voix de son hôtesse le ramena à la réalité.

  _ Oh oui, j'aimerais un crêpe paysanne s'il vous plait.

  _ Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez. Je m'appelle Elly.

  _ D'accord Elly, mais à la seule condition que tu me tutoie aussi. Moi je me nomme Kyros.

  _ Marcher conclu, répondit-elle en lui tendant une main qu'il s'empressa de serrer.

  Puis, d'un pas étonnement souple, elle disparut en cuisine.

  Heureux d'avoir fait une rencontre aussi agréable, Kyros sourit et tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers la fenêtre et vers ce mystérieux voisin qui avait aiguisé, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sa curiosité.

A suivre…


	2. Seconde partie

**Blind **

Seconde partie

  Peut-être parce qu'il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait fait un repas correct, peut-être à cause du stress accumulé tout au long du mois, Kyros ne se souvint pas avoir mieux mangé depuis une éternité. Après avoir goulûment avalé sa crêpe paysanne, composé de jambon, de fromage fondu et de fines herbes, avec un œuf cuit par dessus, il commanda une crêpe au beurre qu'il lui fut offerte par la maison.

  _ Pour un ami, avait précisé Elly avec son plus charmant sourire.

  Bien que tout simple, son dessert lui sembla bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu goûter jusqu'à présent et il n'en laissa pas une miette.

  Repus et heureux, il se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, attendant que son hôtesse ne revienne avec l'addition et abandonna son regard à la douceur dorée de la plage.

  A cette heure, pourtant peu tardive de la journée, elle était déjà pratiquement déserte. Il pouvait voire une famille se promener le long du bord de mer, trempant probablement légèrement ses pieds dans une eau presque glacée. Le père portait un de ses enfants sur ses épaules, alors que le deuxième courrait et gesticulait à ses côtés. Il devait probablement tenir sa femme par la main et il devinait presque le rire de celle-ci, alors qu'elle regardait son fils s'amuser. Le tableau était des plus touchants… et mélancoliques pour Seagill.

  _Je n'aurais jamais droit à un tel bonheur._

  Détournant son regard avec un soupire, il le rapporta sur une autre partie de la plage où un jeune homme bronzé faisait volé avec une dextérité sans pareille un immense cerf-volant. Il exécutait des figures inimaginables, utilisant avec intelligence la force du vent et ses caprices, enchaînant pirouettes et longues envolées tourbillonnantes. 

  Pendant un instant, la toile multicolore sembla se perdre d'un l'immensité du ciel, voilant presque le soleil, avant de retomber en une vrille folle, faisant pensée à un avion en perdition et Kyros crut bien que le jeune homme avait définitivement perdu le contrôle. Mais dans un miracle de précision et de timing, il redressa son incroyable engin, qui effleura tout juste le sable qui, par la vitesse, s'éleva un instant en un petit nuage jaune d'or.

  Une prouesse qui méritait bien des applaudissements.

  _ Qui y a-t-il de si intéressant ? Demanda soudain une voix féminine près de lui.

  Kyros se retourna pour voir Elly penchée presque sur lui, tentant de distinguer ce qui avait bien pu ainsi capter son attention.

  _ Là ! Dit-il en pointant du doigts la direction de jeune homme et de son cerf-volant.

  _ Ah, oui ! C'est notre champion régional ! Il vient souvent s'entraîner à cette heure-ci.

  _ Il est vraiment bon.

  _ Oui. Il a déjà remporté trois coupes, je crois. DAREN ? DARENNN ???

  Seagill vit soudain émergé de la cuisine un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, très grand, presque deux mètres et très mince, qui contrastait étonnement avec Elly. Il avait le visage carré et très sévère, mais qui dégageait un indéniable sentiment de gentillesse, une chevelure presque blanche et sa peau, bronzé comme les blés, faisait ressortir l'aigle marine de ses yeux pâle.

  Il s'avança vers eux, sans expression et salua Kyros d'une poignée de main ferme.

  _ Daren, mon mari, le présenta fièrement Elly. C'est lui qui vous a concocter tous ses bons petits plats.

  _ Alors, félicitation au cuisinier sourit Seagill. C'était vraiment excellent.

  _ Humph !

  Elly se pencha vers l'ex-soldat pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

  _ C'est sa façon à lui de dire qu'il apprécie le compliment. Ne t'inquiète pas.

  _ Je saurais m'en souvenir, susurra Kyros en riant.

  Aussi fort que puisse être le bonhomme, il doutait qu'il eut quoi que ce soit à redouter de lui et il avait parfaitement compris son " humph " des plus explicites.

  Daren se retourna soudain vers sa femme, demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle lui voulait.

  _ D'abord te présenté notre nouvel ami, c'est toi qui me l'a demandé…

  Une étrange rougeur de timidité passa sur les traits de l'homme, en complet désaccord avec son expression sévère et sa bouche esquissa un chouilla de sourire.

  _ Et je ne me rappelle plus combien Thomas à gagner de coupes.

  _ Quatre, fut-il répondu simplement.

  _ Je savais bien que j'en oubliais une ! S'exclama Elly, alors que son mari retournait en cuisine. Alors le repas t'a vraiment plus.

  _ Sublime ! Combien est-ce que je vous dois ?

  _ Ttttt ! Dit-elle dans mouvement de main. Pas de ça entre nous. Pas maintenant. Tu nous régleras quand tu en auras assez de nous voir.

  _ Alors vous ne risquez pas de voir rapidement arriver votre argent.

  _ Tant mieux !

  _ Merci, dit Kyros en se levant, je n'espérais pas telle rencontre pour mon premier jour de vacances.

  _ Mais ce fut un plaisir, sourit Elly en le raccompagnant à la porte. Oh ! Attends !

  Il la regarda courir vers la cuisine, pour un ressortir presque aussitôt un paquet à la main.

  _ Pourras-tu donner ceci à Ellan s'il te plait. Cela fait presque une semaine qu'il n'est pas venu et ça nous inquiète. Il mange si peu le pauvre garçon, à peine plus qu'un moineau. C'est malheur pour quelqu'un de sa constitution.

  Son expression consternée aurait pu être amusante, si ce n'avait été l'indéniable tristesse qui l'accompagnait, donnant à son regard une teinte grise et terne, bien loin de son pétillement naturel. 

  Elle s'inquiétait sincèrement et Kyros en fut inexplicablement touché.

  _ Je ne sais pas si je le verrais, lui dit-il doucement.

  _ Alors dépose le devant sa porte et si jamais tu le rencontre, dit lui que nous attend sa visite.

  _ Je n'y manquerais pas.

  _ Merci ! Dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue. Et à bientôt.

  _ Ca vous pouvez en être sûr !

  Et sur ces paroles, il sortit du restaurant. 

  Il regarda la porte se refermer et la silhouette d'Elly s'éloigner derrière la vitre, souriant toujours.

  _ Voilà des vacances qui commencent sous de bonnes hospices, murmura-t-il.

***

  Il avait décidé de rentrer directement chez lui pour se mettre plus à l'aise, mais changea d'avis chemin faisant et, passant devant sa maison sans s'y arrêter, se rendit directement chez son voisin. Le propriétaire lui ayant dit que le jeune homme sortait peu, il espérait donc le trouver chez lui et sentit l'excitation le gagné peu à peu. Elly avait réussit à éveiller en lui une curiosité insatiable envers le personnage qu'il avait désormais hâte de rencontrer. 

  Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il soit déçu, le jeune homme correspondant sûrement bien peu à la petite idée qu'il s'en était fait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il voulait le voir et lui parler.

  Arrivé devant la bungalow, il grimpa rapidement les marches menant au palier et frappa deux petits coups rapides à la porte. Il attendit patiemment et rien ne se passant, recommença une nouvelle fois, mais personne ne lui répondit. 

  Il soupira, déçu.

  Visiblement Ellan n'était pas chez lui.

  Afin vraiment de s'en assurer, il se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre et tenta tant bien que mal de percer les ténèbres de la pièces par la très légère fente que dégageaient les lourds rideaux de teinture pourpre. 

  Ce qu'il put entr'apercevoir de la pièce, révélait un intérieur confortable, mais sévère, avec un grand fauteuil près de la cheminé, une table basse et une installation HiFi. Il n'y avait semblait-il rien d'autres, pas de bibliothèque, pas de tableaux aux murs, pas de télévision, ni aucune décoration. Il y avait bien quelques livres sur la petites tables, mais rien d'ornemental et surtout, aucune trace du propriétaire.

  Kyros fit une petite grimace de dépit, maugréant contre sa curiosité et sa déception et hésita un instant à laisser le paquet d'Elly devant la porte. Il décida finalement de le garder avec lui, ayant ainsi une bonne excuse pour revenir un peu plus tard.

  Revenant sur ses pas, il regagna rapidement son propre bungalow et déposa le sac dans la cuisine avant de gagner rapidement sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue plus confortable. Il choisit un short  blanc et un polo de la même couleur sous lequel il passa un tee-shirt si jamais le soleil tapait un peu trop fort. Puis il pris une serviette et un polar qu'il avait acheter le matin même, avant de ressortir sur la plage pour s'installer en bord de mer.

  Il étala la serviette à quelques mètres du rivage, peu désireux de ce faire surprendre par la marée montante et s'installa confortablement, ventre à terre, laissant l'astre de quatre heure le chauffer doucement.

  Il allait prendre son livre pour en entamer le premier chapitre, lorsque son regard fut attiré par la ville et plus précisément par les hauts murs du palais.

  Il se demanda un instant si quelqu'un avait seulement remarqué son absence, mis à part Laguna qui avait dut voir toutes les secrétaires lui sauter soudain dessus. Il imaginait sans mal la tête de son ami face à ces escadrons du travail, lui qui avait si peu l'habitude de faire face à tant de paperasses. Habituellement, c'est lui qui se chargeait de presque toute la montagne de papier à signer.

  _Ce n'est que juste vengeance ! Pensa Seagill sans vraiment en croire un mot._

  Il n'y pouvait rien, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Laguna, il était près à se couper en quatre pour lui, pour son plus grand malheur. Depuis le premier jour, depuis l'instant où il avait croisé son regard plein de vie et vu son sourire charmeur, oui, depuis cet instant, il l'avait... il l'avait... il l'avait...

  Dit-le ! 

  Il l'avait...

  Dit-le, Seagill !  Aimé ! Ce n'est pas si difficile ! Tu l'aimes ! 

  Oui il l'aimait et si c'était difficile ! Aimé quelqu'un en sachant que jamais il ne vous retournera jamais vos sentiments est ce qu'il y a de plus dur au monde. Depuis presque vingt ans maintenant, il vivait désespérément dans son ombre, espérant secrètement qu'un jour, enfin, il se rendrait compte. Il s'agissait d'un rêve illusoire, il s'en rendait bien compte, mais en dépit de tout, même sachant qu'il ne serrait jamais aimé en retour, il restait à ses côtés, en tant que plus fidèle ami et conseillé... et souffrant en silence, heureux dans son malheur.

  Il avait souffert lorsqu'il était avec Julia, plus encore avec Raine et maintenant... maintenant, avec Quistis.

  Il n'en voulait pas à la jeune femme, qui apportait une nouvelle dynamique dans la vie de son ami et qui le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, mais s'en voulait à lui-même de ne pas réussir à repousser ses sentiments.

  _Je suis pathétique !_

  Bien piètre constatation de soi-même.

  Une seule personne était au courant et elle était probablement la dernière en qui il aurait cru pouvoir se confier. Pourtant, lui seul en vingt ans avait été capable de le percer à jour et si facilement que c'en avait été déconcertant. Il lui avait fallu à peine plus d'une semaine, sans jamais l'avoir connu avant. 

  Il se souvenait encore de cette surprenante confrontation.

  Kyros était avachi dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque, regardant d'un œil morne les aiguilles des secondes de la grandes pendules murales faire leur rotation sans fin. Squall venait juste de le quitter, après lui avoir demander son aide dans la mise au point d'un plan plus que farfelu visant à amener Laguna à tomber dans les bras de Quistis et il lui avait fallu tout un effort de volonté pour ne pas envoyer balader le jeune homme. 

  Quelle ironie, voilà qu'il était obligé d'aider le fils du seul homme qu'il ait jamais réellement aimé à trouver une fiancée pour ce dernier.

  Hyne devait bien se marrer.

  Il poussa un soupire et se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer les tremblement nerveux de son corps, se répétant sans cesse que c'était mieux ainsi. Laguna avait besoin d'une femme aimante et gentille, quelqu'un qui ne ferait pas déplacer auprès du plus populaire des présidents et Quistis était la personne idéale. Elle était dynamique et brillante et ferait une compagne parfaite. Oui, il n'y avait pas meilleure solution possible... mais Hyne, que cela faisait mal !

  Il soupira une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule.

  Il se redressa pour le voir lui souriant tristement.  

  _ I... Irvine ? Bégaya-t-il. Qu'est... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

  Il sentit l'irritation le gagner. Le jeune homme était certainement venu lui demander conseil et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça. Il attendit la question qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, prêt à l'envoyer sur les roses, mais ce ne fut pas celle qu'il croyait.

  Au lieu de lui parler de ses problèmes amoureux et de pleurer au coin de son épaule que personne n'était là pour lui, il se contenta de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de poser une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse.

  _ Ca fait mal hein ? Finit-il par dire.

  Kyros le regarda avec de grands yeux, avant de demander d'une petite voix :

  _ Q...Quoi ?

  Le jeune éventa la question et répondit par une affirmation troublante.

  _ Squall est aveugle et pas très subtil. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse même imaginer qu'une chose pareille existe. Un jour Zell m'a dit qu'il était l'objet des mêmes attentions et qu'il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Ce doit être familiale ! Dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un petit rire.

  Kyros allait répliquer, mais referma la bouche, avant de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

  _ Depuis quand ? Demanda enfin le jeune homme.

  _ Hein ?

  _ Depuis quand aimez-vous Laguna ?

  _ Mais... euh... je...

  _ Ce doit faire un petit bout de temps car vous cachez bien votre jeu. Personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué. Mais il reste deux, trois expressions qui ne trompent pas. Des regards surtout. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus difficile à cacher, les sentiments qui passent par le regard.

  Il se tue et un long silence s'installa entre eux.

  _ Presque vingt ans, finit par dire Kyros.

  _ Hum ?

  _ Je l'aime depuis presque vingt ans.

  Il avait presque du mal à croire qu'il avait enfin fini par trahir son secret, mais Irvine avait parfaitement compris et il ne servait à rien de nier. C'était étrange d'en parler à quelqu'un, tellement... inhabituel.

  _ Comment... comment as-tu su ?

  _ Je vous l'ai dit, il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas.

  _ Ha !... Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

  _ D'accord.

  A nouveau le silence.

  _ Pourquoi personne ne s'en ait rendu compte à part toi, si c'est tellement évident ?

  _ Ca ne l'est pas tant que ça et je présume que tout le monde ne connaît pas ce genre de sentiments.

  Kyros se tourna brusquement vers lui.

  _ Toi... toi aussi ?

  Irvine haussa les épaules en souriant.

  _ He ! Une réputation de coureur de jupon ne veut rien dire. 

  Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait vraiment jamais imaginé que... et puis que quoi, d'ailleurs ? Le jeune homme avait raison, l'attitude ne signifiait rien, il n'y avait qu'à le voir. 

  Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait quelques gestes, quelques regards qui lui rappelait étrangement lui-même. Il sourit. 

  _ Et est-ce que Zell est au courant ?

  Irvine allait répliqué, mais il referma la bouche et le dévisagea avec de grands yeux étonné avant de sourire.

  _ Non, dit-il presque rieur d'avoir été si facilement démasqué, il ne sait pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir une chance.

  _ Nous allons voir ça. Il faut toujours garder espoir !

  _ Voilà une phrase qui sonne merveilleusement bien à mes oreilles ! Dit le jeune homme en partant à rire, bien vite imité par Kyros.

  Depuis ce jour là, une véritable amitié était né entre eux. Irvine l'avait aidé à gérer ses sentiments vis à vis de Laguna et de sa relation avec Quistis, quand à lui, il l'avait aidé à concrétiser ses rêves avec Zell. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Kyros pour comprendre que l'électron libre éprouvait le même genre de sentiments pour le cow-boy, le plus dur avait été de les lui faire accepté. C'est qu'il était têtu le bougre. Heureusement tout s'était finalement bien terminé pour eux, bien que personne d'autre ne soit au courant.

  Les deux trois essais que lui et Irvine avaient tenté auprès du reste du groupe sur la question de l'homosexualité, n'avait pas vraiment amené un enthousiasme général, aussi avaient-ils jugés préférable de ne rien dire pour le moment.

  Finalement, une fois la question Zell/Irvine résolue, le blond avait conseillé à Kyros de prendre des vacances, de voir du monde et, peut-être, de rencontrer quelqu'un et l'ex soldat avait décidé de suivre son conseil.

  Peut-être pourrait-il enfin oublier Laguna.

  Peut-être...

  Ou peut-être pas, étant donné que malgré tous ses efforts, ses pensées avaient une fois de plus dérivées vers lui.

A suivre...


	3. troisième partie

Blind

Troisième partie

  Tout à ses pensées, Kyros ne remarqua pas que le soleil descendait déjà à l'horizon. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un vent frais vint doucement torturée sa peau qu'il réalisa que près de deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées.

  Il se redressa d'un bond, laissa échappa son livre qui tomba sur le sable dans un son mat et tourna son attention vers la maison d'Ellan, craignant d'avoir manqué son retour. 

  Constant qu'aucune lumière ne brillait aux fenêtres, alors que celles-ci devaient probablement déjà être indispensables, il en conclue que le jeune homme n'était toujours pas rentrer et sentit un étrange sentiment d'inquiétude le gagner.

  Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de s'en faire. Il ne le connaissait pas et encore moins ses habitudes et il se pouvait très bien que le lundi soit pour lui un jour de sortie. Et quand bien même ce n'était pas le cas, il était encore maître de sa vie que diable ! Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait.

_  Mon vieux Kyros, il est plus que temps que tu te calmes, on dirait une mère en train de s'affoler car son fils à cinq minutes de retard._

  Il soupira, ramassa son livre couvert de sable et le secoua doucement, puis, récupéra sa serviettes et laissa le vent la fouetter quelques secondes pour la nettoyer. Il épousseta ensuite ses jambes et regagna d'un pas lent son bungalow.

  Grimpant rapidement les marches, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison pour être sûr que le jeune homme n'était effectivement pas chez lui et grimaça devant son impatience. Décidément prendre des vacances avaient un effet des plus étranges sur lui.

   Se décidant enfin à rentrer, il referma rapidement la porte et alluma la lumière pour éclairer une pièce déjà plongée dans la pénombre. Il abandonna livre et serviette sur la petite table près de l'entrée et se déchaussa rapidement avant de gagné la cuisine. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au sac qu'il y avait laissé et ouvrit le frigo pour le refermer rapidement devant son incroyable néant et surtout son manque évidant d'appétit. Après tout, il n'avait terminé de manger que quelques heures auparavant.

  Il faudrait tout de même qu'il pense à faire des courses le lendemain matin.

  En attendant, il se concocta un rapide café et regagna le devant du bungalow pour s'installer sur le petit canapé du patio. Se laissant aller dans ses confortables coussins, il se positionna de façon à faire face à la mer et regarda le soleil s'éteindre doucement à l'horizon. 

  Alors même qu'il disparaissait tout à fait, l'océan prit une teinte rouge orangé flamboyante pour ne faire qu'un avec un ciel de feu, se fondant ensemble jusqu'à presque effacer la ligne de démarcation.

  Puis, ces couleurs chaleureuses se fanèrent peu à peu, laissant place à un bleu presque noir et à une lune magistrale qui se reflétait avec volupté sur les vagues légèrement houleuses, miroitant des effets d'argent délicats et sans pareille beauté. Les étoiles se joignirent une à une à ce ballet de lumière et Kyros les contempla, essayant avec plus ou moins de réussite de leur rendre leur nom.

  Il reconnu sans trop de peine certaines d'entre elles, ou du moins leur constellation, mais il avait oublié le nom de la plupart. Il fut une époque où il aurait pu toutes les citer sans erreur, mais ces années étaient bien loin derrière et deux décennies d'apprentissage de la politique et des faux semblants avaient peu à peu érodé sa mémoire.

  Il trouva vraiment regrettable d'avoir oublié le nom de si merveilleuses beautés pour ne se rappeler que celui des chefs d'état, des conseillés et des ministres et se jura de se les remémorer.

  Perdu dans sa contemplation, il faillit manquer le retour de celui qu'il attendait avec tant d'impatience et ne se rendit compte de sa présence qu'en surprenant un léger mouvement du côté de sa maison.

  En un instant, il fut sur pied et courut dans la cuisine, oubliant sa tasse de café, pour attraper le sac de victuailles d'Elly avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur.

  Une fois sur le sable, il se força à ralentir et à se calmer et s'avança d'un pas déterminé mais mesuré vers le bungalow toujours plongé dans l'obscurité. Il en monta prudemment les marches, ne voulant pas en rater une et une fois sur la terrasse, inspira un bon coup pour calmer les battements précipités de son cœur.

_  On dirait un collégien à son premier rendez-vous, se maugréa-t-il. __Seagill, il serait plus que temps que tu reprennes tes esprits !_

  Une fois, qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'avait plus l'air d'une boule de nerf et de curiosité, il se décida à frapper doucement à la porte.

  Il n'entendit tout d'abord rien et recommença, se demandant s'il n'avait finalement pas rêver, à moins qu'il ne se soit s'agit d'un voleur. Mais il eut à peine le temps de cogner deux nouveau coups rapides qu'un léger bruit de pas se rapprochant se fit entendre. Il perçut distinctement un bruit de verrou et la porte s'ouvrit de quelques millimètres. L'intérieur de la maison étant plongée dans la pénombre, Kyros ne put rien distinguer de l'homme qui se tenait derrière le panneau de bois, si ce n'est le reflet léger d'une paire de lunettes.

  _ Oui ? Que voulez-vous ? Demanda une voix visiblement mécontente d'être dérangée.

  Le timbre était assez bas mais très claire, presque mélodieux et Kyros lui donna à peine plus de vingt ans.

  _ Je suis désolé de vous importuner, mais je suis votre nouveau voisin...

  _ Et ?

_  Oulà, il n'est visiblement pas de très bonne humeur._

  _ Euh... je voulais me présenter et...

  _ Et bien c'est fait, merci et au revoir.

  Et la porte lui fut claquée au nez.

  _Pfiouuuu ! Pas commode ! _

  Mais il n'allait pas se laisser démonter pour si peu et il frappa à nouveau à la porte qui se rouvrit presque instantanément. Apparemment, il avait attendu son départ.

  _ Quoi ? Lui fut-il demandé violemment.  

  Kyros fut tenté un instant de lui répondre vertement, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'en agissant ainsi, il risquait de perdre toutes ses chances d'avoir un semblant de bonne relation avec le jeune homme. Il s'abstient donc de tous commentaires, même si ceci le démangeait fortement.

  _ Hum... Elly m'a demandé de vous donner ça, dit-il en tendant le paquet devant lui.

  _ Lel ?

  _ Euh, oui, si c'est ainsi que vous l'appeler.

  L'évocation de son amie sembla visiblement le détendre quelque peu car lorsqu'il parla à nouveau sa voix fut beaucoup plus douce.

  _ Ah... euh... merci. Déposez le sur le pas de la porte, je le prendrais plus tard.  

  _ Vous avez, c'est de la nourriture qui risque de se gâter, vous devriez la rentrer maintenant.

  Il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur, lorsque la porte se referma de quelques millimètres et qu'il lui fut répliqué d'un ton sec :

  _ Déposez-le c'est tout... ou gardez-le !

  Kyros se mordit la langue pour ne pas s'emporter. Laguna ou les différents officiels auxquels il avait pu avoir affaire avaient à mainte reprise su user ses nerfs, mais jamais aussi rapidement. Ce garçon promettait bien des complications pour l'amadouer, mais d'un autre côté, ça n'en rendait l'expérience que plus intéressante.

  Il soupira doucement.

   _ Très bien, dit-il, très bien, je le pose. Je suis désolé !

   _ Hn ? Il y a autre chose ?

   _ Elly aimerait que vous passiez les voir. Elle s'inquiète pour vous.

  _ Hn, très bien.

  Et avant même d'avoir comprit ce qu'il se passait, Seagill se retrouva à nouveau porte au nez.

  _ Charmé d'avoir fait votre connaissance, souffla-t-il doucement.

  Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le propriétaire de la maison n'avait pas tenu à mieux le connaître. Son comportement avait de quoi rebuter la plupart des gens. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait su gagné la confiance et l'affection d'Elly et de son mari, donc il ne pouvait pas être méchant.

  Craintif serait probablement le mot exact. Comme s'il craignait de devoir se mêler à la population, comme s'il craignait tout contact humain, si ce n'est ceux de qui il connaissait.

  Il n'allait vraiment pas être facile de s'en faire un ami. Il se demanda même un instant si cela pourrait être seulement possible.

  _Ne soit pas bête, se dit-il. __Ce n'était qu'une première rencontre, tu as tout un mois pour réussir à l'approcher. Et ce ne sera probablement pas de trop._

  Soupirant doucement, il se décida à quitter la terrasse pour regagner sa propre maison et se réinstalla sur le canapé pour surveiller la terrasse d'Ellan. 

  Même plonger dans l'obscurité, il put voir la porte s'ouvrir et une silhouette se glisser rapidement à l'extérieur pour attraper le sac, avant de rentrer tout aussi vite. Il maudit un instant la clarté lunaire qui ne lui avait pas permis de distinguer autre chose qu'une forme sombre, ainsi que le jeune homme qui évitait apparemment consciencieusement d'allumer toute lumière qui lui aurait permis de distinguer quoique ce soit. Il finit par ce maudire lui et sa nouvelle curiosité qui allait probablement l'empêcher de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit.

  Déçu, mais bien décidé à ne pas en rester là, il rentra à son tour et pris immédiatement le chemin de sa chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement pour enfiler son pantalon de pyjama et se glissa sous les draps frais et odorant.

  Il attrapa ensuite le livre qu'il avait glisser sur sa table de nuit et commença à le feuilleter, mais une étrange torpeur, probablement due à cette journée plutôt mouvementée, décida de lui donner tord et il se sentit doucement sombrer dans le sommeil. Il eut tout juste le temps de poser le format de poche et d'éteindre la lumière avant que le marchant de sable ne le plonge définitivement dans une profonde léthargie.

***

  Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil pointait à peine ses premiers rayons sur une mer d'huile. C'est une fine ligne de lumière pâle et légèrement dorée qui le tira de son sommeil, en venant chatouiller le coin de son œil et réchauffer doucement sa peau.

  Il baya tout son saoul et décontracta lentement tous ses muscles en s'étirant comme un chat, avant de replonger la tête la première dans l'oreiller en maudissant tout ce qu'il savait les longues années de travail qu'il traînait derrière lui et lui avait données la très mauvaise habitude de se lever au aurore.

  Sa pensée suivante fut pour Laguna et il sourit malicieusement en imaginant sa tête ce matin même, alors qu'il avait déjà du être tiré du lit, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever avant dix heures dans ses meilleurs jours. Il ne devait même pas avoir eu le temps d'avaler son pantagruélique petit déjeuné. Kyros s'était toujours demandé ou il arrivait à caser tout ça, lui qui était à peine capable d'avaler une tasse de café.

  Pour la seconde fois en quelques heures son corps décida de lui donner tord lorsque son estomac se mit à bruyamment protester. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'avait pas manger la veille au soir et se décida à sortir du lit afin d'aller à la boulangerie acheter de quoi calmer son appétit.

   Il sauta presque hors de ses couvertures pour se diriger vers la salle de bains et faire sa toilette. 

   Il prit une rapide douche à peine tiède, l'eau du ballon n'ayant pas eut le temps de chauffer et en sortie prestement pour se blottir dans une épaisse et moelleuse serviette qui eut tôt fait de calmer ses frissons. Puis il se rasa avant de rapidement s'habiller, prit le temps de refaire sa queue de cheval après avoir peigné ses cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'oublia pas de prendre son portefeuille et sortit enfin sur la terrasse, admirant un instant le soleil levant.

  Il laissa échapper un nouveau bâillement et sourit devant le spectacle d'une mer légèrement rosée et dénuée de vagues, qui léchait à peine le sable d'or alors qu'elle atteignait l'apogée de sa marée montante.

  Elle donnait presque envie de s'y plonger si ce n'est qu'à cette heure de la journée, elle devait être glacée.

  Un claquement le tira soudain de sa contemplation et attira son regard du côté de la maison d'Ellan. Le jeune homme venait de sortir de chez lui et descendait rapidement les marches de son patio.

  _Autant pour ceux qui pensent qu'il ne bouge pas de chez lui !_

  Il l'observa attentivement, découvrant enfin son aspect. Il était assez grand, dans les un mètre quatre vingt et plutôt musclé, quoique vraisemblablement beaucoup trop fin pour sa carrure, ce qui tendait à donner raison à Elly. Son visage semblait franc et sincère et dégageait une véritable aura d'aisance et d'orgueil, qu'accompagnait des mouvements extrêmement fluides, presque félins qui rappelaient étrangement ceux d'un guerrier. Ses cheveux noirs de geai, un peu trop long, retombait sur son regard étrangement dissimulé derrière une paire de lunette de soleil. Il portait une simple paire de jeans dans laquelle étaient glissés les pans d'une chemise d'un blanc immaculée et tenait contre lui un cartable de cuir assez épais.

  Il tourna soudain sa tête dans sa direction et Kyros se sentit rougir de l'avoir ainsi détaillé. Il était dans ses habitudes d'observer les gens afin de se donner une première impression, les gestes et coutumes vestimentaires étant parfois bien plus parlantes qu'une discussion, mais jamais il ne s'attardait autant. En règle général, un simple coup d'œil suffisait, du à de nombreuses années de pratique, mais dans le cas du jeune homme, il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Il y avait quelque chose en lui d'infiniment mystérieux et... triste qui l'avait fait s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Une aura étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

  Il agita rapidement une main en guise de salut amical, mais Ellan sembla complètement l'ignorer et prit rapidement la direction de la ville sans plus regarder dans sa direction.

  _Ce n'est pas gagné, pensa Seagill en soupirant._

  Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur ce début de matinée difficile, car son estomac le rappela bien vite à la réalité et il prit le chemin de la boulangerie la plus proche, se régalant d'avance à l'idée des croissants et de la tasse de chocolat qu'il allait y acheter.

A suivre...


	4. quatrième partie

**Blind**

Quatrième partie

  Il n'avait pas fait d'aussi copieux petit déjeuné depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps peut-être. Le dernière fois devait remonter à son adolescence, avant qu'il ne rentre dans l'armée, autant dire que cela remontait à des siècles.

  Il soupira de contentement en grignotant les dernières miettes de son croissant sur une des petites tables de la boulangerie et avala consciencieusement jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son chocolat viennois, dégustant, à s'en lécher les babines, sa mousse légère et onctueuse.

  Il adressa un chaleureux sourire à la jeune vendeuse derrière son comptoir, la faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et elle lui rendit timidement sa gentillesse. Kyros devait bien avouer qu'elle était des plus charmantes et s'il n'avait pas été tourné d'un autre bord, il l'aurait sûrement abordée. Son visage était pâle et délicat, comme une porcelaine chinoise et encadré de long cheveux couleur de blé et la courte discussion qu'il avait pu avoir avec elle, avait révélé une âme sensible et intelligente. Nul doute que celui qui saurait gagner son cœur serait un homme chanceux. Mais ce ne serait pas lui, bien qu'au vu du regard en biais qu'elle lui lançait fréquemment, il eut toutes ses chances.

  Tout comme Laguna, le temps ne semblait pas encore avoir eu de prise sur lui et, encore aujourd'hui, il pouvait dire sans mentir, qu'il plaisait énormément aux femmes. Loire lui reprochait d'ailleurs souvent de ne pas leur prêter plus d'attention et s'étonnait encore qu'il soit toujours célibataire.

  Ce grand clown était parfois d'une naïveté à toute épreuve, en ça, il devait donner raison à Irvine. 

  Il se demanda soudain comme ce dernier s'en sortait avec Zell et sa pensée lui rappela brièvement leur conversation et son étrange remarque sur Squall. Il n'y avait pas prêter attention sur le moment, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se demandait qui avait bien pu avoir des sentiments similaires aux siens vis à vis de Laguna pour le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Zell, puisqu'il n'avait que très récemment découvert son penchant pour la gante du même sexe, ni Irvine, il lui en aurait probablement parlé. Alors qui... ?

  Il ne voyait personne.

  A moins que...

  Non, c'était impossible !

  Et pourtant... cela pouvait expliquer bien des choses.

  Ainsi Seifer avait aimé son éternel rival. Il comprenait un peu mieux maintenant son comportement. Il devait savoir que le jeune homme ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments et comme, contrairement à Laguna, il n'était pas de ceux dont on se fait facilement un ami, il avait choisit la voie de l'affrontement pour qu'il lui accorde enfin un tant soit peu de son intérêt, même si celui-ci été né de la haine.  

  Ce n'était peut-être pas l'exacte vérité, mais c'était sans nul doute l'explication la plus plausible. Dans tous les cas, il ne connaîtrait jamais la véritable explication puisque le jeune homme semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la terre. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il était devenu. Dieu seul sait s'il était encore vivant, ce dont Kyros doutait sincèrement vu le nombre de personnes qui souhaitaient sa mort.

  S'étirant brièvement, il se leva enfin et, après avoir remercier la jeune boulangère qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir une fois de plus, sortit de la boutique.

  Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé et le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel. Un petit coup d'œil à sa montre lui appris qu'il était huit heure et demi passé et il décida de prendre le temps de saluer ses nouveaux amis avant d'aller faire quelques emplettes pour remplir enfin son frigo.

  Il gagna rapidement la devanture du restaurant et frappa deux petits coups rapides à la porte avant d'attendre patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. 

  Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, car presque aussitôt, Elly apparut à l'entrée et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

  _ Kyros ! Dit-elle. Te voilà bien matinal pour un vacancier. Entre je t'en pris.

  _ Je ne reste pas longtemps, dit-il en pénétrant dans le restaurant, je suis seulement venu vous saluer. Pour ce qui est de me lever tôt, je dois bien avouer que je suis encore sur les horaires boulot. Je suis debout depuis plus d'une heure et demi.

  _ Et beh ! 

  _ Mais je ne suis pas le seul d'après ce que j'ai pu voir...

  _ La petite boulangère ?

  _ Entre autre.

  _ Elle est charmante n'est-ce pas !

  _ Oh oui, heureux l'homme qui l'épousera !

  _ Ca ne te tenterait pas ?

  Kyros rougit brièvement, se demandant ce qu'il convenait de répondre, avant de décider que la vérité était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

  _ C'aurait pu, si je n'avais pas d'autres penchants.

  _ Oh, je vois et bien, heureux l'homme qui aura la chance de gagner ton cœur ! A moins qu'il n'y en ai déjà un ? Dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

  _ Oui et non, malheureusement, répondit-il, agréablement surpris et heureux qu'elle ne s'en formalise pas et l'accepte même sans retenu.

  _ Ai, ce n'est pas réciproque ?

  _ Hélas non.

  _ Bah, un beau garçon comme toi, tu finiras bien par trouver l'âme sœur.

  _ Hyne t'entende ! 

  _ Alors qui est la deuxième personne que tu as pu rencontrer de si bon matin ?

  _ Tu ne devines pas ?

  _ Hum... Je vois, Ellan ne sait pas quand s'arrêter. Donc tu lui as enfin parlé.

  _ On peut dire ça, oui.

  _ Et tu t'es fait envoyer balader sur les roses.

  Kyros ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa perspicacité.

  _ On peut dire ça, oui.

  _ Diable de garçon, dit-elle d'un ton amusé, incapable de se montrer aimable avec les étrangers.

  _ Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Daren en sortant de sa cuisine. Oh, bonjour Kyros.

  Seagill le salua d'un petit signe de tête.

  _ Rien de bien méchant, répondit sa femme, Ellan qui a juste fait montre de sa gentillesse naturelle.

  Si Elly prenait la nouvelle d'une manière plutôt enjouée, ce ne fut pas le cas de son mari dont le visage se renfrogna immédiatement dans une expression de profonde tristesse avant de retourner dans son antre en grognant quelque chose que Seagill ne put saisir.

  Elly secoua doucement la tête en soupirant.

  _ Ne te formalise pas de sa réaction, il s'inquiète juste pour le petit. Il faut avouer qu'il n'a pas été gâté par la vie. C'est pour ça qu'il semble aussi sauvage, mais lorsqu'on le connaît, c'est l'être le plus doux et le plus gentil que je connaisse. Il faut juste savoir lui donner sa chance.

  _ Oh mais je n'avais pas encore abandonné, répondit Kyros d'un ton déterminé.

  Il hésita quelques instants avant de demander.

  _ Que lui est-il arrivé ?

  Elly le fixa longuement, se demandant visiblement si elle pouvait lui parler et parut sur le point de le faire avant de se raviser.

  _ Je crois que c'est à lui de te le dire, s'il le désire.

  _ Alors ce n'est pas gagner.

  _ Laisse lui le temps, si tu sais être patient, tu découvriras une toute autre personne, je te le promets.

  _ Je suis tout prêt à le croire.

  _ Alors, dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé.

  Et Kyros lui raconta leur rencontre plutôt mouvementée.

  _ Et c'est tout ! S'exclama Elly en riant. Mais il a été adorable avec toi.

  _ Hein ???

  _ Tu peux me croire, il a été plutôt aimable.

  _ Alors, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il ne l'est pas.

  _ Il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas en effet. Enfin, je suis contente de savoir qu'il va bien. Il n'a pas dit quand il passerait ?

  _ Non. Désolé.

  _ Ce n'est rien, en toute logique nous devrions le voir ce soir, après son travail.

  _ Son travail ? Je croyais qu'il ne bougeait presque pas de chez lui.

  _ C'est ce que le plupart des gens pensent car il part très tôt pour rentrer assez tard, donc ils le voit rarement.

  _ Et que fait-il ?

  _ Il est enseignant. Depuis un mois. Avant, il était... étudiant. Un petit surdoué à sa manière, il lui a fallu à peine quatre mois pour maîtriser son sujet et il a été directement promu au poste d'enseignant car ils en manquaient cruellement.

  _ Impressionnant ! 

  _ N'est-ce pas ! Et sinon, que comptes-tu faire de ta journée ?

  _ Et bien, je dois bien avouer que depuis des années que je vis ici, je n'ai pas vu ne serait ce qu'un dixième des choses intéressantes et je compte bien me rattraper !

  _ C'est ce que j'appelle une bonne idée. J'avoue être ans le même cas et parfois j'aimerais bien avoir un peu plus de temps à moi pour faire ce que je désire. Mais voilà que je me mets à me lamenter su moi-même ! Oulàlà, il fait pas bon vieillir !

  _ C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire ces derniers temps !

  Sur ce, ils éclatèrent de rire.

  _ Bon, souffla Kyros en se calmant, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps.

  _ M'ennuyer ? Penses-tu donc ! Je te garderais toute la journée avec moi avec grand plaisir, mais tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à faire et je ne voudrais pas que tu annules tes projets.

  _ Le plaisir serait partagé, mais il faut effectivement que je fasse deux, trois petites choses, comme remplir mon frigo, par exemple.

  _ Indispensable ! Aller, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Passes une bonne journée.

  _ Merci, toi aussi !

  Et il sortit de la boutique un grand sourire aux lèvres.

  Elly était vraiment une femme merveilleuse, elle était une source apparemment intarissable de bonne humeur et de joie de vivre. Daren avait bien de la chance.

  Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au restaurant et partit d'un pas enjoué faire ses courses.

***

  La journée passa à une vitesse phénoménale, il avait tant de choses à faire et à voir, qu'il ne sut, un moment, même plus où donner de la tête.

  Après avoir fait suffisamment de courses pour soutenir un siège, il s'était décidé à aller visiter le grand musée d'histoire d'Esthar, dont il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir les merveilles le jour de son inauguration. 

  Etre un officiel pouvait avoir ses avantages, mais certainement pas celui de profiter des merveilles offertes à ses yeux.

  Le bâtiment à l'architecture moderne et agréable, toute en rondeur et en transparence, recelait de trésors d'un autre temps, à la richesse sans commune mesure qui faisait de ce musée, le plus réputé au monde.  

  Il avait ainsi pu y suivre toute la chronologie de la vie des Chocobos à travers les âges, ainsi que flâné au milieu de gravures et divers parchemins racontant la fabuleuse épopée d'Hyne et de sa création. Il avait également découvert avec un intérêt certain la reconstitution d'œuvres rupestres datant de plusieurs centaines de milliers d'années.

  Il avait passé plus de six heures dans le musée sans en avoir vu la moitié. Il lui restait les fabuleuses momies des contrées gelées, l'histoire et la classification de toutes le GF existantes ou ayant existées, ainsi que celle des différentes armes à travers les siècles, leur évolutions et leur mécanisme. Sans parler bien sûr des milliers de tableaux qui couraient le long des galeries.

  Il en était ressortie ravi et rassasié, tout en sachant qu'il lui restait bien d'autres merveilles à découvrir.

  Après un « déjeuné » sur le pouce (une pomme sucrée et un jus d'orange à quatre heure de l'après midi), il avait passé les trois heures suivantes à flâner du côté de la vieille ville, découvrant son architecture ancienne et bigarrée qui témoignait du passage de plusieurs civilisations aux habitudes et aux constructions variées.

  Il en avait profité pour s'attarder dans les boutiques d'antiquaires, dénichant derrières quelques vieux meubles sans intérêts, quelques livres anciens et poussiéreux, aux titres prometteurs qu'il avait réussir à négocier pour à peine le quart de leur coût réel. Les commerçants n'avaient pas été dupe, mais ils avaient tous accepter de les lui céder à un bon prix en le reconnaissant.

  Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher lorsqu'il regagna les abords de la ville nouvelle et il décida de s'arrêter manger dans un petit bistrot qu'il avait repéré en arrivant. 

  La nourriture s'y révéla correcte mais sans prétention ni originalité, mais l'accueille y était joviale et bon enfant. Les discussions se propageaient de table en table, sous fond de bonne humeur général et musique légère et entraînante. On n'y liait pas amitié, mais on y venait passer une soirée agréable et échanger ses idées. Kyros put ainsi y prendre la température générale vis à vis de Laguna et de ses décisions et put constater qu'il restait extrêmement populaire. On finit d'ailleurs par le reconnaître et il eut droit à une ovation enjouée et se vit obligé de serrer la main de toutes les personnes présentes qui n'en revenaient toujours pas. Il accepta de bon cœur cette petite contrainte devant tant d'enthousiasme et de convivialité.

  Il lui fallut près d'une heure pour parvenir enfin à s'échapper et lorsqu'il sortit ce fut pour être accueillit par le vent frais et vivifiant de la nuit.

  Il commença à redescendre lentement vers la plage, mais accéléra progressivement le pas. Esthar avait beau être une ville très sécurisée, elle n'échappait pas pour autant à son lot de criminels et de maraudeurs et il ne faisait pas bon s'attarder seul dans ses petites rues désertes, même pour un guerrier de sa trempe.

  Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir pensé à emporter le poignard qu'il avait acheté la veille lorsqu'il entendit du grabuge dans une ruelle adjacente à la sienne. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une centaine de mètres jusqu'à la plage, aussi hésita-t-il un court instant avant de s'en mêler, mais la personne agressée semblait avoir de réels problèmes.

  Il pénétra donc dans la ruelle plongée dans une quasi pénombre et se porta au devant de quatre loubards qui malmenaient méchamment une forme à terre.

  _ Quatre contre un, vous n'avez pas honte, dit-il calmement. 

  Les jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un bond, lames en main et regards menaçant.

  _ Casse-toi connard, grogna celui qui semblait être leur chef, jouant à merveille son rôle de petite fripouille des films de série B. Casse-toi avant qu'on se charge de ton cas.

  Kyros soupira, il détestait ce genre de petite frappe qui se prenait pour un caïd de première et roulait des mécaniques.

  _ Ecoutez, dit-il, lâchez-le et partez sans demander votre reste et vous n'aurez pas de problèmes, ok ?

  Le chef le regarda un instant étonné avant d'éclaté de rire, rapidement imité par ses compagnons.

  _ T'aurais pas du t'en mêler, grinça-t-il enfin, je t'avais prévenu.

  Et d'un coup, il se jeta sur Kyros. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, il en fallait beaucoup plus pour surprendre un soldat de son niveau et il évita sans mal son coup de poing. Emporté par son élan, le loubard n'évita la chute que grâce à une poubelle en travers du chemin à laquelle il se raccrocha. Tout homme censé aurait stoppé l'affrontement, mais il venait d'être blessé dans son orgueil de chef et ne comptait pas en rester là. A peine eut-il retrouvé son équilibre qu'il se jeta à nouveau, couteau en avant cette fois, sur Seagill qui l'évita facilement. Il para ainsi aisément une dizaine de coups avant de se lasser et voulant en finir, il le désarma d'un tour de main, alors qu'il se jetait sur lui et lui asséna un magistral coup de poing qui le cueillit au plexus solaire, coupant nette sa respiration et l'envoyant au tapis pour de bon.

  Devant la débandade de leur chef, les trois autres loubards ne cherchèrent pas plus les ennuis et saisissant le jeune homme à terre, le traînèrent hors de la ruelle, probablement pour regagner leur squat.

 _Dieu merci, soupira Kyros intérieurement. _

  Puis, se désintéressant complètement de leur sort, il se rapprocha de la forme au sol et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il ravala péniblement son air, lorsque le retournant, il reconnut Ellan qui semblait inconscient. Il avait une profonde coupure à la tempe droite qui saignait encore un peu et portait de multiples contusions.

  Il s'étonna un instant qu'un homme de sa constitution ne soit pas parvenu à se défendre, mais laissa ces questions de côté et le couvrant de sa veste, le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener chez lui et le soigner. Il grimaça de son peu de  poids lorsqu'il le souleva, comprenant enfin parfaitement les inquiétudes d'Elly et dans un soupire consterné, prit la direction de son bungalow.

  Le reste du trajet s'effectua sans encombre et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour regagner la plage. Montant rapidement les marches, son fardeau toujours dans les bras, il réussit à ouvrir sans trop de mal sa porte d'entrée et une fois passé le seuil, se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre pour y étendre le jeune homme.

  Il inspecta rapidement ses blessures pour s'assurer qu'aucune d'entre elles ne nécessitaient de soin plus poussé et sentit son cœur manqué un battement lorsqu'il remarqua les profondes cicatrices qui marquaient ses poignets. Elles étaient à peine formées et parfaitement refermées et Kyros ne leur donna pas plus de quelques mois. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui avait pu le pousser à en arriver à une telle extrémité.

  Le reste de son corps portait également la marques d'une vie mouvementée et loin d'être facile, mais aucune plaie importante ne venait ajouter son lot de marques à celles qui courraient déjà sur son torse et sur son dos. Elles étaient plus ou moins anciennes, certaines datant de quelques semaines, voir quelques jours à peine, d'autre remontant à plusieurs années. Plusieurs tendaient à faire penser qu'il avait du appartenir à l'armée ou à une force similaire. Une fois rassuré quand à l'importance mineur de ses blessures, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre compresses, bandages et désinfectant.

  Il fouaillait encore dans le placard lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé provenant de la chambre attira son attention. Il s'y précipita pour y voir Ellan, debout, cherchant à tâtons tout autour de lui, alors que la lumière éclairait fortement la pièce. Lorsque le jeune homme tourna de son côté son visage anxieux et perdu, il y découvrit un regard entièrement voilé.

  La réalité le heurta douloureusement.

  Ellan était aveugle.

A suivre... 


	5. cinquième partie

**Blind**

Cinquième partie

  Pendant quelques instants, il fut tout simplement incapable de réagir. Il aurait pu s'attendre à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ça. Il commençait maintenant à mieux comprendre certains événements. Le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas rendu son salut le matin même,  l'absence de lumière chez lui alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit ou encore l'absence de décorations, de télévision et de tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien visuel. Il comprenait mieux aussi pourquoi il avait été incapable de se défendre.

  Reprenant enfin le contrôle, il avança rapidement vers le jeune homme qui cherchait tant bien que mal ses marques et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Ellan se dégagea aussitôt et recula de manière précipité jusqu'à buter contre le mur.

  _ Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix de peur, mais surtout de colère mêlées.

  Kyros devait avouer qu'étant donné les circonstances, il se montrait bien plus courageux que la moyenne des gens. Il s'était imperceptiblement mis en position de défense, prêt à affronter son « agresseur » malgré sa cécité. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur ses lèvres et sentit immédiatement grandir en lui le désir de l'aider.

  _ Que-voulez-vous ? Répéta-t-il visiblement rasséné. Si c'est pour mon argent, vous arrivez trop tard, désolé.

  Le ton de franche défi finit de faire complètement sourire Seagill. Ce gosse était vraiment pas croyable, il n'était pas déçu.

  _ Du calme, Ellan. Je veux seulement t'aider, dit-il le plus paisiblement possible. Je t'ai trouvé au prise avec  tes agresseurs et je t'ai ramené chez moi pour te soigner.

  Le jeune homme eut une mimique étonnée avant de se détendre quelque peu, tout en restant néanmoins sur ses gardes.

  _Hum... soit il est vraiment farouche, soit il a effectivement fait l'armée. Je tendrais plutôt pour la deuxième solution._

  _ Vous... vous êtes mon nouveau voisin, c'est ça ? Oui, je reconnais votre voix.

  Kyros fut étonné de sa perspicacité.

  _Mais j'ai tord, se maugréa-t-il, __sa cécité l'a forcément amené à développer ses autres sens et il doit être facile pour lui de reconnaître une personne à sa voix, sa façon de marcher ou encore à son odeur._

  _ Oui, c'est moi, finit-il par dire.

  _ Et bien, je présume que je dois vous remercier.

  Le ton était sarcastique et déplaisant.

  _ Je pense que ce serait la moindre des choses effectivement.

  _ Merci ! Maintenant, je vais rentrer chez moi, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

  _ Je pense que si.

  _ Pardon ?

  Kyros soupira, sentant qu'il s'engageait sur une mauvaise pente.

  _ Ecoute Ellan, dit-il sans se rendre compte qu'il le tutoyait, je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance, ni de m'apprécier, si ce n'est le fait que je t'ai secouru. Néanmoins... néanmoins, j'aimerais que tu me laisses t'aider.

  _ Oh oui, je vois, on veux aider le pauvre aveugle, faire sa béa de la journée ! Non merci, ça va, je crois que je pourrais me débrouiller.

  Et il commença à longer le mur à la recherche de la porte. Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Kyros qui explosa. Il était peu être incroyable, mais incroyablement énervant alors.

  _ Bordel de merde ! Elly à bien raison, t'es une vraie tête de mule, la pire que j'ai jamais vu. Ca t'arrive de temps en temps de montrer en tant soit peu de respect et de reconnaissance, ou ta mauvaise humeur est naturelle ? Non parce que franchement, ça commence à me courir sévère. J'en ai connu de enquiquineur de premier, je peux te le jurer, mais toi alors, t'es le pompon. Flûte, on essaye d'être sympa, on se décarcasse pour le sauver et être poli et aimable et tout ce qu'on récolte en retour c'est...

  Il ne termina sa phrase lorsqu'il entendit soudain Ellan partir à rire. Le jeune homme s'était arrêté et retourné dans sa direction un grand sourire aux lèvres.

  _ Quoi ? Dit Seagill quelque peu vexé. J'ai dit quelque chose d'amusant ?

  _ Bon dieu... euh...

  _ Kyros !

  _ Kyros, je croirais entendre Lel !

  _ Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, grommela l'intéressé.

  _ C'en est un. C'est une des seules personnes avec Daren qui ne me prend pas pour un inapte et un débile fini et qui n'a pas peur de m'engueuler.

  _ Et tu trouves ça bien ?

  _C'est toujours mieux que la pitié, lui fut-il répondu d'un ton amer.

  _ Mouai... alors tu me laisses t'aider ?

  _ Ca dépend.

  _ Il faut soigner tes blessures.

  _ Disons que je vous laisse m'accompagner que Lel.

  Kros soupira, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

  _ Ok.

***

  _ LEL ! NON !

  _ Mais bon dieu de gamin, tu vas te tenir tranquille à la fin !

  _ Mais ça piqueuuuuh !

  _ Regardez-moi cette poule mouillé.

  _ Nhhhhh !

  _ Ah mais, je ne te permets pas de me tirer la langue ! S'pèce de malotru !

  _ Tortionnaire ! 

  _ Tête de mule !

  _ Sorcière ! 

  Alors que la risque verbale se poursuivait, Kyros tourna un regard complètement halluciné vers Daren qui fixait la porte derrière laquelle étaient enfermées les deux énergumènes, un sourire plus qu'amusé aux lèvres.

  _ Ils... ils sont souvent comme ça ?

  _ Tout le temps.

  _ Je vous plains.

  _ Oh non, c'est plutôt amusant et puis au moins, en attendant, ce n'est pas contre moi qu'elle crie !

  Kyros partit à rire sans le vouloir à cette dernière remarque, visualisant très bien Elly en train de courir derrière son mari, rouleau de pâtisserie à la main et fut bien vite rejoint par celui-ci.

  Ils riaient encore de bon cœur lorsque soigneur et soigné sortir de la salle de bain et les regardèrent sans comprendre.

  _ Et bien, je vois que l'on s'amuse sans nous ! Daren, retourne à tes casseroles avant que je ne fasse un malheur !

  Ce dernier se tourna vers Kyros, lui jetant une oeillade « je vous l'avait bien dit » et partit rapidement en direction de son antre, alors que Seagill repartait à rire de manière incontrôlable.

  _ Mais avis que ces deux là s'entendent comme larons en foire. Tu devrais te méfier Lel, lui souffla Ellan à l'oreille.

  Il reçut pour tout remerciement de cet avertissement une tape derrière le crâne à laquelle il protesta avec vigueur.

  _ C'est pour t'apprendre à être aimable avec les gens qui cherchent à être gentil avec toi.

  _ C'était pas la peine, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton rogue en désignant Kyros du doigt, il s'en ai déjà chargé.

  _ Enfin une âme valeureuse pour combattre notre dragon nain... ou bien devrais-je dire lézard de jardin ???

  _ LEL !

  Yeux qui papillonnent innocemment.

  _ Bah quoi ?

  _ Tu devrais avoir honte de te moquer d'un pauvre aveugle !

  _ Ellan Aldane, ne vous fichez pas de moi ! 

  _ Nhhhhh ! 

  _ Cet enfant est impossible ! 

  _ Tu sais ce qu'il te dit « l'enfant » ?

  _ Oh dit, soit poli avec moi ! 

  _ Alors arrête de me traité en gamin, j'ai bientôt dix-neuf ans que diable !

  _ On lui dira !

  _ J'abandonne !

  _ A la bonheur ! 

  _ Nhhhh !

  _ Ellan...

  _ Oui môman ?

  _ Grrrrrr !

  _ Oui, moi aussi je t'aime !

  Kyros ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, tout en observant le changement de comportement flagrant du jeune homme. Il était maintenant parfaitement détendu et rieur, très loin de la froideur et de la presque noirceur qu'il avait fait montre avec lui. On aurait dit une toute autre personne et c'est à peine si l'on se rendait compte qu'il était aveugle. On sentait bien qu'il était ici chez lui et y était parfaitement à l'aise. Néanmoins, il conservait une aura mélancolique et mystérieuse à peine remarquable, mais qui ajoutait indéniablement à son charme.

  _Son charme ? Mais à quoi je suis en train de penser moi ? Bon d'accord, il est mignon, mais... mais quoi ? Rhooooo, puis flûte, je sais pas ! Faut que je me calme ! Je suis frustré, c'est ça frustré ! _

  Il fut soudain tiré de ses pensées, lorsque la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la petite boulangère qu'il avait rencontré ce matin. Elle venait apparemment se laver les mains avant de manger.

  Aussitôt la pièce se fit silence et Ellan regagna son masque d'indifférence et de froideur de manière impressionnante, comme si le jeune homme rieur qu'il avait pu voir la seconde d'avant n'avait jamais existé. Kyros se sentit intérieurement flatté d'avoir eu le privilège de le découvrir.

  _ Bonjour Shiori, dit simplement le jeune homme, vite imité par Elly et Seagill.

  _ Bonjour, répondit timidement à la jeune fille, rosissant doucement à la vue de Kyros lui souriant et rougissant complètement lorsqu'elle regarda Ellan.

  _Houuuu, à ce que je vois, j'aurais eu une sérieuse concurrence si j'avais été intéressé, pensa Kyros presque jalousement. __Jaloux ? Mais de qui ?_

  Il poussa un petit soupire de soulagement lorsque Ellan quitta précipitamment la pièce, visiblement mal à l'aise, prétextant un coup de main à donner à Daren.

  _Ok, je vois ! Mon vieux Kyros, il faut que tu te calmes, tu le connais à peine, tu ne vas pas déjà craquer sur lui. Tu es assez vieux pour être son père et puis, tu aimes Laguna ! _

_  « Sauf que Laguna ne t'aime pas ! Alors qu'avec lui tu as peut-être une chance ! »_

_  Oh ! Couché les hormones ! C'est pas parce qu'il a évité une des plus jolie fille de la terre que cela signifie qu'il est de l'autre bord ! Il est peut-être tout simplement timide !_

_  « Peut-être... »_

_  Oh puis zut, je ne veux même pas y penser !_

_  « Couard ! »_

_  Réaliste ! _

  Seagill se donna une grande baffe mentale pour stopper cette conversation stérile avec lui-même et tourna son attention vers Elly qui le dévisageait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

  _ Quoi ?

  _ Non rien. 

  _ Hum ?

  _ Aller, viens donc ! Daren et Ellan doivent se demander ce que nous faisons et j'ai encore des clients à servir.

***

  Elly avait laisser Kyros et son jeune protégé s'installer sur la table la plus à l'écart près d'une fenêtre, leur promettant un bon chocolat chaud. Ellan l'avait rejointe sans mal, visiblement habitué à s'y installer et évitant avec une facilité déconcertante les personnes qui surgissaient parfois devant lui. Seagill était d'ailleurs surpris de voir encore tant de monde à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Apparemment le restaurant avait bonne réputation.

  Une fois assis en silence, il se mit à observer le jeune homme qui avait définitivement repris son masque de froideur et se tordait nerveusement sur sa chaise, visiblement peu à l'aise dans un lieu peuplé, même en se tenant en retrait.

  Il passait de manière répétitive une main sur l'arrêt de son nez en soupirant doucement.

  _ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda doucement Kyros au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège.

  _ Hein ?

  _ Tu as reçu un mauvais coup sur le nez ?

  _ Ah ça ! Non ! C'est juste que mes lunettes me manquent.

  Pour la première fois Kyros réalisa qu'il ne les avait effectivement pas, les ayant probablement perdu dans la bagarre.

  _ Pourquoi ?

  _ Quoi ?

  _ Pourquoi portes-tu toujours des lunettes de soleil, même en pleine nuit.

  Ellan eut un petit sourire amer.

  _ C'est une habitude que j'ai prise car si les gens n'aiment pas que les yeux de leur interlocuteurs soient cachés derrières des verres, ils supportent encore moins le regard d'un aveugle. D'autant plus si celui-ci est voilé.

  _ Ah ! Fut tout ce qui Kyros trouva à dire.

  Il se plongea quelques instants dans ses grands yeux presque blanc et du bien avouer qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose de dérangeant qu'il associa à l'absence totale de sentiments passant à travers ce qu'on appelait si couramment les miroirs de l'âme. Néanmoins, il n'était pas vraiment gêné, plus hypnotisé en quelque sorte, alors que sous l'épais voile blanc qui recouvrait ses pupilles, se laissait deviner toute la beauté d'un regard azur. Il en vint à regretter de ne pas avoir connu le jeune homme avant sa cécité, pour peu qu'il y ait eu un avant, pour le simple plaisir de se plonger dans ses grands yeux.

  _ Alors ?

  _ Quoi ?

  _ Cela vous gêne ?

  _ Tu peux me tutoyer et non ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.  

  _ Vous êtes bien le premier à le penser, répondit Ellan d'un ton plein de tristesse et d'amertume.

  _ Je n'en suis pas si sûr, rétorqua Kyros d'un ton badin, Shiori en semble pas non plus particulièrement gênée.

  _« Hou le petit malin ! »_

_  Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé ! Je fais juste la conversation !_

_  « Mais oui, mais oui, on lui dira ! »_

  _ Shiori ? Peut-être... elle est gentille.

  _ Et mignonne et intelligente.

  _ Mon dieu, je croirais entendre Lel, depuis le temps qu'elle veut me caser avec elle.

  _ Je la comprends.

  _ Intéressé ?

  _ Pas vraiment.

  _ Pourquoi ?

  _ Ehhh ! Qui pose les questions ici ?

  _ Actuellement moi, pourquoi ?

  _ Bon dieu Ellan, tu es vraiment un sacré personnage.

  _ C'est ce que Lel me dit souvent, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

  _ Disons que mon cœur est déjà pris.

  _ Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

  _ Tu poses trop de questions, dit Seagill d'un ton un peu sec.

  _ Peut-être, murmura le jeune homme en détournant la tête.

  Kyros se mordit la lèvre, furieux contre lui-même de s'être montré aussi froid, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagit si brutalement, il n'avait fait que blesser Ellan alors que celui-ci s'ouvrait un peu.

  _ Ce n'est pas elle, finit-il par dire doucement, s'attirant à nouveau l'attention du jeune homme. C'est il et il s'appelle Laguna.

  _ Laguna, comme le président ?

  _ Euh...

  _ Kyros, souffla soudain le jeune homme, Kyros Seagill ! Et Laguna Loire, au mon dieu !

  Kyros vit soudain le visage d'Ellan se refermer et pâlir dangereusement. Il se leva brusquement renversant presque sa chaise.

  _ Je... je dois partir. 

  Seagill tendit une main vers lui et toucha doucement son bras, mais il se dégagea aussitôt et recula en répétant : 

  _ Je dois partir.

  Et sans même attendre une réponse, il passa brusquement devant lui et bousculant plusieurs personnes sans prendre le temps de s'excuser, il sortit du restaurant au moment même où Elly rejoignait leur table, deux tasses fumantes à la main.

  _ Mais ou va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle. Que s'est il passé ?

  _ Je ne sais pas, répondit Kyros fixant toujours la porte. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

A suivre... 


	6. sixième partie

**Blind**

Sixième partie

  Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines que le jeune homme avait disparu. Du moins, disparu de l'existence de Kyros.

  Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

  Les deux premiers jours, il avait attendu pendant de longues heures son retour, espérant pouvoir obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite explication de son attitude, mais tout avait porté à croire qu'il ne rentrait même pas chez lui. Portes et volets demeuraient obstinément clos et jamais rien ne laissait soupçonner qu'il ait pu habiter le bungalow. Il n'y avait jamais aucun bruit et une mince couche de sable s'accumulait peu à peu sur son perron, jamais dérangée autrement que par les propres pas de Seagill.

  Il avait craint alors qu'il ne se soit fait à nouveau attaquer et le troisième jour, après une nuit sans sommeil à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver, il était allé exprimer ses craintes à Elly. Son amie, comprenant qu'il s'inquiétait sincèrement, avait finit par lui avouer du bout des lèvres qu'il avait pris, pendant quelques temps, un autre logement et qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

  Un soulagement conséquent et bien plus profond qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer avait traverser l'ex soldat, faisant rapidement place à une étrange colère et il lui avait demandé d'un ton bourru la raison de son silence jusqu'à présent.

  Etant d'une nature assez emportée, Elly lui avait aussitôt répondu d'un ton sec qu'elle n'avait pas estimé nécessaire de lui en parler puisqu'après tout, il le connaissait à peine et qu'en plus il avait réussit à le faire fuir, ce que même le plus agressif de ses voisins n'était jamais parvenu à faire.

  Ses paroles avaient blessés Kyros plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il avait peut-être réalisé pour la première fois à quel point il avait réussit en quelques heures à s'attacher au gamin. Constatant son expression peinée et réalisant elle-même ce qu'elle venait de dire, Elly s'était bien vite empressée de s'excuser et lui avait alors expliquer qu'Ellan lui-même lui avait demander de ne rien dire. Le jeune avait été troublé pour des raisons qu'il n'était pas à elle d'expliquer. Néanmoins, elle lui avait tendrement sourit, lui affirmant qu'il finirait par revenir sur ses positions et viendrait de lui-même lui parler.

  Kyros l'avait fortement souhaité, mais les jours passant, il se faisait de moins en moins d'illusion.

  Sa deuxième semaine de vacances était déjà largement entamé et il avait finalement abandonné l'idée de le revoir, concentrant alors toutes ses pensées sur d'autres occupations pour ne pas avoir à y réfléchir.

  Il avait ainsi écumé presque tous les musées de la cité et toutes les expositions d'art moderne ou plus ancien, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la vieille ville. Il en connaissait maintenant presque tous les recoins par cœur, ainsi que les boutiques les plus intéressantes de son point de vue et les meilleurs restaurants.

  Il s'attaquait désormais au littoral et à l'intérieur des terres, explorant les plus beaux parcs régionaux lors de longues marches à pieds qu'il entamait très tôt le matin, pour ne revenir que tard dans la soirée. Il s'était aussi essayé à la plongée sous-marine au milieu de coraux et des poissons multicolores, découvrant avec une joie presque enfantine les bonheurs des promenades maritime, lorsque, perdu sous quelques mètres d'eau, son corps réapprenait à bouger et à vibrer et que ses sens découvraient de nouvelles matières, de nouveaux goûts, de nouveaux sons et de nouvelles distorsions de l'espace.

  Il avait également profité de ces quelques jours pour planifier d'autres occupations qui devaient occuper une bonne partie de son temps. Il aurait ainsi droit, parmi beaucoup d'autres choses, à un baptême en voilier ou à quelques cours de cerfs volant avec le champion régional.

  Un emploi du temps chargé qui, il l'espérait réussirait à lui faire oublier ses problèmes avec Laguna et Ellan.

  Lorsqu'il regagna son bungalow ce soir là, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis plus d'une heure et c'est plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, qu'il avait rapidement tourné son regard en direction de la maison du jeune homme. Comme à son habitude, celle-ci semblait déserte et il poussa un petit soupire avant de pénétrer dans son propre logement.

  La journée avait été riche en découverte et en effort et il se sentait épuisé. 

  Il se glissa rapidement sous une douche brûlante pour se nettoyer et détendre ses muscles avant de passer un confortable jogging et de rejoindre la cuisine.

  N'ayant pas le courage de se préparer à manger, il se contenta de se faire une grande tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il déposa sur un plateau avec un petit paquet de gâteaux au beurre et aux amandes.

  Ainsi habillé de chaud et repas en main, il regagna le perron pour venir s'asseoir comme tous les soirs sur le canapé. Il s'allongea paresseusement dessus, tassa confortablement les coussins derrière son dos et, sirotant doucement le liquide délicatement parfumé de sa tasse en grignotant de-ci, de-là, quelques biscuits, il laissa son regard errer sur la voûte céleste encore splendide à cette époque de l'année.  

  A force d'efforts et grâce à un vieux livre d'astronomie qu'il avait dégotté chez un de ses antiquaires, il était parvenu à remettre un nom sur presque toutes les constellations ou les étoiles connues, pour son plus grand plaisir.

  Ce soir, la fatigue l'empêcha néanmoins de rechercher les dernière qu'il lui manquait, aussi si contenta-t-il de les observer, alors que dans son esprit se formait parfois les souvenirs des merveilles qu'il avait découvert dans la journée.

  A une centaine de kilomètres d'Eshtar, il avait pu admirer une splendide réserve naturelle

perdue en pleine montagne, sur laquelle se composait en mélange de végétations faites de garrigue à proximité de la plaine et de forêt dans les hauteur, le tout poussant sur une terre riche et odorante, légèrement épicée où se perdaient parfois de grands rochers ocre-rose. Une faune diversifiée, faites d'oiseaux aux plumages allant du bleu au verte en passant par un jaune orangé et de mammifères, petits rongeurs, magnifiques cervidés ou habiles prédateurs, venait enrichir une flore déjà à elle seule splendeur des lieux. On y trouvait une myriade de fleurs aux senteurs délicates et aux couleurs diaprées, auxquels se mêlaient des épices et aromates sauvages parmi les troncs odorants des pins centenaires.

  Il ne s'était pas lassé d'admirer ce lieu magique sur les sentiers parfaitement tracés et balisés de la réserve et n'avait pas vu le temps passé. 

  Il regrettait seulement de n'avoir eu personne à ces côté pour profiter avec lui de ses merveilles. 

  Il aurait aimé pouvoir les faire découvrir à Laguna et peut-être à Ellan, pour qui il aurait été le regard, alors que ses autres sens, beaucoup plus développés lui aurait fait d'eux-même connaître cet univers, lui ouvrant les portes de sensations qu'il avait été bien en peine de pouvoir ressentir.

  Il s'imagina un instant guidant le jeune homme, lui faisant peut-être comprendre que toute chose n'avait pas que de mauvais côtés, mais s'efforça bien vite de chasser cette pensées, qui lui rappelait douloureusement qu'il ne lui laisserait jamais cette chance.

  Et encore une fois il se demanda comment ce jeune homme, qu'il n'avait pourtant rencontré que deux fois, pouvait déjà lui faire ressentir d'aussi amers regrets. Ils étaient moins douloureux que ceux qu'il ressentait envers Laguna, mais n'en restaient pas moins étrangement puissants.

  C'était un personnage étonnement complexe qui changeait de masque et de visage avec une facilité déconcertante et presque frustrante car il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait pu, ne serait-ce, qu'entr'apercevoir sa véritable personnalité. Il dégageait un mélange d'arrogante assurance et de vulnérabilité étrange, ainsi que de tristesse. Pourtant, Kyros était presque certain que cela était sans rapport avec son infirmité, ou tout du moins, que celle-ci n'en était pas la cause immédiate. Il était néanmoins forcé d'admettre qu'il était complètement ignorant de ce qui pouvait ainsi le brûler de l'intérieur.

  Restait le problème de sa fuite. Il avait fini par envisager la très probable possibilité qu'il ait de sérieux ennuis avec la justice, puisque tout laissait à croire que c'était bien le nom de Laguna et le sien comme bras droit du président qu'il l'avait effrayé. Néanmoins le fait qu'Elly lui assure que le jeune homme finirait pas se montrer, ébranlait quelque peu cette théorie.

  Enfin, tout ceci n'était que spéculation hasardeuse dont il n'aurait peut-être jamais la réponse. Dans à peine plus de deux semaines, il repartirait au palais et il n'aurait plus le temps de se préoccuper de ces questions. Il retrouverait son bureau, les centaines de dossiers s'accumulant dessus à une vitesse effrayante et son éternel sentiment de solitude alors qu'il regarderait Laguna probablement convoler en juste noce pour la deuxième fois.

  Il secoua soudain la tête d'un mouvement rageur pour tenter d'en sortir toutes ses pensées déprimantes et se redressa.

  La fin de son chocolat était désormais froide et il avait à peine grignoter quelques biscuits, mais son cheminement d'idée lui avait coupé toute envie de manger. Il déposa lentement la tasse encore presque à moitié pleine sur le plateau et se leva en s'étirant doucement.

  Les premières brumes du sommeil commençait à s'insinuer doucement dans son esprit et il se sentait une irrépressible envie de dormir qui allait le mener droit vers son lit.

  Il se saisit du plateau, jeta un dernier regard à la voûte céleste et à la plage sur laquelle une mer noire argenté venait mourir à petits clapotis et se retourna pour rentrer, lorsque son pas se figea.

  Lentement, il se retourna, persuader d'avoir rêver, mais ressentant l'irrésistible besoin de s'en assurer. Il inspira profondément et fixa à nouveau la plage. Il crut presque être paralysé sous le choc lorsqu'il distingua nettement cette fois la silhouette étrangement familière, assise sur le sable à quelques pas de son bungalow.

  Avec précaution, il reposa son plateau et descendit lentement les marches de son perron pour s'avancer dans sa direction. Il s'immobilisa à deux pas à peine, hésitant un instant avant de finalement s'asseoir à ses côtés dans un bruissement léger.

  Ellan ne bougea, n'esquissa même pas un mouvement de tête vers lui et se contenta de garder son regard découvert en direction d'un ressac qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

  Kyros l'observa quelques secondes, cherchant à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage, mais abandonna bien vite et se détourna lui-même vers la mer, sans prononcer une parole, attendant que son compagnon s'exprime le premier.

  De très longues minutes passèrent, à peine accompagnée du doux reflux de la mer, avant qu'il ne rompe enfin le silence.

  _ C'est la première fois, souffla-t-il enfin.

  Kyros tourna son regard vers lui.

  _ Que quoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

  Une ébauche de sourire passa sur le visage jusqu'ici hermétique du jeune homme, mais il ne bougea pas.

  _ C'est la première fois qu'une personne normale reste aussi longtemps avec moi sans rompre le silence.

  _ Hn... ?

  _ Je crois que l'absence d'échange à travers le regard les forces à chercher un échange verbal.

  _ Dans ce cas je n'ai pas d'excuse, même la lumière de la lune ne suffirait pas à t'éclairer pour que je me rende compte que tes yeux sont voilés. Rien ne prouve que je ne réagirais pas de même en plein jour.

  Un petit rire échappa à Ellan.

  _ Je ne crois pas, dit-il.

  _ Tu penses si bien me connaître ?

  _ Non... mais il y a des attitudes qui ne trompent pas et tu n'es pas de ceux à être gêné.

  _ Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

  _ Appelons ça l'intuition !

  _ Une intuition nommée Elly, je suppose, marmonna presque joyeusement Kyros.

  _ Euh... disons qu'elle n'y est effectivement pas étrangère, lui sourit en retour le jeune homme.

  Seagill aurait voulu conservé ce ton bon enfant de plaisanterie, mais la raison de la présence d'Ellan en cet instant n'avait rien de drôle à ses yeux.

  _ Pourquoi as-tu fuis ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

  Le visage de son compagnon se referma aussitôt et il ne répondit pas à la question.

  _ Pourquoi ? Insista Seagill. Que peux-tu donc craindre de si grave qui te force à t'enfuir en apprenant qui je suis ?

  Ellan sembla hésiter. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la referma, laissa passer à peine plus de trente secondes et se décida finalement à lui répondre.

  _ Rien de très précis. Disons que je n'aime pas l'idée d'être vu en présence de quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre.

  Kyros savait qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, mais ne préféra pas le relever. Au lieu de quoi, il bougonna légèrement à l'idée que l'on puisse lui attribuer tant d'importance, lui qui n'arrivait pas à se considérer autrement qu'en soldat.

  _ Pas tant que ça, marmonna-t-il.

  _ Plus que tu ne le crois, sourit franchement le jeune homme en comprenant sa gêne.

  _ Mouai... Alors, puisque tu craints tellement les flashs d'une célébrité aussi charismatique que moâ, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as donc pas peur que des paparazi déguisés en poisson ne nous prennent en photo ?

  Un rire franche accompagna sa remarque.

  _ Non... tu n'es pas célèbre à ce point !

  _ Ouf, y m'a fait peur... mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

  _ Disons qu'Elly sait être très convaincante.

  _ A quel point ?

  _ Suffisamment pour me faire comprendre que j'étais un imbécile de m'éloigner d'une des seules personnes qui avait la décence de me traiter en être humain.

  Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela et un silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

  _ Puis-je te poser une question ? Demanda finalement Kyros.

  _ Tu peux toujours essayer, je verrais si je désire y répondre.

  _ Depuis quand es-tu aveugle ? Je veux dire, tu es plutôt musclé, bien que beaucoup trop maigre, dit-il d'un ton de paternel inquiétude qui fit sourire Ellan, et tout semble prouver que tu as reçu une formation militaire, mais ta cécité semble te poser problème pour combattre.

  _ C'est vrai. Je ne suis aveugle que depuis quelques mois.

  _ Depuis la guerre ? 

  _ Un peu après, mais la guerre en est effectivement la cause.

  Le ton, forcé, n'était pourtant qu'un murmure et une grande lassitude mêlée de tristesse et de regret passa sur son visage. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre et baissa finalement la tête, cachant ses traits au regard de Kyros.

  _ A quel corps d'armée appartenais-tu ? Demanda-t-il doucement, peu sûr d'obtenir de nouvelles réponses.

  _ Je n'étais pas soldat... lui fut-il finalement dit, j'étais Seed, enfin... j'aurais du le devenir, mais le chose ne se sont pas vraiment passée comme j'aurais pu l'espérer.

  _ Je comprends.

  _ Je ne pense pas...

  _ Plus que tu ne pourrais le croire.

  Kyros commençait à réaliser certains faits et étrangement, il se sentait plus que jamais décidé à aider Ellan.

  _ Le passé n'a pas d'importance, dit-il enfin d'un ton résolu, qui fit redresser la tête au jeune homme. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est que tu retrouves tes aptitudes au combat, afin que ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois ne se reproduise plus.

  _ Et tu crois pouvoir m'y aider ? Demanda sarcastiquement Ellan.

  Seagill ne releva pas la pique et se contenta de poursuivre.

  _ Bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas été un des meilleurs soldats pour rien ! Evidemment ce sera difficile, mais ton caractère de tête de mule devrait t'empêcher d'abandonner.

  _ Tu t'avances un peu vite je trouves, je peux très bien refuser.

  Mais tout dans la voix du jeune homme prouvait qu'il pensait le contraire.

  _ Hn... détails, détails ! Maintenant, dis-moi, quelle arme magnais-tu ?

  _ Je... j'avais commencé à m'initier à la gunblade.

  _ Mouai... je n'y connais pas grand chose, mais l'expert de service étant occupé à papillonner aux milieu des fleurs bleues et des cœurs roses, il va falloir te contenter de moi.

  _ Hn ?

  _ Laisse tomber ! Et tu t'en sortais comment ?

  _ Bah... je me défendais.

  _ Je vois, sourit malicieusement Kyros et tu as toujours ton arme ?

  _ Non.

  Le ton était amer et Seagill faillit intervenir, mais il préféra finalement s'en abstenir.

  _ Pas grave, j'en ai vu une en ville qui pourrait faire l'affaire, j'irais la rechercher demain.

  Ellan se retourna soudain vers lui et il aurait presque pu dire qu'il le dévisageait avec de grands yeux en soucoupe, si ce n'avait été son incapacité.

  _ Ne fait donc pas cette tête là ! Je sais bien que ces armes sont hors de prix, mais ce n'est pas un problème !

  _ Pour moi, oui ! 

  _ Je ne vois pas pourquoi, puisque c'est moi qui te l'offre.

  _ Je ne peux pas accepter.

  _ Tu n'as pas le choix.

  _ Et si je refuses ?

  _ Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas le choix !

  _ Et c'est moi la tête de mule ?

  _ Je prends ça pour un oui, sourit joyeusement l'ex soldat.

  _ Hn !

  Ellan se détourna à nouveau, tentant vainement de cacher le sourire qui lui montait involontairement aux lèvres.

  _ Bien, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il commence à se faire tard et je crois que tu travailles demain, contrairement au vacancier que je suis. Tes élèves ne seront pas très contents si tu leur fait faux bon et puis, je dois bien avouer que je suis lessivé !

  _ Comment ? Demanda le jeune homme, avant de se répondre. Mouai, je vois... Elly.

  _ Une vraie mère poule.

  _ Je sais.

  _ Tu ne la mérites pas !

  Le sourire de Seagill s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit l'expression d'Ellan se décomposer soudain, comprenant qu'il venait de faire un impaire.

  _ Je sais, murmura-t-il doucement.

  Et il se redressa, prenant à peine le temps de se débarrasser quelque peu du sable sur ces vêtements, avant de partir en direction de son bungalow. En un instant, Kyros fut lui aussi sur pied et le rattrapait, saisissant son bras.

  _ Ellan, je suis désolé, je ne...

  _ Ce n'est rien, le coupa le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Ca ne change rien. Je te vois demain soir pour le premier cours.

  Kyros secoua lentement la tête, avant de se rendre compte qu'Ellan ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu et s'empressa de lui répondre.

  _ Bien sûr.

  _ A demain alors.

  _ Bonne nuit.

  Seagill le regarda s'éloigner, étrangement euphorique malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu être dit ou sous entendu, confirmant qu'il s'était bel et bien accroc au jeune homme. 

  Il savait que les prochains jours n'allaient pas être de tout repos, tant physiquement que mentalement, mais s'en souciait peu. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'heure, c'est qu'Ellan l'avait enfin accepté. 

  L'avenir lui sembla soudain un peu moins froid et solitaire.

A suivre...


	7. septième partie

**Blind**

Septième partie

  Jamais Kyros ne s'était trouvé aussi proche du palais d'Eshtar que ce matin là, pourtant, à aucun moment, son regard ne se tourna dans sa direction. Ce n'était volontaire de sa part, il avait seulement bien d'autres choses en tête que la pensée de son travail ou de Laguna. S'il avait seulement réalisé l'étrangeté de cette réalité, il en aurait sûrement été étonné, voir même probablement choqué.

 Il allait donc à grands pas le long des immenses avenues du centre ville en direction de la boutique qu'il avait visité le premier jour de ses vacances. Il en avait oublié le nom, mais il était  peu près sûr de pouvoir la retrouver dans la multitude de magasins qui courraient le long des rues.    

  Il naviguait lentement à contre courant de presque toute la population et son parcours devint rapidement un slalom géant au milieu d'une société pressée et peu encline à le laisser passer alors que chacun tentait de gagner son bureau dans les temps.

  Il lui fallut presque une heure de recherches assidues parmi cette foule parfois agressive, pour enfin la retrouver et entra immédiatement à l'intérieur.

  Il souffla quelques instants, savourant le calme relatif de la boutique peu fréquentée à cette heure de la journée et se jura intérieurement de renouveler l'expérience le moins souvent possible.

  Une fois remis, il inspecta rapidement les étales. Tout comme le premier jour, elles recelaient d'armes très diverses, mais il n'y prêta pas attention cette fois-ci pour ne s'intéresser qu'aux gunblades. 

  N'étant pas une arme répandue, même chez les Seeds dont on comptait les bretteurs sur les doigts de la main, il y en avait peu en exposition. Les marchands compensaient ce défaut de demandes par des prix exorbitants, mais elles les méritaient le plus souvent. Chaque gunblade était unique tant par son poids que par sa taille, ses caractéristiques de lame ou son calibre. Elles étaient également personnalisées, soit à la demande de l'acheteur, soit à la volonté de l'artisan et gravée d'un symbole qui lui était propre et n'était jamais réutilisé, même près la destruction éventuelle de l'arme. Il fallait en général entre un et cinq ans à un armurier pour terminer une gunblade et celle-ci gagnait bien évidemment en fiabilité et en endurance selon le nombre d'années.

  Dans la boutique, il n'y en avait que cinq et les prix s'étalaient de vingt milles à trois cent mille gils pour la plus belle. Cette dernière était tout simplement magnifique. Sa crosse était faite de platine et de bois d'ébène mêlés, chaque composant agencé de manière à lui assurer la plus grande solidité et une prise parfaite. Le barillet, peut-être plus petit que sur les autres, contenait néanmoins une place supplémentaire pour des balles de petits calibres certes, mais d'une vélocité sans pareille. Quant à la lame, elle était plus grande et plus large que toutes celles existantes, parfaitement polie et d'un tranchant redoutable. Cette particularité lui donnait une allonge bien plus efficace et en faisait avant tout une arme de bretteur plus que de tireurs. Enfin, un immense éclair noir zébrait sa lame lui donnant un aspect de puissance incomparable.

  Kyros n'y connaissait pas grand chose, mais il pouvait assurer au premier coup d'œil qu'elle méritait amplement son prix. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer celle de Squall, pourtant de fort belle facture, mais qui faisait bien pâle figure comparée à celle-ci.

 Un vieil homme à la mine sévère, apparemment le vendeur, s'approcha soudain de lui. Il avait la peau étonnement ridée et une légère barbe d'une blancheur presque parfaite qui lui faisait paraître quatre vingt ans passés. Malgré tout, il semblait robuste et d'un caractère encore moins abordable qu'Ellan mais qui impressionnait par son indubitable charisme. On sentait en lui la force d'un meneur d'homme, d'un redouble combattant.

  _ Elle vous intéresse ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

  _ Peut-être...

  L'homme renifla à ce manque de franchise et se contenta d'ouvrir la vitrine pour en retirer l'arme. Seagill savait qu'elle devait pesée son poids, pourtant, il la souleva comme une plume pour la lui mettre dans les bras.

  L'ex soldat vacilla légèrement sous cette charge inattendue et s'attira le regard désapprobateur du vendeur.

  _ Peu ! Que voulez-vous donc en faire si vous ne savez même pas vous en servir ? L'accrocher à votre mur en décoration ? Elle mérite mieux que ça ! C'est un véritable œuvre d'art, le travail de toute une vie. C'est la seule arme que son artisan n'ait jamais créé. Quarante ans, il lui a fallu quarante ans pour la terminer. Elle est parfaite... parfaite. Seul un maître à le droit de la manier.

  _ Ce n'est pas pour moi, bredouilla Kyros en répartissant le poids de l'arme sur ses bras.

  Il ne l'avait pas imaginée si lourde, elle devait peser bien quatre à cinq kilos de plus que celle de Squall au bas mot.

  _ Hn... et votre ami sait s'en servir ?

  _ Oui.

  _ Vous paraissez bien catégorique.

  _ Je le suis.

  Un petit sourire mi-satisfait, mi-moqueur se dessina sur la ligne qu'étaient les lèvres du vieil homme et sembla détendre la totalité de son visage, lui donnant presque vingt ans de moins.

  _ Hn... une arme pareille dans les mains d'un aveugle, surtout lui, ça devrait être intéressant. Ce petit mérite peut-être sa chance.

  Kyros cligna des yeux.

  _ Co...co...

  _ Comment ? Hn... l'intuition, à moins que ce ne soit un don de double vu... qui sait. L'avenir est toujours intéressant... et certains plus que d'autres.

  _ Certains plus que d'autres ?

  Avant que le vieil homme n'est le temps de répondre, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année sortit de l'arrière boutique et s'avança vers eux.

  _ Papa ! S'exclama-t-il. Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas venir embêter les clients. Retourne dans ton fauteuil, ton émission va bientôt commencer.

  L'étrange personnage retrouva aussitôt son masque de sévérité, mais il manquait quelque chose à son regard. Celui-ci était désormais comme mort, vidé et il s'éloigna en marmonnant des phrases sans queue ni tête.

  _ Il faut l'excuser, mon père n'a plus toute sa tête. Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? Cette gunblade vous intéresse ?

  Kyros regarda en direction de la porte où le vieil homme avait disparu. Plus toute sa tête ? Il lui avait pourtant parut parfaitement censé, à moins... à moins qu'il n'ait rêvé...

  _ Monsieur ?

  La main du vendeur sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées.

  _ Pardon ?

  _ Je vous ai demandé si cette arme vous intéressait.

  _ Euh... oui !

  Le vendeur lui fit son plus grand sourire, probablement fou de joie à l'idée de réaliser une si belle vente.

  _ Suivez-moi, dit-il. Je vais vous l'emballer.

  Seagill secoua distraitement la tête et l'accompagna jusqu'au comptoir où il lui prit l'arme des mains.

  _ Très bon choix, c'est notre plus bel article... un objet d'une qualité exceptionnelle... je vous mets bien évidemment le ceinturon qui va avec et son fourreau. C'est du cuir d'une qualité exceptionnel...

  Avec son babillage terre à terre de simple vendeur, l'homme arrivait presque à briser toute la magie qui semblait entourer la gunblade en la ramenant à la catégorie des simples objets. Il commençait à agacer sérieusement Kyros.

  _ A-t-elle un nom ? Finit-il par le couper.

  _ Un nom ? Attendez... il me semble... oui c'est ça, Rédemption si mes souvenirs sont bons.

  _ Rédemption ?

  _ Oui.

  _ Hum... et qui l'a fabriquée ?

  _ Oh... mon père. Il y a passé toute sa vie. Il disait que c'était le moyen de se racheter de je ne sais trop quoi... mais ça n'a réussit qu'à le rendre fou.

 _ Peut-être pas tant que ça ! Pensa Seagill._

  Il régla en une seule fois l'exorbitant montant à la grande surprise du vendeur, qui en apprenant son identité, devint sucre et miel de manière écœurante. Il évita soigneusement d'écouter la fin de son babillage crispant et s'échappa le plus vite possible de la boutique.

  Lorsqu'il en sortit, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au magasin pour apercevoir derrière l'une des fenêtres le vieil homme qui le regardait intensément, un immense sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'intelligence.

  Non, il n'avait décidément rien de fou.

***

  Suite à son achat qui venait de creuser un petit trou, heureusement sans conséquence, dans son compte, il regagna immédiatement le bord de mer et se rendit au restaurant d'Elly.

  Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Daren qui vint lui ouvrir.

  _ Bonjour ! Lança Seagill de bonne humeur.

 L'homme lui répondit d'un petit signe de tête.

  _ Kyros.

  _ Alors, Elly n'est pas là ?

  _ Elle est en course.

  _ Quelques instants de calme, sourit malicieusement l'ex soldat.

  Daren accrocha un sourire à son visage, avant de soupirer de façon mélodramatique : 

  _ Avant la tempête ! 

  _ A ce point là ?

  _ Tu n'imagines même pas. Ellan devait passer ce matin, mais il ne l'a pas fait, alors elle s'inquiète et lorsqu'elle s'inquiète, elle est insupportable.

  _ J'imagine très bien le tableau, rigola doucement Seagill.

  _ Mieux vaut l'imaginer que le subir, je peux te le jurer.

  _ Je veux bien le croire et j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit ma faute.

  _ Hn ?

  _ Il est venu me voit hier... enfin et nous avons discuté un long moment. Il était très tard lorsque nous nous sommes séparé, il a du avoir une panne de réveil.

  _ Ca m'étonnerait, soupira Daren, il dort à peine.

  _ Vraiment ?

  Son hôte secoua une main en l'air pour dire que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance et s'empressa de retourner à son comptoir pour finir de nettoyer les verres. Kyros le suivit et s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets. Il se mordit la lèvre en observant Daren s'activer, se demandant comment il allait poser la question qui le brûlait depuis quelques temps.

  _ Euh... commença-t-il, je... j'ai vu les marques sur ses poignets.

  Daren releva la tête et le regarda intensément. Il crut un moment qu'il allait parler, mais il retourna à ses verres, en soufflant un « Ah ? » à peine audible.

  Comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien s'insister et qu'il lui faudrait probablement directement demander à l'intéressé, Kyros soupira doucement.

  _ En fait, si je suis venu, finit-il par reprendre, c'est parce que j'aimerais connaître l'adresse de son travail. Nous avons planifié quelques activités ensemble et j'aimerais pouvoir aller l'y chercher directement.

  Daren le fixa, un sourcil légèrement arqué sous l'étonnement.

  _ Des activités ?

  _ Oui, des cours d'autodéfense en quelques sortes.

  _ Hum... et le paquet est pour lui ?

  Kyros jeta un coup d'œil à l'immense sac qu'il tenait à la main, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

  _ Oui, c'est une gunblade. Je crois qu'il serait idéal pour lui de retrouver une arme qu'il sait manier. En plus ce genre d'arme est souvent suffisamment impressionnante à elle seule pour dissuader pas mal de monde.

  _ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, lâcha son hôte, soudain bien trop sérieux.

  _ Pourquoi ? Il doit pouvoir se protéger, il en à toutes les compétences, il faut seulement qu'il sache comment les utiliser.

 _ Peut-être...

  _ Daren ?

  Son hôte évita son regard et prit un bloc note sur lequel il inscrivit quelques mots, avant de lui tendre le morceau de papier.

  _ Voilà l'adresse.

  _ Merci.

  _ Oui, peut-être...

  Kyros lut le papier avant de le replonger dans sa poche et observa quelques instants Daren, mais celui-ci semblait s'être complètement refermé sur lui-même. Il ne pipait mot et gardait ses yeux obstinément baisser sur sa vaisselle.

  De toute évidence, il désapprouvait l'idée d'armer le jeune homme, sans que Seagill ne comprenne pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si Ellan n'avait jamais manié de gunblade et qu'il l'entraînait volontairement dans une spirale de violence que lui-même détestait. Malgré sa formation, il n'était pas un fervent défenseur de la manière forte, néanmoins lorsqu'il s'agissait de se protéger...

  Il n'insista cependant pas et après l'avoir remercié une nouvelle fois, il quitta la restaurant.

***

  Il lui fallut presque une heure en marchant normalement, son lourd fardeau à la main, pour arriver à destination. Il lui avait fallu traverser presque toute la ville et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Ellan puisse faire un tel trajet à pied chaque jour.

  Certes, il avait rapidement compris comment le jeune homme faisait pour se déplacer avec tant de facilité dans les lieux qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait été difficile de remarquer qu'il comptait ses pas par rapport à l'emplacement de chaque objet, évitant ainsi tout recours à une canne. Mais sur un si long chemin, l'exploit semblait difficilement réalisable.

  Il devait forcément avoir recours à une aide quelconque et la canne semblait toute désignée, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu avec en main. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, ne serait-ce que pour éviter les éventuels obstacles nouvellement placés, ou tout simplement les gens.

  Il sortit de sa poche le petit morceau de papier que Daren lui avait donné et vérifia rapidement l'adresse. Etant donné les circonstances, il y avait peu de chance qu'il se soit tromper, mais s'en assurer ne lui coûtait rien. Surtout au vue de ce qui s'offrait à son regard.

  Il y jeta un coup d'œil rapide, avant de le froisser et de le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il était bien au bon endroit.

  Il détailla ensuite quelques instants la bâtisse qui lui faisait face. 

  Il avait bien du mal à croire que ce pouvait être une école. L'état de délabrement de l'établissement semblait proche de la ruine. Les mûrs de briques étaient profondément lézardés et couverts de mousse, certaines des fenêtres, essentiellement en hauteur, étaient cassées, si ce n'était complètement absentes et la porte semblait à peine tenir dans ses gonds.

  Il se demanda un instant comment un tel bâtiment pouvait encore exister à Esthar. La ville était pourtant suffisamment riche pour les faire rénover, Laguna y avait veillé.

  Mais le fait était devant lui. Même le plus parfait des présidents ne pouvait résoudre tous les problèmes.

  _Il faudra quand même que je lui en parle à mon retour. Pensa-t-il avant de grimacer._

  Il n'avait pas envie d'envisager encore cet état de fait malheureusement inévitable. Il avait bien d'autres choses en tête pour le moment, pour se gâcher son plaisir.

  Se décidant enfin à bouger, il grimpa rapidement les marches de la bâtisse et poussa délicatement la porte qui grinça pitoyablement. Il l'a referma avec autant de délicatesse, comme si le moindre souffle de vent pouvait la faire tomber et découvrit avec surprise la pièce qui s'étalait maintenant à ses yeux.

  Le hall était assez grand, entièrement carrelé de blanc et de noir, d'une propreté étonnante qui contrastait étrangement avec l'extérieur, malgré la vue de certains carreaux cassés. Il y avait là quelques chaises et une table, certes anciennes, mais à première vue tout à fait confortable et parfaitement entretenues.

  Au fond de la pièce trônait un bureau derrière lequel se trouvait une jeune femme au teint pâle et à la chevelure flamboyante. Dès que Kyros fut entré, elle releva la tête et sourit chaudement en refermant son livre.

  _ Bienvenu à l'institut pour jeune aveugle, dit-elle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

  Kyros chercha instinctivement le regard de la jeune femme, avant de secouer la tête devant sa stupidité, elle était bien entendue, elle aussi aveugle. 

  Il s'avança rapidement jusqu'au bureau.

  _ Je cherche un de vos professeurs, répondit-il chaleureusement. Je suis un ami et nous devons nous retrouver après ses cours.

  _ Je vois, quel est son nom ?

  Seagill ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand il se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom de famille du jeune homme.

  _ Euuuh… Ellan ? dit-il, presque incertain.

  Aussitôt le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira un peu plus ce qui aurait paru impossible la seconde d'avant.

  _ Ellan, bien sûr ! Notre élève le plus doué. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel phénomène. Il a assimilé en quelques mois ce qui prend normalement plusieurs années pour la plupart des aveugles. Et il est tellement gentil, surtout avec les enfants.

  _ Je le crois sans peine.

  _ Il est encore en cours. Vous pouvez l'attendre ici où monter si vous le souhaitez.

  _ Je crois que j'aimerais voir ça !

  _ Première étage, deuxième porte sur votre droite.

  _ Merci bien.

A suivre…


	8. huitième partie

**Blind**

Huitième partie

  Kyros grimpa rapidement les escaliers qui menaient au premier et s'arrêta devant la porte désignée. Il regarda rapidement par la fenêtre, mais celle-ci était voilée et tout ce qu'il put distinguer de l'intérieur fut quelques silhouettes méconnaissables.

  Le plus doucement possible, il tourna la poignée et l'ouvrit sans le moindre bruit. La porte tourna doucement dans ses gonds et il pénétra rapidement dans la pièce, avant de la refermer tout aussi délicatement derrière lui. 

  Il leva ensuite son regard sur la salle de classe.

  Ellan était à son bureau, bras croisés sous son menton, attendant visiblement que ses élèves aient fini de déchiffrer tant bien que mal le texte en braille qu'ils suivaient des doigts. Ils étaient en tout un peu moins de vingt et très éclectiques. Il y avait là aussi bien de jeunes enfants d'à peine huit à dix ans, que des adolescents et même des adultes.

  Chacun travaillait assidûment et en silence, penché sur leur livre, tous parfaitement attentifs dans un silence presque surnaturel. Seul venait rompre parfois ce calme absolu le bruissement des pages tournées ou un discret toussotement. 

  Chaque visage était le reflet d'une intense concentration, d'un effort visible pour parvenir à lire chaque symbole du texte, sévère, presque dur dans leur expression. La classe n'en restait pas moins dans une osmose presque parfaite et Kyros put rapidement juger qu'ils lisaient presque tous à la même vitesse.

  Quant à Ellan, il demeurait parfaitement impassible à sa table, dans l'évidente intention de ne pas les déranger.

  Ou bout de cinq minutes néanmoins, il reposa doucement ses mains sur le bureau, sourit doucement en semblant porter sa concentration dans sa direction et prononça le mot « finit ».

Aussitôt, tous les livres furent refermés, comme d'une seule impulsion, toutes les têtes se redressèrent et toujours en silence, les élèves attendirent patiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

  _ Bien, finit-il par dire, ma première intention était de vous interroger sur votre lecture, mais un petit événement m'a fait changer d'avis. J'aimerais savoir si l'un d'entre vous a remarqué un quelconque changement dans le temps qui s'est écoulé ?

  Si Ellan avait été capable de voir, Kyros aurait parié qu'à cet instant précis, il le regardait droit dans les yeux, toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres.

  Ainsi, il avait parfaitement sentit sa présence malgré tous ses efforts de discrétion.

  _C'est une bonne chose, pensa l'ex soldat souriant à son tour._

  Si Ellan avait été capable de savoir qu'il était là, alors qu'il était considéré comme un maître dans l'art de la discrétion, c'est qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas tant de chose qu'il le pensait à lui apprendre. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait déjà juger son niveau, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment un sujet d'inquiétude, mais la situation semblait déjà beaucoup facile. Avec un peu de chance, seule une petite remise à niveau et en condition serrait nécessaire.

  Bien sûr, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, quelques puissent être les capacités d'Ellan, rien ne remplacerait jamais son regard et ses perceptions vis à vis du monde visuel, mais au moins serait-il en mesure de se battre plus qu'honnêtement.

  Kyros retourna son attention sur la classe qui après avoir quelque peu chuchotée suite à cette étonnante question, avait à nouveau fait silence, se demandant apparemment comment interpréter cette question.

  Finalement, au bout de longues secondes, une toute petite voix se fit entendre du fond de la classe.

  _ Euh… je… je…

  Ellan tourna la tête en direction du jeune garçon qui avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Kyros en resta un moment stupéfié en le regardant. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. L'enfant devait à peine avoir plus de six ans et semblait littéralement se cacher au fond de la classe. D'où il était, il pouvait voir une immense cicatrice courir d'un bout à l'autre de ses yeux, en travers du visage. Nul doute que sa vue lui avait été prise intentionnellement. 

  Seagill frémit un instant.

  Qui pouvait être assez cruel pour faire ça à un enfant, surtout aussi jeune. 

  Comme Ellan, ses cheveux longs et bruns retombaient sur ses yeux, tentant vainement de cacher cette marque indélébile, mais avec peu de succès.

  Il semblait incroyablement fragile.

  _ Oui Eike, répondit doucement son jeune professeur, je t'écoute.

  _ Je… il y a eu…un… un mouvement d'air inhabituel tout à l'heure… venant de la porte du fond, comme si on l'avait ouverte et refermée.

  _ Bien, répondit chaleureusement Ellan. C'est parfait Eike.

  Le jeune garçon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sous le compliment de son professeur.

  _ Les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit ce dernier, il est plutôt normal que vous ne l'ayez pas perçu, je dois avouer que notre visiteur est d'une discrétion remarquable et que moi-même, j'ai eu bien du mal à saisir sa présence. 

  _ Vi… visiteur ? Demanda Eike avant de rougir à nouveau devant son audace.

  _ Oui, il y a bien quelqu'un qui est entré.

  Ellan se leva du bureau qu'il contourna pour venir s'installer devant et tendit une main dans sa direction en signe d'invite.

  _ Kyros, dit-il avec amusement. Si tu veux bien venir nous rejoindre et te présenter. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront tous ravis d'accueillir quelqu'un tel que toi.

  Seagill en resta un moment paralysé. Non seulement, il l'avait entendu entrer, mais il l'avait reconnu. Il y avait de quoi rester stupéfié.

  Il réussit néanmoins finalement à bouger et traversa rapidement la classe pour venir se placer aux côtés du jeune homme.

  _ Cher élève, dit-il, je vous présente Kyros Seagill, l'actuel second de notre président.

  Un murmure surpris passa dans toute la classe, avant qu'ils ne lui souhaitent tous en cœur la bienvenu.

  Kyros en profita pour se pencher vers Ellan et lui demander doucement : 

  _ Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

  _ Tu as un pas inimitable.

  Seagill le dévisagea un instant avant de se fendre d'un large sourire. Ainsi, il était déjà capable de reconnaître son pas. C'était mignon.

  _Mignon ??? Kyros tu ne t'arranges pas !!!_

  Le reste du temps de classe se passa en questions auxquels l'ex soldat s'efforça de répondre et en histoire sur ses aventures en tant que combattants. Les adultes semblaient aussi ravi que les enfants d'écouter le récit de ses exploits et le temps passa aussi rapidement qu'agréablement.

  Ellan s'était lentement déplacer au milieu de ses élèves pour lui laisser un complet auditoire et était venu se placer près d'Eike, posant une main réconfortante sur ses frêles épaules.

  Visiblement, il existait un lien assez étroit entre eux qui ne semblait pourtant pas dépasser le stade de l'école. Il se demanda un instant à quel point le jeune garçon comptait dans la vie du jeune homme. Un fils ? Un frère ? Il l'espérait car Eike semblait avoir traverser de difficiles épreuves et méritait probablement tout l'amour qu'il pouvait recevoir.

  Bientôt la cloche de fin de cours retentit et les élèves se levèrent rapidement pour ranger leurs affaires et sortir alors qu'Ellan leur donnait les consigne de cours pour le lendemain.

  Lui et Kyros furent les derniers à quitter la salle.

  _ Merci pour ce bon moment, lui murmura l'ex soldat.

  _ Je croyais que tu allais m'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas toi qui déteste la célébrité.

  _ Il y a des exceptions.

  _ Je constate.

  _ Bon alors, tu es prêt pour ton premier entraînement ?

  _ Il faut bien.

  _ Ne fait cette tête là, je t'ai trouvé un petit cadeau.

  _ Hn ?

  _ Une gunblade toute neuve.

  _ Tu n'aurais pas du !

  _ Ellan…

  _ Je sais, je sais, mais je trouverais bien le moyen de te rembourser.

  _ C'est ça ! En attendant, connais-tu un bon terrain d'entraînement.

  Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants.

  _ Je crois qu'il y a exactement ce qu'il nous faut à quelques mètres d'ici. Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter les « magnifiques » jardins de cette institution ! 

***

  Le lieu était vaste, presque de la taille d'un terrain de football et entièrement dégagé. L'herbe, peu abondante et rase, en couvrait à peine la moitié et dévoilait une terre sèche et pauvre que se soulevait parfois en poussière sous les assauts d'un vent pourtant calme.

  Plus loin, commençaient les riches forêts qui bordaient Esthar de leurs reflets chatoyant d'émeraude et qui rendaient ce sol encore plus désolé et triste.

  Une fois de plus, la pauvreté et la vétusté du lieu surprirent Seagill qui avait peu l'habitude de ce genre de vision et il se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait du seul terrain ainsi délabré ou si en existait d'autre caché à ses yeux.

  _ C'est presque toute la zone Nord de ce quartier qui est dans cet état, souffla près de lui la voix d'Ellan qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. Elle est bien plus pauvre qu'on ne l'imagine et bien souvent ces belles façades cachent des ruines menaçant parfois de s'effondrer.

  _ On ne peut pas dire que vos locaux soit effectivement très salubre, répondit Kyros d'une voix lugubre, pensant à ce que cela impliquait, mais ils n'ont pas non plus une devanture très avenante.

  _ C'est parce que notre école, plus que tout autre, est pauvre et défavorisée. Il est des commerces qui n'ont pas droit de séjours ici. C'est à peine s'ils ont de quoi me payer un mois sur deux et leur livre date de mathusalem.

  _ Comment faites-vous ?

  _ Bonne volonté et imagination.

  _ Mmmmm…

  _ Ce n'est pas la peine de te formaliser, nous avons appris à faire avec et tu ne pourras rien y changer. D'ailleurs ici, personne le ne désire, beaucoup auraient trop à perdre. Demande aux gens autour de toi, ils te diront tous qu'ils adorent le président et leur vie, même si la deuxième affirmation est loin d'être vrai. Nous sommes dans un autre univers Kyros, ici on ne cherche pas à améliorer les choses autrement que par quelques petites actions discrètes, comme cette école, sinon autant demander tout de suite à être tuer.

  _ Tu n'es pas sérieux.

  _ Aucune ville n'est parfaite. Chacune à sa gangrène et Eshtar ne fait pas exception.. Tu es au cœur d'une des zones les plus dangereuses de la cité, bien qu'il faille avouer que celle-ci est très soft en comparaison de ce qu'il peut exister. Les gens sont réglos avec le milieu et ne font pas de vagues et le milieu les laisse tranquille et les aide même quand c'est nécessaire.

  _ J'ai du mal à le croire.

  _ Qui crois-tu qui ait créé cette école ?

  _ Je… je ne sais pas quoi penser. Ca fait peut-être trop longtemps que je dors derrière un bureau. Mais tu n'as jamais eu envie d'agir contre ça, je ne sais pas…

  _ Chaque chose à son côté sombre, Kyros, il lui est nécessaire. Cela vaut aussi bien pour une ville que pour un homme.

  _ Peut-être.

  _ Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de ça il me semble.

  _ Effectivement ! 

  Et sans plus attendre, Kyros ôta l'emballage de la gunblade et s'approchant d'Ellan, il lui prit gentiment la main pour y placer l'arme.

  _ Méfie-toi, elle est lourde. Je vais lâcher.

  Le jeune homme se contenta de lui grimacer une expression d'arrogante sûreté et lorsque le soldat à la peau mat lâcha l'arme pour la lui laisser, il ne vacilla même pas.

  Raffermissant sa prise sur la garde, il la soupesa calmement avant d'en explorer chaque partie en commençant par le barillet pour finir par la lame. Il s'attarda un peu plus longuement  sur la gravure, qu'il caressa doucement du bout des doigts, avant d'en mesurer la taille et d'en vérifier le tranchant.

  _ Impressionnant, souffla-t-il. Je crois n'avoir jamais « vu » plus belle arme. Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

  _ Dans une petite armurerie du centre.

  _ Impressionnant répéta-t-il encore. Elle est assez lourde, mais parfaitement calibrée, ce qui n'est pas évident au vu de la longueur de sa lame. C'est probablement une des plus grandes qui existent, je dirais même la plus grande. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible en conservant un équilibre si parfait. Nul doute que son créateur est un maître en la matière.

  _ Probablement, grimaça Kyros en repensant au vieil homme. _Mais c'était surtout un excentrique ! _

  _ Et le dessin, d'où vient-il ?

  _ Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je sais par contre qu'il l'a nommé Rédemption.

  Ellan sursauta légèrement.

  _ Rédemption ?

  _ Oui… Un problème ?

  _ Non, non… je trouve juste qu'il s'agit d'un nom bien étrange pour une telle arme. 

  _ Hm… Tu t'y connais vraiment bien, n'est-ce pas ?

  _ Disons que je me débrouille.

  _ Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit de quelle université tu venais.

  Le jeune homme fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, visiblement peu désireux d'aborder le sujet.

  _ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

  _ Simple curiosité. Les bretteurs usant de gunblade ne sont pas courants. Personnellement je n'en ai jamais entendu parler que de deux.

  _ Deux ?

  _ Il y a bien évident Squall Leonhart. Difficile de ne pas le savoir lorsque son père est votre patron et meilleur ami et si en plus, il a sauvé le monde… Quant au deuxième, tu dois parfaitement savoir de qui je veux parler !

  _ Bien sûr, sourit amèrement le jeune homme. Bien sûr. Qui ne connaît, ni ne déteste ce salopard d'Almasy !

  _ Mmmmm…

  _ Tu ne semble pas d'accord avec ma description. Remarqua suspicieusement le jeune homme.

  _ Je ne juge pas quelqu'un sans le connaître. Il arrive parfois que l'on ait des surprises et que les gens ne soient pas toujours ce qu'ils paraissent. Chacun porte en lui son côté noir, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit.

  Un silence gêné tomba sur cette dernière remarque, seulement dérangé par le souffle régulier et doux du vent qui venait doucement caresser leur peau. 

  Kyros n'avait cessé d'observer Ellan, tentant de percer le masque de froide distance qui était abruptement apparu sur son visage, comme au premier jour. Il paraissait hésité sur ce qu'il pouvait répondre à une telle affirmation.

  _ TGU, finit-il par dire.

  _ Hn ?

  _ La TGU, c'est là d'où je viens. J'étais le seul bretteur, donc pas de célébrité en vu !

  Seagill fut quelque peu surpris par la réponse, mais ne le fit pas remarquer et l'accepta comme telle.

  _ Ok. Bon, si nous commencions ces cours.

  _ Je crois que ce serait effectivement une bonne idée.

  _ Pour ça, je t'ai amené un autre cadeau.

  Et saisissant la main d'Ellan, il lui retira la gunblade des mains pour la replacer dans son fourreau et lui donner à la place un long et fin rondin de bois.

  _ Un bâton ??? S'écria le jeune homme. Drôle de cadeau !!!

  _ Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais prendre le risque de me faire saucissonner parce que tu es incapable de tenir correctement ton arme ! 

  Ellan vira immédiatement au rouge, visiblement vexé et se mit en position d'attaque.

  _ Tu vas voir si je suis un incapable ! 

  Et sur ce, il s'élança aussitôt sur Seagill en un assaut parfaitement coordonné que le guerrier n'évita que de justesse.

  Il est vraiment bon ! 

  Malheureusement, aussi fort qu'il ait pu être avant sa cécité, cela ne suffisait désormais plus et il ne fut pas difficile à Kyros d'établir une distance de sécurité à laquelle Ellan était incapable de réagir et qui le forçait à frapper inlassablement dans le vide.

  Rapidement, comprenant qu'il n'arrivait à rien ainsi, il abandonna le combat et se reposa sur son bâton.

  _ Ok, souffla-t-il avec réticence, je ne suis peut-être plus si bon.

  _ Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Kyros. Bien au contraire, tu es aussi bon que je l'avais pensé, même plus encore. Le problème, c'est que tu sembles oublier que tu ne peux plus désormais voir ton adversaire.

  Ellan eût un petit sourire mi-indulgent, mi-triste.

  _ Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais c'est quelque chose d'assez dur à oublier.

  _ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ecoutes, c'est bien simple, tu te bats toujours comme si seule ta vision comptait et tu en oublies complètement tes autres sens, ton ouie, ton touché… ton instinct !

  _ L'instinct ?

  _ Stars War, tu connais ?

  _ Que la force soit avec moi !

  _ En quelque sorte.

  _ Je vois et comment puis-je réaliser un tel exploit, maître Yoga ?

  _ Merci pour la comparaison, souligna Seagill d'un ton faussement vexé, je saurais m'en souvenir, jeune disciple insolent ! Comment ? Avec entraînement et patience ! 

  _ Ca devrait pouvoir ce faire alors ! Bien, cher professeur, par quoi commençons-nous ?

  _ Que dirais-tu d'entraîner ton ouie à détecter la présence de tes ennemis ? Si ça marche, on pourra ensuite travailler l'évaluation des distances.

  _ Cela paraît intéressant, mais si je ne peux pas entendre mon assaillant ?

  _ Tu vas trop vite ! Déplacement d'air et instinct viendront plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps ou nous n'arriverons à rien !

  _ Alors pas de sabre laser ?

  _ Même petit chevalier Jedi commence !

  _ Ah, ah, ah ! Alors, on fait quoi ?

  _ Le chat et la souris, tu connais ?

  _ Misère !

  _ Meuuuuuuuu, non ! 

***

  La « leçon » se passa en réalité beaucoup mieux que Seagill n'aurait pu l'espérer. Ellan avait rapidement montré de très bonne capacité auditive et la détection de ses adversaires au son n'avait posé vraiment aucun problème.

  Par contre, l'évaluation des distances s'était avérée beaucoup plus difficile. Le jeune homme était, au corps à corps, quasiment incapable de déterminer les actions de son opposant et de répliquer par une frappe efficace et à la bonne portée. Il avait déjà fait d'énormes progrès  pendant cette courte séance, mais seul un entraînement intensif, rigoureux et régulier pourrait vraiment lui permettre de regagner un niveau convenable.

  Bien sûr, Kyros n'envisageait pas qu'il puisse retrouver son habileté et ses performances d'entant, mais il espérait bien pouvoir lui faire regagner un niveau assez proche, tant pour sa sécurité que pour sa fierté. 

  Juste après l'entraînement, Seagill lui avait rendu Rédemption pour qu'il s'habitue à la manier et qu'elle devienne à part entière de lui-même. Cela constituait sans nul doute la partie la plus facile et il l'avait rapidement prise en main.

  Puis, ils avaient regagné l'école où Ellan était aller saluer la directrice pour lui présenter Kyros et lui demander deux semaines de congés. Cette dernière avait accepté gentiment mais avec réticence et l'avait libéré de ses charges pour les quelques jours à venir. Ainsi, pendant le petit laps de temps qu'il lui restait, Kyros serait en mesure de l'aider de son mieux. Après… et bien il ne préférait pas y penser.

  Une fois sortit de l'école, il s'arrêtèrent quelques instant devant, laissant le temps à Ellan de passer une veste et sortir sa canne.

  Il se passa une main au front et releva sa frange pour en essuyer la sueur qui témoignait d'un entraînement intensif.

  _ Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Kyros.

  _ On rentre prendre une bonne douche et on va manger quelques crêpes bien consistantes ! 

  _ Voilà un programme qui me plait.

  _ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! 

  _ Mais après toi ! 

à suivre


	9. neuvième partie

**Blind**

Neuvième partie

  L'éclair de la lame passa devant son regard et il eut à peine le temps de l'éviter, lorsqu'une seconde attaque vint le déséquilibrer. Il utilisa sa propre arme comme bouclier et des éclaires jaillirent au contact des deux métaux sous la force du coup.

  La puissance mis dans cette attaque l'envoya à terre et son arme vola plusieurs mètre plus loin, inutile et partiellement brisée, alors que celle de son adversaire rayonnait toujours de perfection.

  En deux enjambés, celui-ci fut à ses côtés, arme toujours en main et grand sourire aux lèvres.

  _ Je crois que cette fois c'est la fin, dit-il. Tu n'as plus rien à espérer.

  Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison, mais sa fierté refusait de le laisser ainsi échouer et il chercha néanmoins à se soustraire à la menace, en direction de son arme.

  Aussitôt le tranchant de la lame le cueillit à la gorge pour l'empêchait de bouger.

  Une énorme goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe, alors qu'il sentait le métal froid au contact bien trop proche de sa peau.

  _ Alors ?

  _ Tu... tu as gagné ! 

  _ Ben tu vois, c'était pas si dur que ça à dire, Kyros ! 

  _ Vi… mais, Ellan, si maintenant tu voulais bien ôter le tranchant de ta gunblade loin de ma gorge, je me sentirais un tantinet poil mieux.

  _ Je savais quand m'arrêter, tu sais.

  _ Tu es toujours aveugle, tu sais ! 

  _ Kyros, Kyros, tu pourrais avoir un petit peu plus confiance en moi.

  _ Beuuuu, la prochaine fois qu'on fera mumuse avec des bâtons d'accord, mais pas quand tu t'entraînes avec Rédemption !

  _ Fallait pas chercher à prendre ton arme !

  _ Bon, ça va, ça va ! Aide-moi plutôt à me relever ! 

  Ellan tendit une main dans sa direction et Seagill la saisit pour se redresser. D'un petit coup d'œil, il regarda son arme brisée à quelques mètres de là. La pauvre n'avait eu aucune chance face à la gunblade du jeune homme et elle était irrécupérable.

  Il soupira.

  Ce n'était pas bien grave, il pourrait en commander une autre dès son retour au palais… le lendemain.

  Cette pensée lui tordit l'estomac. C'est deux dernières semaines étaient passées à une vitesse folle et c'est à peine s'il avait vu le temps passer.

  L'entraînement du jeune homme avait pris beaucoup de temps, bien qu'il ait progressé au-delà de toute espérance pour retrouver un niveau d'excellence. Kyros n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait si bien s'en sortir, mais il avait une affinité naturelle avec le maniement de cette arme et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver comment prendre partie de sa cécité et même en tirer avantage. Ces autres sens, beaucoup plus développés que la normale, lui permettaient une perception hors du commun et même si le fait qu'il ne puisse voir le handicapait parfois, il avait su en prendre son parti.

  En plus de l'entraînement, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps en promenades et en visites, Seagill devenant alors pour quelques heures les yeux d'Ellan et ils s'étaient énormément rapproché. Oui, énormément.

  Les souvenirs de leurs longues soirées chez l'un où chez l'autre lui revinrent en mémoire, alors qu'ils s'installaient confortablement dans le canapé, profitant du calme tranquille des fins de journées pour se détendre. Kyros avait alors lu toutes sortes de livres de poésie, d'aventure, de voyages ou de découvertes, les entraînant dans des contrées inconnues et mystérieuses ou bien au cœur de l'âme humaine. Et Ellan l'avait écouté des heures entières, assis près de lui d'abord et finalement installé dans son giron, tête reposant sur sa poitrine, se laissant bercer doucement par sa voix.

  Combien de fois alors, avait-il voulut le serrer contre lui, déposer sur la peau tendre de son cou de doux baisers pour goûter sa peau ? Combien de fois, avait-il voulu sentir battre contre sa poitrine les battements réguliers de son cœur et sentir sous ses doigts sa peau lisse et crémeuse ?

  Mais il n'avait rien fait.

  Il avait eu peur.

  Peur de l'effaroucher, peur de perdre tout ce qu'il avait pu construire avec lui. La même peur qui avait dirigé sa vie et ses émotions par rapport à Laguna ces vingt dernières années.

  Il avait eu tord, il le savait. Il aurait du sauter le pas, suivre les conseilles d'Elly qui ne cessait de l'encourager dans cette voie. Mais il n'avait pas pu. 

  Il se souvenait encore de leur première conversation à ce sujet, le soir du premier entraînement.

  _Il était assis seul à la table avec Ellan. Elly et Daren étaient partis en cuisine préparer désert et café après un repas bien copieux, les laissant quelques instants en solitaire. Si Daren semblait toujours bougon à l'idée de son petit protégé une arme à la main, sa femme semblait, elle, avoir bien pris la nouvelle et les avait, comme à son habitude, accueillit à bras ouverts._

_  Kyros en était intérieurement soulagé. Il devait avouer qu'il lui aurait été douloureux de perdre l'estime de cette femme et il savait qu'elle serait faire revenir son mari à de meilleurs sentiments._

_  _ Kyros ? Demanda soudain la voix d'Ellan, le sortant de ses pensées._

_  _ Oui ?_

_  _ Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Dit-il en rougissant._

_  _ Ca dépend quoi, répondit l'ex soldat quelque peu amusé de sa soudaine timidité._

_  Ellan ne répondit pas. Au lieu de quoi, il se leva, contourna la table et vint se placer près de lui._

_  _ Ne bouge pas. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal._

_  _ Je sais._

_  Doucement, les mains du jeune vinrent effleurer son visage et Kyros ferma instinctivement les yeux. Les doigts, presque brûlant de son compagnon commencèrent alors à tracer doucement les traits de son visage, explorant chaque creux, chaque sillon, chaque imperfection comme pour les mémorisées. Sa peau était douce, malgré les cales qui recouvraient ses mains usées à l'utilisation de la gunblade et tendre, et Kyros se sentit peu à peu glisser dans cette merveilleuse sensation, goûtant pleinement le plaisir de le sentir dessiner doucement son être._

_  Malheureusement, le retour bien trop rapide d'Elly brisa le charme de l'instant et Ellan se retira rapidement, balbutiant un remerciement presque inaudible, avant de s'excuser pour aller se laver les mains._

_  Kyros le regarda s'éloigner en poussant un petit soupire de déception et Elly vint prendre la place occupée par le jeune homme la seconde d'avant._

_  _ C'est quelque chose qu'il fait rarement, dit-elle._

_  _ Quoi ?_

_  _ Mémoriser le visage de gens. Il semble que ce geste crée des attaches qu'il préfère éviter sauf s'il apprécie réellement la personne. A ma connaissance, seul Daren, moi et un jeune homme de son école avons eu ce privilège._

_  _ Eike ?_

_  _ Oui, tu le connais ?_

_  _ Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui. Lui et Ellan semblent très lier._

_  _ Oui, c'est vrai, Ellan est un peu le père qu'il n'a jamais eu. Mais il n'est pas le seul à qui Ellan s'est attaché._

_  _ Ah bon ?_

_  Elly soupira._

_  _ Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Kyros, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! _

_  _ Je n'en suis pas si sûr._

_  _ Ne soit pas stupide, ça se voit parfaitement ! Que craints-tu donc ? Qu'il te mange ?_

_  _ Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que ses sentiments soient réellement pour moi._

_  _ Pardon ??? Je ne vois pas de qui d'autre il pourrait s'agir._

_  _ Un amour d'enfance par exemple. _

_  _ Tu te cherches des excuses pour expliquer tes propres craintes._

_  _ Peut-être…_

_  _ Crois-moi Kyros, n'hésite pas. Tu n'as rien à perdre et tout à gagné. Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant tu le regretteras le reste de ta vie ! Et tu as déjà suffisamment de regrets en toi._

_  _ Mmm…_

_  _ Penses-y ! _

_  Et sur ce, elle s'était levée pour regagner la cuisine, alors qu'Ellan sortait des toilettes et regagnait sa place._

    Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage d'agir, pensa pathétiquement l'ex soldat. Sur les terrains de batailles ou de politiques je ne crains pas de me mouiller, mais je suis incapable de m'investir dans une relation et demain…

  « Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu le regretteras le reste de ta vie ! »

  Combien de fois Elly lui avait répété cette phrase ces deux dernières semaines ? Il n'avait pas cherché à les compter.

  Mais elle avait raison, il était stupide. Il fallait qu'il saisisse sa chance !

  Une main sur son épaule le tira de ses réflexions.

  _ Tu es bien silencieux Kyros. Ton retour à la vie publique t'inquiète ?

  _ Hum, non, non, pas vraiment. Ecoutes, je pensais à quelque chose, ca te dirait de profiter de la fin de journée pour aller nager ?

***

  Ellan avait finalement accepté de suivre Kyros dans cet univers sans plus aucune attache terrestre et toujours soutenu par ce dernier, s'élança  avec lui vers les hauts fonds de l'océan où sa couleur turquoise laissait peu à peu la place à un bleu plus intense de noir. L'eau se faisait également plus froide à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient lentement du rivage, mais leur corps en mouvement ne ressentirent que peu le changement.

  Kyros ne l'entraîna pas bien loin cependant, conscient qu'il leur faudrait ensuite faire face au courant pour regagner la plage, mais suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse plus avoir pied et que près de trois mètres les séparent des fonds sablonneux.

  Aucune houle ne venait troubler cette mer d'huile et à cette distance du rivage il était presque impossible de sentir le ressac, si ce n'était parfois le très léger clapotis de l'eau sur leur corps.

  D'abord peu sûr de lui, Ellan se détendit progressivement, alors qu'il goûtait les plaisirs de sensations depuis longtemps oubliées et retrouvait peu à peu ses marques dans ce monde liquide. Un franc sourire illumina finalement son visage et il se détacha lentement de Kyros pour nager de lui-même.

  L'ex soldat regarda avec une moue tendre, à la fois affectueuse et amusée, son cadet évoluer lentement autour de lui, admirant les mouvements gracieux de son corps dans ce monde dont il semblait à présent parfaitement maître. Un rire presque enfantin l'invita à le rejoindre et il nagea rapidement jusqu'au jeune homme qui lui tendait la main. Il la saisit et avant même s'avoir réellement pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, son corps fut entraîner sous la surface de l'eau. Il eut à peine le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration avant d'être totalement immergé et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermés, ce fut pour découvrir le visage calme et serein d'Ellan qui lui faisait tranquillement face. Ses cheveux flottaient légèrement au-dessus de lui et à intervalle régulier de petites bulles d'air s'échappaient lentement de sa bouche pour remonter à la surface.

  Il ressemblait à un ange, ainsi perdu dans l'immensité de l'océan, libéré de toutes contraintes et si paisible. A un ange que Kyros ne se lasserait jamais d'admirer, merveilleusement beau. Il avait envie de le toucher, de le découvrir, de l'aimer de toutes les façons possibles.

  Il dut malheureusement abandonner sa contemplation et d'une petite pression de la main, lui fit comprendre qu'il devait remonter respirer.

  A regret, il sentit Ellan le libérer et il regagna seul la surface de l'océan.

  Il aspira avec plaisir la gorgée d'air qui s'offrit à ses poumons lorsqu'il perça et se reposa quelques instants avant de regarder tout autour de lui, attendant avec impatience de voir le jeune homme réapparaître.

  Les secondes s'égrainèrent lentement pour devenir minutes et Kyros sentit peu à peu la panique le gagner. 

  Pourquoi ne remontait-il pas ?

  Est-ce qu'il avait eu un problème ?

  Cette perspective lui donna la nausée.

  Il était hors de question qu'il le perde maintenant !

  Il s'apprêtait à replonger pour le rechercher lorsque le jeune homme fendit enfin la surface à quelques mètres de lui, laissant refléter sous le soleil sa chevelure de geai.

  _ Ellan ! 

  A l'appel de son nom, il se retourna et Kyros le rejoignit en quelques brasses.

  _ Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en touchant son visage pour être sûr qu'il était bien devant lui.

  Le jeune homme souriait toujours.

  _ Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

  _ Je ne te voyais pas remonter et je... j'ai...

  _ Tu as cru que je m'étais noyé ? Aucune chance ! Je suis trop bon nageur, un vrai flipper ! 

  _ Tu aurais pu me le dire ! 

  _ Je suis désolé, mais je suis heureux de savoir que tu t'inquiétais...

  Avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, il sentit la main de Kyros lui effleurer doucement la joue, puis un souffle chaud courir sur sa peau mouillée. Le souffle glissa doucement de son oreille jusqu'à ses lèvres, s'attarda un instant, avant de disparaître, remplacé par un contact chaud et salé pareil au sien, délicat et tendre dans ses mouvements.

  Ellan hésita un instant, avant de se laisser perdre dans cette sensation si parfaite, approfondissant de lui-même cette étreinte encore timide et incertaine. Il ouvrit délicatement les lèvres et glissa sa langue pour venir la mêler à celle de son compagnon.

  Kyros se détendit, heureux et soulagé que le jeune homme ait accepté son geste. 

  Il passa doucement une main dans sa chevelure salée et humide, alors que la deuxième venait doucement contourner sa taille pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Leurs jambes, battant l'eau à l'unisson, s'emmêlèrent, alors que leur peau se touchait doucement, chacune apportant à l'autre sa chaleur au milieu de cet océan glacé.

  Leur étreinte, encore jusqu'alors timide et sensuelle, se fit rapidement plus avide et pressé, leurs langues se rencontrant en une bataille sans vainqueur, ni vaincu dans le simple but de découvrir l'autre. 

  Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut à la fois trop court et presque interminable, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Ellan enserra alors doucement la taille de son aîné et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule, laissant son souffle, brûlant et rapide, glisser sur la peau de son cou.

  Jamais Kyros n'avait goûté sensations si pures et il sentait courir dans ses veines un flot d'adrénaline qui le rendait presque ivre de cette peau qui le touchait ou le frôlait. Il grogna légèrement lorsque la chaleur s'éloigna quelque peu et il ouvrit des yeux qu'il n'avait même pas réaliser avoir fermés.

  _ Ellan ?

  Le jeune homme lui sourit doucement et, laissant ses doigts courir le long de son bras à travers l'eau, il lui prit tendrement la main.

  _ Ramène-moi chez moi, souffla-t-il.

  Seagill ne répondit rien et, affermissant sa prise sur le jeune homme, entreprit de le guider lentement jusqu'au rivage.

  Le calme de la mer les aida à regagner la plage sans trop d'effort et à peine sortis, ils s'enroulèrent immédiatement dans leurs serviettes. 

  Reprenant alors la main de son compagnon et à peine attentif au soleil couchant qui déversait magnifiquement ses premiers rayons dorés sur l'océan, Kyros l'entraîna rapidement vers le bungalow.

  Ellan ouvrit la porte et entra, aussitôt suivit de Seagill qui ne l'avait pas lâché, mais s'arrêta soudain au milieu du salon, visiblement hésitant quant à ce que qu'il devait faire. Seagill se rapprocha alors de lui, posa doucement une main sur la base de son visage et, après lui avoir gentiment mordu le lobe de l'oreille, lui souffla : 

  _ Allons nous laver.

  Ellan rougit légèrement et se contenta d'acquiescer, laissant son aîné l'attirer dans la salle de bain où ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs serviettes et de leurs maillots.

  Kyros guida alors doucement le jeune homme sous une douche brûlante, laissant leur peau se frôler et, saisissant une éponge qu'il enduit d'un gel délicatement parfumé, entreprit de laver son compagnon.

  Ellan se raidit tout d'abord sous cette sensation inattendue, avant de se détendre complètement et de laisser son corps aux intentions expertes et tendres de l'ex soldat.

  L'éponge courut lentement sur chaque parcelle de peau, telle une caresse brûlante, laissant son sillon de mousse aux senteurs d'épices l'adoucir et presque la chatouiller. Kyros s'attarda sur chaque partie de ce corps parfait, goûtant le merveilleux plaisir de pouvoir le toucher, le caresser, sentir sous ses doigts courir les muscles fermes du jeune homme. Il aima le sentir frémir à chacun de ses gestes et parfois même gémir doucement. Il voulait le goûter, savourer son être, comme il avait goûter son âme et son cœur, s'unir à lui pour ne faire plus qu'un.

  Puis, il s'occupa de ses cheveux, massant délicatement leur masse ébène et fine pour le débarrasser de tout le sel et leur rendre leur soie naturelle, ses doigts s'attardant à démêler leur courte longueur.

  Enfin, il finit en le rinçant gentiment. Ellan stoppa alors sa main et, saisissant l'éponge qu'elle tenait encore, chercha à tâtons le gel et l'en enduit à nouveau, avant de la masser quelques secondes pour la faire mousser. Puis, avec quelques hésitations, il entreprit de rendre sa faveur à son aîné.

  Ses gestes, tout d'abord hésitants, presque maladroits, se firent rapidement joueurs et sensuels, augmentant progressivement le désir qui rugissait dans chacun de leurs êtres. Il n'exista plus rien alors à cet instant que leurs propres envies et le plaisir fait de caresses et de baisers volés.

  Arrêtant soudain les mouvements du jeune homme et terminant rapidement de se rincer, Kyros l'attira à lui, alors que la douche déversait toujours sur eux son liquide brûlant et caressant doucement d'une main sa joue, captura ses lèvres. Ellan réagir immédiatement en entourant son cou de ses bras pour se perdre une nouvelle fois dans ce baiser.

  Seagill ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous cette étreinte et arrêta soudain l'eau qui coulait sur leur peau. Puis, sans laisser au jeune homme le temps de réagir, ni rompre leur baiser, il souleva Ellan et, quittant douche et salle de bain, le guida jusqu'au lit sur lequel il l'étendit délicatement.

  Leur peau humide adhéra immédiatement au drap fin qui le recouvrait et ils rompirent leur baiser. Kyros entreprit alors lentement de reprendre son exploration, goûtant doucement la peau de son cou et descendant en rondes délicates jusqu'à son torse en de petits baisers taquineurs qui firent frémir sous lui son compagnon.

  _ Kyros… Gémit le jeune homme.

  _ Hn ?

  _ Je… je… je ne sais pas comment…

  _ Chhh ! N'est pas peur, murmura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue. N'ai pas peur ! 

  Doucement, comprenant ses craintes, il saisit sa main et la posa sur son torse. Puis il reprit ses lèvres et, le guidant tout d'abord, le laissa finalement explorer lentement son corps, prendre ses marques pour oublier ses peurs et son handicap. Quand il sentit enfin toute hésitation s'envolée, il se joignit amoureusement à ses caresses.

  La cécité n'existant désormais plus dans ce monde de délices, chacun découvrit le corps de l'autre dans une exploration langoureuse et parfaite, de deux ne faisant plus qu'un être d'extases et de plaisirs, offrant leur virginité intacte dans un sensuel ballet de corps, pour finalement retomber, assouvis et satisfait dans une parfaite harmonie.

  Kyros dégagea d'un petit mouvement de main, les mèches brunes de son compagnon qui collaient à son front en sueur et l'embrassa gentiment, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. 

  Puis, le serrant toujours dans ses bras, il se retira doucement pour le faire basculer et l'allonger contre-lui, calant son dos contre son torse et emmêlant délicatement leurs jambes.

  Ellan se nicha confortablement dans ce giron offert, savourant les dernières impressions brumeuses de leur acte d'amour, pour en retirer tout le plaisir et toute la volupté.

  Pour la première fois de sa vie, il semblait enfin avoir trouvé sa place, loin de toutes souffrances, goûtant juste le simple bonheur d'être enfin aimé. Il avait le sentiment que son existence prenait enfin un sens.

  Une fois qu'il se fut bien installé, Kyros resserra doucement son étreinte sur la taille du jeune homme et colla son visage dans sa courte chevelure, respirant son parfum de menthe fraîche et de sueur mêlées.

  Il l'aimait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort de toute sa vie, même pour Laguna. Peut-être parce qu'il le savait inaccessible ou peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement aimé, créant de toute pièce un fantasme impossible et illusoire. La question resterait probablement à jamais sans réponse et tout ce qu'il savait à cet instant, c'est que plus jamais, il ne pourrait vivre sans le jeune homme.

  Il sentit progressivement la respiration de son compagnon s'apaiser pour devenir le souffle chaud et régulier du dormeur. Il sourit doucement et d'une main légère vint amoureusement caresser sa joue, pour remonter jusqu'à son front. Là, il le débarrassa des derniers lambeaux d'un maquillage que la plongée et leur nuit d'amour avaient fait progressivement disparaître et du bout des doigts, suivit le délicat sillon tracé dans ses chaires qui partait du milieu du front pour venir mourir sur le haut de sa pommette.

  Il effleura une dernière fois son visage, puis ramena sa main sur sa taille et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. 

  Avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil, il lui souffla dans un murmure :

  _ Je t'aime… Seifer.

  Il ne sentit jamais le jeune homme frémir contre lui.

A suivre…


	10. dixième partie

**Blind**

Dixième partie

  Le soleil glissa doucement au travers de la fenêtre, en un doux rayon, presque sucré et légèrement doré, pour venir mourir sur la peau découverte du dos de Kyros. Sa chaleur lécha son échine sur toute sa longueur, embrassant le bas de ses reins pour remonter sur son cou mât et finalement s'affiner en un trait lumineux qui s'étira jusqu'à ses yeux.

  S'éveillant doucement, étonnement bien reposé et satisfait, il s'étira quelques instants, détendant ses muscles et replaçant avec plaisir les évènements de ces dernières heures.

  Encore quelque peu lié au sommeil, il déplaça doucement sa main sur le drap froissé pour venir effleurer la place voisine qu'il trouva vide et froide.

  Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, étonné de ne pas découvrir Ellan endormit près de lui et grogna quelque peu de déception. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se nicher contre lui et sentir à nouveau la chaleur de sa peau, mais il lui avait apparemment refusé ce plaisir.

  Il devait probablement être en train de préparer les cours de la journée devant un bon bol de café chaud.

  Kyros fut tenté un instant de replonger dans les affres du sommeil, mais s'en abstint au souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait à faire ce jour là. Il fallait en autre qu'il range ses affaires et nettoie la maison avant de rentrer au palais et surtout qu'il se prépare à affronter la montagne de paperasse qui allait l'y attendre. Cette idée ne l'enjoua pas particulièrement, surtout au vu de la situation, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

  Néanmoins, un certain nombre de changements allait venir. Que cela plaise ou non à Laguna, il était désormais hors de questions qu'il passe ses journées et ses nuits à travailler et à effectuer ses tâches. Il allait d'ailleurs prendre un appartement  plus proche du bord de mer et quitter sa résidence au palais. Il pourrait être ainsi plus près d'Ellan.

  Il aurait aimé pouvoir emmener le jeune homme avec lui, mais au vu de la situation, il doutait que ce fut une bonne idée. Il avait de trop grands risques que quelqu'un ne mette à jour sa véritable identité et ne menace ainsi sa vie. Lui-même, s'il n'avait pas compris si tard, n'aurait probablement pas été aussi ouvert et il ne voulait pas risquer qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. De plus, il doutait qu'Ellan n'accepte de quitter sa vie actuelle, sa maison et ses élèves pour le suivre dans le cadre rigide et pompeux du palais.

  C'est sur ces résolutions et pensées quelque peu moroses qu'il se décida à se lever, pour finalement les écarter de son esprit et pouvoir jouir quelques instants encore du simple bonheur de la nuit précédente.

  Sortant du lit, il s'enroula dans un drap et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, non sans avoir récupérer ses affaires placée près de Rédemption appuyée contre la porte du placard.

  Il entra alors dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres en repensant aux événements de la veille et se glissa rapidement sous la douche.

  Le liquide chaud jaillit puissamment du pommeau pour venir couler à flot sur sa peau et le réveiller complètement, chassant les dernières brumes de ses rêves de son esprit. Il se lava rapidement, puis, s'extirpa de la cabine pour s'emmitoufler dans une épaisse serviette de bain, alors que l'air frais du matin courrait sur son corps nu, le faisant frissonner. Il s'habilla ensuite rapidement et se coiffa.

  Alors qu'il se regardait une dernière fois dans la glace, il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas et d'un petit mouvement, il essuya l'étagère vide qui surplombait le lavabo. Sa main se mit à trembler légèrement et il dut fermer le poing pour se calmer.

  Puis, il écouta le silence qui régnait dans la maison, juste déranger par le souffle de sa respiration et les battements furieux de son cœur.

  Lentement, il quitta la salle de bain pour regagner la chambre et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Il hésita un instant, peu sûr de recevoir la réponse qu'il souhaitait, mais finalement appela doucement :

  _ Ellan ?

  Aucun souffle ne lui répondit.

  Sentant sa gorge se serrer, il fit lentement son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

  Déserte.

  Le salon.

  Désert.

  Et pas seulement de toute présence humaine, mais de toutes ces petites choses qui caractérisaient une maison. Sur l'évier, manquait le verre qu'Ellan avait toujours l'habitude d'y laisser, sur la table du salon, tous les livres en braille qu'il avait l'habitude de lire, dans la chambre…

  Dans la chambre…

  Kyros la regagna rapidement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, une simple plainte passant sa gorge serrée.

  _ Nonnnn…

  Sa main, tremblante, une fois à l'intérieur, tourna lentement la poignée de la porte du placard, renversant Rédemption et révélant une penderie vide et sombre.

  _ Nonnnn…

  Il relâcha la poignée comme à regret, en gestes mesurés, presque parfaits, alors que ses jambes se faisaient flageolantes, incapable presque de le porter et doucement, il se laissa glisser à terre, complètement engourdi.

  Ce n'était pas possible. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai.. Il ne pouvait pas être parti… pas maintenant… pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter ! Il avait besoins de lui, il ne s'imaginait même pas vivre sans sa présence, son rire, son sourire, sa voix, son émerveillement devant certaine chose courante de la vie… sans son âme… sans son… amour.

  Pourquoi ?

  Pourquoi ?

  Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul, aussi vulnérable de toute sa vie. Même Laguna n'avait jamais été capable d'éveiller chez lui une telle souffrance… un tel sentiment de manque qui semblait le brûler de l'intérieur.

  Il l'aimait.

  Hyne, il l'aimait tellement ! 

  Pourquoi était-il parti ?

  Peut-être pour la première fois, il sentit les larmes menacer d'inonder son regard et noyer ses joues. Il les repoussa avec difficulté et prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les violents tremblements qui parcouraient son corps.

  Il ne voulait pas le perdre !

  Il-ne-voulait-pas-le-perdre ! 

  Chassant de son regard les dernières touches liquides, il se remit rapidement debout, saisit habilement la gunblade qui reposait à terre devant lui, abandonnée et quitta la maison.

  Il dévala les marches du perron et remonta rapidement la plage vers le boulevard, ignorant les quelques promeneurs qui le saluaient de la main, enjamba la rues presque déserte en quelques pas et entra dans le restaurant d'Elly et Daren, faisant violemment tinter la clochette.

  Aussitôt, Elly apparut, sortant de la cuisine, chiffon et éponge en main, se demandant visiblement qui avait ainsi pu faire éruption chez eux de si bon matin.

  _ Kyros ? Dit-elle étonnée.

  Elle avisa soudain sa mine défaite et son air hagard, choqué, presque perdu et se précipita vers lui. Doucement, elle lui posa une main sur le bras.

  _ Kyros, qui y a-t-il ?

  L'ex soldat força quelque peu sa vision à se focaliser sur sa compagne et, tentant de supprimer tout tremblement à sa voix, demanda : 

  _ Est-ce que vous avez vu Ellan ?

  _ N… non. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

  Kyros ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, se passant lentement une main sur le visage.

  _ Kyros, répond-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

  Alerté par le bruit, Daren fit soudain son apparition, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier et s'approcha rapidement.

  _ Qu'y a-t-il ?

  Elly se tourna un instant vers lui.

  _ Je… je ne sais pas ! Dit-elle, inquiète. Il ne veut pas me parler.

  _ Il est parti ! Fut-il soudain murmurer.

  _ Quoi ? Demanda le couple en regardant Seagill.

  _ Ellan… Reprit-il en levant la tête pour leur faire face. Il est parti. Il a emmener toutes les affaires qu'il pouvait transporter et il est parti.

  _ QUOI ??? Cria Elly horrifiée. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Mais répond ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

  Daren du retenir sa femme qui secouait, sous la colère, un Kyros hagard et impassible, qui finit par lâcher l'arme qu'il tenait toujours en main.

  La gunblade rebondit au sol dans un énorme tintement de métal qui sembla le sortir de son immobilisme et calmer Elly qui se réfugia en pleurs dans les bras de son mari.

  _ Qu'est ce qui l'a fait fuir, Kyros ? Demanda doucement Daren, alors qu'il caressait gentiment le dos de sa femme pour la calmer, conscient que son ami était autant, sinon plus choqué qu'eux.

  _ Je… je ne sais pas. Je… j'ai fait ce que vous n'arrêtiez pas de me conseiller depuis deux semaines, j'ai sauté le pas et…

  _ Il t'a rejeté ?

  _ Non !… Non…bien au contraire… tout s'est merveilleusement bien passé… merveilleusement… mais ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, il était… parti…

  _ Il y a bien du y avoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui l'ait forcé à agir ainsi. Réfléchis bien.

  _ Je ne sais pas.

  Seagill chercha vainement dans sa mémoire, repassant chaque événement, chaque parole prononcée, jusqu'à ce qu'un nom ne vienne l'effleurer et le faire trembler. Un simple nom, doucement soufflé alors que le sommeil venait le cueillir et dont il réalisait maintenant toute la portée. Un nom qui pour lui n'avait aucune importance mais qui avait du LE terrifier.

  Hyne, il aurait dû le savoir, lui en parler avant, lui expliquer… lui expliquer que tout ceci ne changeait rien à la situation.

  Maintenant il était trop tard, le mal était fait.

  _ Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

  _ Quoi ?

  _ Depuis combien de temps savez-vous pour Seifer ?

  Mari et femme ravalèrent un hoquet de surprise et se figèrent.

  _ Co… comment ? Demanda Elly.

  _ Des petits indices par-ci, par-là, quelques coïncidences étranges. Mais je dois avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment réaliser jusqu'à ce que je vois la cicatrice. Je n'avais jamais vu Seifer jusqu'alors et son visage ne m'avait donc pas interpellé, mais cette marque… Je dois avouer que le maquillage était une bonne idée, il est seulement dommage qu'il résiste si mal au contact de l'eau.

  _ Quand ?

  _ Le soir de notre premier entraînement. Il s'est essuyé la front et une partie de la cicatrice s'est découverte.

  _ Pourquoi…

  _ … je n'ai rien dit ? Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Du moins je croyais n'avoir pas besoin de le faire. J'avais appris à le connaître et cela me suffisait. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

  Elly et Daren se regardèrent un instant avant de soupirer et de s'installer sur des chaises près de lui. Son amie le fixa encore quelques instants, puis inspira profondément et commença.

  _Nous avions un fils… Natan. Il venait d'avoir seize ans. Il était exceptionnel à nos yeux, vif, intelligent, tolérant et tellement doux, mais aussi… mais aussi cadet à la GGU.

  Kyros ferma les yeux et raval son air en comprenant les implications de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

  _ T'avouer que nous avons détester Seifer pour ce qu'il a fait, serait un euphémisme. Nous l'avons haï. Natan était notre unique enfant. J'ai eu des complications à sa naissance et je suis devenu stérile. Il était toute notre fierté. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que nous avons ressenti lorsque nous avons appris le crash de la GGU et lorsqu'un SeeD est venu nous annoncer qu'il faisait parti des trop nombreuses victimes et que malheureusement nous ne pourrions pas récupérer le corps. Nous avons cru souffrir mille morts, nous avons tout simplement été détruits. Nous avons fermé le restaurant et nous nous sommes cloîtrés chez nous, nous laissant dépérire peu à peu.

  La voix d'Elly s'étrangla à ses pénibles souvenirs et Daren serra doucement sa main pour la réconforter et l'inviter à poursuivre.

  _ Environs un mois plus tard, reprit-elle doucement, nous avons décidé de nous rendre au mémorial élevé en souvenirs de ces morts. Nous avions alors à peine conscience que la guerre était fini, tout nous semblait étrange, d'une autre époque, comme si nous avions voyager dans le temps, mais la douleur, elle, était bien présente. Et nous rendre là bas n'a rien arrangé. C'est une des choses les plus dures que nous ayons vécu. C'était tellement impersonnel, tellement froid. Juste un alignement de noms en lettres dorées sur une pierre noire, sans épitaphe, sans mots tendres, sans rien qui puisse réellement nous rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'êtres humains, de jeunes gens plein de vie et d'espoir. Nous nous sommes jurer de ne jamais y retourner.

  _ Lorsque nous sommes retournés en ville, reprit Daren, la nuit était déjà tombée. Nous avons laisser notre véhicule dans les parkings extérieurs et nous avons fait le reste du chemin à pied. Nous étions à peine à quelques rues de chez nous lorsque nous avons entendu des détonations et presque immédiatement après, un couple de jeunes gens visiblement mal en point, nous est rentré dedans. Ils se sont écroulés à terre et lorsque nous avons voulu les aider à se relever, la femme m'a attraper le poignet et a dardé sur moi un regard rouge et suppliant. Elle a protégé son compagnon de son autre bras dans un geste tendre et m'a demandé : « Aidez-le, je vous en supplie ! Ne les laissez pas l'attraper ! Il a assez souffert ! Je vous en pris, aidez-le ! » Il y avait tellement de désespoir dans sa voix que j'ai immédiatement hocher la tête. Elle m'a alors souri avec reconnaissance et avant même que nous ayons pu réagir, elle s'était plus au moins remise debout et repartait déjà en courant dans la direction d'où elle était venu. Tout ce que nous avons entendu après, fut une nouvelle série de coups de feu et un cri.

  _ Hyne, souffla Kyros. Fujin…

  _ Oui… tu imagines sans mal notre peur alors… mais aussi notre surprise lorsqu'en nous penchant sur le corps toujours à terre nous avons reconnu Seifer. J'aurais pu le tuer à cet instant, il n'aurait même pas été capable de se défendre, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai regardé ce corps étendu devant moi, couvert de sang et j'ai revu l'expression de cette jeune femme qui venait de donner sa vie pour l'homme le plus détesté de cette terre et j'ai tout simplement été incapable l'achever. Je revoyais encore parfaitement son regard et j'entendais encore ses paroles raisonner à mon esprit et je me suis dit que si elle avait été prête à se sacrifier, c'est que peut-être, il n'y avait pas que du mal en lui. Que peut-être, il avait plus souffert qu'aucun de nous n'avait pu l'imaginé. J'ai voulu le prendre alors, pour l'aider, mais il m'a repousser. Je n'avais même pas réaliser qu'il était conscient. Il m'a repousser et nous avons pu voir l'expression terrifié de son visage et son regard… presque entièrement voilé déjà. Il avait presque l'air d'un enfant alors. Un enfant perdu. Et nous avons commencer à comprendre la jeune femme. 

  _ Peut-être était-ce folie de notre part, dit Elly, mais il nous a semblés que Natan n'aurait pas voulu que nous l'abandonnions là. Il était toujours tellement gentil, incapable d'en vouloir aux gens malgré leur erreur. Il disait toujours que chacun avait droit à une seconde chance. Alors nous avons décidé de lui donner cette seconde chance malgré ce qu'il nous avait fait. Lorsque Daren a voulu à nouveau l'aider à se relever, il s'était évanoui. Il avait une profonde plaie au flanc et de multiples lacérations. C'est une chance qu'il ai survécu et que nous ayons pu échapper à ses poursuivants. Je ne sais pas qui ils étaient, mais une chose est sûr, ils étaient déterminer à achever ce qu'il avait commencé. Nous avons heureusement réussit à rentrer chez nous sains et saufs, mais ce n'était pas pour autant terminé. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de prévenir un médecin qui l'aurait à coup sûr achevé, alors nous l'avons soigné du mieux que nous avons pu. Il est rester presque deux semaines inconscient et nous avons craint un moment qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Et lorsque enfin, il a repris connaissance, ce fut pour mieux s'ouvrir les veines. Il était détruit. Nous savions d'après les marques sur ses poignets que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait, mais je crois que la disparition de ses seuls amis l'a achevé. Il a fallu l'empêcher de recommencer et l'aider à remonter la pente. Au début nous ne l'avons aidé que par pitié, découvrant qu'il était plus humain que beaucoup d'entre nous par certains côtés, portant en lui plus de remords et de souffrances que beaucoup dans le même cas. Mais petit à petit, alors que nous devions développer des trésors de patience pour qu'il accepte notre aide et nous donne sa confiance et plus tard, lorsque nous l'avons aidé à vivre avec sa cécité, nous avons appris à l'aimer. Je ne peux pas te dire comment cela est réellement arrivé, un beau matin nous nous sommes seulement rendu compte que nous en étions venu à le considérer comme notre fils… et lui un peu comme les parents qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ensuite nous lui avons donner une nouvelle vie, un nouveau nom et une nouvelle apparence.

  _ Ca n'a pas du être facile pour vous.

  _ Ca l'a été plus encore pour lui et nous n'avons pas du le sauver qu'une fois de ses démons, tu l'as toi-même remarqué.

  _ Hmm… je… je n'imaginais pas qu'il avait tant souffert.

  _ Je crois que personne ne sais réellement jusqu'à quel point cela a été terrible pour lui. 

  _ Vous a-t-il jamais dit comment il avait perdu la vue ?

  _ D'après ce que nous avons compris, c'est le dernier cadeau d'Ultimécia pour lui avoir désobéi. Il lui a fallu à peine plus d'un mois pour devenir définitivement aveugle.

  _ Je vois.

  _ Que… que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda doucement Elly.

  Kyros les regarda intensément, puis il ramassa Rédemption, se leva et attacha la ceinture de son fourreau à sa taille. Pour la première fois peut-être, la gunblade lui sembla légère et pendre naturellement à son flanc, comme si elle savait qu'il allait lui rendre son maître.

  Finalement, il adressa un sourire triste au couple.

  _ Le retrouver, dit-il simplement. Le retrouver.

***

    Doucement, il referma la porte du bureau et s'y adossa en soupirant. La pointe de la gunblade frappa doucement le panneau de bois derrière lui et il la caressa machinalement, comme pour l'apaiser… ou peut-être bien s'apaiser. L'avoir à ses côtés lui donnait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait perdu Seifer.

  Seifer.

  C'était étrange comment en quelques heures, il avait pris l'habitude de ne penser au jeune homme que par son véritable prénom. Le matin même, seul Ellan existait encore véritablement, mais maintenant… maintenant, il n'avait plus peur de le prononcer. Il lui semblait plus naturel… plus authentique… plus profond.

  Même si c'était sous le nom d'Ellan qu'il avait appris à l'aimer, c'était Seifer qu'il aimait réellement.

  A nouveau, il soupira.

  Il venait de quitter la directrice de son école sans beaucoup plus d'espoir qu'en arrivant et avec même plus d'inquiétude peut-être. Seifer était passé tôt dans la matinée, il y avait de ça plusieurs heures alors, pour lui signifier son départ. La jeune femme avait bien tenté de le retenir, mais il lui avait succinctement expliqué qu'il lui fallait quitter la ville au plus vite, sans lui donner de raison précise.

  Mais ce qui inquiétait Kyros, c'est qu'elle avait sentit sa cicatrice lorsqu'elle avait effleurer son visage au moment de leur adieu, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à la dissimuler, courant ainsi le risque d'être reconnu.

  Mais cela ne pouvait pas arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

  Et quand bien même, ce put être le cas, il savait se défendre. Il lui avait suffisamment prouver à plusieurs reprises qu'il était un redoutable combattant.

  Seulement maintenant…

  Maintenant, il n'avait plus Rédemption avec lui pour le protéger.

  Un long frisson parcourut son échine à cette pensée et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer et réfléchir logiquement.

  Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour tenter de le retrouver. Il se doutait bien que si Seifer désirait réellement disparaître, il n'aurait aucun mal à le faire. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il en était tout simplement hors de question.

  Quoi alors ?

  Le fait s'imposa de lui-même à son esprit. Cela lui serrait douloureux car il ne lui avait jamais rien demander de sa vie, mais il solliciterait l'aide de Laguna. Avec le réseau de connaissances, d'espions, d'amis qu'il possédait, il pourrait certainement trouver, ne serait-ce qu'une piste. Peut-être, certainement, cela ne suffirait-il pas, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne trouverait pas meilleure solution.

  Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait même pas obliger de révéler sa véritable identité, une simple description suffirait, taille, cheveux, poids, vêtements. Rien qui ne pourrait vraiment le trahir.

  Avec un peu de chance…

  Il fut soudain sortit de ses réflexion par le contact d'un petite main d'enfant lui tirant la manche de sa veste.

  Il ouvrit les yeux et baissa son regard sur la petite forme près de lui. Eike, continuait à secouer doucement son vêtement, les joues presque inondées de larmes qu'il essayait vainement de retenir.

  Il s'accroupit lentement à côté de lui.

  _ Eike ?

  _ Kyros, pourquoi… pourquoi est-il parti ?

  _ Je… je suis désolé Eike… je sais combien tu l'aimais.

  _ Tu vas le faire revenir, dit ?

  _ Je vais essayer.

  Le petit garçon se contenta de hocher la tête, visiblement plein de confiance et ses sanglots se calmèrent quelque peu.

  _ Je… je sais que tu vas y arriver. Il me parlait toujours beaucoup de toi. C'est la première fois que je l'entendais parler autant de quelqu'un. Il avait confiance.

  Les paroles du petit garçon blessèrent et touchèrent à la fois Kyros qui ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Eike se tendit tout d'abord à cette étreinte inhabituelle de la part d'une autre personne qu'Ellan, avant de si laisser aller.

  Au bout de quelques minutes enfin, le guerrier se dégagea, essuya la visage du petit garçon et doucement lui demanda : 

  _ Tu aimerais venir avec moi visiter un grand palais ?

à suivre…


	11. onzième partie

**Blind**

Onzième chapitre

  Kyros leva les yeux sur la haute bâtisse qui lui faisait face, tenant Eike, accroché à son cou, contre lui. Le jeune garçon avait niché sa tête au creux de son épaule, visiblement intimidé par toute la population qu'ils avaient croisé, tout le bruit, toutes les nouvelles sensations auxquels il avait du faire face. Seagill le tenait fermement contre lui et frottait doucement son dos pour le réconforter.

  Le palais, sous le soleil de midi, laissait paraître toute la blancheur de ses façades immaculées et semblait immense. Pourtant, il n'impressionnait pas Seagill qui le connaissait par cœur. Mais étrangement, il ne lui paraissait plus aussi familier, plus aussi accueillant.

  Ce n'était plus vraiment sa maison.

  Lentement, il s'avança jusqu'au poste de garde. Le soldat en faction, plongé dans la lecture d'une fiche technique, ne le regarda même pas lorsqu'il le salua et demanda d'une voix presque hargneuse : 

  _ Votre laisser passer ?

  _ Je ne crois pas en avoir besoins, répondit sèchement Kyros qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur à supporter le mauvais caractère de l'homme.

  Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire ça ? Demanda ce dernier ironiquement en levant la tête pour le regarder d'un air de défiance.

  _ A votre avis ?

  Le soldat le fixa quelque peu étonné devant son audace. Puis, il le détailla longuement et sembla enfin le reconnaître. Sa bouche se déforma en un « O » de réalisation, ses mains se mirent à trembler et il lâcha le papier qu'il tenait et qui cachait en vérité un magazine typiquement masculin. Il s'empressa de le ramasser maladroitement en bafouillant de plate et morne excuse.

  _ M… Monsieur Seagill… je… je suis désolé… je…

  _ Suffit ! Le coupa Kyros excédé. Laissez-moi passer et je tacherais d'oublier cette malheureuse histoire.

  _ Oui… oui, tout de suite ! 

  Sans perdre une seconde, le soldat, paniqué, lui ouvrit les lourdes grilles de fer qui barraient l'entrée et Seagill les franchit sans attendre pour remonter rapidement l'allée qui menait au palais.

  Il sentit soudain Eike rire doucement contre lui et il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil étonné.

  _ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

  _ Tu n'as pas vu ?

  _ Quoi ?

  Le petit garçon pinça ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire et souffla :

  _ Il a tellement eu peur qu'il a mouillé son pantalon !

  Seagill en serait presque tomber à la renverse et stoppa net pour dévisager l'enfant cette fois mort de rire.

  _ Non !

  _ Si, si ! 

  _ Misère et c'est ça qui est censé nous protéger. 

  Il jeta un petit coup d'œil en arrière, mais l'homme avait déjà disparu, probablement pour régler son petit problème. Il aurait sûrement rit, lui aussi, si ce n'avait été la situation. Soupirant doucement et sans plus attendre, il repris rapidement son chemin vers les portes du palais qu'il franchit sans un regard pour l'activité fébrile qui y régnait.

  Passant sans même un salut, ni une explication devant les différents soldats et secrétaires qui y travaillaient et qui se mirent, pour certains, à le suivre, visiblement étonné par son retour et par la présence d'Eike dans ses bras, il se dirigea rapidement vers ses appartements. Là, sans prendre le temps de répondre aux quelques questions qui lui étaient poser, ni faisant d'ailleurs même pas attention, il pénétra rapidement dans sa chambre et leur claqua la porte au nez.

  Il franchit en quelques grandes enjambées la distance qui le séparait de son lit et y posa délicatement le jeune garçon. Puis, il s'agenouilla devant lui, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui demanda : 

  _ Ca va ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop effrayé ?

  Eike hocha timidement, pour signifier que si, un peu quand même, arrachant un petit sourire à l'ancien soldat.

  _ Ne t'en fait pas, c'est normal, ils sont toujours comme ça. Jamais connu glue plus efficace qu'une volée de secrétaires déterminées à obtenir une réponse à leur question. Tu t'y habitueras.

  Le petit garçon lui sourit timidement.

  _ Bien, tu es ici dans ma chambre. Tu peux visiter et te servire de ce que tu veux. Mon lit est très moelleux comme tu as pu le remarquer, par contre, je n'ai pas de jeux, mais je suis sûr qu'on devrait pouvoir te trouver ça. Alors, sinon, à trois heures tu as la salle de bain à une quinzaine de pas, à six heures à vingt pas, c'est la porte d'entrée et à neuf heures à une quinzaine de pas tu as la cuisine avec le frigo et sans doute une boite ou deux de gâteaux dans un des placards. Le reste tu le découvriras bien tout seul, je suis tranquille. Tu as compris ?

  _ Oui.

  _ Bon, maintenant, je vais devoir te laisser pour aller voir mon meilleur ami. Normalement, il devrait m'aider à retrouver Ellan. Tu n'as pas peur de rester seul ?

  Eike secoua négativement la tête.

  _ Pas si tu peux le retrouver, dit-il.

  _ Avec Laguna pour nous aider, ça devrait aller.

  _ La.... Laguna ? Le président ?

  _ Oui, je te le présenterais plus tard. Tu verras c'est un vrai clown et il adore littéralement les enfants !

  Le jeune garçon eut une moue adorablement étonné qui fit sourire un peu plus Kyros.

  _ C'est vrai ? Tu le connais ?

  _ Oui !

  _ Alors je suis sûr que tu vas retrouver Ellan ! 

  Le sourire de Seagill disparut lentement et une mine sombre se peignit à nouveau sur ses traits.

  _ Je l'espère, Eike. Je l'espère.

***

  Laguna serra fortement le poing et respira profondément pour s'empêcher de se lever et d'aller frapper le jeune Delling en face de lui.

  Il s'était toujours considéré d'une nature agréable et conciliante  et tout le monde se plaisait à dire, notamment sa chère Quistis, qu'il en fallait vraiment beaucoup pour le mettre en colère. Mais le président de Galbadia savait user ses nerfs en un temps record. Ce jeune arrogant, tout le portrait craché de son père, si ce n'était pas pire, travaillait depuis deux semaines maintenant sa patience sur des questions d'échanges commerciaux entre leur deux pays. Quelques pouvaient être les propositions, plus que raisonnables, que Laguna lui soumettait, il s'évertuait à les contester et les négociations n'avaient pratiquement pas avancé.

  A croire qu'il le faisait exprès pour déclencher un affrontement entre leur nation.

  Cette fois, il contestait les prix de douanes instaurés par son propre père il y a plusieurs années de cela et refusait chacune de ses propositions avec une monotonie navrante.

  Laguna soupira et se massa rapidement les tempes, alors qu'il sentait poindre une de ses migraines qui l'assaillaient constamment depuis quelques jours. 

  Il regretta une fois de plus que Kyros ne soit pas à ses côtés pour le soutenir et l'aider. Il avait bien essayé d'entraîner Squall, mais celui-ci avait bien peu de disposition pour la politique et préférait chasser à l'aide de ses amis les quelques monstres qui hantaient les communes voisines d'Esthar. Il caressa alors doucement l'anneau d'or blanc que Quistis lui avait offert en échange de sa bague de fiançailles la semaine précédente, pour se détendre.

  _ Alors ? Demanda-t-il finalement au jeune homme en face de lui.

  Delling se fendit d'un large sourire sadique, presque prêt à se pourlécher les babines tel un félin devant sa proie et pris son air le plus innocent pour répondre.

  _ Ce n'est malheureusement pas une solution satisfaisante.

  S'il n'y avait pas eu la main de Ward poser à ce moment la sur son épaule, Laguna aurait sûrement explosé. Heureusement, son silencieux compagnon avait su prévoir cette nouvelle action de Delling et tempéra l'exaspération de son ami.

  Loire se renfrogna dans son fauteuil et soupira doucement. 

  Il allait sarcastiquement demander au jeune président galbadien ce qui le satisferait enfin, lorsqu'un bruit venant de derrière la porte attira son attention et celle de toutes les personnes présentes.

  La voix, inquiète, de sa secrétaire résonna doucement.

  _ Mais… mais il a une réunion importante…

  Au même instant, les deux panneaux de bois de la porte s'ouvrirent grandement pour laisser passer Kyros.

  Laguna sursauta et eut du mal à le reconnaître pendant quelques secondes. Sa mine était sombre comme jamais auparavant, presque désespérée et à la fois empreinte de détermination. Son regard glissa rapidement de son visage à l'arme qui glissait à son franc et ravala un hoquet en reconnaissant une gunblade, pour finalement revenir à ses yeux. Ils étaient durs et infiniment tristes, plein d'espoirs et de craintes mêlés. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu ainsi, jamais il n'avait encore fait montre si violemment de ses sentiments en publique.

  Sous le choc de ce retour, ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était levé.

  _ Kyros… Dit-il, toutes autres considérations oubliées.

***

  Lorsque la secrétaire avait tenté de l'arrêter, il lui avait lancer un regard noir qui l'avait fait sursauter et reculer de quelques pas. Il avait ignoré son faible cri de protestation et sans attendre avait ouvert la porte de la salle de conseil pour y pénétrer.

  Aussitôt, une dizaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui et il les soutint un à un sans se démonter.

  A peine un mois auparavant, il ne serait jamais permis une telle prise de liberté, il n'aurait même jamais imaginé faire passer ses intérêts personnels avant tout le reste et venir demander de l'aide à Laguna. Mais il y a un mois, la situation était toute autre. Il croyait aimé son meilleur ami tout en sachant qu'il n'avait aucun espoir qu'il lui retourne un jour ses sentiments, alors que maintenant… maintenant, il avait Seifer et il l'aimait.

  Non.

  Faux.

  Il était complètement amoureux de lui et il était prêt à tout pour le retrouver.

  Son regard se posa finalement sur Laguna qui s'était levé.

  _ Kyros…

  _ Laguna…

  _ Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu.

  _ Je ne suis rentré qu'il n'y a quelques minutes. Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

  Laguna le dévisagea un instant avant de répondre.

  _ Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

  _ Non.

  _ Très bien.

  Kyros fut un peu étonné de voir son ami pousser un petit soupire de soulagement. Apparemment il avait du mal à régler quelques problèmes.

  Loire se retourna vers Delling qui avait perdu son masque d'arrogance pour en prendre un de visible intérêt, puis de franche indignation lorsque Laguna lui sourit et lui dit : 

  _ Monsieur Delling, je suis désolé, mais nos négociations vont s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

  _ Vous ne pouvez pas, protesta le jeune président, cette affaire doit être réglée dans la journée ! 

  _ Je le peux et je le fais ! Répondit Loire d'un ton sec. Vous faites traîner cette affaire  depuis trois jours maintenant, rejetant chacune de mes propositions, et bien je me donne la fin de la journée pour en trouver une nouvelle que vous pourrez à nouveau mettre à la poubelle. Peut-être, lorsque vous aurez fini vos enfantillages à la « d'abord chuis meilleur que toi et tout ce que tu dis je m'en fous », pourrons-nous discuter sérieusement et trouver un terrain d'entente qui satisfera nos deux parties.

  Delling vira écarlate de honte et de colère, alors que des petits rires s'élevaient ici et là que Laguna fit taire d'un coup d'œil sévère.

  _ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, gronda-t-il. Maintenant, Monsieur le Président et vous messieurs, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, mais nous avons à parler en privé.

  Kyros sourit intérieurement devant la réaction de Laguna qui avait laissé littéralement ébahis ses conseillés. Ils ne l'avaient probablement encore jamais vu faire preuve d'autant d'autorité et de sérieux et il fut flatté que se fut pour lui. Il venait de prouver une fois de plus qu'il était de ses amis sur lesquels on peut toujours compter.

  Devant l'expression de Loire, Delling ne pipa, mais son air outré promettait une suite difficile aux évènements. Il avait été vexé et humilié devant ses adjoints et ne laisserait certainement pas passer. Finalement, très droit et très digne, il se leva et sortit, immédiatement suivit de sa contingence et des conseillers de Laguna.

  La porte fut refermée par Ward et il se retrouvèrent enfin seul.

  _ Le fils est aussi difficile, sinon pire que le père, remarqua Kyros. Tu vas devoir te méfier, tu l'as vexé et il ne l'a pas apprécié, il cherchera à te le faire payer ! 

  Laguna détourna ses yeux de la porte pour le regarder très sérieusement, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, toute trace de sourire ayant désertée son visage.

  _ Je sais. Maintenant, si tu me disais plutôt ce qu'il se passe. Après un mois de vacances sans une seule nouvelle, je te vois soudain débarquer en plein milieu d'une réunion d'une extrême importance, armé plus qu'étrangement tu avoueras, pour demander à me parler de toute urgence, avec une expression que je ne t'ai jamais vue, d'aussi loin que je te connaisse. Tu m'expliques ?

  _ Je suis désolé.

  Inconsciemment, Kyros effleura la gunblade qui pendait à son côté, augmentant l'expression soucieuse et surprise de son ami.

  _ Ecoute Laguna, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé de toute ma vie, ni faveur, ni aide, mais… mais aujourd'hui j'ai réellement besoin de toi. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes, mais je n'ai pas d'autres solutions.

  _ C'est si grave que ça ?

  _ Pour moi, ça l'est.

  _ Nous sommes amis, Kyros, tu sais que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

  _ C'est un peu délicat. Disons pour faire simple que pendant ces quatre dernières semaines, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un dont je suis tombé amoureux. Je veux dire réellement amoureux, pas une de ses romances passagères et sans suite. C'est vraiment sérieux et pour ce que j'en sais, c'est réciproque.

  _ Je comprends et je serais tenté de dire que c'est merveilleux, mais il y a un « mais » je présume.

  _ Oui, je… j'ai… j'ai découvert quelques chose qui se voulait secret et… et…

  _ Il a fui !

  _ Oui, soupira Kyros.

  Puis, il dévisagea Laguna.

  _ « Il » ?

  Son ami sourit doucement.

  _ J'ai peut-être l'air aveugle, Kyros, mais je ne le suis pas. Je suis désolé, je crois que nous aurions du avoir cette discussion il y a longtemps. Mais j'avais peur et j'espère qu'un jour tu finisses par te lasser. A chaque fois que je t'ai vu souffrir par ma faute, je m'en suis voulu de ne pas pouvoir te retourner tes sentiments. Et à chaque fois, je me disais qu'il fallait que je t'en parle, mais j'avais peur que cette discussion mette également un terme à notre amitié.

  Dire qu'il fut surpris par cette révélation, eut été un euphémisme, Kyros n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais même imaginé que Laguna pouvait avoir des soupçons, alors qu'il puisse savoir… Il n'avait jamais rien laissé paraître. Dire qu'il avait passé vingt ans à craindre qu'il ne le découvre et le rejette, alors qu'il le savait depuis le début. La situation avait de quoi être comique, mais il était surtout soulagé d'une certaine façon. Il s'était enfin débarrassé d'un poids qui le gênait depuis longtemps, mais si ce n'était pas vraiment dans les conditions qu'il avait imaginées.

  _ Ca n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, dit-il. Et tu es pardonné. Peux-tu m'aider ?

  _ Tout ce que tu veux, sourit le président, visiblement lui aussi soulagé. Il va me falloir sa description, taille, poids, cheveux, vêtements, nom et tout ce qui pourraient donner un début de piste. Mais n'oublie pas une chose, si je peux le chercher et peut-être le trouver, je ne peux pas le ramener.

  _ Je sais, je sais. Tout ce que je veux c'est avoir une chance de lui parler.

  _ Alors ça doit pouvoir se faire.

  _ Merci.

  _ Pas maintenant, mais une fois que nous aurons des résultats. Maintenant, suis-moi, je vais te présenter mon nouvel assistant. Il est un peu surprenant de prime à bord, mais très efficace, il nous aidera à dresser son profile et ensuite je ferais jouer mes relations. Et en attendant, tu vas tout me raconter !

  _ D'accord.

***

  Laguna l'entraîna tranquillement dans son bureau, alors qu'il lui exposait dans les grandes lignes, et en omettant certains détails majeurs, les évènements de ces dernières semaines.

  Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Kyros faillit s'écrouler sous le choc. Celle-ci était tout simplement rutilante. Pas une montagne de papiers n'encombrait la table de travail et tous les dossiers étaient parfaitement rangés et classés par ordre alphabétique dans une série d'étagères réservées à cet effet.

  _ Ne fais pas cette tête, lui tira la langue Laguna en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait tout ça. Il faut dire merci à Quistis et surtout à Hyman.

  _ Hyman ?

  _ Hyman Nels, mon nouvel assistant… un original. Il a débarqué dans mon bureau deux jours après ton départ, en me disant que j'avais besoin d'aide et que je ne trouverais pas mieux que lui. J'ai faillit ne pas le prendre à cause de son âge, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir finalement accepter, il est formidable. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi méthodique et efficace.

  _ Pas même moi ?

  _ Je ne suis pas sûr que ces vacances t'ont vraiment réussit finalement ! 

  _ Mais si… tu me parlais de son âge ?

  _ Tu verras quand tu le rencontreras. D'ailleurs je me demande où il peut bien être, il ne quitte pratiquement jamais ce bureau.

  A peine Laguna eut-il terminé sa phrase que la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer un homme enterré sous une montagne de dossier qui, malgré une visibilité devant frôler le zéro absolu, avançait d'un bon pas et leur passa devant pour déposer le tout sur la table de travail en les évitant sans la moindre difficulté.

  Une fois débarrassé de son fardeau, il l'inspecta rapidement, puis, lui fit face et se frotta les mains de visible contentement avant de se tourner vers eux et les saluer un grand sourire aux lèvres.

  _ Monsieur le Président, Monsieur Seagill.

  A cet instant la mâchoire de Kyros alla droit se cracher à terre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incapable de parler, avant de les fermer puis, les rouvrir pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais non, il était toujours là, droit devant lui, le même visage, les mêmes rides, le même regard… le même vieil homme qui lui avait vendu Rédemption.

  C'était tout bonnement impossible.

  _ Hy… Hyman ? Réussit-il à balbutier.

  _ Lui-même ! Sourit le vieil homme.

  Kyros secoua doucement la tête, persuader qu'il était dans un délire. Mais tout semblait tellement réel. Il se massa quelques secondes les tempes et finalement demanda :

  _ On ne serait pas déjà rencontrer ?

  _ Peut-être, lui répondit mystérieusement Hyman sans se départir de son sourire.

  Un original, hein ? Pourquoi cette expression lui semblait tellement familière ?

  _Je ne veux pas savoir_, pensa-t-il. _C'est normal, tout est normal, il y a une explication parfaitement logique à tout ça que tu découvriras bien un jour. Pour l'instant ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est Seifer._

  _ Ca va ? Lui demanda Laguna devant son air étonné. On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

  _ Non, non, juste une impression de déjà vu.

  _ Hum ?

  _ C'est sans importance.

  _ Si tu le dis. Bon maintenant, si tu nous faisais une description détaillée de ton ami que nous puissions voir ce qu'on peut faire.

  _ Ok.

***

  Kyros sortit du bureau une heure plus tard, vidé. En plus de tous les renseignements habituels, dont le nom de famille qu'il avait eu bien du mal à retrouver, croyant un moment ne pas le connaître, avant de se souvenir qu'Elly l'avait cité un jour, ils avaient également dressé un portrait robot.

  Il avait bien entendu oublié de mentionner quelques détails, notamment une certaine cicatrice, mais également sa cécité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait répugné à en parler, comme s'il s'agissait de livrer un secret vital. 

  Il regagnait lentement sa chambre, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui.

  _ Kyros ! L'appela la voix de Hyman.

  L'ex soldat s'arrêta et se retourna pour l'attendre, vacillant une fois de plus en regardant son visage, décidément troublé.

  _ Oui ?

  _ Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous n'avez rien oublié de me préciser avant que je ne fasse un portrait définitif.

  Seagill se sentit frémir sous son regard perçant, comme s'il pouvait mettre à nu toute son âme et lire le plus intime de ses secrets. Il repoussa avec difficulté cette idée stupide et se maugréa, avant de répondre avec tout le calme dont il était capable :

  _ Je vous ai tout dit.

  _ Vous êtes sûr ?

  _ Certain ! 

  Un petit sourire de compréhension, qui troubla un peu plus Kyros, étira les lèvres du vieil homme.

  _ D'accord. Hum, au fait, vous savez, c'est toujours bon de se confier à un ami de confiance.

  Avant même que Kyros n'ait eu une chance de répondre à ce conseil, Hyman s'était retourner et était déjà repartit en direction du bureau.

  Un original ?

  Décidément pas autant que ça.

  Alors que Seagill le regardait s'éloigner, de plus en plus perplexe, une bombe blonde lui sauta soudain dessus en criant joyeusement :

  _ KYROS !!! ENFIN !!!

à suivre…


	12. douzième partie

**Blind**

Douzième partie

  _ KYROS !!! ENFIN !!!

  _ Arghhhh !!! Irvine ! Content moi aussi de te revoir !

  Le jeune cow-boy saisit son aîné dans les bras et le serra amicalement contre lui, visiblement plus que ravi de le savoir de retour.

  _ Rhaaaaaa, c'est cool que tu sois revenu ! Je commençais presque à m'ennuyer ! Alors ces vacances ? Ca va mieux ? C'était comment ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? Ah puis, oui, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! TINDINNNNNN !! 

  Kyros regarda sans comprendre la main qu'il avait mise devant ses yeux après l'avoir lâché, un peu désorienté et surpris par la bonne humeur excessive de son ami qui semblait tout simplement plus excité que son électron libre de compagnon.

  _ T'as mangé du Zell ce matin ou quoi ? Demanda l'ex soldat très amusé.

  _ On peut dire ça comme ça, sourit malicieusement le blond. Alors ? Alors ?

  Encore une fois, il secoua sa main devant son visage et Kyros comprit enfin ce qu'il cherchait à lui montrer avec tant d'entrain. A l'annulaire de sa main droite trônait un anneau d'argent simple et finement ciselé.

  Un sourire fendit le visage fatigué de Seagill.

  _ C'est bien ce que je crois ? Demanda-t-il.

  _ Vi ! Gagatisa le jeune homme en rougissant doucement.

  _ Quand ?

  _ Il y a deux jours. Il m'a emmené au restaurant, avec champagne et caviar, le grand luxe quoi ! Lorsqu'il me l'a offert, j'ai eu du mal à réaliser pendant quelques instant, qui aurait cru qu'il ferait le premier pas ???

  _ Pas moi, je l'avoue. Je suis heureux pour toi en tout cas ! Alors c'est officiel, tout le monde est au courant ?

  Le visage d'Irvine s'assombrit un peu à cette mention.

  _ Non, pas encore. Ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet facile à aborder, tu sais ! A part Laguna, hein… on ne peut pas dire que tout ce beau monde soit très ouvert. Tu te souviens des quelques essais que nous avons réalisés.

  _ Malheureusement ! Alors comme ça, tu sais pour Laguna ! 

  _ Oui. Quand il a constaté que nous étions devenu très proche, il est venu me voir juste après ton départ. Il savait pour moi et Zell et il était au courant pour toi depuis longtemps, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Il voulait que je le conseille car il ne savait pas quoi faire. Je lui ai dit que le plus raisonnable était encore de te parler. Apparemment, il m'a écouté.

  _ Oui.

  _ Tu lui en veux.

  _ Après tant d'années j'aurais quelques raisons, soupira Kyros, mais étant données les circonstances, non !

  Irvine lui jeta un regard suspicieux et plein de curiosité.

  _ Les circonstances ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'as l'air bien sombre. Et c'est quoi, cette gunblade que tu porte à ta ceinture ? Demanda-t-il la remarquant enfin pour la première fois.

  _ C'est une longue histoire.

  _ J'ai tout mon temps.

  _ Pas ici.

  _ Très bien.

  Retrouvant tout son sérieux, Irvine le saisit par le bras et sans plus attendre l'entraîna derrière lui pour gagner les appartements de l'ex soldat. Ils y entrèrent rapidement et le jeune homme ferma rapidement la porte à clef derrière lui pour leur tranquillité. Puis, il entraîna son aîné sur le canapé et le força à s'y asseoir avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

  _ Très bien, raconte-moi maintenant.

  Kyros prit une petite inspiration, se demandant jusqu'à quel point il pouvait lui expliquer la situation. La phrase d'Hyman lui revint alors en mémoire : « vous savez, c'est toujours bon de parler à un ami de confiance » et il décida de laisser la conversation se dérouler et d'aviser selon la tournure qu'elle prendrait.

  _ Je… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, finit-il par dire.

  _ Mais c'est merveilleux ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

  _ Si on veut.

  _ Que s'est-il passé ?

  _ Près de la maison que j'avais louée, il n'y avait qu'un seul bungalow, habité par une sorte d'ermite à ce qu'il paraissait. En fait d'ermite, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'à peu près ton âge, Ellan. Un véritable chat sauvage. Je peux te dire que notre première rencontre n'a pas vraiment été placée sous de bons hospices. Mais le temps passant et avec l'aide de deux adorables personnes de sa connaissance, j'ai lentement réussi à gagner sa confiance et son amitié, mais surtout… surtout son amour. Dès le début, il y a eu quelque chose… je ne sais pas… une sorte de charme étrange et mystérieux qui m'a tout de suite attiré. Et puis j'ai appris à la connaître et lui aussi. Je te laisse imaginé la suite.

  _ Jusque là, tout ça ressemble un peu à un conte de fée.

  _ Oui, sauf que j'ai découvert quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré que je ne sache jamais et que j'ai eu la bêtise de lui révélé sans m'en rendre compte et il est parti.

  _ C'est si grave que ça ?

  _ Pour lui et beaucoup de monde, oui.

  _ Et pour toi.

  _ Ca n'a pas la moindre importance.

  _ Que comptes-tu faire ?

  _ Le chercher, essayer de le retrouver et me donner une chance de pouvoir au moins lui parler et lui expliquer, après… ça sera à lui d'aviser.

  _ Hum… et tu sais où chercher.

  _ Non, c'est pour ça que j'ai sollicité l'aide de Laguna. Je n'aime pas ça, mais au moins dans ces conditions, j'ai une petite chance.

  Irvine le regarda attentivement, avant de se fendre d'un immense sourire et de lui administrer une claque amicale dans le dos.

  _ Quoi ? Grimaça Kyros.

  _ Tu es vraiment accroc, hein ?

  _ Comment ça ?

  _ C'est l'amour avec un grand A. Je veux dire, il y a un mois, tu n'aurais jamais imaginé demander un service à Laguna, surtout ce genre de service, n'est-ce pas ? Ca veut dire que tu es parvenu à tourner la page.

  Seagill le considéra un instant, avant de lui rendre son sourire.

  _ Oui, je crois que l'on peut dire ça.

  _ C'est bien. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à lui mettre la main dessus.

  _ Ca semble tellement facile dit ainsi.

  Irvine allait répliquer, lorsqu'un bruit, provenant de la salle de bain de son ami, attira soudain son attention. 

  _ Kyros ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son arme. Tu as quelqu'un avec toi ?

  _ Non, pourquoi ?

  _ Bah…

  _ EIKE ! S'écria soudain Seagill en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

  _ Hein ?

  _ Eike, c'est un petit garçon que j'ai ramené avec moi, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. C'est un de ses élèves.

  _ Ses élèves ?

  _ Je t'expliquerais.

  Et sans attendre, il ouvrit la porte de la pièce et entra rapidement dedans. La lumière était éteinte et aucun son ne se faisait entendre, si ce n'était le doux murmure d'un sanglot.

  Kyros alluma pour mieux y voir, mais même ainsi le jeune garçon restait invisible à son regard.

  _ Eike ? Dit-il doucement.

  Aucune réponse.

  _ Eike ?

  Il s'avança jusqu'aux panneaux de la douche et ouvrit lentement les battants pour révéler le corps rouler en boule de l'enfant en pleure. Il avança délicatement une main vers la forme prostrée, mais s'arrêta lorsque celle-ci demanda d'une petite voix :

  _ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'as-tu fait partir ?

  Kyros serra le poing sous l'accusation et baissa sa main.

  _ Eike, je suis désolé. Je… j'aurais du te le dire. Je suis un imbécile, c'est déjà à cause de ça que je l'ai fait fuir. Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure. Je…

  _ Tu l'aimes ?

  Kyros hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

  _ Oui.

  _ Et il t'aime ?

  _ Je crois.

  Le jeune garçon releva la tête et se redressa en position assise. D'un revers de la main, il chassa les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux meurtris.

  _ Alors tu vas vraiment le faire revenir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

  _ En tout cas, je vais tout faire pour.

  Eike se contenta de hocher la tête, visiblement rassuré et tendit ses deux petits bras vers lui.

  Soulagé, l'ex soldat n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le prendre et le serrer contre lui.

  Il n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre lui aussi.

  _ Je suis sûr que Seifer t'aime, lui souffla doucement le jeune garçon à l'oreille.

  Kyros se figea et le dévisagea un instant avant de se détendre. Il n'était pas illogique qu'il soit au courant, mais il se demandait si Seifer l'était.. 

  Probablement pas. 

  Ca lui ferait un nouveau choc lorsqu'il le retrouverait. 

  S'il le retrouvait.

  Penser positivement ! Il n'y avait pas de raisons que ça ne marche pas. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il préférait imaginer.

  Eike toujours accrocher à son cou, il retourna dans la chambre où l'attendait Irvine qui avait décidé qu'il lui valait mieux régler cette affaire seul.

  _ Alors, tu me présentes ? Demanda gaiement le cow-boy en voyant le petit bout de chou agrippé à son ami.

  Kyros lui adressa un petit sourire et posa Eike à terre.

  _ Bien sûr ! Irvine, je te présente Eike ! Un élève d'Ellan. Eike, voilà Irvine, un de mes grands amis et un Seed très réputé.

  _ Kyros, le gronda gentiment le blond.

  Le petit garçon leva timidement la tête vers lui et fit un petit signe de la main dans ce qu'il jugeait être sa direction.

  Irvine ravala silencieusement son air en découvrant la cicatrice qui barrait son visage et se força rapidement à reprendre contenance.

  _ Eike ! Dit-il chaleureusement. Ravi de te rencontrer.

  Lentement, il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui pour lui ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux. L'enfant lui adressa un petit sourire heureux et s'en attendre, tendit une main vers lui pour lui toucher le visage.

  Irvine se tendit tout d'abord sous ce geste inattendu, puis se relâcha bien vite et le laissa explorer à loisir son visage.

  _ Alors ? Dit-il une fois qu'il eut retiré ses mains. Satisfait de ton exploration.

  _ Hun, hun ! Approuva le bambin.

  _ Bien, j'en suis heureux, car je vais devenir pour le reste de la journée ton guide attitré dans tout le palais. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

  Le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina aussitôt et il se tourna vers Kyros pour lui demander silencieusement la permission.

  _ Tu peux y aller, s'amusa celui-ci.

  _ Ouai ! Merci !

  _ Bon, dit Irvine, l'affaire est entendue. Va boire un coup, passe aux toilettes et on y va ! 

  Sans attendre, le garnement, qui avait déjà trouvé ses marques dans la pièce, se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine.

  _ Merci, souffla Kyros.

  _ De rien, il est adorable. Son élève, hein ?

  Kyros détourna les yeux et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

  _ Je vois, dit simplement Irvine. Ecoutes, je ne te demande pas de m'expliquer. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, ni sûr les véritables raisons qui l'ont poussées à partir, ni sur la raison qui te pousse à porter cette gunblade et je ne t'en veux pas. Chacun a le droit d'avoir ses secrets. N'oublie simplement pas que s'il te vient un jour l'envie d'en parler, je serais là, ok ?

  _ Ok… merci ! 

  _ Vi, vi…

  Au même instant, Eike refit son apparition et Irvine le prit dans ses bras.

  _ Alors, bonhomme tu es prêt ?

  _ Oui ! 

  _ Bien car nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire. D'abord visite du palais pour que tu prennes tes marques, ensuite séance habillage, histoire de te trouver quelques vêtements de rechange et enfin… les nounours !

  _ Les nounours ? S'extasia le petit garçon.

  _ Oui ! Ceux de tonton Laguna ! Il en a tellement que je suis sûr qu'il ne verra pas d'objection à ce que tu en prennes un ou deux ! 

  _ C'est vrai ?

  _ Oui, tu peux demander à Kyros.

  _ C'est vrai, Eike, dit ce dernier. Le Président peut-être un grand enfant quand il le veut, si ça se trouve, tu le verras quand vous irez là bas.

  _ Chouette ! 

  _ Alors en route, mauvaise troupe ! 

  Kyros les regarda sortir de la chambre un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Irvine ferait vraiment un excellent père. 

  Sûrement autant que Seifer.

***

  Plus de deux semaines avaient passé depuis la disparition de Seifer et toujours aucune trace. Toutes les recherches n'avaient jusqu'ici donné aucun résultat et Kyros désespérait de plus en plus qu'il n'y en ait jamais.

  Il s'alimentait à peine, dormait tout juste quelques heures par nuit et passait le reste de ses journées entre aider Laguna à essayer de résoudre le problème galbadien et chercher le jeune homme.

  Plus les jours passaient et plus ses espoirs s'amenuisaient, sachant qu'à chaque heure passée, Seifer avait un peu plus de chance de se fondre dans le décor ou de changer d'apparence.

  Irvine avait d'abord été surpris de son obstination à cacher la cécité du jeune homme aux autres, mais il avait accepté son choix et n'avait pas cherché à le convaincre. Par contre, il avait été plus difficile de ne pas mêler Squall et ses amis à cette affaire. 

  Dès leur retour de mission, apprenant sa réapparition et ses problèmes, sous condition de certaines informations gardées secrètes, comme le fait qu'ils étaient amant, ils s'étaient immédiatement portés volontaire pour l'aider. Mais bien sûr, il en était hors de question, il ne fallait pas risquer qu'il reconnaisse Seifer… pas pour sa sauvegarde. 

  Il lui avait fallu donc tout le génie et toute la diplomatie dont il était capable pour convaincre Laguna que les Seed avait mieux à faire que de rechercher un disparu.

  Cette nouvelle action avait augmenté la perplexité d'Irvine, qui cette fois ci l'avait pressé un peu plus de questions qu'il s'était acharné à éluder, pour la plus grande consternation du jeune homme qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.

  Eike tenait mieux le choc que son aîné. Il avait était rapidement accepté par toute la petite troupe qui était immédiatement tombée sous son charme ravageur, surtout Laguna qui adorait les enfants et avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps quand il n'était pas avec Seagill ou Irvine.

  Il s'était rapidement familiarisé avec les locaux et avait su conquérir le cœur de tout un chacun, découvrant dans ce nouvel environnement plus de tendresse et d'amour qu'il n'en avait jamais espéré avant, de la part de tant de monde. Néanmoins, même ainsi entouré, il n'oubliait pas Seifer et s'inquiétait énormément pour lui, ne trouvant de véritable réconfort que dans les bras de Kyros.

  Un soir que le jeune garçon venait de l'endormir avec une histoire de sorcière et de chevalier, quelqu'un vint frapper doucement à leur porte.

  Kyros s'assura que le jeune garçon s'était bien endormi avant de se diriger vers celle-ci et l'entrouvrir.

  _ Irvine ? Souffla-t-il en en découvrant le visage de son ami plongé dans les ténèbres du couloir.

  _ Kyros. Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

  Ce dernier jeta un petit coup d'œil à Eike, qui gémit doucement dans son sommeil et se retourna pour trouver une meilleure position avant de se rouler en boule et marmonner de contentement.

  _ Oui, répondit-il. Mais pas ici. Eike vient juste de s'endormir.

  _ Le balcon ?

  _ Ca me va. Je te suis.

  Les deux hommes firent rapidement leur chemin jusqu'à une des mezzanines du palais dans les couloirs silencieux de cette heure avancée de la nuit.

  Un vent frais accueillit leur arrivée et il frémirent doucement, en venant s'appuyer contre les rebords en marbres qui les séparaient du vide.

  Un petit moment passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle, profitant juste du calme et de la fraîcheur de la soirée.

  _ Alors ? Finit par demander Kyros. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

  _ Je sais que je t'avais dit que je ne bousculerais pas, soupira le jeune homme, mais ton état m'inquiète. Tu es en train de complètement te laisser aller. Ecoutes, je suis ton ami, plus que ça même, je me considère un peu comme ton frère et tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me dises ce que tu as sûr le cœur. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger Kyros, juste pour t'aider et te soutenir. Me parler pourrais te faire du bien et qui sait peut-être me laisser de plus grandes chances de t'aider.

  L'ex soldat le dévisagea un instant.

  _« Vous savez, c'est toujours bon de parler à un ami de confiance. »_

  La voix d'Hyman lui résonna doucement aux oreilles. Il n'avait pas vraiment parlé au vieil homme ces dernières semaines, mais il s'était quand même rendu compte que celui-ci restait toujours à proximité et lorsqu'il s'apercevait enfin de sa présence, ce dernier se contentait de lui envoyer son mystérieux sourire qui lui faisait penser à chaque fois qu'il en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. C'était un peu comme une présence réconfortante, il avait l'impression qu'il le comprenait parfaitement.

  Mais, ils ne se parlaient pas pour autant et Kyros ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de se confier. Il y avait bien Elly et Daren qu'ils appelaient régulièrement pour leur donner des nouvelles ou encore Eike, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il ne pouvait pas parler ouvertement avec les deux premiers au risque d'être surpris, quant à Eike, il restait avant tout un enfant, même s'il était très intelligent.

  Kyros soupira doucement.

  _ Je ne crois pas que tu aimerais ce que j'aurais à te dire, répondit-il finalement.

  _ Tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit.

  _ Oui… rit amèrement l'ex soldat, je sais.

  _ Alors ?

  _ Ellan n'est pas son véritable nom. Il n'est pas vraiment brun et la gunblade lui appartient.

  Irvine ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis demanda enfin : 

  _ Seifer ?

  _ Hun, hun.

  Kyros avait détourné les yeux pour ne pas faire face à l'horreur du regard de son ami et sursauta lorsqu'une main le força à le regarder.

  _ Je te l'ai dit, Kyros, je ne suis pas ici pour te juger. Tu l'aimes et c'est tout ce qui compte. En plus, je crois suffisamment bien te connaître pour comprendre qu'il a dû changer.

  Un petit silence s'installa entre eux et Kyros ferma les yeux pour laisser le vent caresser doucement son visage, soulagé.

  _ Merci, dit-il enfin.

  _ Pourquoi ?

  _ Pour m'avoir écouté.

  _ Quand tu veux ! N'empêche, j'en connais un qui ne va pas être content ! 

  _ Hein ?

  _ Zell ! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il appréciera d'entendre son beau-frère le traiter de hérisson ! 

  Kyros dévisagea un instant Irvine avant de partir dans un fou rire comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

***

  Trois jours s'était écoulés depuis leur discussion. Le fait d'avoir enfin pu se confier, avait soulagé Kyros qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

  En ce début d'après midi, lui et Laguna travaillaient d'arrache pied sur le problème galbadien. Delling leur posait à nouveau des difficultés sur les échanges commerciaux et ils cherchaient de nouvelles solutions qui pourraient les faire aboutir à un accord satisfaisant.

  L'horloge murale venait à peine de sonner une heure passée, lorsqu'un soldat déboula soudain dans le bureau, à bout de souffle.

  _ Quoi ? Demanda Laguna.

  _ Une nouvelle extraordinaire monsieur le Président ! Dit ce dernier un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'armée galbadienne vient de capturer Seifer Almasy ! 

à suivre…


	13. treizième partie

**Blind**

Treizième partie

  L'armée galbadienne vient de capturer Seifer Almasy !

  Il fallut à peine plus de quelques secondes à Kyros pour comprendre toute la portée de cette simple phrase.

  Il sentit soudain une lame acide et glaciale courir dans ses veines, alors que son cœur, comme broyé sous un étau, semblait s'être arrêté. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et il se redressa d'un coup, sous le choc, faisait basculer sa chaise au sol dans un bruit métallique qui fit sursauter le soldat.

  _ Quoi ? S'entendit-il demander d'une voix rauque alors qu'il tentait vainement de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. QUOI ?

  Non ! C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il avait du mal entendre.

  C'était un cauchemar, juste un horrible cauchemar dont il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller.

  Il ne pouvait pas s'être fait capturer… pas lui et pas par eux… mon dieu… surtout pas par eux…

  Mais il savait que c'était la vérité. La pure et cruelle réalité. Il n'y avait aucune chance que le soldat ne se soit tromper.

  Aucune.

_  Hyne, Seifer ! _

  Pour la seconde fois en plus de deux semaines, il avait l'impression  que son monde s'écroulait autour de lui, comme une vitre volant en éclat, et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'empêcher, spectateur impuissant de son propre naufrage.

  Avec difficulté, il se força à reprendre sa respiration et à calmer la panique qui menaçait de la submerger, alors qu'un mot, comme un cri d'agonie, semblait résonner encore et encore à son esprit.

_  NooOOOon !!_

  Fermant rapidement les yeux pour les rouvrir presque aussitôt, il ignora totalement le regard étonné de Laguna qui, s'il était lui aussi sous le choc de cette révélation, ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part de son ami, et il ne se concentra que sur le soldat.

  _ Quoi ? Répéta-t-il encore, crispant les poings.

  _ Euh… je… bafouilla l'homme, visiblement perdu devant son attitude.

  Il se tut quelques instants, cherchant ses mots, puis reprit finalement contenance et répéta avec un grand sourire, croyant probablement que sa réaction ne tenait qu'à la surprise : 

  _ Ils ont capturé Almasy ! Un peu au nord de Galbadia. Ils viennent tout juste de prévenir tous les gouvernements et le ramènent en ville. Il paraît que la population est déjà dans les rues à l'attendre. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il parvienne vivant au palais, la foule est déchaînée et réclame sa mise à mort. Il sera sûrement lapidé avant.

  A nouveau, le coup porta et Kyros vacilla sur ses jambes soudain engourdies.

  Inconscient du mal dont il était responsable, le soldat agrandit un peu plus son sourire et ajouta presque gaiement : 

  _ Ce n'est pas plus mal ! Ca nous évitera les frais d'un procès inutile dont tout le monde connaîtrait le résultat à l'avance. De toute façon, il sera tuer quoi qu'il arrive.

  Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, l'homme vit Kyros bondir dans sa direction, fous de rage et le cueillir au visage de son poing droit.

  Seagill avait mis toute la force de son désespoir dans ce geste face à ce répugnant personnage qui lui donnait la nausée et l'envoya au sol, inconscient et nez en lambeau. Pourtant, ça ne suffit pas à calmer son esprit qui résonnait encore de sa phrase cruelle et il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas l'achever immédiatement.

  Il regarda avec haine la figure évanouie, puis se détourna et jeta un petit coup d'œil à Laguna qui n'avait ni bougé, ni bronché, se contentant de le fixer quelque peu incrédule.

  Kyros voulut lui parler, mais il ne trouva rien à dire pour s'excuser de son attitude, puisqu'il ne la regrettait pas et n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à recommencer si tout était à refaire. Détournant les yeux et secouant la tête doucement, il délaissa les deux hommes pour sortir rapidement de la pièce et s'élancer dans les couloirs en direction de sa chambre pour récupérer Rédemption avant de se rendre à l'Hydre.

  Il lui fallait maintenant gagner au plus vite Galbadia avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.. s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

  _Hyne !_ Pria-t-il. _Protéger-le ! Je vous en pris, protéger-le !_

  Et le choc faisant place à l'effroi, il accéléra, sentant dans sa poitrine son cœur battre furieusement.

  A aucun moment, il ne remarqua le visage d'Hyman dissimulé dans l'ombre qui le regarda s'éloigner un étrange sourire, mi-satisfait, mi-inquiet aux lèvres.

***

  _ Je. Ne. Veux. Pas.

  _ S'il te plait ! 

  _ Non, non et non ! 

  _ Siouplait !!!

  _ Non ! 

  _ Siouplait avec de gros nyeux de chiot martyrisé !!!

  _ Rhooooo… misère !

  _ Ahahah !Tu n'as pas dit non !

  _ Grrrrrr !!!

  _ Alors ???

  _ Oui, bon d'accord ! Je viens avec toi ! Vraiment tu sais comment me faire craquer.

  _ OUAIIII !!! Super ! Tu sais que je t'aime Touâ ! 

  _ Je sais, je sais, chuis trop gentil ! 

  _ Viiiii… c'est pour ça que t'es mon mamour adoré.

  _ Grumphhhh !!! Tu déteins trop sûr moi !

  _ Eheheh ! C'est à force de te grignoter, c'est pas de ma faute si tu as bon goût, Zell ! 

  Et avant que son cadet n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Irvine, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, le plaqua doucement sur le mur du couloir et commença à lui mordiller amoureusement le lobe de l'oreille, avant de descendre lentement jusqu'à sa bouche.

  _ Irvine… Gémit le zébulon blond.

  _ Hum ? Marmonna le cow-boy en jouant avec ses lèvres.

  _ Pas… hmmmm… pas ici…

  _ Y'a personne.

  _ Peuvent venir…

  _ Pôa grave…

  Et pour l'empêcher de protester plus avant, Irvine approfondit son étreinte.

  Oubliant complètement où ils se trouvaient, Zell accepta pleinement le baiser et passa doucement ses bras autour de son cou pour le coller un peu plus contre lui. Le grand blond sourit un peu plus et commença lentement à jouer avec lui, mais un bruit de course les tétanisa.

  En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, il s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, les joues rouge de gêne et de plaisir mêlés.

  Ils regardèrent alors l'autre bout du couloir pour voir apparaître en courant la silhouette de Kyros, sa gunblade au flanc.

  En voyant son visage ravagé par l'inquiétude, Irvine délaissa immédiatement Zell pour se porter à sa rencontre.

  _ Kyros ? Demanda-t-il.

  L'ex soldat s'arrêta à sa hauteur et reprit rapidement son souffle.

  _ Irvine… Souffla-t-il.

  _ Que se passe-t-il ?

  _ Ils l'ont capturé.

  _ Quoi ?

  _ L'armée galbadienne, ils l'ont capturé.

  Il fallut quelques seconde au jeune homme pour comprendre de quoi il voulait parler, mais lorsqu'il réalisa enfin, un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

  _ Oh, merde ! 

  _ Je vais là bas ! La population l'attend, prête à le massacrer.

  _ Je viens avec toi ! N'hésita pas un seul instant le cow-boy en vérifiant les barillets de ses armes.

  _ D'accord ! On va prendre l'Hydre.

  _ Hum ! 

  Et sur ce, Kyros repartit en courant, immédiatement suivit de son ami.

  _ Irvine ? Demanda Zell en l'attrapant par le bras avant qu'il ne parte.

  Le blond se dégagea gentiment et le regarda.

  _ Je suis désolé, Zell, je dois y aller. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

  Et sans même attendre une réponse de son compagnon, il repartit à la suite de Seagill qui avait déjà disparu à l'angle du couloir.

***

  Lorsqu'il arriva à l'Hydre, celle-ci avait déjà ses moteurs en marche et presque toutes les amarres larguées. 

  Sans hésiter un instant, Kyros grimpa à son bord et se dirigea vers la cabine de pilotage où il reçut un choc en apercevant Loire en train de terminer les derniers réglages.

  _ Laguna ?

  Son ami se retourna, la mine sérieuse.

  _ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

  _ Je suis venu t'aider. Ca ne me plait pas beaucoup, surtout étant donné les circonstances, mais quoi que je dise, tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

  _ Non.

  _ C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Alors, c'est lui Ellan ?

  _ Oui.

  _ Bien. Je ne vais pas te dire que j'en suis heureux, ni que ça me plait, mais tu restes avant tout mon ami et pour l'instant tu as besoin d'aide, donc, je ne te poserais aucune question. Mais j'espère bien avoir quelques explications lorsque tout sera terminé.

  _ Quand nous l'aurons récupéré, je te promets, je te raconterais tout.

  _ Mouai.

  Irvine fit enfin son apparition dans la cabine et dévisagea tour à tour Laguna et Kyros qui s'était retourné dans sa direction à son arrivé. Il allait poser une question, mais un petit mouvement de tête de Seagill l'en dissuada et il se contenta d'aller s'asseoir prêt de lui.

  _ Nous sommes au complet ? Demanda Loire.

  _ Oui.

  _ Alors c'est parti.

  Les moteurs rugirent, la dernière amarre fut larguée et, poussant l'appareil à pleine puissance, Laguna la fit décoller rapidement, avant de filer droit en direction de Galbadia.

***

  Il y avait trop de monde.

  Beaucoup trop de monde.

  Ses sens s'embrouillaient. Trop d'informations, trop de gestes, trop de paroles prononcées en même temps.

  Il se sentait impuissant.

  Faible comme un nourrisson.

  Incapable de trouver un repère. Incapable d'éviter les coups qui pleuvaient sans cesse sur lui. Incapable de les voir venir, ni de protester.

  Si faible.

  Et son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir, subissant sans cesse les assauts violents de ses bourreaux. Il sentait le sang qui coulait un peu partout sur sa peau de ses déjà trop nombreuses blessures.

  Il avait mal.

  Si mal.

  Si faible.

  Il avançait comme un automate, titubant, guidé par les chaînes de ses gardiens et les coups vengeurs d'une population avide d'un bouc émissaire, comme il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

  Il avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques mois en arrière, alors qu'il était traqué d'un peu partout, avant qu'il ne soit totalement aveugle. Il pouvait voir ses ennemis alors, contrairement à aujourd'hui et il pouvait tenter de se défendre. Il avait aussi Raijin et Fujin à ses côtés, alors que maintenant… maintenant il était complètement seul. Il avait fui les seules personnes qui n'avaient jamais acceptées de lui donner un tant soit peu d'amour.

  Fui.

  Fui…

  Kyros.

  Un nouveau coup, une pierre, le cueillit à la tempe et il vacilla, tombant à genoux. Aussitôt un des soldats fut à ses côtés pour le forcer brutalement à se relever, lui donnant un mauvais coup dans les côtes. Il sentit l'une d'elles craquer et une douleur atroce lui déchirer le torse, mais il se força à se relever et à repartir pour subir un peu plus la colère de la populace.

  Il le méritait, n'est-ce pas ?

  Il était le chevalier de la sorcière.

  Le monstre.

  Le tueur.

  L'assassin.

  C'est bien ce qu'il criait tous, encore et encore.

  A cet instant, plus qu'à tout autre, il regretta qu'Elly et Daren l'aient laissé vivre. Il aurait du mourir dans la petite ruelle où ses deux amis étaient tombés. Il aurait du partir avec eux. Au moins toute cette haine serait éteinte maintenant.

  Mais d'un autre côté… d'un autre côté, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Kyros et il n'aurait jamais connu le bonheur d'être réellement aimé, même pour une nuit.

  Kyros…

  Il aurait aimé pouvoir toucher son visage une dernière fois. Embrassée ses lèvres chaudes. Lui demander pardon.

  Pardon.

  Juste une dernière fois.

  Un coup l'atteint violemment à l'épaule et perdant cette fois complètement son équilibre, il s'écroula de tout son long sur son flanc. Il crut pendant une seconde qu'un garde allait à nouveau le frapper et le relever, mais c'est la pointe d'une lame qu'il sentit percer les chaires tendres de son ventre. Il retint à grand peine le cri de douleur qui lui monta aux lèvres et se recroquevilla en position fœtale quand la lame fut brutalement arrachée. Cette fois-ci, il sentit le geste pour plonger à nouveau la lame dans son corps, mais n'eut pas la force de bouger.

  Il entendit crier son nom.

  Et la lame s'abattit.

_  Kyros._

***

  Laguna n'eut même pas le temps de poser correctement l'Hydre que Kyros était déjà à terre, immédiatement suivit d'Irvine.

  Déjà, d'ici, il pouvait voir l'immense foule qui marchait le long des rues de la ville, suivant un cortège funèbre qu'il lui fallait absolument rattraper.

  Peut-être cinq cents mètres tout au plus devait le séparer de Seifer. Mais ces cinq cents mètres étaient jalonnés de milliers de personnes agglutinées les unes aux autres se bousculant et criant pour assister au massacre.

  La masse réclamait avec force de cris, le prix du sang, toujours plus fort et avec toujours plus de détermination. 

  Seagill sentit la nausée lui tordre l'estomac à la vue de cette population unie contre un seul homme et du se faire souffrance pour la repousser.

  Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il se jeta dans la foule compacte et commença avec difficulté à la fendre, immédiatement suivit d'Irvine.

  Il devait forcer chacun de ses pas, bousculant sans ménagement les personnes devant lui, rendant coup pour coup et ignorant les injures qui jalonnaient sa progression. Il ne pensait qu'à Seifer et à le rejoindre au plus vite.

  Rien d'autre ne comptait.

  Les rues étaient en pentes et ils pouvaient voir d'ici la petite troupe de soldats avancer avec difficulté, il pouvait voir chaque coup porté, chaque main levée, chaque pierre, chaque arme prêtes à frapper dès que Seifer était à porter.

  Et chacune de ces visions, la colère se faisait plus forte en lui. La tristesse aussi.

  Et la peur.

  Il vit Seifer s'écrouler une première fois et sentit son sang se glacer. Sans plus attendre, comme par réflexe, il sortit la gunblade qui tombait à son flanc et avec force d'avertissement s'en servit pour fendre la foule qui s'écarta, impressionnée sous la menace d'une telle arme, pour le laisser passer.

  Il put nettement accélérer son pas, mais même ainsi, sa progression était encore trop lente, il le savait.  Plus il mettrait de temps pour parvenir jusqu'au jeune homme, plus il risquait d'arriver trop tard.

  Il ne put retenir un cri d'effroi, lorsqu'il vit soudain Seifer s'écrouler une deuxième fois et l'éclaire d'une lame s'abaisser vers lui. 

  Il la vit remonter rouge sang et sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

  _ SEIFERRRRRRR !!! 

  N'hésitant plus un seul instant, il dégagea son chemin sur les derniers mètres qui le séparaient encore du blond, alors qu'il pouvait voir à nouveau la lame s'élever pour le frapper.

  Il hurla à nouveau son nom et se jeta sur lui.

  Seul le bruit du métal contre le métal lui répondit.

  A suivre…


	14. quatorzième partie

**Blind**

Quatorzième partie

  Un choc.

  Violent.

  Bruit du métal qui se déchire.

  Un éclair qui jaillit.

  Presque aveuglant.

  Brutal.

  Et une lame qui se fend… se casse… éclate…

  Un regard surpris et terrifié.

  Un regard de colère et de soulagement mêlés.

  Ils s'affrontent un instant…

  … et un homme recule.

  Son arme, brisée, chute à terre.

  Des cris étonnés.

  Une foule qui s'écarte.

  A peine quelques secondes d'écoulées.

  Quelques secondes d'éternité.

  Kyros cligna des yeux, refusant de lâcher l'homme du regard, maintenant fermement Rédemption dressée en rempart entre lui et Seifer. Il ne les laisserait plus le touché, dut-il se faire tuer. Plus jamais.

  Plus jamais.

  Sur sa droite, un mouvement attira son attention et il se retourna pour voir un soldat galbadien, remit du choc, se diriger rapidement vers lui, arme à la main. Il n'eut heureusement pas le temps d'aller bien loin. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il se retrouva avec le canon de l'arme d'Irvine pointé sur son front.

  _ Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi ! Gronda le jeune homme.

  _ Vous allez le regretter, rétorqua le soldat, je suis…

  _ Tu n'es rien du tout ! JE suis un SEED et de fait, J'AI toute autorité ! En plus, malheureusement pour toi, je suis le meilleur tireur de toutes les Gardens, alors ne croit pas que je pourrais te rater à si courte portée.

  La peur dilata aussitôt les pupilles du garde qui recula de quelques pas.

  _ ET CELA VAUT POUR CHACUN D'ENTRE VOUS ! Avertit Irvine à l'adresse de la population autant qu'à celle du reste des soldats.

  Ceux-ci ne protestèrent pas et n'esquissèrent pas même un mouvement dans l'intention de les arrêter.

  Satisfait, le blond tourna alors rapidement son regard vers Kyros qui le remercia silencieusement, avant de surveiller à nouveau les quelques personnes qui pourraient se montrer plus suicidaire que les autres.

  Oubliant tout du monde autour de lui, Seagill déposa rapidement Rédemption à ses côtés et, délicatement, souleva Seifer pour le caler contre lui. Le jeune homme gémit, réagissant à peine et Kyros grimaça en découvrant la blessure qui perçait son flanc et le faisait saigner abondamment.

  Mais au moins était-il vivant.

  Sans attendre, il fabriqua une compresse avec un pan de sa veste qu'il arracha violemment et appuya fortement sur la plaie pour la comprimer. Seifer frémit contre lui, et, finissant de déchirer son vêtement, il banda rapidement le pansement déjà gorger de sang pour le maintenir.

  Puis, installant plus confortablement son cadet contre son torse, il posa tendrement une main sur sa joue.

  _ Seifer ? Murmura-t-il. Tu m'entends ?

  Le jeune homme à la chevelure maintenant bigarrée, mi-blonde, mi-brune, ne répondit pas, laissant tout juste échapper une légère respiration, difficile et presque haletante.

  _ Seifer ? Répéta-t-il encore, gagner par la peur de ne pas le voir réagir et caressant doucement son visage. Seifer, s'il te plait, répond-moi ! Répond-moi ! 

  Sortant difficilement des méandres de la douleur qui embrumait ses pensées, le jeune homme tenta de se concentrer sur la voix qui l'appelait, forçant son esprit à se focaliser sur ce timbre étrangement familier. Il entendit plus distinctement la seconde fois, sentant la douceur de la main qui effleurait sa joue et finalement, la reconnue. Mais c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas… ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ses côtés que la haine et le coup de grâce qui devait être porté. Rien d'autre…

  Mais la voix résonna à nouveau, l'exhortant à répondre, si douce et il s'y raccrocha, car peut-être… peut-être…

  _ Kyros ? Demanda-t-il faiblement, ouvrant comme par réflexe son regard aveugle.

  Il entendit quelqu'un hoqueter près de lui et le corps qui le supportait sursauter à l'appel de ce nom.

  Kyros poussa un petit soupire de soulagement en le sentant répondre.

  Il était conscient.

  _Oui, Seifer. C'est moi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

  Ainsi, il n'avait pas rêvé, il était vraiment là..

  _ Kyros…

  _ Chut ! Ne parles pas. On va t'aider, ne te fatigue pas.

  _ Noooon, je…

  Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se focaliser sur la réalité. La souffrance noyait petit à petit son esprit, l'attirant vers un gouffre de ténèbres presque réconfortant. Il était fatigué… tellement fatigué… il voulait juste se laisser aller, mais avant… avant il avait quelque chose à dire à Kyros, qui lui rongeait le cœur depuis son départ. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Après… après, il pourrait lâcher prise… après…

  _ Kyros ! Souffla-t-il difficilement. Je suis… je suis désolé…

  L'ex soldat, presque tremblant, resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur le jeune homme, chassant avec peine les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir son regard.

  _ Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il. Je ne t'en veux pas… je ne t'en veux pas. Ne dit plus rien maintenant, garde tes forces.

  Mais Seifer ne l'écouta pas.

  _ Je suis désolé… je… je voulais juste te dire… juste te dire… que je t'aime…

  _ Moi aussi… moi aussi, je t'aime, mais reste avec moi, ok ? Reste juste avec moi.

  Et doucement, il se pencha pour lui effleurer les lèvres et goûter à nouveau leur chaleur… aux effluves de sang.

  Lorsqu'il se redressa, Seifer avait fermé les yeux et sa tête bascula aux creux de son épaule. Kyros sentit sa respiration  se bloquer, tétanisé par la peur, avant de percevoir à son cou, les battements lents de son pouls.

  Il n'était qu'évanoui.

  Doucement, il soupira de soulagement et raffermit encore un peu plus sa prise sur son corps musclé.

  Il jeta un coup d'œil à Irvine et la même question passa dans leur regard.

  Et maintenant ?

  Il n'eurent malheureusement pas le temps de chercher une solution. Au même instant, une quinzaine de gardes supplémentaires s'engouffrèrent dans l'espace créé et les encerclèrent, visages menaçant et armes pointées sur eux.

  Il n'y avait rien à faire. Ils étaient piégés entre un surnombre de soldats qu'ils ne pourraient pas tous affronter et une population qui gagnait un peu plus d'assurance le temps passant et réclamait à nouveau la tête de Seifer.

  Kyros vit soudain plusieurs chiens d'armes s'abaisser et presque toutes les gâchettes frémirent sous la pression des doigts. Lentement, il ferma les yeux, attendant qu'il fasse feu.

  Il y eut un cliquetis caractéristique et…

  _ ARRETEZ !

  Seagill qui avait reconnu la voix, rouvrit immédiatement son regard, étonné et soulagé à la fois, alors que tous les soldats figeaient leur geste.

  Laguna apparut alors, cheminant rapidement à travers une foule qui l'avait reconnu et s'écartait respectueusement.

  _ BAISSER VOS ARMES ! Ordonna-t-il encore.

  Les gardes commencèrent à s'exécuter, visiblement impressionnés par son autorité, mais leur chef les arrêta.

  Il s'avança rapidement vers Loire et stoppa à quelques pas à peine, le détaillant lentement, pas le moins du monde affecté par sa présence.

  _ Monsieur le Président, dit-il avec calme. Vous n'êtes pas ici chez vous. Vous n'avez aucun ordre à donner à mes hommes.

  _ J'ai bien peur que si, rétorqua Laguna avec assurance. Le jeune homme ici présent que vous menacez, dit-il en désignant Irvine, est un Seed de rang A de la BGU. Il est ici pour ramener le prisonnier Seifer Almasy aux Gardens, afin qu'il soit jugé par ses paires et de fait, il a toute l'autorité requise. En pointant, comme vous le faite, une arme sur sa personne, vous prenez le risque d'un incident qui entraînerait une coalition des Gardens contre Galbadia, même de la part de la GGU. Et Esthar étant un allié direct des Universités, j'ai tous les pouvoirs requis pour vous arrêter et vous obliger à me le livrer.

  Le soldat le dévisagea, mal à l'aise et tenta une autre approche.

  _ Nous pourrions l'emmener à la GGU.

  _ J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit impossible. Monsieur Almasy vient de Balamb et c'est là qu'il sera jugé. En attendant, il sera ramené à Esthar pour être soigné. Il est désormais totalement sous notre protectorat.

  _ Le président Delling n'acceptera jamais ça ! 

  _ Nous pourrons en discuter ensemble. En attendant, je ramène votre prisonnier avec moi que vous le vouliez ou non. Et je vous conseille de ne pas nous en empêcher, Esthar et les Gardens verraient probablement d'un très mauvais oeil mon arrestation.

  Cédant sous la pression, le soldat recula de quelques pas, non sans lui dédier un regard haineux et promettant à voix basse des représailles de Galbadia face à cette humiliation.

  Laguna ne lui accorda pas la moindre importance et, se tournant vers Kyros et Irvine, les invita d'un mouvement rapide de tête à le suivre le plus vite possible.

  Le cow-boy se porta immédiatement à la droite de Kyros, pour l'aider en cas de besoin, alors que ce dernier se redressait, Seifer dans les bras. Puis, il rejoignirent Laguna et rapidement, dans le silence le plus total, ils firent chemin vers l'Hydre.

***

  Lorsque l'appareil décolla, toujours au commande de Laguna, Kyros avait déjà étendu Seifer sur une banquette plus confortable et s'évertuait à lui refaire un pansement plus acceptable à l'aide de la trousse de premiers soins.

  Irvine lui avait lancé un Curaga qui avait arrêté le plus gros du saignement, mais son état n'en restait pas moins préoccupant, d'autant qu'il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

  Il travailla rapidement et en silence, avec l'aide du jeune homme, tous deux bien trop préoccupés pour échanger une parole.

  Kyros ne cessait de remercier Hyne de lui avoir permis d'arriver à temps et Laguna qui venait de prendre d'énormes risques pour lui. Il savait que son ami venait de se placer dans une position excessivement précaire vis à vis de Delling, mais également des Gardens au nom desquels il avait parlé, tout en sachant très bien qu'il n'en avait aucun droit. D'autant qu'il doutait que quoiqu'il puisse reprocher à Seifer, il accepte de le leur livré.

  Du moins, l'espérait-il.

  Lorsque enfin, le bandage fut terminé, il laissa Irvine s'occuper de tout nettoyer et s'assit près du jeune homme, prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne et admirant son visage. Combien de fois ces dernières semaines, avait-il rêvé de le revoir ? Combien de fois, avait-il imaginé pouvoir toucher à nouveau sa peau ?

  Il ne savait plus, et s'en désintéressait totalement.

  Il était bien là, avec lui, maintenant, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

  Lentement, il se pencha pour embrasser à nouveau ses lèvres, pour les goûter une nouvelle fois, alors que Laguna se glissait discrètement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

  Il observa un instant celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami et soupira doucement.

  _ Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, lui souffla Irvine en apparaissant à ses côtés.

  Laguna le dévisagea un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur le couple.

  _ Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je ne sais pas. J'ai pris d'énorme risque, incluant mon pays dans une affaire personnelle et dangereuse et je ne pense pas que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Surtout… surtout…

  _ Surtout pour quelqu'un comme Seifer ?

  Loire ne répondit, se contentant une fois de plus de soupirer et un long silence s'installa entre eux.

  _ Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? Demanda finalement le président.

  _ Trois jours.

  _ Et ça ne te fait rien ?

  _ De savoir qu'il s'agit de Seifer ? Si, bien sûr. Tout ce que je sais de lui, tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'un être égocentrique et orgueilleux qui, il y a quelques mois de cela, n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à me tuer. 

  _ Alors comment fais-tu pour accepter ?

  _ Ecoutez, je ne connais pas Kyros depuis aussi longtemps que vous et je n'ai pas la prétention d'affirmer que je sais tout de lui. Ce dont je suis sûr néanmoins, c'est que c'est un type bien et que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pu tomber amoureux de Seifer si celui-ci n'avait pas changé. Vous savez, il se peut très bien que nous n'ayons jamais connu sa véritable personnalité, que la manière dont il avait agi jusqu'ici n'était qu'un masque pour se protéger.

  _ De quoi ?

  _ Des gens. Du monde en général. De la souffrance, de la peur d'être rejeté. Je ne sais pas. Vous savez, ce n'est pas facile n'ont plus pour moi à accepter, mais j'y arrive.

  _ Comment ? Comment le pourrais-je après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

  _ On a un peu trop tendance à oublier qu'il était posséder, quant au comment… je crois qu'il suffit de les regarder.

  Laguna observa un peu mieux Kyros qui caressait tendrement les cheveux de Seifer d'une main, alors que l'autre serrait fortement la sienne et qu'il lui parlait à voix basse. Son regard noir brillait comme jamais auparavant et Laguna ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il formait un très beau couple.

  Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il commençait à comprendre un peu mieux ce que voulait dire Irvine. Il avait raison sur bien des points, en autre sur le fait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Kyros.

  _ Tu es bien plus mûr que moi à ton âge, dit-il au blond en tournant son regard vers lui.

  _ N'en soyez pas si sûr, sourit le jeune homme. Il est seulement des choses pour lesquels je sais être ouvert et sérieux.

  _ Je vois ça. Zell a bien de la chance.

  _ Hum… répondit évasivement le blond en rougissant légèrement.

  Laguna ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire qui attira l'attention de Kyros. Il redevint immédiatement sérieux et lui dit enfin : 

  _ J'ai appelé l'hôpital d'Esthar. Ils seront prêts à le recevoir dès notre arrivé.

  Kyros pâlit un peu à l'initiative de son ami, peu sûr de pouvoir faire confiance au médecin malgré leurs devoirs.

  Comprenant ses craintes, Loire le rassura immédiatement.

  _ J'ai moi-même spécifié les ordres, il n'y aura aucun problème. De plus, il faut le soigner, il ne peut pas rester dans cet état.

  _ Je sais, soupira doucement le guerrier à la peau mat. Je sais.

***

  Dès que l'Hydre avait atterri sur le toit de l'hôpital, médecin et infirmières de confiance avaient pris le relais et avaient immédiatement emmené Seifer aux urgences. 

  Laguna, Kyros et Irvine n'avaient alors eu plus d'autres choix que de prendre place en salle d'attente au milieu de dizaine d'autres parents qui attendaient comme eux.

  Seagill se força à s'asseoir et à calmer sa nervosité, pourtant grandissante, le temps passant. Presque une heure s'était déjà écoulée lorsque soudain toute la petite troupe, composée de Squall, Zell, qui portait Eike, Quistis, Selphie, Linoa et Ward, débarqua soudain.

  Squall, visage fermé, était en tête, marchant d'un pas déterminé, gunblade en main, visiblement fou de rage.  

  Il s'arrêta à hauteur de son père qui se leva aussitôt, et le toisa d'un regard mauvais, ignorant les tentatives désespérées de Selphie pour le calmer.

  _ Dit-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dit-il enfin. Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'une rumeur stupide et mensongère !

  _ Quoi ? Demanda calmement Laguna à son fils.

  _ NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI PAPA ! EST-CE VRAI QUE TU AS OSE RAMENE SEIFER ICI ???

  Avant même que le jeune homme ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Laguna leva la main et lui administra la claque de sa vie.

  _ TU es ici dans un  hôpital ! Alors je te demanderais, si tu es incapable de m'en montrer un tant soi peu, d'au moins montrer du respect pour les gens qui attendent et les malades !

  Squall, trop surpris pour réagir, se contenta de frotter sa joue rouge du coup reçu.

  _ Bien ! Puisque tu sembles un peu calmer, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

  _ Ce qui se passe, siffla le jeune homme, toujours bouillonnant de colère, c'est qu'on nous a dit que Seifer avait été capturé et qu'au lieu de le laisser subir le sort qu'il méritait, tu es allé le sauver. C'est vrai ?

  _ Oui.

  _ Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un monstre ! 

  Laguna allait répliquer, mais Kyros ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se leva pour faire face à toute la petite troupe.

  _ Il l'a fait à cause de moi.

  Ils le regardèrent étonnés et Irvine se porta à ses côtés pour le soutenir silencieusement.

  _ Comment ça ? Demanda Selphie. Je veux dire, pourquoi ? Vous n'aviez aucune raison de le faire.

  _ Bien au contraire, répondit Seagill un triste sourire aux lèvres et soutenant leur regard. Bien au contraire, car Ellan et Seifer ne font qu'une seule et même personne et que nous sommes amants.

  Et avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu réagir, il se tourna vers Laguna.

  _ Je t'avais promis une explication, elle est toute simple. J'ai rencontré Seifer sous le nom d'Ellan, sans savoir qui il était réellement et je suis tomber amoureux de lui. Lorsque j'ai découvert sa véritable identité, ça n'avait plus d'importance pour moi, car je savais qui il était vraiment. Mais, lorsqu'il a su que j'avais découvert son vrai nom, il a fui, croyant probablement, pour de stupides raisons, que j'allais le repousser. Je t'ai alors demandé ton aide pour le retrouver, car je refusais de le perdre. Si je ne t'ai rien dit de sa véritable identité, c'est que j'avais peur que tu refuses de m'aider. C'est tout.

  Un lourd silence plana pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être brisé par le ton dégoûté de Selphie et Linoa.

  _ Vous… vous êtes gai ???

  _ Oui. 

  _ C'est répugnant ! Dirent-elle en cœur.

  Kyros, qui ne s'était pas attendu à autre réaction de leur part, ne vacilla même pas et ne chercha pas plus à répliquer.

  Squall, quant à lui, n'approuva pas leur attitude, mais ne la répugna pas non plus.

  _ Je m'en fous de qui où quoi, dit-il simplement. Seifer est un traître et à la minute où il pourra sortir d'ici, je l'emmènerais moi-même à Balamb pour qu'il soit jugé et condamné, que tu le veuille ou non, papa. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

  _ Nous verrons, répliqua simplement Laguna. En attendant, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez d'ici.

  Squall se contenta de hausser les épaules, la main toujours crisper sur son arme et sans attendre, fit demi-tour, immédiatement suivit de Linoa, Selphie et Ward.

  Quistis s'attarda un peu, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à toutes ses informations, puis elle s'approcha de son fiancé, lui embrassa rapidement la joue et sans un mot, serra doucement sa main en signe de soutient.

  Laguna laissa filtrer un tout petit sourire à son encontre avant de la laisser rejoindre les autres.

  Seul Zell resta un peu plus longtemps, Eike toujours accroché à son cou. 

  En prenant enfin conscience, Kyros s'en approcha rapidement et lui prit le petit garçon des bras. 

  Voyant son air perdu et son manque de réaction, l'ex soldat tourna alors un regard interrogateur vers le petit blond, qui lui répondit d'une voix inquiète : 

  _ Il est comme ça depuis que nous avons appris la nouvelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas réussi à le sortir de son état.

  Kyros qui comprenait très bien les raisons de cette violente réaction se contenta de hocher la tête et de le remercier avant de retourner s'asseoir, Eike toujours recroquevillé dans ses bras qui se mit soudain à pleurer.

  _ Chhhhhhhh !! Lui souffla t-il gentiment. Chhhhh !! Tout va bien, Eike, tout va bien se passer. Il ne risque rien. Il ne risque plus rien.

  _ Mais ils ont dit qu'il était blessé, rétorqua l'enfant en sanglotant. Et… et Squall a dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir et qu'il serait de toute façon exécuté.

  Ses paroles, plus que celle de Squall firent souffrir Kyros, qui commença à le bercer tendrement.

  _ Je sais. Mais je ne les laisserai pas faire, je te le promets et il va s'en sortir. Il est fort, il n'aura aucun mal à s'en remettre tu sais. Chhhhh, calme-toi, maintenant, calme-toi ! Ca va aller.

  Ses paroles réconfortèrent quelque peu le jeune garçon dont les larmes se tarirent peu à peu. Pourtant toujours inquiet, il se boudina un peu plus contre Kyros pour rechercher un réconfort dans sa simple présence.

  L'ex soldat accueillit avec joie cette étreinte et pour la première fois depuis que tout avait commencé, il laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues.

  Des larmes de joies, de désespoir et de soulagement mélangés, qui semblèrent quelque peu alléger son esprit.

  A aucun moment, il ne prit conscience du drame qui se jouait quelques mètres plus loin. Dans un accès de colère face à une réaction stupide de Zell, Irvine lui rendit son anneau.

  _ Tu me le rendras le jour où tu auras un peu mûrit, dit-il avec colère, avant de lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre Kyros et Eike.

  Zell serra fortement le poing autour de la bague et chassa rageusement les larmes qui envahissaient son regard, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

  Laguna qui avait assisté à la scène, lui emboîta immédiatement le pas.

A suivre…


	15. quinzième partie

Note : Merci pour les feedbacks (sur le site ou non) !!!^^ Ca fait trèèèès plaisir ! Dans ce chapitre, je reviens un tout petit peu en arrière dans l'histoire (au moment ou Squall s'en va) histoire d'explorer un peu les sentiments de mes protagonistes et de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui se passe. Voilà !

Blind 

Quinzième partie

  Il sortit du bâtiment en claquant si violemment la porte que les vitres en tremblèrent et manquèrent se briser.

  La colère coulait en lui comme une vague acide qui le grignotait lentement et inéluctablement de l'intérieur. Même le soleil, qui glissa aussitôt sur sa peau en une caresse presque brûlante, ne put réchauffer son âme dévorée de ressentiments.

  _Les ténèbres étouffantes._

  Comment ?

  Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

  Surtout lui… lui en qui il avait maintenant toute confiance.

  Comment ?

  Il fit quelques pas le long du haut mur de la bâtisse, avant de s'arrêter, tremblant et, incapable de contenir sa colère plus longtemps, abattit sur la façade blanche un poing furieux. Sous la force de l'impact, le plâtre s'effrita, craquant presque sur dix centimètres et creusant quelque peu sa surface jusqu'à présent parfaitement lisse.

  _Une porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant._

  Il entendit un petit cri inquiet derrière lui, mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, son regard tourné vers son poing maintenant ensanglanté.

  Pourtant, il ne ressentait rien.

  Aucune douleur…

  Aucune douleur comparable à…

  _Le fer dévorant la chaire de ses poignets._

  Comment ?

  Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

  Il… il le haïssait.

  _L'éclat d'une lame._

  Une haine qui l'empêchait presque de respirer et le consumait entièrement. Une haine qui couvait au plus profond de lui depuis si longtemps maintenant. Une haine qu'il avait tentée d'oublier, de repousser, mais qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.

  Un tel désir de vengeance.

  Pour quelques heures…

  Pour des années…

  … de souffrances.

  _Un rire narquois._

Un désir qui refaisait surface à présent et réclamait son dû. 

  Le sang pour le sang.

  La douleur pour la douleur.

  Un sentiment irraisonné dont il ne se rappelait plus exactement les causes profondes, mais qui vivait en lui, se nourrissant de tout ce qu'il avait souffert à cause d'eux… à cause de LUI ! Une plaie mal cicatrisée.

  Qui faisait si mal !

  Si mal.

  Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule. Et il se dégagea violemment, incapable d'en supporter le contact, même léger.

  Un tremblement ébranla doucement son échine.

  _ Squall ?

  _"Squall…"_

_  Une voix ironique, aux intonations étranges._

_  "Seifer…?"_

_  Une ombre qui s'approche._

  _ Non !

  _ Squall? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

  _ NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

_  Il ne peut pas voir son visage, la pénombre est partout._

_  Et il a si mal._

_  Tout son corps le brûle, souvenir cuisant de la torture qu'il vient de subir, encore et encore, silencieusement._

_  Car c'est ainsi que doit se comporter un Seed._

_  Subir sans céder._

_  Seifer le sait…_

_  … pourquoi revenir ?_

_  Pour le tuer ?_

_  Probablement. N'a-t-il pas rêvé de cet instant toute sa vie ? Du jour où enfin, il pourrait l'écraser ?_

_  Pathétique victoire._

_  La silhouette s'approche silencieusement, mais il détecte sans mal sa forme, plus sombre que le reste, coulant vers lui._

_  Elle reste quelques secondes à deux pas à peine, avant qu'une main se pose soudain sur son visage, effleurant doucement la pommette de sa joue._

_  Instinctivement, il recule pour seulement mieux se coller contre le mur suintant d'humidité de son cachot. Le liquide glacial au contact de sa peau le fait frémir et ravive un instant les blessures de son dos._

_  _ Seifer… Que veux-tu encore ? Me torturer une fois ne t'as donc pas suffit ? Es-tu donc à ce point lâche que tu ne peux m'affronter face à face dans un véritable duel?_

  Un petit rire amusé accueille sa remarque, avant que les doigts ne reviennent au contact de sa peau et ne descendent sur son torse pour venir titiller les plaies qui le barrent. La lame qu'il tient y trouve aussi son chemin et laisse de nouvelles marques cuisantes.

_  Il retint tant bien que mal une grimace douloureuse, qui se transforme en masque d'horreur lorsqu'il sent soudain deux lèvres chaudes venir mordre la base de sa nuque._

_  Noooonnn !!!_

  Il sentit la nausée lui tordre l'estomac et vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes.

_  La douleur._

_  Encore et encore, qui semble le transpercer de toute part._

  Sa respiration se fit sifflante et tout son univers commença à tanguer dangereusement autour de lui.

  _La silhouette se retire enfin, visiblement satisfait et semble le contempler un instant. Un rayon de soleil filtre alors pour la première fois dans la pièce pour venir éclairer son visage. Maintenant, il peut enfin voir son…_

  Non ! 

  Il n'en avait pas eu besoin.

  Il savait.

  Il savait parfaitement bien de qui il s'agissait. Ce salaud ! Cette ordure ! 

  Il aurait du le tuer. Il aurait du le tuer lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait alors, car il y avait Linoa et qu'il voulait la revoir.

  Il avait eu tord.

  Mais il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur.

  _ Squall ? Appela à nouveau une voix.

  Il reconnut enfin le ton cristallin de Selphie et se retourna pour lui faire face, recouvrant instinctivement son masque de froideur.

  _ Squall ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la jeune femme inquiète, tentant une nouvelle fois de poser une main sur son bras, que cette fois-ci, il ne repoussa pas.

  _ Parfaitement bien, se força-t-il à répondre d'une voix égale.

  _ Tu… tu es sûr ?

  _ Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. 

  Pourtant, sa jeune fiancée ne semblait pas convaincu et eu une petite moue de doute, avant de demander : 

  _ Et pour Seifer ?

  Un sourire mauvais et douloureux passa sur les traits du jeune homme qui répondit d'une voix glaciale.

  _ Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains !

***

  Zell vit Irvine se lever rapidement de son siège pour se porter aux côtés de Kyros, une expression déterminée sur le visage. Il resta à peine un pas en arrière, protecteur, jetant sur leur petit groupe un regard presque meurtrier.

  Le zébulon ravala son air lorsqu'il le fixa à son tour sans radoucir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, son expression et sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il ramena un regard tendre et compréhensif sur l'ex soldat.

  Une vague de jalousie teinta aussitôt son âme et il sentit une sourde colère bouillire en lui, alors qu'il serrait son poing libre à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Des larmes commencèrent à inonder son regard et il les repoussa avec agacement, ne voulant pas montrer à quel point il était blessé.

  Il prêta à peine attention à la conversation qui suivit, incapable de lâcher les traits de son compagnon qui se crispaient parfois sous le coup de la colère, puis se relâchaient, alors qu'il effleurait de temps à autre des doigts l'épaule de Kyros.

  Chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards était autant de lames chauffées à blanc enfoncées dans les chaires de Zell qui le déchiraient lentement.

  Et dire…

  Et dire qu'il lui avait fait confiance.

  Qu'il lui avait tout donné.

  Son corps et son âme.

  Totalement.

  Et même… même son amour.

  Mais maintenant…

  Maintenant…

  Tout ça n'avait-il donc été qu'un jeu pour lui ? Une mascarade à laquelle il avait participé avec amusement ? Ne l'avait-il donc jamais autrement considéré que comme une conquête de plus à ajouter à son tableau de chasse ?

  Il avait espéré que non.

  Il l'avait cru.

  Il lui avait fallu du temps, non pas pour comprendre ses préférences comme Kyros et lui avait toujours pu le penser, mais du temps pour accepter le fait que peut-être… peut-être quelqu'un était réellement capable de l'aimer.

  Que peut-être celui qui était considéré en ce bas monde comme le plus grand coureur de jupons de tous les temps, pouvait vraiment avoir des sentiments à son égard. Qu'il ne le blesserait pas.

  Il n'avait été qu'un fou, il le comprenait maintenant.

  Un fou plein d'espoir.

  Un pantin.

  Pourtant…

  Pourtant, aussi douloureux que cela pouvait l'être, il l'aimait toujours. Hyne… il l'aimait tellement et depuis si longtemps ! C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait offert la bague. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était totalement donné à lui, quelques puissent être ses craintes.

  Personne n'avait jamais compris à quel point… à quel point il avait peur d'être rejeté. A quel point il craignait d'être seul. C'est pour ça qu'il était toujours aussi joyeux et plein d'énergie, toujours plein de bonnes volontés.

  Il voulait seulement être aimé.

  Et maintenant, il apprenait la douleur, comme…

  Il vit soudain passer Squall devant lui, suivit de près par Selphie Linoa et Ward et cligna des yeux de surprise. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé, perdu dans son univers, mais Squall avait vraiment l'air en colère. Bien plus qu'en arrivant.

  Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

  Et il le comprenait… dans un sens.

  Seifer n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui et il avait pas mal de raison de le détester, mais il ne souhaitait pas sa mort pour autant. Pas comme ça.

  Il détourna son regard pour voir Quistis partir à son tour et Kyros s'approcher rapidement de lui. Il eut un petit mouvement de bras dans sa direction et lui prit délicatement Eike qui reposait toujours dans son giron. L'enfant avait été si calme, presque catatonique depuis qu'il avait entendu l'information, qu'il en était venu à oublier sa présence, légère, à son cou.

  _ Il est comme ça depuis que nous avons appris la nouvelle, dit-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas réussi à le sortir de son état.

  Kyros ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête, visiblement mieux à même de comprendre le jeune garçon, avant de regagner son siège.

  Il sentit alors une main bien connue lui entourer les épaules, se tendit et se dégagea violemment avant de reculer d'un pas.

  _ Zell ? Souffla Irvine, surpris par sa réaction.

  Il voulut faire un pas dans sa direction, mais le jeune homme blond recula encore hors de portée.

  _ Zell ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

  _ Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Ha ! Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai peut-être plus envie que tu me touches.

  Ses paroles, cruelles, firent frémir son compagnon qui lui jeta un regard incompréhensif et blessé. Ses grands yeux verts dans lesquels il aimait tant se perdre, le firent hésiter un instant et Zell faillit avancer une main vers lui, mais les souvenirs de ces dernières minutes lui revinrent en mémoire et il retint son geste.

  _ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Zell, écoutes, si c'est pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te laisser tomber comme ça. Mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort !

  _ Oui, oui, j'avais bien compris, répondit le jeune homme sur un ton ironique. Tu ne pouvais pas laisser « tomber » Kyros.

  _ Tu comprends bien que non ! 

  _ Je le comprends parfaitement bien et je vais te laisser avec ton petit soldat puisque vous êtes si bien ensemble !

  _ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

  _ Ne te fous pas de moi ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment tu le protégeais à l'instant. Je suis peut-être stupide, mais pas aveugle !

  Irvine le regarda, choqué, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il impliquait, incapable même de l'imaginer.

  _ Q… Quoi ?

  _ Je suis étonné que tu n'aie pas achevé ce… ce salaud d'Almasy toi-même. Au moins tu aurais eu le champ libre…

  La claque partit si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de la voir venir et le cueillit douloureusement au visage.

  _ Comment oses-tu ? Grimaça le cow-boy soudain fou de colère.

  Sa réaction ne fit que confirmer les soupçons de Zell qui se frotta doucement la joue, murmurant d'un ton amer : 

  _ Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

  Irvine le dévisagea un instant, tremblant de colère et de tristesse devant une telle réaction, puis, lentement, il retira la bague qui ornait sa main et la lui tendit.

  _ Tu me le rendras le jour où tu auras un peu mûrit, dit-il avec colère, avant de lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre Kyros et Eike.

  Le cœur de Zell manqua un battement. Il n'avait pas voulu que tout ceci aille aussi loin, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'en empêcher, dévoré par la jalousie.

  Pourtant, l'idée même de le perdre, était bien plus douloureuse encore.

  Serrant fortement le poing autour de la bague et il chassa rageusement les larmes qui envahissaient son regard, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

A suivre…


	16. seizième partie

Blind

Seizième partie

  Apprendre la douleur.

  Encore et toujours.

  _« Rien ! »_

  La douleur.

  La douleur des souvenirs.

  Courir ! 

  _« Tu croyais vraiment… ? »_

  Toujours plus loin.

  _« Tu es stupide ! »_

  Toujours plus vite.

_  « Ce n'était qu'un jeu. »_

  Loin…

  _« Juste un jeu. »_

  Loin de tout…

  _« Regarde-toi ! »_

  Toute la souffrance.

  _« Penses-tu vraiment… ? »_

  Fuir.

  _« Crois-tu vraiment que…?_ »

  Encore et encore.

  _« … que je pouvais t'aimer ? »_

  Fuir cette douleur qui lui déchirait le corps.

_  « Tu es ridicule ! »_

  Une nouvelle fois.

_  « Personne… »_

  Toute aussi atroce.

  _« … personne… »_

  Peut-être même plus encore.

  _« … personne ne pourra t'aimer !»_

  Il n'aurait jamais du.

  _« Tu n'es rien ! »_

  Jamais du se laisser emporter une fois de plus. Il n'aurait jamais du prendre le risque d'être à nouveau blessé.

_  « Rien ! »_

  Mais Hyne…

  _« Rien ! »_

  Hyne… il l'aimait tellement ! 

  Il avait seulement espéré que cette fois… cette fois peut-être, tout puisse être différent. Qu'il pouvait être différent. Qu'il ne le trahirait pas lui aussi.

  Il avait été stupide ! Stupide ! 

_  « Rien ! »_

  Comme toujours.

_  « Tu n'es rien ! »_

  Pauvre, pauvre petit Zell.

  Bébé ! 

  Hérisson ! 

  Pleure le zébulon ! 

  Encore et toujours.

  Stupide ! Stupide ! 

  Encore et toujours.

  _« Rien ! »_

Toujours les mêmes déceptions. Toujours les même mots. Toujours la même souffrance.

_  « Tu n'es rien ! »_

  Et des centaines de larmes qui pleurent sur son corps.

  Encore une fois. 

  A chaque fois.

  Encore et toujours.

_  « Rien ! »_

  Encore et toujours.

  Encore et toujours.

  La lumière du soleil l'éblouit soudain et il entra en collision avec quelqu'un, manquant de peu de les envoyer tous deux au sol.

  _ Eeeeeeh !!! Cria une voix indignée. Hein ? Zell ?!? Tu es enfin descendu ! 

  Il ne reconnut tout d'abord pas la personne en face de lui, l'esprit encore en bataille et les poings convulser sous l'afflux de ces souvenirs qu'il détestait tant.

  _ Alors… Dit-elle à nouveau. Lassé, toi aussi, de traîner avec les fagots ?

  Fagots ?

  Fagots…

  __ Vous… vous êtes gai ???_

_  _ Oui. _

_  _ C'est répugnant !_

  Répugnant.

  Répugnant ! 

  _« Personne ne pourra t'aimer ! »_

  Répugnant ! 

  Fagots ! 

  Personne ! 

  Personne !

  Personne… personne… personne…

  _« Tu n'es rien ! »_

  Rienrienrienrienrienrienrienrien…

  _ Zell ? Ca va ? Demanda Linoa, qu'il reconnut enfin, en posant une main sur son bras. Zell ??

  Fagots… répugnant…

  _ Zell ?

  Rien…

  _ NONNNN !

  _ Zell, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

  _ LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! 

  _ Mais…

  Il se dégagea soudain, incapable d'affronter leur visage, incapable de supporter le dégoût dans leur regard et voulut s'enfuir en courant lorsqu'une poigne plus ferme que les autres se referma sur son poignet et le força à se retourner.

  Son regard baigné de larmes croisa alors celui de Laguna et il resta un instant sans bouger, incapable presque de respirer.

  Son aîné le dévisagea, étonné et presque affolé par toute la détresse qui se peignait sur le visage apeuré du jeune homme. Il resta tellement abasourdi par son regard inondé de larmes bien plus amères et douloureuses que ce qu'une simple dispute aurait du provoquer, qu'il relâcha inconsciemment sa prise.

  Sentant la main se faire moins ferme, Zell se dégagea immédiatement, lâchant sans s'en rendre compte l'anneau qu'il tenait toujours et qui tomba à terre dans un petit bruit métallique.

  Avant que Laguna n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il s'enfuit en courant, ignorant les appels suppliant de son aîné.

***

  Il ne sut pas pendant combien de temps il courut ainsi, mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, à bout de souffle, il se trouvait devant le palais présidentiel. Sans attendre d'avoir retrouvé un temps soi peu de sa respiration, il entra rapidement dans l'immense bâtisse, ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards étonnés des gardes et gagna rapidement sa chambre, toujours poursuivit par le malstrom de mots qui se répétaient sans cesse, le rendant presque fou.

  Les mêmes phrases inlassablement.

  La même peine qui se faisait un peu plus forte à chaque seconde, comme une plaie sans cesse réouverte, sans cesse torturée.

  Il avait si mal…son âme déchirée réclamant enfin la paix.

  Et ces images.

  Plus terribles… plus terribles que tous les mots, venant se superposer à eux, s'y mêler, s'imbriquer pour former une toile de torture mentale dont ils ne pouvaient s'échapper.

  Ce regard protecteur.

  Ce visage de colère.

  Cet anneau rendu.

  Il ne prit pas conscience qu'il était dans sa chambre, avant de s'écrouler sur son lit et de si rouler en boule, tentant vainement de chasser les spasmes de sanglots qui lui tordaient la poitrine et bloquaient partiellement sa respiration. 

  Ses poumons semblaient en feu.

  Il voulait se calmer, mais à chaque inspiration, c'est un peu plus du parfum d'Irvine, délicatement imprégné dans les draps, qui filtrait en lui.

  Une flagrance si douce, mais…

  Il en avait assez.

  Assez de cette douleur qui le poursuivait sans cesse depuis si longtemps.

  Assez…

  Lentement, d'une main tremblante, il réussit tant bien que mal à entrouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en retirer la boite de pilules qui y reposait. 

  Antidépresseur, c'est ce que lui avait dit Kodowaki.

  Depuis combien de temps en prenait-il ? Il ne se souvenait même plus.

  Trop longtemps probablement.

  Beaucoup trop longtemps !

  Les prises variaient avec le temps, selon son état, selon ses problèmes. Il en avait absorbé pas mal à l'époque d'Ultimécia et plus encore avant, alors que…

  Mais depuis plus d'un mois, il n'y avait pas touché. Un mois de bonheur absolu avec la seule personne qu'il ait jamais réellement aimé.

  Et maintenant…

  Maintenant, il en avait besoins plus que jamais.

  Ouvrant difficilement la boite, tant ses mains tremblaient, il faillit en renverser tout le contenu, avant de pouvoir enfin prendre une gélule. Il l'avala aussitôt, sans eau, et hésita un instant, avant d'en prendre une deuxième.

  Il allait refermer la capsule, lorsqu'elle lui échappa des mains et que tout son contenu se renversa sur les draps. 

  Il eut un petit frémissement, effleura doucement l'une des pilules, puis entreprit de les ramasser une à une. Lorsqu'il les eut toutes en main, il les fixa un long moment et, sans réfléchir, se mit à les avaler. 

  Quelques-unes unes de plus ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal, non ?

  Il voulait juste ne plus rien sentir pendant quelques heures… juste se libérer un peu de la prison mentale dont il s'était fait prisonnier.

  Pour quelques heures…

  Juste quelques heures.

  Il ne sut pas combien il en avait pris avant de se sentir trop faible pour continuer.

  Il posa doucement sa tête, soudain étonnamment lourde, sur l'oreiller, laissa retomber sa main d'où s'échappa le reste des gélules qui roulèrent à terre et ferma lentement ses yeux maintenant incapables de focaliser quoi que ce soit.

  Il sentit son esprit s'engourdir lentement, alors que plus aucune douleur ne se faisait sentir. Une paix étrange l'envahit petit à petit et il se laissa glisser dans les ténèbres réconfortantes. Pourtant, quelque part, une partie de son être lui disait qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Une très grosse bêtise.

  Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

  Avant que tout ne s'obscurcisse définitivement, une dernière larme roula sur sa joue, un dernier mot, à peine plus qu'un souffle, franchit ses lèvres.

  _ Irvine…

***

  Laguna voulut se lancer à la poursuite de Zell, mais un crissement sous sa chaussure le fit s'arrêter et il se pencha pour ramasser l'objet que le jeune homme avait fait tomber. Il prit délicatement au creux de sa main le fin anneau d'or blanc sur lequel venaient se perdre des gouttes de sang mêlées de sable et frissonna. Il revit le visage baigné de larmes du jeune homme et son malaise augmenta encore.

  Quelque chose n'allait pas.

  Son comportement n'avait rien de normal, même dans ces circonstances. 

  Relevant la tête, il constata, sans trop de surprise, que Zell avait d'hors et déjà disparu de sa vue.

  Il soupira.

  Il n'aurait jamais dû le lâcher, il avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment. 

  Plus rien ne semblait tourné rond. Il y a quelques heures à peine, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir presque tout sous contrôle, mais maintenant tout semblait partir à vaux l'eau. D'abord la réapparition plus que surprenante de Seifer et les révélations de Kyros, ensuite son fils qui réagissait avec bien plus de violence qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé et maintenant Zell. 

  Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

  Tout ça ne lui disait rien de bon, avec maintenant en plus une relation galbadienne qui allait probablement devenir ingérable.

  Mais ce n'est pas ce qui comptait. Il devait avant tout aller trouver Irvine et le convaincre d'aller parler à son compagnon.

  Il allait faire demi-tour, lorsqu'une voix glaciale l'arrêta.

  _ Papa !

  Il se retourna pour faire face à son fils et à ses amis qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, bien trop soucieux de Zell.

  _ Squall, répondit-il sur un ton tout aussi froid.

  Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il portait Seifer dans son cœur, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais la réaction de Squall avait été au-delà de toute compréhension, quant à celle des autres, il ne préférait même pas y penser.

  Ils le répugnaient.

  Comment pouvait-on être aussi obtus, fermé et intolérant ?

  Il n'arrivait même pas à l'imaginer.

  Quant à Seifer… Irvine avait raison. Il connaissait Kyros et savait qu'il ne serait pas tombé amoureux de lui sans bonne raison et il ferait tout pour le protéger… pour les protéger.

  Il devait beaucoup à son ami sans que celui-ci ne lui ait jamais rien demandé en retour. Il était temps qu'il paye sa dette, quelque en soit le prix.

  _ Que veux-tu ?

  Son fils lui jeta un regard où ne brillait plus aucun respect, ni aucune considération et il réalisa qu'il venait de le perdre pour la seconde fois. En choisissant d'aider Seifer et Kyros, il avait détruit les ponts qu'il avait péniblement réussit à reconstruire.

  Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine à cette pensée, mais il repoussa la sourde douleur qui l'envahissait et ne vacilla pas sous son regard, le soutenant même.

  _ Seifer ! Répondit simplement Squall, sans paraître le moins du monde affecter, blessant un peu plus son père.

  _ Jamais ! 

  _ Tu ne pourras pas le protéger éternellement… Laguna ! 

  Loire ferma les yeux en attendant son fils l'appeler par son nom, avec une telle froideur qu'il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

  Tout était bel et bien terminé.

  C'était douloureux. Très douloureux, mais il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

  Sans même prendre la peine de répondre à cette provocation, ignorant les regards de ses autres compagnons, il se détourna pour remonter.

  Il franchissait la porte lorsqu'une main chaude se glissa dans la sienne. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil pour voir Quistis lui sourire tendrement. Il lui rendit son sourire et sans plus se préoccuper des appels outragés de Linoa et Selphie, l'entraîna à sa suite vers les ascenseurs et vers Irvine. 

A suivre…


	17. dix-septième partie

Blind

Dix-septième partie

  _Le petit garçon descendit rapidement les escaliers. _

_  A peine levé, il avait vu luire à travers les carreaux de sa chambre un immense soleil qui déversait déjà sur son monde sa douce couleur dorée, larmes de miel venant couler sur sa peau._

_  Il aimait le soleil, il aimait la lumière plus qu'autre chose et le voir ainsi illuminé tout son univers suffisait à le mettre de bonne humeur. _

_  Il se souvenait avoir taper dans ses mains de joie et s'être rapidement habillé, tout en essayant de laisser son regard glisser sur la verdure lumineuse de son jardin, ce qui n'avait pas été chose facile. Il avait faillit une fois ou deux tomber à terre, déséquilibré, avait boutonné sa chemise maladroitement, affublant lundi à mercredi et mit ses chaussettes à l'envers._

_  Résultat, au lieu de mettre quelques minutes à peine pour être vêtu de propre et de frais, il lui en avait fallu presque dix._

_  Mais même cela n'avait pas pour autant entaché sa bonne humeur et c'est avec une vivacité sans pareille qu'il avait quitté sa chambre et descendu en trombe les escaliers pour sauter sur le palier et partir en courant vers la porte du jardin._

_  Il allait l'atteindre, lorsqu'une voix raisonna derrière lui._

_  _ Jeune homme !_

_  Il s'arrêta net, baissa la tête et maugréa mentalement, avant de se retourner, contrit, pour faire face à sa mère. Celle-ci affichait une expression sévère que le sourire indulgent de ses yeux démentait._

_  _ N'auriez-vous rien oublié ? Demanda-t-elle._

_  _ Mais môman._

_  _ Tututu ! _

_  Le jeune garçon poussa un petit soupire et avec une mauvaise grâce évidente, s'éloigna de la porte pour rejoindre sa mère. Celle-ci se pencha vers lui pour lui ajuster son col de travers et il en profita pour l'embrasser._

_  La jeune femme sourit tendrement._

_  _ Non, non, non ! Dit-elle. Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça, monsieur ! Aller, hop, à la cuisine._

_  _ Mais môman ! _

_  _ Cuisine et plus vite que ça !_

_  L'enfant soupira, mais s'exécuta et courut rapidement s'assoire à la table où l'attendait déjà son petit déjeuné._

_  _ Et je ne veux pas que tu en laisse une miette, lui rappela sa mère._

_  _ Vivi !_

_  Et sans plus attendre le petit garçon enfila sa serviette et regarda d'un air gourmand ce qui s'étalait devant lui. Son ventre gargouilla légèrement à l'odeur des mets qui l'attendaient, le faisant rougir de honte et rire sa mère. Finalement, elle avait toujours raison._

_  Il lui adressa un grand sourire et elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se remettre à sa vaisselle._

_  Il la regarda faire un moment, admirant ses gestes souples et toujours délicats, sa peau diaphane et ses longs cheveux blonds que la lumière du soleil rendait particulièrement brillants. Elle semblait infiniment fragile, comme une poupée de porcelaine et, à la vérité, elle l'était. Il savait du haut de ses cinq ans que sa naissance avait failli la tuer et l'avait considérablement affaiblie._

_  Elle était souvent malade et le temps passant, sa convalescence se faisait toujours plus longue et plus difficile. Il attendait toujours avec effroi le jour ou elle ne s'en remettrait pas._

_  Il ne voulait pas la perdre, mais il savait que ce jour se faisait de plus en plus proche. _

_  Elle lui avait gentiment expliqué, soutenu par son père. _

_  Ils lui avaient dit qu'elle souffrait d'un mal incurable au nom tellement compliqué qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle devrait partir car le mal serait trop puissant. Il avait pleuré ce jour là, comme jamais auparavant et quand il y pensait, cela lui arrivait encore, mais il ne le faisait plus devant elle. Il devait être fort, pour elle. C'est ce que son papa lui avait dit._

_  Il aimait aussi beaucoup son papa, il était toujours gentil avec lui. Mais, si sa maman souriait tout le temps, malgré son état, ce n'était pas son cas et bien souvent, il le surprenait à la regarder, tellement triste._

_  Il se souvenait lui avoir un jour demandé si c'était sa faute, si c'était parce qu'il était né qu'elle était malade. Il l'avait alors serré dans ses bras en lui répétant que non, qu'il ne devait pas croire ça. Mais il avait aussi pleuré et il avait su que ce n'était pas la vérité. Qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Pourtant son papa l'aimait toujours, il le savait. Il suffisait de voir comment il le regardait, avec les mêmes yeux que lorsqu'il regardait sa maman, mais un sourire en plus._

_  Détournant son regard et ses pensées pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux, il regarda son repas. La journée était belle et ensoleillée, il fallait en profiter._

_  Avidement, il se saisit d'un des croissants qui reposaient dans le petit panier à pain et, s'en attendre, croqua dedans à pleines dents. Aussitôt la viennoiserie beurrée et délicieuse fondit dans sa bouche et il sourit à s'en lécher les babines._

_  Avant de mordre dans la bouchée suivante, il le trempa dans son chocolat, le laissa goutter un peu et avala d'une traite le merveilleux mélange._

_  En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il avait terminé son met et avaler rapidement son lait cacaoté. Il attrapa ensuite le verre de jus d'orange et le bu aussi avant de consciencieusement se lécher les doigts._

_  _ Ehhhh ! Il y a des serviettes pour ça, sourit sa mère qui avait terminé son travail et s'était retournée pour le regarder. Aller petit monstre, va te laver les mains et les dents et après tu pourras aller jouer dehors._

_  _ Oui, maman ! _

_  Et sans attendre, le petit garçon sauta de sa chaise pour galoper rapidement vers la salle de bain où il se débarbouilla avec assiduité. _

_  Lorsqu'il retourna dans la cuisine pour montrer à sa mère combien il avait été sérieux, ses petites menottes dressées fièrement devant lui et courant joyeusement, son père y avait enfin fait son apparition. Il semblait discuter avec elle en lui massant doucement les épaules._

_  _ Papa ! Cria-t-il en le voyant._

_  Aussitôt l'homme se retourna pour lui faire un grand sourire._

_  _ Salut bonhomme !_

_  Et il se baissa pour réceptionner son fils qui lui courrait dans les bras et le soulever de terre, avant de le faire tourner dans les airs sous le regard inquiet de sa mère. Aussitôt le bambin éclata de rire, rapidement accompagner de son père, alors que la jeune femme soupirait légèrement en demandant : _

_  _ Zack, fait attention s'il te plait._

_  Le jeune homme s'arrêta immédiatement, malgré les protestations de son fils et embrassa rapidement son épouse._

_  _ Ne t'en fait pas Emae, tu sais très bien que je fais toujours attention._

_  _ Oui, je sais, c'est juste que…_

_  _ Maman ! Le coupa soudain le jeune garçon, mes mains sont propres, je peux aller jouer dehors… s'il te plait ????_

_  Et il lui adressa son plus beau regard de chien battu, comme lui seul savait les faire, et qui avait le don de la faire fondre à chaque fois._

_  Elle soupira doucement et lui sourit._

_  _ Bien sûr, je te l'avais promis !_

_  _ OUAIIII ! Tu viens jouer avec moi papa ?_

_  Zack lui ébouriffa rapidement la chevelure avant de le poser à terre._

_  _ Non, bonhomme, pas maintenant, papa a beaucoup de choses à faire._

_  Le jeune garçon eut une moue désappointée et poussa un petit « Oh ! » de déception en baissant les yeux au sol. Son père s'agenouilla alors devant lui, lui remonta la tête d'un doigt gentiment poser sous le menton et lui sourit._

_  _ Mais je te promets que cet après-midi, je jouerais avec toi._

_  _ Chouette ! S'extasia le bambin, retrouvant sa joie. Merci !_

_  Et s'en attendre plus, il courut hors de la cuisine et se précipita enfin dans le jardin, pour aller se jeter sur la pelouse et profiter enfin du soleil sur sa peau._

_  Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, laissant les rayons brûlant de l'astre le chauffer doucement, observant avec minutie la nature offerte autour de lui. Ici une chenille aux couleurs étranges, bleue et verte, qui rampait doucement sur la pousse tendre d'un arbrisseau pour la grignoter avidement. Là, une colonne de fourmis très occupée à collecter de la nourriture et qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturber par tous les obstacles qu'il pouvait mettre sur leur route. Ou dans l'arbre, un rouge gorge au plumage flamboyant qui chantait à force mélodie, ses premières odes d'amour._

_  Il aimait la nature, il aimait l'observer, la découvrir, avide de tout ce que son regard pouvait capter. Ses parents lui disaient souvent qu'il était très en avance pour son âge._

_  Le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel, quand soudain un cri attira son attention. Il se releva pour comprendre qu'il venait de sa maison. Il y avait plusieurs voix et beaucoup semblaient en colère._

_  Il frémit doucement._

_  Que pouvait-il donc se passer ?_

_  Il hésita un instant, ne sachant pas quoi faire, effrayé par ses tons de haine qui montaient de plus en plus fort. Puis un nouveau cri retentit et il reconnut parfaitement la voix de sa mère. Sans même réfléchir, il s'élança dans la maison, très mécontent que quelqu'un puisse lui faire du mal._

_  Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, c'est un spectacle étonnant qui s'offrit à son regard. Un homme accompagné d'une dizaine de soldats, se tenaient debout dans le salon, le regard menaçant et armes à la main. Le chef lui-même tenait une grande épée dont la pointe meurtrière était appuyée nonchalamment sur le coup fragile et découvert de la jeune femme._

_  Emae était agenouillée à terre, bien droite, protégeant son mari de la colère de l'homme dressé devant elle. L'enfant retint un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur en voyant la forme de son père, étendue au sol, sans réaction, le visage fermé tourné dans sa direction. Il pouvait voir à sa tempe, une plaie sanguinolente qui déversait sur son visage et sur le sol, son liquide carmin, coulant même sur ses yeux sans qu'il ne semble réagir._

_  Il aurait presque crut qu'il était mort si ce n'était les mouvements faibles de sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement et il dut faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas pleurer._

_  Quant à sa mère, son visage de défiance dévisageait avec mépris le chef de cette petite troupe, une main posée, protectrice, sur le ventre de son mari, l'autre au sol, crisper en poing pour visiblement empêcher tout tremblement._

_  L'homme la toisait avec autant, sinon plus de dégoût._

_  Il vit son père frémir et ouvrir doucement les yeux, reprenant enfin connaissance, alors même que le bras de l'homme se levait au ciel pour frapper sa mère._

_  _ Tu savais qu'il ne fallait pas le défier, dit-il avec colère avant de lancer sa main._

_  La gifle retentit comme un coup de tonnerre dans la pièce et envoya douloureusement la jeune femme au sol qui ne poussa pourtant pas un cri._

_  _ Non ! Hurla Zack en se précipitant à ses côtés. Emae !_

_  _ Ne t'interpose pas ! Cria l'homme. C'est entre elle et moi ! _

_  Mais son père ne l'écouta pas et la pris dans ses bras._

_  _ Emae…_

_  _ Je t'ai dit de laisser ma sœur tranquille ! _

_  Et au même instant, le jeune garçon vit l'homme levé son épée pour frapper son père. Celui-ci recula légèrement, tenant toujours sa mère, tentant vainement de se protéger du coup qui devait lui être porté._

_  Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement et avant même de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, l'enfant se précipita vers eux._

_  Il entendit son père hurler son nom, puis il eut un éclair argenté et une douleur fulgurante, alors qu'il s'interposait entre ses parents et le chef. Son visage sembla se déchirer en deux et souffrance et ténèbres se mêlèrent en un malstrom affreux qui le priva presque instantanément de conscience. Il sentit à peine le sang qui pleurait à flot sur son visage et se rendit à peine compte qu'il chutait au sol._

_  Il entendit vaguement sa mère crier cette fois. _

_  Puis un bruit de bataille._

_  Deux coups de feux._

_  Un hurlement de colère._

_  Et puis…_

_  Plus rien._

_  La dernière chose dont il eut conscience avant de sombrer, fut qu'il ne reverrait jamais ses parents, ni la lumière._

***

    Kyros serra un peu plus fort le jeune garçon qui s'était presque immédiatement endormi d'épuisement contre lui. Il paraissait encore plus fragile qu'avant, emprisonné dans cette nouvelle spirale de craintes et de violences à laquelle il ne semblait pas pouvoir faire face.

  Il passa rapidement une main dans sa douce chevelure et l'enfant gémit légèrement avant de se serrer d'avantage dans son giron.

  Sa respiration tout d'abord calme, se fit peu à peu saccadée, comme sous l'emprise d'un cauchemar et il commença à s'agiter.

  Kyros posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur sa joue, mais ce geste ne sembla pas le calmer et il se mit à trembler violemment. Sentant parfaitement sa détresse, il le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller.

  _ Eike ? Eike, réveille-toi ! Eike ?

  L'enfant sursauta dans ses bras, avant de pousser une petite plainte et se redresser légèrement.

  _ K… Kyros ?

  _ Oui ! Ca va ?

  Le jeune garçon se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête avant de se boudiner à nouveau contre lui.

  _ Seifer ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix encore un peu groggy.

  _ Ils le soignent toujours.

  _ Hum…

  Kyros poussa un petit soupire devant son air triste et commença gentiment à lui frotter le dos pour le détendre.

  _ Tu ne vas le laisser tomber, hein ? Demanda-t-il soudain. Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber ?

  L'ex soldat le dévisagea un instant, surpris par toutes les angoisses que contenait cette question.

  _ Bien sûr que non, finit-il par répondre doucement. Jamais ! Ni toi, ni lui. Je te le promets.

  L'enfant murmura son contentement puis redevint silence et Kyros ne sut pas s'il était toujours éveillé ou non.

  _ Ca va ? Questionna alors une voix.

  Seagill leva les yeux pour voir Irvine approcher et s'asseoir à côté d'eux, le visage fermé et les poings crispés.

  _ Oui. Et toi ?

  Le jeune homme le dévisagea un instant, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avant de la refermer presque aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, il n'allait pas en plus l'embêter avec une simple querelle d'amoureux.

  Une simple querelle ? Vraiment ?

  Il ne savait pas.

  Ils avaient réagit stupidement l'un comme l'autre et il regrettait déjà amèrement son geste fait sous un coup de sang. Il n'avait pas voulu lui rendre la bague, c'est seulement que ses insinuations étaient tellement stupides et mesquines. 

  Il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi jaloux.

  Qu'il se pose des questions, encore, soit. Quel membre d'un couple normal ne le ferait pas, mais qu'il le fasse de cette manière, surtout en incluant Seifer dedans comme il l'avait fait, cela avait été trop.

  Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi. Il avait été stupide, il s'était laissé emporté par sa colère et ça n'avait rien arrangé.

  Stupide ! 

  Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

  _ Irvine ?

  Le jeune homme sursauta, sorti de ses pensées.

  _ Hn ?

  _ Ca va ? Demanda une fois de plus Kyros. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

  _ Oh rien, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas grave !

  _ Tu es sûr ?

  _ Oui, écoutes, il faut que je parle à Zell, ça te dérange si je te laisse ?

  L'ex soldat le regarda un long moment, se demandant s'il ne valait mieux pas le faire parler, mais y renonça et hocha rapidement la tête.

  _ Vas-y, ce n'est pas un problème. Laguna va rester avec moi.

  _ Merci.

  Et sans attendre, le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers les ascenseurs, sous le regard perplexe de son ami.

  Lorsque les portes s'ouvrir pour le laisser passer, il faillit entrer en plein fouet dans Loire qui en sortait.

  _ Irvine ! S'exclama-t-il.

  _ Oups, pardon Laguna, je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous n'auriez pas vu Zell, je dois lui parler.

  Le visage de Laguna prit un air sombre, aussitôt le nom du jeune homme prononcé, qui fit frémire le cow-boy.

  _ Je venais te voir pour ça, dit-il. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'ai essayé de lui parler après votre dispute, mais il avait l'air complètement perdu… terrorisé et il s'est enfui.

  Le visage d'Irvine pâlit quelque peu.

  _ Quoi ?

  _ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il faudrait que tu lui parles. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son état normal.

  _ Où… où est-il allé ?

  _ Sûrement au palais, il…

  Laguna n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient déjà refermées.

  _ Tu crois que ça va aller ? Demanda Quistis.

  _ Je ne sais pas… Dit-il. je ne sais pas.

A suivre …


	18. dix-huitième partie

Titre : Blind

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : Romance

Base : FF8

Blind

Dix-huitième partie

  Hyman finit rapidement de classer les dossiers, puis les rangea avec application. Il jeta alors un petit coup d'œil satisfait au bureau rutilant de neuf et sourit légèrement. 

  Qui aurait cru qu'il ferait ça un jour ?

  Surtout lui ! 

  Enfin, pourquoi pas et puis ce n'était pas si mal, cela lui donnait l'occasion de découvrir un peu d'autres horizons. Enfin si l'on peut dire.

  Il se détendit les muscles de petits mouvements souples et rapides qui eurent le dons de s'attirer les regards étonnés et quelques peu admiratifs des deux secrétaires qui l'avaient aidées. Elles devaient sûrement avoir du mal à croire qu'il puisse faire tout ça à son âge… si elles savaient.

  Mais leur intérêt fut de courte de durée et leur conversation retourna bien vite au sujet principal de cette journée, à savoir le sauvetage étonnant d'Almasy par leur Président. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça, ç'en était presque énervant. Enfin, au moins les choses s'étaient bien passées pour l'instant. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il aille le voir à l'hôpital, il serait certainement bien surpris. Il mourait d'envie de voir sa tête et celle des autres quant il le saluerait. Il en riait déjà.

  Enfin, il ne fallait quand même pas oublier que cette histoire était loin de terminée et que rien n'était encore joué.

  Retrouvant son sérieux, il sortit rapidement du bureau, laissant les deux pipelettes à leur jacassant babillage. Il avait à peine franchi les battants qu'un éclair de réalisation le traversa.

  Quelque chose n'allait pas.

  Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il le sentait.

  Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du être.

  Il comprit soudain et s'élança dans les couloirs aussi vite qu'il le put.

***

  Il ne fit pas attention aux gens qui lui jetaient des regards curieux, alors qu'il courait comme jamais au milieu de la foule pourtant dense de cette fin de journée, avançant à contre courant de leur mouvement.

  Il devait regagner le palais au plus vite, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

  Cette avancée pénible au milieu de toute cette population lui rappelait une traversée semblable, à peine quelques heures auparavant, mais ici aucun regard de haine, ni de vengeance ne passaient sur leurs visages. Les gens étaient fatigués ou heureux, à la fin d'une parfois trop longue journée de travail et cheminaient d'un pas rapide pour regagner leur foyer et non atteindre la place d'une exécution, attendant de pouvoir à leur tour lancer une pierre qui attendrait son but de douleur. Pourtant, il avait bien plus peur en cet instant que lorsqu'il avait dû affronter cette populace de colère, sentant un véritable torrent de glace inonder son corps au rythme des battements affolés de son cœur. 

  Il lui semblait enfin parfaitement comprendre ce qu'avait pu ressentir Kyros, cette terreur de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus, de savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la voir, ni la toucher, ne plus l'entendre lui parler.

  Oui, il ne comprenait que trop bien.

  _Hyne… fait que je me trompe !_

  Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, la peur irrationnelle de son imagination par trop fertile. Il allait bien… il ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Rien ne prouvait qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit de stupide.

  Rien.

  _Vraiment ?_

_  Je… je ne sais pas._

  Il se souvenait trop bien de tous ces regards, de toutes ces expressions, parfois douloureuses et pourtant si bien dissimulées, qu'il n'avait que très récemment appris à déchiffrer, comme si Zell dansait sur une corde étroite au milieu d'un gouffre profond.

  Un gouffre de douleur dont il n'avait pu que deviner l'origine, incapable, jamais de faire parler le jeune homme.

  Il serra les poings jusqu'au sang.

  Rien… rien ne prouvait qu'il ait pu chuter… n'est-ce pas ?

  Rien…

  Sauf…

  _Zell… je t'en pris !_

_  _ Aller, vas-y !_

_  _ Kyroooos ! ! !_

_  _ Quoi ?_

_  _ Je…_

_  _ « Je » rien du tout, c'est maintenant ou jamais, alors on ne discute pas ! Ah, mais !_

_  _ Mais…_

_  _ Screugneugneu ! ! ! Ces jeunes ! Il meurt d'amour pour toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

_  _ Je ne sais pas si…_

_  _ Si quoi ?_

_  _ Si c'est ce qu'il veut vraiment !_

_  _ HEIN ? ? ?_

_  _ Je ne sais pas… il y a quelque chose… lorsque nous sommes ensemble. C'est comme s'il le voulait et quand même temps, il était terrorisé._

_  _ Là c'est moi qui suis terrorisé !_

_  _ Gneu ?_

_  _ Hyne, aide-moi !_

_  Et avant qu'Irvine ait pu réagir, l'ex soldat l'avait saisit par le poignet et ouvert la porte du salon dans lequel lisait tranquillement l'objets de ses inquiétudes, pour l'y pousser sans ménagement. Le jeune homme tituba au milieu de la pièce, à deux doigts de s'étaler lamentablement et ravala un juron sur un certain ex soldat qui allait avoir des explications avec Laguna plus vite qu'il ne le croyait. _

_  La porte se referma rapidement sur lui et il releva le nez, après avoir retrouver son équilibre, pour croiser le regard d'un Zell qui le fixait visiblement très étonné par son étrange entrée._

_  _ Euhhh… salut ! Grimaça bêtement Irvine avec un petit signe de la main, en se sentant rougir violemment._

_  _ Salut ! Sourit le Zebulon, visiblement désormais très amusé de sa gêne. Tu voulais me voir peut-être ?_

_  _ Euh, non… enfin… oui… enfin, je veux dire… euh… je…_

_  Se sentant ridicule et incapable de trouver ses mots, le cow-boy referma aussitôt la bouche avant d'empirer sa situation et baissa son regard, passant nerveusement d'une jambe à l'autre sans savoir quoi faire._

_  Le sourire de Zell s'agrandit un peu plus et il referma son livre, non sans avoir pris le temps d'en marquer la page, avant de le poser sur la table basse devant lui._

_  _ Alors, dit-il, oui ou non ?_

_  Irvine inspira un grand coup, se forçant à calmer les battements furieux de son cœur et releva lentement les yeux. Puis, d'une voix qui se voulait ferme sans y parvenir vraiment, il dit : _

_  _ Oui ! _

_  _ Et bien, je suis tout à toi !_

_  La remarque fit monter le rouge aux joues d'Irvine._

_  « Tu ne sais pas à quel point je voudrais que ce soit vrai », pensa-t-il._

_  Il repensa aux paroles de Kyros quelques minutes auparavant et saisissant son courage à deux mains… tremblantes… il s'avança rapidement jusqu'au canapé pour prendre place près de Zell. Il s'assit juste à côté de lui, tellement près que leur jambes se frôlèrent et que le zébulon vira d'un beau carmin._

_  « Un bon point pour moi ! »_

_  _ Zell, commença alors Irvine, un peut rasséné, je…comment dire… nous nous sommes pas mal rapprochés ces dernières semaines, non ? Je crois même que l'on peut dire que nous sommes devenus des amis… euh… très proches ?_

_  _ O… oui, balbutia le petit blond, se demandant visiblement où il voulait en venir._

_  _ Ce que je veux dire, se lança finalement le cow-boy, c'est que… euhhh… oh, puis flûte ! __Je t'aime, Zell !_

_  Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir à ses paroles, Irvine se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, mêlant tout juste ses lèvres tremblantes à celles de son compagnon, tentant de faire passer par cette simple étreinte toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait à son égard. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, ne le sentant pas réagir, il s'écarta rapidement, le regard baissé et presque noyé de larmes, incapable d'affronter l'expression horrifié de Zell._

_  Lorsqu'il trouva enfin, après de longs instants d'un silence pesant, le courage de le regarder, ce fut pour découvrir un visage choqué et… apeuré._

_  Il se mordit violemment la lèvre jusqu'au sang. _

_  Finalement Kyros et lui avaient eu tord, il ne l'aimait pas._

_  Il ne l'aimait pas._

_  Cette simple pensée fut bien plus douloureuse que toutes les paroles qu'il aurait pu prononcé et il trouva à peine le courage de se redresser._

_  _ Je suis… je suis désolé, s'entendit-il murmurer, alors qu'il se détournait. Je n'aurais pas du. Je suis désolé._

_  Et sans attendre d'avantage, il partit en direction de la porte, se demandant comment il pourrait encore lui faire face près ça, mais aussi comment il pourrait supporter de vivre sans jamais plus pouvoir lui parler._

_  Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller bien loin, une main se referma soudain sur son poignet pour l'arrêter. Il ferma les yeux._

_  _ Irvine…_

_  _ Oui ? Souffla doucement le jeune homme sans pour autant trouve la force de se retourner._

_  Il sentit alors Zell se déplacer lentement et sursauta lorsqu'une main chaude glissa soudain sur sa joue. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage du jeune homme à quelques centimètres à peine du sien et ravala son air._

_  _C'est vrai ? Entendit-il doucement demander._

_  Un peu décontenancé, il ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question. Mais lorsque le visage de Zell se masqua d'un expression douloureuse et qu'il commença à se détourner, il l'arrêta soudain._

_  _ Oui, c'est vrai. Hyne, si tu savais comme c'est vrai._

_  Son cadet hésita quelques secondes, visiblement partagé entre le désir de refuser sa confession et celui de l'accepter, puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. S'avançant alors légèrement, il attira le cow-boy à lui pour venir lécher le sang qui coulait à la commissures de ses lèvres avant de les embrasser. Le temps sembla soudain cesser d'exister et il restèrent de très longs instants ainsi enlacés._

_  Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser, Zell colla doucement sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son aîné, laissant ce dernier l'entourer tendrement de ses bras, avant de murmurer :_

_  _ Moi aussi… moi aussi…_

  _Moi aussi._

   Il n'avait pas su percevoir à cet instant toute la mélancolie qui glissait derrière ces simples mots, tout le courage douloureux qu'il lui avait fallu pour seulement les prononcer. Perdu dans son propre bonheur, il n'avait pas su voir que celui de Zell était fragile et incertain, apeuré par ce qu'il avait le pouvoir d'en faire.

  Il lui avait fallu attendre que l'euphorie des premiers jours se dissipe un peu avant détecter les premiers signes d'un malaise et d'une souffrance qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et commencer à mieux comprendre ses hésitations.

  Il avait alors essayer de convaincre Zell de se confier, mais n'avait pu obtenir de lui qu'un refus silencieux et infranchissable et seuls quelques mots, quelques phrases attrapés au vol alors qu'il dormait lui avait apporté quelques une des clés de sa souffrance cachée. Et ce qu'il avait découvert sans en connaître toute la portée lui avait permis de comprendre un peu mieux le jeune homme.

  _Il aimait le voir dormir. C'était étrange, mais sa constante joie de vivre apparente crispait étonnamment ses traits, cachant presque son véritable visage. Il avait l'air plus adulte quand il dormait, plus mûr, loin de ses bonds de kangourous et de son dynamisme parfois épuisant et tellement enfantin. Il lui semblait découvrir une autre personne, comme lors de leur moment d'amour où il devenait étrangement sérieux et calme, perdu dans son propre plaisir, mais loin de sa bonne humeur feinte et de ses faux sourires cajoleurs. Dans ces instants là, il se révélait complètement, à la fois passionné et doux, heureux et étrangement mélancolique, avec cette  étincelle parfois dans le regard, pendant une seconde à peine, de la peur._

_  Une peur qu'il n'arrivait ni à expliquer, ni à faire disparaître, quel qu'ait pu être la douceur qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes. Une peur qu'il craignait parfois, ne sachant pas comment l'affronter, incapable même d'un connaître la cause._

_  Doucement, d'un petit mouvement de main, il dégagea les mèches d'or qui venaient tomber sur son regard pour venir tracer l'arrête fine de son nez. Puis sa main glissa jusqu'à sa joue et d'un petit effleurement habile et léger de doigts, vint la chatouiller malicieusement, traçant avec une assurance aveugle le tatouage qu'il ne pouvait distinguer ainsi placé et dans la pénombre. Zell grogna doucement de contentement dans son sommeil et se colla instinctivement un peu plus étroitement contre lui, enfouissant sa tête aux creux de son épaule, chatouillant sa peau découverte de ses mèches rebelles. Irvine ravala avec difficulté le petit rire qui lui montait à la gorge, pour finalement sourire tendrement et l'attirer un peu plus à lui, encerclant sa taille de ses bras et mêlant confortablement ses jambes aux siennes._

_  Une fois parfaitement installé, il ferma les yeux et laissa ses autres sens s'ouvrir au touché de sa peau brûlante, à la douce odeur de menthe de sa chevelure fraîchement lavée et au son calme et apaisant de sa respiration. Il se laissa complètement envahir par ses sensations, au point qu'il n'exista plus rien en cet instant autour de lui que la présence de son amant et, lentement, glissa dans un sommeil paisible._

_  Il devait avoir dormi une heure tout au plus, avant de d'être soudain tiré de sa torpeur par les gémissements de Zell. Il lui fallut quelques secondes à peine pour reprendre le pas sur la réalité et se redresser vivement, le cœur battant, parfaitement réveillé et cherchant son compagnon. _

_  Zell était roulé en boule à l'opposé du lit, à peine couvert par le drap, exposant sa peau nue et tremblante à l'air frais de la nuit. Il était pourtant en sueur, les muscle bandés à leur maximum jouant sous sa peau au rythme de contractions violentes, comme s'il cherchait à fuir un ennemi invisible. Une ou deux plaintes s'échappaient parfois de sa forme prostrée, tellement tristes._

_  _ Noooon…_

_  _ Zell ? _

_  Une boule serrée dans sa gorge l'empêchant presque de respirer, Irvine fut rapidement à ses côtés. Il hésita un instant avant d'avancer vers lui une main peu assurée qui effleura à peine la peau de son épaule, passant sur une des nombreuses cicatrices qui couvraient son corps et dont lui seul connaissait l'existence. Des marques dont il n'avait jamais pu apprendre l'origine et qui marbraient chaque fibre de son être, comme un étrange canevas._

_  A peine ses doigts furent-ils en contact avec cette balafre que le jeune homme tressaillit et se dégagea vivement, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même, gémissant piteusement._

_  Affolé et déchiré par cette plainte, Irvine n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et saisit le jeune homme dans ses bras, sourd à ses veines protestions, pour tenter de le sortir du cauchemar qui l'assaillait violemment._

_  _ Zell… ? Le supplia-t-il en le secouant doucement. Zell réveille-toi !_

_  Le blond tenta de se dégager mollement, mais Irvine accentua encore sa prise, resserrant son étreinte._

__ Nooooon… s'il te plait… nooon…_

_  _ Zell ?_

_  _ Je…, souffla le jeune homme, encore prisonnier de son rêve. Je t'en pris… je… aime… ne… non… frappe… non… s'il te plait… non… fait mal…_

_  Irvine vit avec une horreur grandissante le visage de son amant se masquer d'une expression à la fois de douleur, de tendresse et de peur et il le secoua un peu plus violemment, refusant pour l'instant de comprendre les paroles du jeune homme pour seulement tenter de le ramener à la réalité._

_  _ Aller, Zell, je t'en pris, réveille-toi ! ZELLLLL ! _

_  Il le sentit soudain frémire contre lui et se tendre. Puis, une pupille bleue et dilatée perça les ténèbres de son visage pour venir s'encrer à son regard, mais sans pour autant sembler le reconnaître._

_  _ Ze… Zell ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante._

_  Devant le manque de réaction de son compagnon, il le secoua une dernière fois et l'installa en position assise, espérant que le changement de posture aiderait à lui faire reprendre pas sur la réalité._

_  _ Zell ?_

_  La vision du jeune homme se focalisa enfin, quittant le vide affreux qui la caractérisait encore l'instant d'avant et Irvine sentit sa respiration repartir, à peine conscient de l'avoir retenu pendant un moment._

_  _ Irvine… ? L'entendit-il difficilement croasser, comme s'il venait de crier pendant de longues heures._

_  _ Oui… enfin tu es avec moi._

  _ Ne me quittes pas ! Lui fut-il soudain doucement demandé, alors que Zell enfouissait sa tête dans sa poitrine, tremblant et qu'il sentait des larmes fraîches cascader sur sa peau. Jamais ! Jure moi de ne jamais me quitter !

_  _ Je te le jures, Zell… jamais ! _

  Pourtant, il l'avait quitté.

  Mon dieu comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour faire une chose pareille. Il savait. Zell lui avait suffisamment demandé, silencieusement ou lors des quelques nuits semblables qu'ils avaient passées. Il savait qu'il était fragile. Il savait… il avait promis… et pourtant…

  Et maintenant…

  _Je vous en supplie…_

  Sans même sans rendre compte, il était arrivé au palais. 

  Ignorant les regards étonnés des quelques gardes encore en faction, il remonta rapidement l'allée de gravier grinçant sous ses pieds, pour franchir les grandes portes voûtées de l'entrée et traverser l'immense hall jusqu'aux escaliers conduisant aux appartements privés.

  Il grimpa trois à trois la volée de marches qui le séparaient du deuxième étages où le jeune homme était logé et déboula dans le couloir, en sueur et essoufflé après une si longue course, ne prenant pourtant pas le temps de récupérer. 

  En quelques enjambées, il fut devant la porte de Zell et sans attendre, en poussa les battants pour entrer. Le spectacle qu'il vit alors le figea sur place, le cœur comme prisonnier d'un étau de glace. Son regard accroché au lit sur lequel reposait son amant, il sentit à peine les larmes rouler sur ses joues, alors qu'il pouvait parfaitement voir sa peau bien trop pâle et surtout les quelques pilules qui courraient encore près de sa main inerte.

  Aussi inerte que la poitrine qu'il avait tant chéri.

  Captif de sa stupeur douloureuse, il ne prêta pas attention à la forme immobile près de lui. Pourtant, au bout de ce qui lui sembla être d'interminables heures, son corps accepta à nouveau de marcher et ses perceptions de s'étendre.

  Il reconnut alors enfin Hyman assis au bord du lit, qui le fixa intensément avant de retirer la main qu'il avait posé sur le cou de Zell. Il se leva soudain et s'écarta respectueusement.

  Repoussant la nausée qui l'assaillait, refusant de laisser son esprit formuler l'abomination qu'était la réalité, Irvine se précipita sans trop savoir comment près de Zell et prit délicatement son corps léger dans ses bras.

  Non !

  Non ! 

  Il ne pouvait pas…

  Il devait être vivant !

  Il ne pouvait qu'être vivant !

  Hyne, il ne pouvait pas le perdre, il ne voulait pas le perdre. 

  Pas maintenant !

  Jamais ! 

  Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il dépendait de lui, qu'il était presque devenu tout son univers. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

  Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur son corps fragile et glacial, enfouissant son visage dans sa courte chevelure blonde, respirant à s'enivrer sa délicate odeur de menthe, le berçant doucement.

  Le berçant comme on bercerait un enfant malade, murmurant sans cesse un flot de paroles réconfortantes, attendant le moment où il lui répondrait où, enfin, il lui rendrait son étreinte.

  Il recherchait désespérément cette chaleur, cette réaction qui reflétaient toute la vie qui coulait en lui, cette vie tellement expressive, en sachant pourtant au fond de lui qu'il ne les trouverait pas.

  Plus jamais.

  Il le voulait pourtant. Il voulait entendre sa voix, sentir ses bras se refermer sur sa taille et lui rendre son étreinte. Il voulait sentir ses lèvres se mêler aux siennes.

  Il voulait…

  Il voulait…

  Mais.

  Zell… 

  Il savait.

  Zell… 

  Douleur de son corps et de son âme.

  _Je…_

  Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il ne pouvait pas !

  Je t'aime.

  Il était vivant. Il ne pouvait être que vivant.

  Vivant.

  Oui, vivant !

  Doux et rieur.

  Comme toujours.

  Comme avant.

  Vivant.

  Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et une voix l'appeler doucement. Relevant lentement son visage, il glissa son regard sur la personne qui lui faisait maintenant face, noyée dans le brouillard des larmes qui inondaient ses yeux.

  Des… des pleurs ?

  Il toucha doucement sa joue humide, regardant sans comprendre ses doigts mouillés.

  Pourquoi ?

  Pourquoi ces larmes ?

  Il était vivant. Zell était vivant. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Alors, pourquoi ?

  A nouveau son nom fut prononcé et un visage triste et plein de compassion s'encra à ses yeux.

  _ Irvine…

  Non !

  Il ne voulait pas !

  _ Irvine…

  Il ne voulait pas savoir !

  _ Irvine, Zell est…

  _NON ! NON ! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas ! S'il vous plait ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! ZELLLLLLLLL ! ! ! _

À suivre… 


	19. dix-neuvième partie

Titre : Blind

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : Romance

Base : FF8

Blind

Dix-neuvième partie

  Hyman sortit rapidement du bureau, laissant les deux pipelettes à leur jacassant babillage. Il avait à peine franchi les battants qu'un éclair de réalisation le traversa.

  Quelque chose n'allait pas.

  Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il le sentait.

  Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du être.

  Il comprit soudain et s'élança dans les couloirs aussi vite qu'il le put.

  Ce n'était pas vrai ! Il aurait du le prévoir, il aurait du le savoir ! Il se croyait préparé à tout, mais il avait eu tord et il risquait de le payer cher.

  Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu venir ?

  Idiot qu'il était !

  Il atteignait les escaliers du premier, prêt à les dévaler d'une traite, lorsque soudain un deuxième choc le stoppa net, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.

  Non !

  Pas… pas ça non plus !

  Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'effroi.

  Ce n'était pas possible. Il lui en voulait tous.

  S'il avait pu être… si seulement, il avait… mais les si ne servait à rien ! Il fallait qu'il agisse, il fallait qu'il choisisse. Et vite.

  Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit presque aussitôt en espérant ne pas faire le mauvais choix.

  _Je te jure mon grand, je te jure que si tu t'avise de me faire ce coup là, je t'achève moi-même !! _

  Et sans plus attendre, il se détourna et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au second pour courir comme un dératé jusqu'à l'appartement de Zell.

  Il en ouvrit brusquement la porte et se porta rapidement à sa hauteur, s'asseyant sur le lit, pour constater ce qu'il savait déjà. Doucement, il porta une main à son cou.

  _J'aurais du le voir venir ! Maintenant je dois…_

  Le cours de ses pensées fut stopper par l'intrusion d'Irvine dans la pièce. Il vit le jeune homme se focaliser immédiatement sur son compagnon et son visage se masquer de terreur. Il retira lentement sa main, alors que ce dernier se précipitait sur le lit et saisissait le jeune homme dans ses bras, calant son visage dans sa courte chevelure.

  Il avait rarement vu autant de douleur se refléter sur un visage et soupira doucement.

  _ Irvine…Appela-t-il doucement. Irvine ! 

  Le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il n'y avait que douleur dans son regard, une telle souffrance, un tel refus. Un regard qui ne pouvait pas lâcher son compagnon, un regard rempli de larmes qui se mirent lentement à rouler sur ses joues blafardes, alors qu'il berçait doucement le corps de Zell.

  Il le vit porter la main à sa peau désormais humide, puis fixer sans comprendre le bout perlé de ses doigts.

  Il semblait être dans un autre monde. Un monde dont il fallait qu'il sorte au plus vite.

  _ Irvine ! Dit-il alors un peu plus fort, posant une main sur son épaule et le secouant doucement, s'attirant enfin l'attention précaire du jeune homme chavirant. Irvine… Zell est…

***

_  Combien ?_

_  Combien d'heures ? Combien de nuits ? Combien… oui, combien de journée enfermé ici, invisible au ciel bleu qui devait parer les premiers jours de cet été ?_

_  Depuis combien de temps regardait-il ce mince et unique rayon de soleil danser, comme une flamme solitaire, sur le sol pauvre et poussiéreux de sa chambre ? Si fin, si fragile, seul ouverture sur un monde qui ne lui appartenait plus. Sur un monde qu'il ne connaissait plus. Un dernier cadeau, une dernière merveille qui lui échapperait bientôt. Comme tout… toujours. Une vie à fuir, à courir à contre sens de ses rêves dans l'espoir futile de les voir se réaliser. _

_  Une éternité à se mentir et quand avait-il retiré ?_

_  Rien._

_  Rien sinon tout ce qu'il avait toujours craint._

_  La haine, la colère, l'envie de tuer. Des milliers, des millions d'âmes réclamant vengeance et tous ces visages, tournant en ronde folle devant son regard, tous ces visages de sang. Tous ces regards de dégoûts._

_  Et combien de nuits, combien de nuits à revivre les mêmes douleurs, les mêmes tortures, toutes ces marques qu'Elle lui avait imposé ? Tellement de cicatrices, aussi bien physiques que mentales. _

_  Tellement… qu'il ne pouvait plus les compter._

_  Douleur d'un hurlement d'agonie, corps consumé sur un bûcher élevé en son honneur pour avoir essayé de la tromper. Douleur d'une vision, le sang d'un crucifié coulant sur son visage, mourant sur ses lèvres, glissant dans sa gorge cherchant une goulée d'air. Douleur d'un acte, son corps ne lui appartenant plus faisant naître milles souffrances à son reflet, à son... Douleur du corps, celle du fouet frappant sa chaire toujours plus fort, celle des ongles labourant son torse, celle des dents arrachant sa peau pour boire son sang. Douleur d'une âme, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait dit, tant d'actes, tant de pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes, carapaces stupides, jeux stupides, tant de choses à regretter. _

_  Tant de douleur, encore et toujours. _

_  Jour et nuit._

_  A en perdre le sommeil._

_  Encore et toujours._

_  Trop… trop de choses qu'il voudrait pouvoir oublier, effacer, faire disparaître, tout recommencer et ne pas faire les même erreurs. Enfin apprendre, enfin savoir, enfin connaître la chaleur d'une famille, le sourire d'un ami, la caresse d'un amant. Savoir prononcer ces mots qu'il comprenait à peine, connaissait à peine, toujours désertant ses pensées qui les avaient depuis longtemps rejetés. _

_  Etre… enfin !_

_  Mais ces visions s'échappaient, s'envolaient, glissaient entre ses mains coupables, fuyant cette… cette « chose » qui n'y avait pas droit. Monstre, Meurtrier, Assassin… Chevalier._

_  Il ne restait que lui alors… ses souvenirs et ses cauchemars._

_  Encore et toujours._

_  A en perdre la raison._

_  Encore et toujours._

_  Seul dans son univers, seul coupable et toujours cause de nouvelles souffrances. Celle de ses amis, rejetés, tout comme lui._

_  Coupable._

_  Encore et toujours._

_  Coupable._

_  Et pourtant si seul dans cette chambre en cet instant._

_  Une chambre._

_  Un bien grand mot pour qualifier ce petit espace de béton humide qui lui servait d'abri. Une antre de quelques mètres carrés à peine, glaciale, humide, sordide, avec pour tout meuble un simple matelas de mousse jauni par le temps, recouvert d'une vieille couverture._

_  Et cependant…presque un paradis._

_  Un paradis perdu._

_  Une terre de tranquillité au milieu d'une ville dont il avait connu chaque rue, chaque boutique, mais où il n'avait plus droit de cité. Un havre pour quelques temps à peine, jusqu'à ce que…_

_  Coupable._

_  Encore et toujours._

_  Une larme glissant de ses yeux mourant. Fine, troublant un regard déjà voilé, l'empêchant presque de savourer les dernières visions qu'il apprenait à mémoriser, avant… _

_  Une dernière vengeance._

_  Un juste châtiment._

_  Comme ce sang frais qu'il pouvait sentir couler le long de sa joue, de son bras, de sa jambe. Incapable pourtant de ressentir la douleur, perdu dans sa contemplation de ce minuscule rayon de soleil. Perdu dans ses pensées._

_  Presque un enfant._

_  Tellement détaché qu'il prit à peine conscience de la présence à ses côtés, de cette main venant nettoyer ses plaies, de cette voix qui voulait le réconforter._

_  Pourquoi ?_

_  Pourquoi s'obstiner ?_

_  Pourquoi rester ?_

_  Des questions qu'il avait milles et milles fois posées, avec toujours pour seule réponse le même énigmatique et chaleureux sourire. Si chaleureux qu'il avait l'impression de si brûler. Quel que soit le visage, il était toujours là, étrangement réconfortant et pourtant toujours plus cruel. _

_  De nouvelles vies gâchées._

_  Il se rendit à peine compte de sa main montant vers ce visage et caressant du bout des doigts le bord du pansement qui en paraît la tempe et cachait sous son voile toute la beauté d'une chevelure de lune._

_  Le sourire, quelque peu mélancolique, se fit plus doux encore et la tête se pencha pour venir chercher une caresse. Il laissa pendant un instant ses doigts se fondre dans la masse souple et lisse des cheveux et presque jouer avec quelqu'une de ses mèches avant de la retirer rapidement, effleurant sans le vouloir la peau brûlante._

_  Il détourna aussitôt la tête pour fuir un regard qu'il devinait à peine dans la pénombre de son avenir et fermant les yeux, s'allongea doucement sur son pauvre matelas, invitation muette à le laisser._

_  Un petit soupire fut pousser avant qu'une main ne vienne tendrement caresser son front et sa joue, pour finalement se retirer et ne laisser derrière elle que la traînée glaciale du manque._

_  Il y eut encore un mouvement d'air, puis la porte fut refermée._

_  Doucement, il porta sa main à ses lèvres et goûtant le sang étranger qui les paraient, laissa son esprit s'engourdire, sachant que d'ici quelques heures, il lui faudrait partir._

  Le chirurgien grogna doucement et une des infirmières lui essuya rapidement le front.

  _ Pince à clamper et aspiration. Bordel ! Ce truc saigne beaucoup trop vite, je n'y vois rien ! Où sont les autres poches de O NEG ?

  _On ne nous les a pas encore apportées.

  _ Et bien aller les chercher !

  Une des infirmières lança un petit coup d'œil à une de ses collègues qui secoua doucement la tête et elle s'empressa de sortir, enlevant rapidement gants et blouse.

  _ Constantes ?

  _ Pouls 130 et tension à 10/6, saturation en chute à 80.

  _ Préparez un CC de xylocaine et donner moi le fil, je vais suturer l'artère.

  _Battu, encore, des coups qui pleuvaient à n'en plus finir, toujours. Différents lieux, différents visages, mais toujours la même envie, le même plaisir, les mêmes mots. Ces mêmes souffrances aux mêmes endroits, ce même sang qu'il répandait encore une fois et qu'ils réclamaient plus encore._

_  Pas même un geste pour se défendre. Juste la fatigue et l'attente. L'attente qu'ils en finissent enfin, que cette fois peut-être, ils aient le courage, la force, la sauvagerie d'aller plus loin. Il ne ferait rien pour les contrer et il n'y aurait personne pour les en empêcher. Personne cette fois._

_  Il attendait tout simplement, recroquevillé sur lui-même, laissant poings et pieds rebondirent sur son corps, craquer ses os, ouvrir sa peau, acceptant cette souffrance qui le submergeait petit à petit, le menant lentement vers un gouffre d'oubli._

_  Mourir._

_  Enfin._

  Un mot si doux.

_  En finir avec tous ses cauchemars, avec cette vie qui n'en était plus une. Se laisser aller, oublier… à jamais._

_  Encore un coup._

_  _ Crève ! Enfoiré !_

_  Et un autre._

_  _ Monstre ! Meurtrier !_

_  Tout ce qu'il méritait. Tout ce qu'il desservait. _

_  Tellement, qu'il n'avait même plus le courage de les compter, mais pourtant… pourtant pas encore assez._

_  Il attendit vainement le choc suivant, sentant presque déjà de nouvelles côtes se craquer et le goût violent du sang remonter dans sa bouche. Il l'attendit avec impatience, presque jubilation, mais il ne vint jamais. Au lieu de quoi, il eut d'autres bruits de luttes, d'autres cris de peine qui ne lui appartenait pas et, au bout de quelques instants, le son caractéristique de pas de fuite qui disparurent peu à peu pour ne laisser place qu'au silence. Un silence qui sembla durer une éternité avant qu'il ne sente une main se poser doucement sur son épaule, le faisait inconsciemment frissonner._

_  _ S…?_

_  Il peina à comprendre que la personne lui avait parlé, ses oreilles bourdonnant de milles sons indistincts, résultat d'un des coups qu'il avait reçus. Il se décida alors à ouvrir son regard déjà au trois quarts voilé, pour ne découvrir qu'un ovale sombre auréolé de lumière, mais qui ne lui était que trop familier._

_  « Fujin. »_

_  Il laissa doucement ses mains l'accompagner et l'aider péniblement à se relever, alors que son corps criait torture. Il vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes étrangement faibles et cette fois-ci entendit distinctement son nom, lorsque déséquilibré, il dut se raccrocher au mur pour ne pas tomber._

_  _ SEIFER ! _

_  Aussitôt les bras de son amie furent à nouveau autour de lui et il dut puiser dans toute son énergie pour se dégager et commencer à s'éloigner._

_  Pourquoi étaient-ils intervenus ?_

_  Pourquoi avaient-ils tout gâcher une fois de plus ? Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas qu'il voulait en finir ? Juste que tout se termine enfin._

_  Son corps pouvait à peine le porter et chaque pas lui donnait la nausée, pourtant il fallait qu'il s'éloigne. Il ne savait même pas comment ils l'avaient retrouvé. Il avait fui quelques jours plus tôt pour leur rendre leur liberté, pour qu'enfin ils puissent vivre, mais au lieu d'accepter sa décision, ils l'avaient cherché. Cherché et trouvé._

_  Pourquoi ?_

_  Il voulait… il voulait seulement faire une fois dans sa vie quelque chose de bien. Quelque chose d'utile. Cesser d'être un fardeau. Cesser d'être une menace. Offrir à la population ce qu'elle réclamait avec ardeur. Pour une fois, juste une fois, faire ce qu'il fallait._

_  Mourir._

_  Juste pour une fois._

_  Disparaître. Calmer les esprits et les cœurs. Enfin._

_  Mais ils ne voulaient pas comprendre, ils ne voulaient pas le laisser. Il en venait presque à les détester, à les haïr de se sacrifier pour lui au lieu de penser à eux. Il ne le méritait pas._

_  Il sentit soudain une main se refermer doucement sur son poignet et se dégagea avec violence, repoussant sans ménagement le corps qui lui faisait presque face._

_  _ Seifer !_

_  _ Laissez-moi tranquille !_

_  _ Seif…_

_  La main de Fujin l'effleura à nouveau et il se dégagea, venant butter contre le mur. Et toute sa colère éclata soudain, laissant échapper des mots auxquels il ne croyait pas dans l'espoir de les voir partir._

_  _ MAIS QUAND COMPRENDREZ-VOUS ?! QUAND COMPRENDREZ-VOUS QUE JE N'AI PAS BESOINS DE VOUS ? MERDE A LA FIN ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS AVOIR SUR LE DOS A PLEURNICHER SANS CESSE ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE VOTRE PITIE ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE VOTRE AMITIE ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !_

_  « Partez, partez, je vous en pris, pendant que vous le pouvez encore ! »_

_  _ VOUS N'ETES QU'UN FARDEAU POUR MOI ! UN BOULET QUE JE ME VOIS FORCE DE TRAINER CHAQUE JOUR ! SI VOUS SAVIEZ SEULEMENT A QUEL POINT JE VOUS HAIS ! _

_  « Je suis désolé… désolé… je… Merci, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, mais s'il vous plait, partez ! »_

_  _ OUI, SI VOUS SAVIEZ A QUEL POINT… !_

_  Il n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin. Presque avec satisfaction, il sentit le poing de Raijin s'abattre sur son visage pour l'envoyer immédiatement au sol, faisant éclater de nouvelles douleurs dans son corps._

_  _ Raijin ! Non !_

_  Il ne savait pas trop ce que Fujin essayait de faire, perdu dans les limbes de sa douleur et de sa quasi cécité, mais elle n'avait apparemment pas réussi, puisqu'il sentit soudain deux mains puissantes le saisir pour le redresser et le coller violemment contre le mur. Le souffle chaud du cajun glissa immédiatement sur sa peau au rythme effréné de sa respiration et un petit grognement lui échappa._

_  _ Que crois-tu donc Seifer ?! Demanda Raijin d'une voix trop calme. Que crois-tu donc ?_

_  Sans comprendre, il sentit soudain les poignes puissantes de son compagnon se relâcher, avant de se retrouver attirer contre son corps et de le sentir pleurer comme un enfant. Il laissa alors le flot de ses paroles glisser en lui, les acceptant sans savoir pourquoi, resserrant sans s'en rendre compte sa propre étreinte, se raccrochant à lui comme à une bouée.  _

_  _ Penses-tu… ? Demanda le jeune homme entre deux souffles. Penses-tu vraiment que nous allons te croire ? Penses-tu vraiment que nous allons accepter de te voir mourir sans rien faire ? Quand comprendras-tu enfin que nous tenons à toi ? Quand comprendras-tu enfin que tu mérites de vivre, Seifer ? Quand ?_

_  Et pour la première fois… pour la première fois depuis que tout avait commencé, il laissa ses propres larmes couler._

  _ Artère suturée ! Et la xylocaine ?

  _ Sans effet, la tension continue à chuter ! 8/5 !

  _ Je ne comprends pas… Injecter lui un nouveau CC et qu'on amène ces poches de sang !

  _ Oui docteur !

  _Il eut à peine conscience de la lame pénétrant sa chaire et remontant en arc de cercle pour y laisser sa marque brûlante et sanglante. A nouveau le sang jaillit et sa première idée fut qu'il allait encore une fois devoir changer de vêtements. _

_  C'était idiot, mais c'était la pensée la plus rationnelle qu'avait pu formuler son esprit, alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait._

_  Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que l'instant d'avant il marchait tranquillement dans les rues d'Esthar, seulement accompagné par le vent frais de la nuit et ses deux compagnons, riant comme jamais depuis très longtemps. La soirée avait été calme et agréable et ils avaient pu dîner sans se faire remarquer dans une petite taverne sombre, mais accueillante du quartier sud. Ils étaient exceptionnellement sortis pour fêter une heureuse nouvelle, pour célébrer comme il se fallait la dernière soirée de deux futurs époux. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir voir véritablement la joie de leur visage pendant ces quelques heures. Mais au moins, avait-il pu profiter de leur rire._

_  Ils étaient en ville depuis quelques jours à peine, après avoir été une nouvelle fois forcés de quitter leur dernier abri devenu trop « populaire » et dangereux. Ils avaient rapidement goûter la tranquillité et l'anonymat de la cité, mais apparemment, ils avaient trop compté sur leur chance et cette erreur les avait entraînés dans un piège dont ils ne sortiraient peut-être pas cette fois._

_  Il évita sans trop savoir comment le deuxième coups, malgré la douleur qui irradiait sa poitrine et se retrouva dos à dos avec ce qu'il supposa être Fujin, avant d'être soudain jeté contre un mur._

_  Si de jour, ses yeux lui permettaient encore de distinguer des formes et des couleurs, il n'en était pas de même la nuit. Il était complètement perdu, sans aucun repère, ni aucune prise sur la réalité. Tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il entendait était un bruit de furie et de combat. Le son de la haine, encore une fois._

_  Il semblait poussé de toutes parts, sans plus jamais pouvoir dire par qui ou quoi. Tout allait trop vite, trop violemment, une ronde folle qui l'entraînait sans fin dans une spirale de cauchemar. De toute part fusait des paroles, parfois son nom. On le prenait par le poignet, le poussait, le saisissait violemment, toujours plus vite, toujours plus douloureusement. _

_  Il sentait maintenant chaque coup qui lui était porté, mordant un peu plus sa chaire, mais seule sa première blessure semblait vraiment exister. Il sentait doucement son sang s'en écouler et inonder ses vêtements, lui volant ses derniers soubresauts de conscience._

_  Le monde semblait peu à peu disparaître malgré son agitation. La tête lui tournait autant par le choc que par la frénésie qui l'entourait et l'effrayait, incapable de la maîtriser, incapable de l'anticiper. Un vertige plus fort que les autres, le laissa à genou et il se prit le visage entre les mains pour essayer au moins un instant d'échapper à cette réalité._

_  Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_  Etrangement, au milieu de toute cette fureur de haine et de sang dont il était une nouvelle fois la cause, il perçut enfin distinctement un son. Un son qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Et il sut, indéniablement qu'il allait mourir. _

_  Cette simple pensée sembla le vider de tout ce qui existait autour de lui sauf l'ombre de sa vie qui lui faisait face et il n'eut plus rien à l'esprit, sinon un calme extraordinaire. Plus de colère, plus de joie, même pas une bride de son passé, aucun regret, aucun espoir, juste le canon de l'arme tourné dans sa direction._

_  Il laissa lentement ses mains retomber sur le côté et ouvrir son regard aux ténèbres._

_  Il perçut le faible cliquetis du percuteur, le frôlement d'un doigt sur la gâchette, le crissement d'une chaussure contre la pierre et enfin la déflagration, assourdissante._

_  Il attendit que la balle le touche, mais ce ne fut qu'un jet chaud et poisseux qui atteignit son but, éclaboussant son visage, se répandant sur ses lèvres et dans sa bouche. Un sang qui n'était pas le sien._

_  La seule chose dont il prit conscience ensuite fut un cri de douleur comme jamais il n'en avait entendu, un cri qui lui déchira le cœur._

_  _ RAIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! _

_  Et le monde sembla se dissoudre._

  Kyros regarda nerveusement autour de lui et bougea une fois de plus s'attirant l'attention étonnée et inquiète de Eike. Il passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant pour le rassurer, mais il devait parfaitement sentir sa nervosité grandissante car le geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

  Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si tendu. Il y avait quelque chose, un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, comme une alarme résonnant sans cesse dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression que l'air était devenu plus lourd presque irrespirable, pesant sur ses poumons alors qu'une boule se resserrait dans sa gorge.

  Et tout d'un coup, il n'y tint plus. Un fardeau d'une tonne sembla écraser son cœur et il se redressa dans coup sous les regards étonnés de Laguna et Quistis.

  _ Ky… Kyros ? Demanda le président.

  Sans même chercher à répondre, l'ex soldat, confia Eike à son ami, le regard empli de terreur et se détourna pour courir vers le bloc opératoire, sans que personne n'ait le temps de l'en empêcher.

  _Hyne… NON ! _

_  Il regarda sans le voir le miroir en face de lui, touchant sa surface lisse, touchant ce visage qui devait lui faire face. Cette chose. Inhumaine._

_  Combien de temps avaient-ils dit ? Deux semaines ? Cela lui semblait des années, des millions d'années et pourtant si proche à la fois. Quelques minutes à peine._

_  Quelques terribles minutes._

_  POURQUOI ?_

_  Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence pour lui répondre. Celui de son âme et de son corps, celui d'un homme… non… d'une chose qui n'était plus._

_  Et à cette impression de visage se superposait un autre, un autre décor, un autre lieu, plus douloureux encore. Une course folle, à travers les rues de la ville. Une course sans fin dont il ne savait rien sinon le bruit de leur pas sur le pavé et celui de la meute qui les pourchassait. Encore._

_  Son souffle roque. La douleur. Cette main sur sa taille, le guidant, le supportant, pourtant tremblante. La souffrance d'un sanglot résonnant dans sa poitrine. L'impression de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar pour se rendre compte qu'il y était toujours. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment ils étaient arrivés là. Tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il sentait, était le goût cuivré et salé du sang dans sa bouche. Une sensation qui ne pourrait jamais le quitter._

_  Raijin…_

_  C'était de sa faute, de sa faute._

_  Encore et toujours._

_  Hyne… pourquoi ?Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il survive ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'épargne ce jour là ?_

_  Raijin…_

_  Il ne méritait pas ça… elle ne méritait pas ça._

_  La fatigue._

_  Et soudain, un choc, un corps buttant contre le sien et le douloureux contact du sol, avant celui, bien plus tendre, des mains de sa compagne. Il la sentit rapidement essuyer le sang de son front avant de l'embrasser doucement._

_  Fujin ?_

_  Puis ces paroles rapidement prononcées. Cette sentence contre laquelle il ne pouvait aller. Il ne voulait pas la comprendre. Il ne voulait pas._

  « Aidez-le, je vous en supplie ! Ne les laissez pas l'attraper ! Il a assez souffert ! Je vous en pris, aidez-le ! »

_  Non !_

_  Il la sentit se relever et ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il était trop faible. Il aurait voulu lui saisir le poignet, l'arrêter, mais il ne put même pas la supplier de rester._

_  Sa main quitta la sienne et il ne resta plus que le froid glacial de la nuit._

_  FUJIN ! NON !_

_  Et plus tard, un unique coup de feu._

_  Aussi assourdissant que le bruit du verre se brisant sous ses poings. _

_  Il en sentit certains morceaux couper ses chaires et s'en même hésiter, insensible aux profondes coupures qui entaillaient sa peau, il se saisit du plus gros._

_ « Mon cadeau aux jeunes mariés. »_

_  _ Docteur ! Il fibrille !_

  _ Merde ! Passez-moi une seringue de morphine et préparez le défibrillateur !

  Le chirurgien tendit sa main gantée dans le vide pour se saisir de la seringue, mais rien ne vint.

  _ Infirmière !

  A nouveau aucune réponse.

  Lentement, il se retourna pour voir son équipe faire maintenant face à la porte, les poings crispés, sourd à ses appels. Il allait parler, mais les mots moururent sous ses lèvres quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il eut alors un geste de dégoût et s'entendit siffler : 

  _ Aucun de vous ne mérite son poste ! Vous n'êtes pas digne de soigner les gens !

  Derrière lui, un cœur cessa de battre.

***

  _ Irvine, bon dieu ! Zell est vivant ! Réveille-toi ! Il est VIVANT !

  Vi… vivant !

  Le mot glissa doucement en lui et il sentit ses pleurs redoubler d'intensité. Vivant ! Il était vivant ! Vivant ! Hyman lui avait dit, il lui avait dit, ça ne pouvait être que vrai. Non ?

  Il ne l'avait pas encore perdu. Pas encore.

  Sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, il laissa sa main glisser sur le cou pourtant étrangement froid du jeune homme, jusqu'à sa carotide pour sentir pulser sur sa peau le pouls faible, mais bien présent de son compagnon.

  Vivant.

  _ Hyne, merci ! S'entendit-il sangloter, alors qu'il reportait un peu plus confortablement le poids de Zell contre sa poitrine. Merci !

  _ Irvine. L'appela encore gentiment Hyman. Je suis sûr qu'il t'a entendu, ce qu'il faut maintenant, c'est que nous l'emmenions à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Tu me comprends ? Il n'est pas encore sauvé.

  Le cow-boy secoua doucement la tête, comprenant parfaitement la situation. Bien sûr, rien n'était encore gagné, mais au moins pour l'instant, y avait-il encore une chance. Il ne l'avait pas encore perdu et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

  _ Bien. Enveloppe-le dans une couverture et prépare-toi à le descendre. Je vais t'attendre en bas avec une voiture.

  _ O… Oui.

  _ Ca va aller ? Demanda le vieil homme devant sa pâleur. Tu vas pouvoir le faire ?

  Irvine secoua doucement la tête, avant de se redresser et commencer à doucement recouvrir son compagnon.

  Satisfait, Hyman le laissa pour filer chercher un moyen de transport.

  Au moins ici, tout allait s'arranger. Restait maintenant un problème beaucoup plus grave.

  Je t'ai prévenu Seifer. Ne me fait pas ça ! 

***

  _Il se nicha confortablement dans le giron offert, savourant les dernières impressions brumeuses de leur acte d'amour, pour en retirer tout le plaisir et toute la volupté._

_  Pour la première fois de sa vie, il semblait enfin avoir trouvé sa place, loin de toutes souffrances, goûtant juste le simple bonheur d'être enfin aimé. Il avait le sentiment que son existence prenait enfin un sens._

  Il sentit Kyros s'installer confortablement contre lui et reposer sa tête contre sa chevelure, mêlant ses jambes aux siennes et passant ses deux bras autour de sa taille. Il se laissa alors doucement gagner par la brume du sommeil et calma progressivement son souffle, jusqu'à le laisser s'échapper régulièrement.

_  Il sentit soudain une main monter vers son visage et le débarrasser des derniers lambeaux d'un maquillage que la plongée et leur nuit d'amour avaient fait progressivement disparaître. Puis, il la sentit suivre du bout des doigts le délicat sillon tracé dans ses chaires qui partait du milieu du front pour venir mourir sur le haut de sa pommette._

_  « Non ! »_

_  Kyros lui effleura une dernière fois le visage, avant de ramener sa main sur sa taille et l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. _

_  Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il lui souffla dans un murmure :_

_  _ Je t'aime… Seifer._

_  Un sentiment de terreur effroyable le secoua doucement, le faisant frémir._

_  « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il sache ? »_

  Kyros regarda tout d'abord sans comprendre les visages incrédules tournés vers lui, visiblement surpris de le voir les observer depuis le carreau de la porte de la pièce. Puis, il vit la forme étendue derrière eux, le regard plein de rancœur du médecin et un tracé vert hypnotisant.

  Vert et plat.

  Il prit alors seulement conscience du bruit continu et aigu qu'il pouvait entendre de derrière la porte. Un bruit dont la signification lui glaça le sang.

  Il fixa à nouveau ces visages dont l'expression n'avait pas changé, si ce n'était un sentiment de culpabilité qu'il pouvait lire maintenant dans chaque regard, puis retourna son attention vers le corps inerte et sentit son âme hurler.

  NON !

  Son poing se crispa alors que son corps tout était secoué de tremblements.

  NON !

  _ Non, non, non ! 

  A nouveau, son regard glissa sur l'équipe médicale.

  _ Vous ne pouvez pas, vous ne pouvez pas ! NON ! SEIFER !

    __ Kyros ? Demanda-t-il faiblement, ouvrant comme par réflexe son regard aveugle._

_  Il entendit quelqu'un hoqueter près de lui et le corps qui le supportait sursauter à l'appel de ce nom._

_  _Oui, Seifer. C'est moi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre._

_  Ainsi, il n'avait pas rêvé, il était vraiment là.._

_  _ Kyros…_

_  _ Chut ! Ne parles pas. On va t'aider, ne te fatigue pas._

_  _ Noooon, je…_

_  Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se focaliser sur la réalité. La souffrance noyait petit à petit son esprit, l'attirant vers un gouffre de ténèbres presque réconfortant. Il était fatigué… tellement fatigué… il voulait juste se laisser aller, mais avant… avant il avait quelque chose à dire à Kyros, qui lui rongeait le cœur depuis son départ. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Après… après, il pourrait lâcher prise… après…_

_  _ Kyros ! Souffla-t-il difficilement. Je suis… je suis désolé…_

_  Oui tellement désolé, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il pouvait l'aimer, qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le méritait, alors qu'il n'était… alors qu'il n'était…_

_  _ Ce n'est pas grave, l'entendit-il répondre. Je ne t'en veux pas… je ne t'en veux pas. Ne dit plus rien maintenant, garde tes forces._

_  Mais il ne l'écouta pas._

_  _ Je suis désolé… je… je voulais juste te dire… juste te dire… que je t'aime…_

_  Non, ce n'est… ce… Hyne… il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir lui aussi, pourquoi lui avait-il dit ? Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Tout ce dont il était responsable. C'était impossible. Il ne le méritait pas. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Juste un monstre._

_  Et pourtant._

_  _ Moi aussi… moi aussi, je t'aime, mais reste avec moi, ok ? Reste juste avec moi._

  Et doucement, il le sentit se pencher pour lui effleurer les lèvres.

_  Kyros... _

  _ Docteur…

  _ Quoi ? Demanda le médecin d'un ton fatigué et blessé, les yeux rivés au sol, incapable de soutenir l'intensité du regard de l'homme debout derrière la vitre.

  _ Il… il pleure.

  Le chirurgien releva la tête pour dévisager Kyros, effondré.

  _ Pas… pas lui ! Entendit-il l'infirmière murmurer.

  _ Quoi ?

  Le chirurgien se retourna pour voir une unique larme dévaler les joues pâles de Seifer et sur le moniteur derrière lui, la courbe se remettre soudain à onduler rapidement, accompagnée d'un léger bip sonore.

***

  Squall observa du coin de l'œil Selphie, Linoa et Ward discuter avec les journalistes qui leur avaient sautés dessus dès qu'ils avaient mis les pieds sur le parking pour leur poser des questions sur le « sauvetage » du chevalier de la sorcière. Il renifla de dédain devant une telle débauche de flash et de micros, écœuré par tant de complaisance et se félicita d'avoir pu y échapper.

  Une colère sourde bouillonnait toujours en lui qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser malgré son apparente froideur et s'il n'avait pas vu en ça un acte de couardise, il serrait aller à l'instant même achever Seifer du bout de sa gunblade. Mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait au moins attendre qu'il sorte de l'hôpital et là, plus rien ne pourrait le sauver. Ni Kyros, ni son père. Et enfin, il serait venger.

  Il vit soudain, du coin de l'œil, une silhouette approcher et faillit se redresser pour s'échapper, pensant un instant qu'il s'agissait une nouvelle fois d'un journaliste, mais quelque chose dans son attitude le fit stopper.

  L'homme s'approcha rapidement et ôta les lunettes de soleil qui couvraient ses yeux.

  _ Monsieur Leonhart ?

  _ Hn ?

  _ Je viens de la part d'un « ami » commun. Il aurait une proposition à vous faire. Une proposition qui, je suis sûr, ne pourra que vous intéresser.

A suivre…

TERMINE !!! Creuvée, j'en peux plus, vidée !! Vache il était long ce chapitre !!! Alors, content(e)s, j'ai sauvé Zell, j'ai sauvé Seifer et en plus je me remets un peu dans l'action !!! Franchement que demander de plus ?!? A part peut-être que j'arrête d'écrire des trucs aussi flonflon ! ^^

Comme d'hab, commentaires bienvenus ^______^


	20. vingtième partie

Titre : Blind 

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : romance 

Base : FF8

Blind

Vingtième partie

  _ Alors monsieur Leonhart, qu'en dites-vous ?

  Assis confortablement sur la banquette de cuir d'une voiture de luxe, Squall se donna quelques instants pour réfléchir.

  Il avait finalement accepté de suivre l'homme qui s'était présenter plus tard comme étant monsieur Johnson, pour gagner rapidement un véhicule stationner à quelques mètres de l'hôpital. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de prévenir ses compagnons et pour tout dire s'en moquait royalement. Ne plus avoir Linoa à ses bottes pendant quelques heures lui accordaient une paix indéniable qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à sacrifier à nouveau le moment venu. La jeune femme savait user ses nerfs comme peu de personnes avant elle et il hésitait parfois à l'épingler au bout de sa gunblade. N'eut été par égard pour le pauvre Ward qui, Hyne seul savait comment, parvenait à la supporter et même, oh miracle, à la rendre moins sotte, il l'aurait probablement déjà fait depuis longtemps.

  Heureusement Selphie savait le plus souvent contrebalancer son humeur et adoucir ses ardeurs, d'autant qu'elle avait une affinité avec la jeune femme qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir, mais qui permettait à sa compagne de jouer sur les deux tableaux. Elle empêchait le plus souvent Linoa de venir l'énerver et savait aussi bien calmer son humeur lorsqu'elle y avait malheureusement échoué. Pour autant, il avait du mal à comprendre comment elle avait pu devenir sa meilleure amie. Enfin, lui-même s'était beaucoup rapproché de Ward dont le silence était un baume pour ses nerfs, malgré son attachement pour son ex.

  Il lança un nouveau regard à l'homme devant lui, parfaitement immobile, presque statufié dans son costume cintré, les yeux à nouveau dissimulé sous une paire de lunette opaque qui cachait leur couleur gris ambré. Son visage ne reflétait aucune expression, parfaitement impassible, sans même qu'un tic ou un frémissement ne vienne en effleurer sa surface lisse et presque trop pâle. Au premier abord, Squall ne l'avait pas considéré autrement que comme un homme de main, un laquais obéissant au service de son maître. Mais, il avait rapidement compris son erreur. Plus qu'un simple garde du corps ou soldat, il était le bras droit de son chef, un homme de confiance sur lequel il pouvait toujours compter. Il lui faudrait s'en méfier. Il pouvait sentir jouer sous son calme apparent et sa silhouette un peu trop fine, une force presque égale à la sienne. Il était dangereux et déterminé.

  Un petit sourire involontaire vint jouer sur son visage. Il pourrait être intéressant de l'affronter plus tard, ne serait-ce que lors d'un entraînement. Il serait probablement plein de surprises et pimenterait un peu un exercice devenu étrangement monotone depuis quelques mois. Il n'avait plus trouvé depuis longtemps d'adversaire à sa mesure et se fatiguait rapidement des pauvres bêtes qu'il pouvait trouver dans les forêts avoisinant Esthar et qui ne lui résistait jamais bien longtemps.

  Oui, un affrontement pourrait se révélait très intéressant.

  Mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'affaire qui le concernait à cet instant. Il tourna son regard vers le moniteur où son interlocuteur attendait patiemment sa réponse. L'homme devait avoir à peine plus de vingt-cinq ans, quoi qu'il fut difficile de juger, mais il émanait de la partie découverte de son visage une indiscutable impression de force et de commandement. De peur et de dégoût également lorsque l'on regardait les cicatrices obscènes qui ravageaient complètement son côté droit et seul découvert, mangeant même en partie la peau de son cou. Une longue estafilade partait du bord de sa chevelure brune pour venir couper son visage sur toute sa longueur, évitant à peine paupière et œil, et mourant à l'extrémité basse de sa joue. Mais, comme si cette simple cicatrice ne suffisait pas, tout le reste de sa peau portait les marques évidentes de brûlures qui l'avaient consumé entièrement, le défigurant à vie. Il n'avait plus d'oreilles et la peau reconstituée semblait faite de cuir épais et déformé qui s'étalait en couches irrégulières. Son œil pourtant intact était complètement voilé au point que même les derniers reflets de sa pupille ne pouvaient pas être perçus, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

  Le reste de son visage était couvert d'un masque parfaitement blanc qui dissimulait habillement son identité et le jeune homme s'en irrita. Il aimait savoir à qui il avait à faire, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un marché. Un visage dissimulé était signe d'un homme sans parole auquel il n'était pas prêt à s'attacher. Néanmoins, il avait parfaitement et silencieusement écouter sa proposition, laquelle, il était vrai, était difficile à refuser. Il savait qu'il lui offrait là une opportunité sans pareille qu'il aurait du mal à saisir à nouveau. Il savait également que l'homme en avait tout à fait conscience et semblait s'en amuser.

  Pour autant il ne comprenait ce qu'il avait à y gagner. Une vengeance peut-être… pourtant cela semblait être un projet trop bien préparé et affiné pour quelque chose d'aussi simple. Quoi alors ?

  Il maudit une nouvelle fois le masque qui l'empêchait de lire le visage de son interlocuteur, mais conserva son impassibilité, attendant qu'il lui offre un peu plus que cette comédie, tout en sachant qu'il ne lui faudrait pas trop forcer sa chance. Il demeura silencieux, ne détachant pas son regard de l'orbite vide qui lui faisait face.

  Un fantôme de sourire passa sur sa bouche aux lèvres pratiquement inexistantes et il put le voir se laisser couler doucement dans son fauteuil.

  _ Vous êtes tel que votre réputation le dit, monsieur Leonhart. Que voulez-vous avoir d'autre avant d'accepter ?

  _ Pourquoi, par exemple ?

  Le sourire se déforma en une grimace horrible qui dévoila deux rangée de dent parfaitement blanche et un petit rire sardonique lui échappa.

  _ Disons que j'ai également mes raisons, dit-il en passant machinalement un doigt sur sa cicatrice. Quoi d'autre ? Voyons, nous savons bien tous deux qu'il n'y a pas que cela.

  Squall le détailla un long moment encore avant de répondre tranquillement.

  _ J'aime savoir à qui j'ai à faire.

  _ Nous y voilà donc ! Mais puis-je vous faire confiance monsieur Leonhart ? Cela demande réflexion, ne croyez-vous pas ?

  Le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules.

  _ Pensez ce que vous voulez. C'est vous qui êtes venu me trouver.

  Cette fois un rire franc résonna dans la voiture à travers les haut-parleurs, avant de s'éteindre doucement.

  _Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr. Quand pensez-vous monsieur Johnson ? Pouvons-nous vraiment lui faire confiance ?

  L'homme sembla le détailler un instant à travers ses lunettes, son visage sans âge parfaitement axé dans sa direction, avant de tourner finalement sa tête vers l'écran et répondre d'une voix sans expression.

  _ Non.

  Squall sursauta presque à cette simple observation, furieux, mais ne dit rien, curieux maintenant de voir le tour qu'allait prendre les évènements.

  Le visage déformé de son interlocuteur ne montra pourtant aucun signe de quelconque inquiétude à l'énoncer de ce simple fait, semblant même sourire d'avantage.

  _ Bien, bien. Mais je pense que c'est un risque que nous pouvons prendre n'est-ce pas ?

  _ Oui, monsieur.

  _ Parfait.

  Pour la première fois, Squall se sentit véritablement mal à l'aise, il y avait quelque chose dans l'assurance tranquille des deux hommes, d'effrayant. Comme s'ils ne craignaient rien de ce que leur action pourrait engendrer ? Le fait qu'il soit chef des Seed ne semblait pas les impressionné, pas plus que son hérédité, ni son statut de héros. Il paraissait même les amuser plus qu'autre chose et il eut le sentiment dérangeant de n'être qu'un pion entre leurs mains. Il fut tenter un moment de rebrousser chemin, mais n'en fit rien. Il est des propositions qu'il est impossible de refuser et celle-ci en faisait partie.

  _ Je vais vous dire qui je suis, soupira finalement son interlocuteur, mais pas avant d'avoir eu votre réponse.

  _ Oui.

  Elle avait été donnée sans réfléchir et sans hésitation, pleine de tous les désirs qui le brûlaient depuis si longtemps déjà, de toute sa détermination.

  L'homme retira alors son masque, mais Squall ne réagit pas, prenant la chose telle qu'elle lui était offerte, faisant fis de toutes les conséquences qui pourraient en résulter.

  Pourtant, dans un petit recoin de son être, il sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir, alors qu'il entendait à peine la voix de l'homme continuer à résonner à ses oreilles. Une voix qu'il semblait mieux connaître à présent, un visage qui s'imposait plus fortement à son esprit et une ombre… Une ombre de son passé, auxquels ils étaient liés, mais qu'il était incapable encore de comprendre.

***

  Dire qu'il semblait flotter sur un océan de coton aurait été mentir au vu de la douleur sourde, mais bien présente, qui pulsait à son flanc, semblant irradier lentement ses chaires. Il aurait presque pu jurer qu'une personne s'était amusé à laisser un fer chauffer à blanc grésiller à cet endroit, tant il lui paraissait chaud. Mais d'une certaine façon, cela était bien moins douloureux que nombreuses blessures qu'il avait déjà reçues.

  Il se sentait vaseux et avait du mal à organiser son esprit, comme si ce dernier était embrumer par il ne savait trop quelle drogue.

  Où était-il ?

  Il ouvrit machinalement les yeux, pour ne trouver que les ténèbres l'entourant et s'en effraya quelques instants avant de se maugréer. Malgré les longs mois qui s'était écoulé, il lui arrivait encore d'oublié qu'il était aveugle et s'attendait presque à son réveil à trouver, dansant devant son regard, les premiers rayons du soleil. Mais c'était un rêve impossible, si ce n'était par ses souvenirs, qui le faisait toujours un peu souffrir dans ces moments là.

  Il avait pourtant la chance de ne pas s'être éveillé d'un cauchemar. D'un de ses univers de sang et de mort où il pouvait encore et encore entendre hurler, hommes, femmes et enfants, où il pouvait voir pleurer sur lui tellement de sang que c'est tout ce qu'il semblait encore exister, où chaque seconde était une torture telle qu'il n'en aurait jamais du exister et à laquelle il avait pourtant pleinement participé. Dans ces moments là, lorsqu'il se réveillait sans espoir de pouvoir allumer une lumière et éloigner ainsi un peu les ombres qui jouaient dans son esprit, il devenait presque fou.

  Mais il n'y avait rien eu de tout ceci aujourd'hui.

  Il s'en serrait presque félicité s'il avait su qu'il était chez lui, mais ses autres sens, depuis longtemps très affinés, lui avait tout de suite indiquée qu'il n'en était pas ainsi. Il ne pouvait entendre ni le ressac de la mer, ni les cris si particulier des cormorans, volant gracieusement dans le ciel. Il n'y avait pas non plus le son si particulier des pas s'enfonçant doucement dans le sable soit sec, soit humide de la plage, pas plus que celui des voitures et des passants des premières heures sur la route un peu plus loin.

  Le lit sur lequel il était étendu était faisait de draps rêches qui ne pouvaient lui appartenir et une odeur d'antiseptique puissant se dégageait de la pièce, saturant presque l'air. Il pouvait aussi percevoir le bruit distinct de machines bipant doucement et plus loin celui de conversations murmurées ou de râles étouffés. Enfin, il était difficile d'ignorer la sensation désagréable des aiguilles qui s'enfonçait profondément dans ses bras, ainsi que le pincement à l'un de ses doigts et la sensation des patchs collés un peu partout sur sa poitrine.

  Un hôpital.

  Que s'était-il passé ?

  Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs embrumés et ne put empêcher le long frisson qui remonta son échine, lui arrachant presque un cri de douleur.

  Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement bien maintenant.

_  Il pouvait sentir le soleil du début de matinée courir sur sa peau, alors qu'il avançait prudemment sur le bord de la route. _

_  Son bâton et son petit sac à dos étaient ses seules possessions. L'un contenait ses maigres affaires, l'autre l'aidait à éviter les éventuels obstacles qui pourraient se dresser sur son chemin, lui signalant chaque dénivelé de terrain, chaque trou et chaque pierre._

_  Il voyageait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, plus de deux semaines d'après ses calculs. Une nouvelle fuite en avant.  _

_  Toute l'histoire de sa vie. Pathétique. _

_  « Mais au moins cette fois, je n'ai pas choisi la solution de facilité », pensa-t-il en passant rapidement un doigt sur les marques de son poignet._

_  Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué. Il avait cru pendant quelques temps avoir enfin réussi à se débarrasser de ses pulsions, mais comme toujours, elles finissaient par réapparaître et il était parfois très dur d'y résister. Il lui arrivait de marcher littéralement sur le fil du rasoir, prit dans un tel désespoir qu'il ne voyait plus que cette solution offerte à son âme._

_  Une libération._

_  Seul la gentillesse d'Elly et Daren, puis de Kyros était parvenu à contrebalancer le poids de sa souffrance, mais maintenant…_

_  Il avait été idiot. Comment avait-il pu se laisser entraîner dans un tel déroulement d'évènements, comment avait-il pu laisser Seagill se rapprocher ainsi de lui ? Il ne pourrait jamais rien lui apporter, il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Il n'était qu'un aveugle doublé du statut peu enviable de chevalier de la sorcière. Il n'avait aucun avenir et une fois de plus, avait failli gâcher celui d'une autre personne._

_  N'y en avait-il donc pas eu assez ?_

_  N'avait-il donc pas tuer assez de monde, qu'il lui faille en menacer d'autres ?_

_  « Hyne, Kyros, je suis désolé ! »_

_  Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout s'écroule autour de lui quand enfin son existence semblait s'améliorer ?_

_  Il soupira doucement._

_  Ces pensées ne le menaient à rien, sinon à pousser un peu plus son désir de voir enfin sa vie se terminer et ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait pour l'instant._

_  Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il désirait. Ne savait pas trop où il voulait aller. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas où il allait._

_  Depuis presque quatre jours maintenant, il suivait cette route qui le menait doucement vers une destination inconnue, peut-être dans l'espoir de reconstruire à nouveau quelque chose, il ne savait pas._

_  Il vivait pour l'instant au jour le jour, essayant le moins possible de penser à son avenir ou à son passé, profitant juste de la relative tranquillité qu'il avait pu cueillir sur ses chemins déserts et sans danger._

_  Enfin quelques heures sans la crainte d'être découvert._

  Il marchait d'un train peu pressé, laissant ses sens s'ouvrir au monde qui l'entourait, bruissement des feuilles des arbres, sifflement harmonieux d'un oiseau sur une branche toute proche et parfois la course effrénée d'un petit animal sur le tapis de verdure qui recouvrait la forêt. Senteur des pins et des herbes couvertes de rosées, caresse rafraîchissante de la brise sur sa peau.

_  Jamais, il n'avait goûté tant de tranquillité._

_  Pourtant, il regrettait presque sa vie d'il y a quelques semaines. Ses longues heures passées sur la plage, à laisser le vent charrier à son visage le parfum iodé de la mer. Ses élèves, tous différents à leur façon, mais porteur du même espoir, de la même envie de vivre qui lui faisait parfois tant défaut. Eike et son adorable timidité et leurs longs moments passés ensemble, comme père et fils._

_  Un bruit devant lui, le sortit de ses pensées. Il ralentit, alerte et se concentra sur ce son assourdit, bruissement de graviers enfoncer dans la terre meuble._

_  Il put rapidement juger qu'il s'agissait de pas d'homme qui s'approchaient rapidement. Un calcul rapide l'avertit qu'il y en avait environs une dizaine, chaussés de lourdes bottes comme on en porte dans l'armée._

_  Cela ne lui disait rien de bon, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus faire demi-tour sans sembler suspect, d'autant plus qu'ils devaient maintenant l'avoir repéré. Il se contenta donc de réajuster ses lunettes et d'avancer d'un pas assurer qui n'était certes pas le reflet de ses pensées. S'il avait de la chance, il le laisserait en paix, ne voyant en lui qu'un randonneur inoffensif._

_  Mais les choses sont rarement ce qu'on aimerait qu'elle soit. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment près, ils lui ordonnèrent de s'arrêter. Il jura mentalement contre sa malchance, mais s'efforça de sourire en demandant poliment : _

_  _ Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs ?_

_  _ Nous aimerions voir vos papiers._

_  Il se contenta d'acquiescer doucement et tira rapidement de la poche de son pantalon les fausses cartes d'identité qu'Elly et Daren lui avaient trouvés. Elles étaient parfaites, il le savait, mais ne put repousser totalement l'anxiété qui coulait dans ses veines. Celui qu'il supposa être leur commandant, lui arracha des mains lorsqu'il les tendit devant lui et il l'entendit grogner doucement alors qu'il devait probablement les détailler avec soin._

_  Les autres soldats restaient silences, mais ils pouvaient les sentir bouger de temps en temps, passant probablement d'un pied à l'autre, et toussotant doucement, visiblement désintéressés par ce simple contrôle de routine._

_  _ Alors, monsieur Ellan Aldane, c'est ça ? Demanda leur chef. D'Esthar ?_

_  _ Oui. Répondit prudemment Seifer._

_  _ Que venez-vous donc faire si près de Galbadia._

_  Le jeune homme faillit hoqueter de surprise et eu du mal à ravaler le juron qui voulut passer ses lèvres. _

_  Galbadia ?_

_  Comment avait-il pu s'engager sur cette route ? Il n'aurait pas pu choisir pire destination que tomber directement dans la gueule du loup. Il venait pratiquement de se condamner. Si jamais, ils venaient à découvrir son identité, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il s'efforça néanmoins à rester calme et à dissimuler les tremblements de sa voix lorsqu'il répondit : _

_  _ Je viens visiter. Découvrir les splendeurs de la ville._

_  Même s'il ne pouvait le voir, il aurait pu jurer que son interlocuteur avait lever un sourcil surpris et interrogateur. Mais ce qui le fit réellement frémir fut le murmure étonné et presque furieux qui s'éleva un peu sur sa droite. Il sentit immédiatement une autre personne se porter à leur hauteur et son cœur sembla manquer un battement lorsqu'il l'entendit souffler quelques mot à son supérieur._

_  Il n'eut pas besoin de les comprendre pour savoir de quoi il retournait et un sentiment de défaite passa sur lui. Mais après tout, peut-être cela était-il mieux ainsi. Il savait bien qu'une telle chose arriverait tôt ou tard. Maintenant semblait le bon moment puisqu'il avait déjà tout perdu._

_  Il perçut les intentions de son interlocuteur avant même que celui-ci ne bouge, mais ne chercha pas à esquiver le canon de l'arme qui vint soudain le cueillir au milieu du front. Cela n'avait plus d'importance._

_  Il sentit également les autres soldats se déployer rapidement autour de lui, mais ne fit aucun geste pour tenter de leur échapper._

_  _ En visite ? Demanda sarcastiquement le commandant. Celle de nos prisons je présume, monsieur Almasy._

_  Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Tout ce qu'il lui vint à l'esprit à cet instant, fut qu'il était déjà mort._

  Mais mort, bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas été tout de suite. Il savait que les Galbadiens lui réservaient malheureusement un sort tout autre et beaucoup moins enviable jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient lassés.

  En moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire, plusieurs soldats l'avaient « désarmé », mis à terre et enchaîné. Une vague de douleur l'avait submergé lorsque le fer, violemment refermé, avait mordu ses chaires, mais il ne leur avait pas fait le plaisir de crier ou protester. Ils auraient été bien trop contents de pouvoir le torturer sans attendre.

  Il avait ravalé sa propre colère et son désespoir et les avait laissés l'entraîné durement vers la cité où l'attendait déjà une foule déchaînée, prête à le lapider.

  Bien sûr, il s'y était attendu dès qu'il avait entendu l'un des soldats, annoncer la « glorieuse » nouvelle à sa base. Mais même ainsi, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce à quoi il dut faire face ensuite. Des centaines, des milliers de gens, hurlant et vociférant, réclamant sa mort dans chacune de leur parole. Une mort lente et douloureuse, faite de torture et de souffrances inimaginables. Sauf que ces tortures et ces souffrances il les avait déjà goûtés plus qu'ils ne pourraient jamais le savoir et ce n'était pas tant les mots que le ton et le nombre qui l'avaient blessé, désorienté et désemparé.

  Ce qu'il avait fait, il le savait, la haine, il la connaissait, mais d'une telle ampleur… ça l'avait terrorisé. Et le fait de ne pas pouvoir les voir, de ne pas pouvoir affronter leur regard, anticiper les coups qui pleuvaient à flot, n'avait rien arrangé.

  Il avait presque accueillit avec délivrance, derrière la douleur et le regret, le coup de poignard qui lui avait transpercé le flan et il s'était enfin cru mourir alors, mais…

  Kyros… ?

  Oui… il l'avait protégé.

  Pourquoi ?

  _Moi aussi… moi aussi, je t'aime…_

  Ce pouvait-il qu'il l'ait vraiment pensé ?

  Ce pouvait-il… 

  Il fut coupé dans le cours de ses idées par un léger mouvement qui chiffonna un peu le drap sous sa main. Il prit alors conscience du souffle léger qui s'élevait près de lui et bougea doucement ses doigts pour venir les glisser dans la chevelure qui se répandait doucement sur le rebord du lit. Ils se fondirent sans mal dans la masse fine et douce et remontèrent, hésitant et presque tremblant jusqu'au bord d'un visage dont il entreprit alors de tracer doucement les traits.

  Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il en reconnu les contours gravés dans sa mémoire et plus encore lorsque la personne ronchonna un peu, manquant de le faire rire si ce n'avait été les circonstances, et s'éveilla.

  Ses doigts glissèrent du visage alors que celui-ci se relevait pour tomber dans une main chaude et calleuse qui se resserra quelque peu en une caresse.

  _ Bienvenu dans le monde des vivants, souffla une voix groggy mais visiblement heureuse.

A suivre…

Je sais, je suis méchante… bouuuu !! ^^


	21. vingt et unième

                                                                                                                   Titre : Blind 

                                                                                                                            Auteur : Aakanee

                                                                                                                          Genre : romance 

                                                                                                                  Base : FF8

Blind

Vingt et unième partie

  Laguna passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de Eike, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller l'enfant endormi près de lui et soupira doucement.

   _ Ca va aller ? Demanda soudain une voix à ses côtés.

  Il se tourna pour faire face à Quistis, assise à sa droite sur une des nombreuses chaises de la salle d'attente, les cheveux légèrement en bataille et son regard azurite et concerné, tourné vers lui. Sa robe, cérulée et légèrement trop serrée à la taille, retombait gracieusement sur ses cuisses, ondulant le fin tissu transparent qui la bordait. Elle ne portait plus ses lunettes, remplacées, après moult négociations, par des lentilles qui lui donnaient un visage plus jeune, plus radieux et beaucoup moins sérieux. 

  Elle lui semblait toujours plus rayonnante.

  Il lui sourit faiblement avant de prendre délicatement sa main et la serrer.

  _ Non, dit-il avec sincérité. Cette situation va poser énormément de problèmes politiques auxquels il sera difficile de faire face.

  _ Laguna, soupira Quistis. Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler.

  _ Je sais.

  _ Alors ?

  Le président se pencha légèrement en avant pour venir embrasser la base de sa nuque et se perdre un instant dans la flagrance délicate de jasmin de sa peau, avant de se redresser et fermer les yeux.

  Il se sentait… vidé. Trop de choses, trop vite, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

  Sentant qu'elle attendait sa réponse, il rouvrit son regard de béryl pour le plonger dans le sien.

  _ Alors ? Dit-il d'un ton fatigué. Alors mon meilleur ami vient de me mettre dans une position délicate pour un garçon dont je ne sais rien sinon qu'il a tué et failli tuer des milliers de gens. Que je n'avais pas le droit de lui refuser cet appel à l'aide. Que maintenant Squall me déteste pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à saisir. 

  Il secoua tristement la tête.

  _ Si tu l'avais vu, il y avait tellement de haine en lui, un tel venin dans ses paroles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre lui et Seifer, mais cela va plus loin que de la simple torture. Il le veut sa mort, quelques en soient les conséquences pour lui et pour tous ceux qui l'entourent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Je ne le comprends pas. Je… je crois que cette fois, je l'ai définitivement perdu.

  Voyant les larmes perler dans son regard, Quistis resserra doucement sa prise sur sa main, mêlant ses doigts aux siens avant de répondre gentiment.

  _ Je ne prétends connaître Kyros, tu sais. Mais je crois avoir suffisamment cerné sa personnalité pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais aimé Seifer s'il n'avait pas vu quelque chose en lui qui méritait ces sentiments. De plus, tu oublies que je connais ce grand zouave blond depuis très longtemps. 

  Son sourire apparut quelques secondes plus tôt, se fana presque immédiatement.

  _ Seifer a fait… beaucoup d'erreurs, Laguna. Beaucoup d'erreurs pour la seule raison de n'avoir jamais su gérer ses sentiments. Il s'est toujours comporté en animal blessé, même enfant, rejetant tout le monde, incapable de nous laisser le toucher, incapable de faire montre de ses peines et de ses peurs. Seul Squall est arrivé à le faire sortir un peu de sa coquille de faux-semblants… avec Edéa, mais l'arrivée d'Ellone à tout bouleverser. Je pense que cela à même empirer la situation et il semblerait que seul Kyros, depuis, soit parvenu à percer à nouveau son masque.

  _ Irvine m'a plus ou moins dit la même chose, sourit Laguna.

  _ Ne jamais contrarier les instances supérieures, s'amusa Quistis. Mais ne va jamais le répéter au Cow-boy où il serrait bien capable de ne plus pouvoir enfiler ses bottes.

  _ Entendu, ce sera un secret bien gardé, chuchota sa moitié d'un signe conspirateur. 

  Puis, plus haut :

  _ De toute façon, je ne vois pas qui pourrait me croire.

  _ Laguna…

  _ Hn ?

  _ Niquedouille ! 

  Le président lui tira la langue, avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue et d'éclater de rire, soudain plus détendu. Que Quistis partage l'avis d'Irvine le rassurait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, sur l'avenir de Kyros et ses propres décisions.

  Consciente de l'aboutissement de ses efforts, la jeune femme roula des yeux, faussement fâchée, mais tout sourire, avant de lui rendre de son étreinte, mais de manière beaucoup moins chaste, faisant gagner à ses joues un beau carmin.

  _ Quistis, souffla-t-il presque indigné, lorsqu'elle s'écarta pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle.

  _ Oui ?

  _ Dépravée ! 

  _ Toujours ! Sourit la jeune femme, provocatrice. Mais c'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes.

  _ Misère !

  _ Eheh ! 

  Il abandonna finalement la partie, certain de perdre une fois de plus contre cette femme au caractère étonnant qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir décidé d'épouser. Il la détailla alors encore un long moment avant de froncer légèrement un sourcil.

  _ Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle consciente de cette inspection, serrant légèrement les lèvres et se dandinant sur sa chaise un peu mal à l'aise. 

  Ce pouvait-il que… ?

  _ C'est bizarre, lui dit Laguna en frôlant sa hanche. J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir choisi la bonne taille.

  Quistis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa robe, avant de reporter son attention sur son compagnon, prenant son air le plus vexé, mais secrètement amusé et heureuse.

  _ Dit tout de suite que j'ai grossi ! Souffla-t-elle horrifié, mais morte de rire de le voir instantanément se décomposer.

  Laguna sursauta presque sous cette accusation, sentant venir une discussion aux conséquences tragiques qu'il préférait, au grand dieu, éviter.

  _ Non, non ! Dit-il rapidement. C'est juste que… tu vois… en fait… euh… je… enfin le couturier m'avait dit… mais il a du se tromper, parce que… le… enfin… ça ne devrait pas… et… et puis zut ! Soupira-t-il en se sentant s'embourber. Moi et mon grand clapet.

  Décidément, il ne saurait jamais y faire avec les femmes ! Il se disait parfois que pour ce qui était de la gente féminine, le mot « subtilité » avait du être effacé de son vocabulaire. Une tare de naissance en quelque sorte.

  Il se renfrogna sur lui-même, attendant que l'orage éclate et leva un sourcil surpris en direction de sa compagne lorsque aucune brimade, ni coup sur le crâne, ne vint le punir pour son manque de finesse. Il craint d'ailleurs presque un instant de l'avoir définitivement vexée avant de voir le grand sourire qui éclairait son visage.

  _ Quistis ? Demanda-t-il alors prudemment. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

  Sa compagne aurait presque éclaté de rire à sa mine apeurée et déconcertée, mais parvint miraculeusement à garder son sérieux.

  _ Alors comme ça, tu trouves que j'ai grossi, dit-elle plus doucement, plus tendrement cette fois, chamboulant encore un peu plus son esprit.

  Il fut incapable de lui répondre.

  Une minute, peut-être deux passa ainsi, lui, la dévisageant sans plus rien comprendre, elle, plus radieuse que jamais, avant qu'un petit clic ne se fasse enfin dans son esprit et que les roulements de ses neurones ne veuillent se remettre en marche, fonctionnant soudain à plein régime.

  Ce sourire malicieux et heureux, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Oui, il se souvenait maintenant,  accroché au visage de Raine le jour où… où… non, ce… ce n'était pas possible.  Ce…

  _ Quistis… souffla-t-il en écarquillant de grands yeux. Tu… tu ne… tu es… TU ?

  _ Gros bêta ! Sourit la jeune femme avant de lui picorer rapidement le bout des lèvres. Que crois-tu ?

  Laguna avala péniblement sa salive, ayant soudain beaucoup de mal à se rappeler combien faisait un plus un, son esprit lui flashant irrémédiablement le nombre « trois ». Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se forçant à respirer et former une phrase cohérente avant d'oser à nouveau parler. Mais le seul mot qui pu franchir ses lèvres fut : 

  _ Enceinte ?!?

  La jeune femme se contenta de lui sourire et il lui fallut encore plusieurs instants pour digérer la nouvelle, avant qu'il ne se lève soudain et ne la prenne dans ses bras, à sa plus grande surprise, pour la soulever et la faire tourner dans les airs, riant aux anges.

  Quistis éclata, elle aussi, de rire avant de le supplier de la reposer par terre, quelque peu gênée devant tous les regards braqués maintenant sur eux.

  Laguna s'exécuta doucement, comme s'il s'agissait désormais d'une figure de porcelaine, avant de l'embrasser et de crier à nouveau sa joie. 

  _ Enceinte ?!? Mais c'est merveilleux !!!!

  Si Quistis avait eu les moindres craintes, elles étaient désormais toutes envolées et elle rougit un peu plus quand un éclat d'applaudissements et de joie se fit soudain entendre autour d'eux. Aucun doute que la nouvelle serait dans toutes les éditions spéciales des journaux d'Esthar une heure plus tard.

  La jeune femme, en toute bonne compagne du président, sourit à la petite population près d'elle avant de se tourner vers son cher et tendre et pousser un petit soupire qui lui promettait quelques ennuis.

  Laguna se gratta l'arrière de la nuque d'un air faussement contrit, démenti par l'immense sourire qui ne voulait plus quitter son visage, toutes inquiétudes un instant oubliées.

  Ils se rassirent finalement après avoir serrer quelques mains et reçus moult félicitations et s'apprêtaient à nouveau à s'embrasser lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par une voix.

  _ Excuser-moi, demanda un petit bout de femme de quarante ans, efflanquée d'un compagnon de presque deux fois sa taille. Nous cherchons la chambre de monsieur Almasy. 

***

  Hyman regarda Irvine s'asseoir avec précaution sur le bord du lit, froissant légèrement le drap blanc et l'alèse turquoise qui le recouvrait, pour prendre délicatement la main qui reposait, inerte, dessus.

  Le corps de Zell, nu jusqu'à la taille et à peine recouvert par ces tissus, semblait étrangement minuscule et pâle dans ce lit pourtant simple. Presque un enfant. Sa peau, quelques heures plus tôt parfaitement ambrée, était désormais fantomatique, presque transparente. Ses lèvres commençaient tout juste à retrouver leur couleur, mais demeuraient craquelées, comme déshydratées et ses cheveux, trempés de sueur, retombaient, collant, sur la peau de son front. 

  Une perfusion d'une quelconque solution glucosée perçait son bras droit pour lui amener le liquide nécessaire et plusieurs électrodes avaient été installées sur son torse pour surveiller sa fonction cardiaque. Il y avait aussi cette petite pince plastique, un oxymètre,  qui recouvrait l'un de ses doigts et servait à vérifier que son sang était toujours bien oxygéné. Enfin un brassard se gonflait toutes les cinq minutes environs pour prendre sa tension, brisant le silence de la pièce de son bip sonore.

  L'arrière du lit était entouré de toutes les machineries nécessaires, indiquant les informations recueillies par ses gadgets, tous plus ou moins bruyants ou brillants et assurant un parfaite surveillance du patient.

  Hyman soupira lourdement. Il n'avait pas besoin de tous ses bidules pour savoir comment se portait le jeune homme, c'est à dire bien étant donné la situation. Il était complètement sorti d'affaire, les drogues ayant été en grande partie purgées de son corps par un lavage d'estomac un peu plus tôt, le reste étant peu à peu nettoyé par son organisme lui-même et les quelques aides que les médecins lui avaient offerts pour le seconder.

  Physiquement, tout serrait rentrer dans l'ordre au plus tard le lendemain, psychologiquement maintenant, c'était une autre histoire. Zell allait devoir affronter ses démons intérieurs sans aucune chance d'y échapper cette fois, mais heureusement soutenu. 

  Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. 

  Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Irvine semblait incapable de le lâcher des yeux. Il avait probablement plus à craindre du jeune homme et de sa colère motivée par sa peur maintenant, que des ombres d'un passé qu'il pourrait sous peu oublier. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il n'avait que trop souffert.

  Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le grand blond passer doucement une main dans la crinière dorée du jeune homme endormi, écartant doucement les mèches qui retombaient sur son regard, avant de descendre sur sa joue, tracer son tatouage.

  Il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais devinait aisément l'expression soulagée et terrifiée qui devait encore le peindre. 

  Oh oui, cette fois, il ne le laisserait plus partir.

  Finalement, Irvine se pencha légèrement pour venir lui embrasser le front avant de s'étendre près de lui, calant sa tête au creux de son épaule, prenant bien garde à ne pas débrancher de fils et ferma les yeux.

  Hyman le regarda faire, avant de sortir doucement de la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux jeunes gens tranquilles jusqu'au réveil de Zell. Il s'appuya alors dessus et s'étira comme un chat, tout en souplesse et en agilité malgré son « grand âge », s'attirant les regards surpris et admiratifs des quelques médecins et infirmières qui passèrent à cet instant et qui le firent glousser intérieurement.

  Enfin, une chose de réglée. Restait l'autre grand dadais. Encore heureux qu'il s'en soit sorti. Mais on avait pas idée aussi, aller se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup, je vous jure, à croire qu'il n'avait rien appris.

  _ Ces jeunes ! Grimaça-t-il doucement. Tout dans le cœur et rien dans la tête.

  Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il meurt et il aurait fait quoi, lui !Il se serrait retrouver bien bête, surtout avec l'autre zozios qui avait décidé de faire également des siennes. A croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot. Non mais c'est vrai, le même jour, deux crises de conscience pas loin de mettre la pagaille dans ses dossiers. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de travail comme ça ! 

  Screugneugneu ! 

  Enfin, cela lui avait donné une leçon, un plan, aussi bien préparé soit-il, partait toujours à vaux de l'eau à un moment ou à un autre. Le problème étant que rien n'était parfait dans cette histoire. Rien n'était sûr. Il ne faisait que pousser un peu les choses en espérant jouer sur la bonne corde. Il n'en avait pas vraiment le droit, mais parfois, il fallait savoir passer outre. Seul avantage, il n'y aurait personne d'autre que lui pour lui passer un savon si jamais son petit plan échouait. 

  Ouai, autant dire que ça reviendrait au même.

  Alàlà et aller savoir ce qu'ils allaient encore lui réserver comme surprises. Parfois sa situation avait vraiment des inconvénients frustrants, mais il n'avait plus le choix en la matière, alors autant faire avec.

  Ce qui lui rappelait d'ailleurs qu'il lui restait un certain blondinet à qui il devait remonter les bretelles. Enfin, si Elly, qu'il s'était empressé de prévenir, lui en laissait un petit bout, ce dont il doutait sérieusement.

  Pauvre Seifer ! Avec un peu de chance Kyros saurait le protéger… un temps.

  Sur ces bonnes pensées et intérieurement très amusé, il se dirigea rapidement vers les ascenseurs dans l'espoir de ne pas manquer un seul instant de cette rencontre croustillante.

***

   Sentant un tracé de plume jouer sur sa peau, il ronchonna quelque peu, se laissant tirer lentement et bien malgré lui, d'un sommeil qu'il aurait voulu prolonger. Il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. « Des mois » aurait même été un terme plus juste tant il était harassé.

  Oui, il voulait juste dormir.

  Malgré tout, le contact demeura, chaud et agréable dans un sens, et il crut presque entendre un petit rire raisonner à ses oreilles. 

  Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières, soudain tout à fait réveillé. Il ne pouvait pas… sauf si…

  Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour distinguer le mur blanc de la chambre et le signe des nombreux instruments qui trônait près du lit, tout à fait conscient du lieu où il se trouvait et redressa rapidement la tête. Il rattrapa tout juste la main qui en tomba, par pur réflexe, peinant, pendant quelques instants encore, à croire ce qu'il voyait.

  Il ne pouvait pourtant pas nier le regard aveugle, mais bien ouvert, posé sur lui, pas plus que l'expression incertaine qui jouait sur les traits du jeune homme alité. Il serra aussitôt la main qu'il avait rattrapée, pressant délicatement ses doigts, incapables presque de contenir soulagement et joie.

  _ Bienvenu dans le monde des vivants, souffla-t-il finalement, encore un peu groggy mais plus heureux qu'il n'aurait su le dire.

  Seifer ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avant de la refermer, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait dire, incertain de ce qu'il y avait à dire. Certes Kyros semblait heureux de le revoir, mais il craignait aussi la colère et le rejet. Il savait _qui_ il était désormais. Il le savait et bien que ses dernières paroles venaient encore jouer dans sa mémoire, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir les croire, de pouvoir les accepter. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu les imaginer dans un instant de délire.

  Il tourna légèrement la tête vers ce qu'il jugea être le plafond, mais n'était pour lui que ténèbres et resserra légèrement ses doigts sur la main qui les emprisonnait, désespérant presque de sentir leur chaleur. Ce contact qu'il n'avait pu oublier.

  _ Kyros ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

  C'était pure rhétorique, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

  Il sentit le guerrier bouger, déplacement visiblement sa chaise au bruit grinçant du carrelage, avant qu'un nouveau poids ne vienne faire pencher doucement son matelas vers la droite, changeant légèrement son point de gravité et le forçant un instant à se raccrocher aux draps parfaitement tirés.

  Un souffle chaud vint alors jouer quelques instant sur sa peau et il ferma les yeux, laissant un tremblement soulagé le parcourir lorsque deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent finalement sur les siennes pour les effleurer.

  Il n'avait pas rêvé.

  Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il en aurait presque pleuré.

  Une pensée contraire passa au même instant dans l'esprit de Kyros qui peinait encore à croire que le jeune homme ait pu se réveiller. Il avait été si proche de le perdre, si proche de ne jamais pouvoir le revoir ou le toucher qu'il était difficile de réaliser qu'il était désormais dans ses bras, répondant à son étreinte.

  Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait à le dévorer, incapable désormais de le lâcher, qui se transforma bientôt en rire de joie.

  _ Kyros, marmonna Seifer sans réellement chercher à se dégager, soupirant même de frustration lorsque son aîné consentit finalement à s'écarter de quelques centimètres.

  _ Hn ?

  _ Je suis désolé.

  Deux doigts se posèrent sur ses lèvres pour les sceller.

  _ Je sais.

  _ Non, je…

  _ Seifer, shhh, je sais. Je sais. Et puis, dit-il en souriant malicieusement, je te ferais payer bien assez tôt ces lonnnnnngs jours d'abstinence forcée.

  Sentant l'amusement dans la voix de son aîné, le jeune homme sourit à son tour et se détendit complètement.

  _ Je ne crois pas que je pourrais y échapper, hein ?

  _ Certainement pas ! 

  _ Hyne me vienne en aide !

  Kyros éclata réellement de rire cette fois devant sa mine faussement désespérée et gourmande.

  _ Je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras bien tout seul, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau

  _ J'ai eu un bon professeur… heureusement, marmonna Seifer en le laissant ouvrir ses lèvres et encerclant son cou pour ne pas le laisser échapper cette fois.

  _ Je sais !

  _ Flatteur !

  _ Toujours ! 

  Et sur ce, Kyros l'empêcha de prononcer encore une seule parole, les perdant mutuellement dans ce qu'ils leur avaient échappé depuis bien trop longtemps. Désirs et envie.

  Lorsqu'il le relâcha enfin, le guerrier allongea sa tête sur sa poitrine, laissant le jeune homme le réconforter silencieusement d'un mouvement régulier dans ses longues mèches.

  _ Seifer ?

  _ Hum ?

  Il tourna légèrement la tête, fixant son regard voilé, regrettant peut-être réellement pour la première fois de ne pas pouvoir se plonger dans leurs profondeurs océanes.

  _ Ne part plus.

  Le jeune homme sourit doucement.

  _ Jamais.

  Kyros allait lui répondre, lorsque le charme de l'instant fut irrémédiablement perdu par l'ouverture fracassante d'une porte et un cri qui fit grincer les deux hommes. L'un de peur pour lui-même et l'autre de peur pour son pauvre mamour qu'il venait juste de retrouver.

  _ ELLAN ALDAN ! Ou devrais-je dire SEIFER ALMASY ! Résonna clairement la voix d'Elly dans l'encadrement de la porte.

  _ Oups, oups, oups ! Grimaça le jeune homme en la reconnaissant et se planquant aussitôt sous ses couvertures. Chuis pas là ! Chuis pas là ! 

  Puis en l'entendant approcher.

  _ Cette fois, je suis vraiment mort ! O'scour !!!! 

  Encore un peu surpris, mais mort de rire, Kyros se dressa devant lui, faible protection devant la colère amusée de Lel qui comptait bien faire payer au jeune homme les innombrables nuits sans sommeil qu'il lui avait fait passer depuis sa disparition.

  Elle était immédiatement suivit de Daren, portant Eike, qui lui adressa un petit clin d'œil entendu, sachant pertinemment que personne n'échappait au courroux Lelien et l'invitant silencieusement à ne défendre sa princesse que le temps nécessaire à sa survie. Derrière lui, suivait Laguna et Quistis qui ne savaient pas trop comment réagir face à ce petit morceau de femme impressionnante, hésitant entre appeler les secours ou laisser faire. Voyant l'expression amusée de Kyros, ils décidèrent simplement d'assister aux évènements, désormais curieux. Quant à Eike, ayant déjà rencontré Elly et connaissant son tempérament de feu, il savait qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à craindre pour la survie de Seifer et attendit, tout sourire, dans les bras de Daren que la tempête ne passe.

  Finalement, la dame se planta devant Kyros qui écarta légèrement les jambes et croisa les bras, en tout bon garde du corps, pour lui bloquer le passage, une expression résolue et un peu menaçante sur le visage. Malheureusement, et il le savait, il en fallait beaucoup plus pour impressionner cette femme qui avait bien réussi à apprivoiser Seifer et elle lui dédia un regard tout aussi féroce, uniquement démenti par le sourire soulagé qui éclairaient ses lèvres.

  _ Kyros… grogna-t-elle.

  _ Elly ! 

  _ GRRR !

  _ Kai ! 

  Prenant un air effrayé, qui fit éclater de rire Daren et Laguna, Seagill fit un bon sur le côté, pour laisser le passage à Elly, la suppliant doucement : 

  _ Ne me l'abîme pas trop quand même Lel, il pourrait encore servir. Pour moi au moins.

  _ Mouai… grimaça la restauratrice, on verra ça.

  Et sans attendre, elle souleva le drap sous lequel Seifer s'était planqué, pour se retrouver face à l'oreiller qu'il avait dressé entre elle et lui en maigre protection.

  _ Traite, souffla le jeune homme dans la direction qu'il supposa être celle de Kyros.

  _ Chuis trop jeune pour mourir, gloussa ce dernier en voyant son expression.

  _ Et moi donc, soupira Seifer avant de se taire en entendant Elly taper du pied par terre. Oh, misère ! 

  _ Tient, tient, tient, mais qui vois-je ? Susurra-t-elle. Notre lézard national ! 

  _ LEL ! S'indigna le jeune homme à l'hilarité générale.

  _ Oui, Seifer ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à dire ?

  Le pauvre blessé secoua piteusement la tête, se brassant contre la tempête, que dire, la tornade qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

  _ Non ? Questionna la dame d'un ton moqueur. C'est pitié. 

  Elle soupira lourdement, comme le ferait une mère face à son enfant attrapé à faire une bêtise, avant de saisir l'oreiller qu'il tenait et lui arracher pour mieux le regarder.

  _ Très bien, alors c'est moi qui vais parler. Ca, dit-elle en lui envoyant le carré de plume dans la tête dans un « outch » étouffé, c'est pour être parti sans rien nous dire.

  _ Ca, poursuivit-elle en appuyant vicieusement, mais doucement sur son flanc blessé, pour ne pas trop le faire souffrir, mais le faisant néanmoins grimacer de douleur, c'est pour nous avoir fait passer, je ne sais combien de nuit sans sommeil à nous inquiéter.

  Kyros lui aurait presque sauté dessus à cet instant, tout amusement évanoui face à son geste, mais elle avait déjà retiré sa main pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et attirer le jeune homme à elle.

  _ Et ça, dit-elle enfin, le prenant dans ses bras et laissant ses larmes couler pour la première fois, c'est pour être toujours en vie.

  Bien qu'encore sensible à la peine infligée à son côté et conscient qu'il la méritait, Seifer lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte murmurant son pardon au creux de son cou. Elly hocha tout juste la tête et le laissa finalement aller, l'aidant à se recoucher avant de tirer les draps sur son torse et ébouriffer rapidement ses cheveux.

  _ Excuses acceptées, sourit-elle.

  _ Merci.

  _ Mouai, mais ne te crois pas encore sorti d'affaire pour autant mon grand.

  _ Pôa juste, soupira le jeune homme dans une moue adorable, tout le monde est contre moi.

  _ Meuuuuh non, répliqua joyeusement Elly, seulement ceux qui t'aiment… et ceux qui t'aiment un peu moins… et ceux qui t'aiment pas du tout. Donc ça fait…  t'as raison, tout le monde.

  _ Grumph.

  _ Oh c'est mignon, il crachouille ses flammes.

  _ LEL ! 

  La quadragénaire échappa tout juste à son assaut, sautant hors du lit derrière Seagill et laissant le jeune homme frustré mais tout sourire. Ce dernier se réinstalla alors confortablement dans ses draps, attentif à ses mouvements, profitant enfin de ce bref moment de répit pour explorer son univers et manager son flanc, aider aussitôt de Kyros. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit la main du guerrier se refermer sur la sienne, réconforté de le savoir à ses côtés, bien que toujours mal à l'aise dans cette chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

  Laguna, désormais adossé au mur face au lit, remarqua pour la première fois son regard voilé lorsqu'il le tourna involontairement vers lui et ravala un hoquet de surprise. Il laissa cependant échapper un petit son qui suffit à attirer l'attention du jeune homme. 

  Seifer se figea instantanément, s'ouvrant à ses sens pour découvrir les présences auxquelles ils n'avaient pas prêté attention jusqu'à présent et frissonna légèrement.

  _ Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il faiblement à Kyros, refermant un peu plus ses doigts sur sa main, crispé. Où suis-je ?

  Seagill tourna la tête vers l'assemblée, devinant son malaise et répondit gentiment : 

  _ Et bien, tu es à Esthar et pour ce qui est des personnes présente, nous avons Lel et Daren, sans oublier Eike…

  Il le sentit se tendre un peu plus à ce nom et lui caressa gentiment le bras pour le rassurer avant de poursuivre.

  _ … et également Laguna à qui tu dois la vie et Quistis, sa fiancée.

  A peine ces mots passés les lèvres du guerrier, le jeune homme se recula inconsciemment dans son lit, butant contre son montant, terrifié. 

  Il semblait n'être sorti d'un piège que pour tomber dans un autre et d'une ombre de mort pour une prison. Car il ne doutait pas que ce serait là que le mèneraient ses pas une fois sorti de ce lit, Kyros ou pas. Après tout, il avait torturé Squall, le fils de Laguna Loire, actuel président d'Esthar. Le même président qui l'observait sans aucun doute à cet instant.

  Et Quistis… Il bénit pour la première fois sa cécité qui l'empêchait de voir son regard probablement haineux.

  _ Seifer ? Souffla Kyros à ses côtés.

  Le jeune homme secoua finalement la tête et se laissa aller contre son oreiller, titillant inconsciemment la perfusion qui gênait son bras. S'affoler ne servait à rien. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour où l'autre, il devrait passer par-là et peut-être… non… il valait mieux même finir dans les cachots d'Esthar que dans la catacombe de Galbadia.

  Il était temps de payer pour ses crimes.

  Semblant deviner ses pensées, Laguna lâcha la main de sa fiancée pour s'approcher du lit.

  _ Tu es désormais sous le protectorat d'Esthar, Seifer, dit-il gentiment. En tant que réfugier politique. Rien ne sera tenté contre toi tant que tu resteras dans l'enceinte de la ville.

  Le visage du blond se peignit aussitôt d'une expression surprise et il balbutia :

   _ Que… quoi… pourquoi ?

   _ Disons, sourit le président, que tu as des amis qui savent être convaincants.

  Seifer serra un peu plus la main de Kyros et se tourna vers lui.

  _ Oh, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, répondit Seagill, j'étais bien trop occupé à paniquer pour toi pour le convaincre.

  _ Mais… qui ?

  _ Irvine et Quistis, répondit Laguna.

  _ Par… pardon ?

  _ Il te reste plus d'amis que tu le crois, Seifer, dit soudain Quistis en rejoignant son compagnon. Des amis qui t'ont pardonné depuis longtemps.

  La chaleur dans la voix de la jeune femme fit rougir Seifer qui balbutia un remerciement.

  _ Oh, regarder moi ça, si c'est pas mignon, s'exclama Elly, voilà qu'il devient tout timide maintenant.

  _ Arrête Lel, la réprimanda gentiment Daren, tu vas finir par le traumatiser.

  Il s'avança alors jusqu'au lit, ignorant le « pôve 'tite chose en sucre » murmurer par sa femme pour déposer Eike sur le drap.

  _ Content de te revoir Seifer, dit-il de son ton toujours quelque peu bourru mais heureux. J'ai là quelqu'un qui a hâte de te prendre dans ses bras.

  Et avant même que Seifer ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Eike était déjà dans son giron, se boudinant littéralement comme un chaton contre son torse. Le jeune homme l'engouffra immédiatement dans ses bras et sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer.

  _ Tu m'as manqué.

  _ Toi aussi poussin.

  _ J'ai cru que tu m'avais aussi abandonné, souffla alors l'enfant d'une voix cassée, au bord des larmes.

  _ Jamais Eike, je te promets. Jamais.

  _ Je te crois.

  Seifer sourit un peu plus, plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

  Tout le monde s'extasiait devant cette scène touchante lorsque le moment fut une nouvelle fois brisé par l'ouverture de la porte et l'entrée tonitruante du dernier larron de cette petite réunion.

  _ Coucou ! S'exclama Hyman tout sourire, avant de faire la moue en les voyant tous rassemblés autour du lit. Mince, on dirait que j'ai raté le plus marrant.

  Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, y compris celui de Seifer qui demanda, surpris : 

  _ Hy… Hyman ?

  _ Salut, Seif, ça faisait longtemps !

à suivre…


	22. vingt deuxième

                                                                                                               Titre : Blind 

                                                                                                                       Auteur : Aakanee

                                                                                                                      Genre : romance 

                                                                                                              Base : FF8

Blind

Vingt deuxième partie

  Seifer perçut distinctement le bruit de la porte tournant rapidement dans ses gonds pour aller presque s'écraser sur le mur, le faisant sursauter, ainsi que Eike toujours loger contre lui. La main de Kyros se resserra aussitôt sur la sienne amenant un léger sourire à ses lèvres et il se relaxa naturellement, usant du même procédé pour détendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

  _ Coucou ! S'exclama l'étranger, alors qu'il pouvait percevoir le bruit de ses pas indiquant son entrée. Mince, on dirait que j'ai raté le plus marrant. 

  Au son de cette voix, Seifer tourna immédiatement la tête, lâchant les mains de Eike et Kyros et déglutit avec difficulté, n'osant y croire.

  _ Hy… Hyman ? Souffla-t-il doucement.

  _ Salut, Seif, ça faisait longtemps ! Répondit l'intéressé, manifestement très amusé.

  Le jeune homme en aurait presque cligné des yeux de surprise et retint à peine le hoquet prêt à franchir ses lèvres. 

  Que… que faisait-il ici ? Comment avait-il su ?

  Il soupira mentalement. Question idiote. Toute la ville devait maintenant être au courant.

  Il se demanda presque avec amertume combien d'autres découvertes lui apporterait cette journée. D'abord son réveil à l'hôpital, soigné, pansé, Kyros à ses côtés. Le président d'Esthar lui offrant protection et gentillesse. Le pardon de Quistis. L'arrivée d'Elly, Daren et Eike. Et maintenant Hyman ? Il avait encore du mal à assimiler toutes ses informations. Il se sentait toujours cotonneux et trop d'événements semblaient se passer au même instant. 

  Comment croire qu'il était réellement en sécurité alors que chaque personne de cette pièce, chaque personnel de cet établissement et même probablement de cette ville connaissait désormais sa véritable identité ? Comment se croire à l'abri après tant de mois à fuir et à se dissimuler ? Après tant de haines et de souffrances, tant de… morts ? 

  Comment croire qu'un seul d'entre eux est pu réellement le pardonner ?

  C'était presque impossible. Si difficile à imaginer. A accepter.

  Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ses pensées, pour l'instant sans issue, et s'éclaircit quelque peu la gorge, tentant avec un succès modéré de se remettre de sa surprise.

  _ Mais… mais que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'entendit-il finalement bégayer.

  Il se baffa mentalement. Belle preuve de caractère.

  Hyman sourit un peu plus, autant du conflit mental qu'il pouvait voir jouer sur les traits de son « pupille », que de la surprise évidente qui marquait le visage de chacun. Leurs regards passaient de l'un à l'autre, comme témoin d'une discussion extraterrestre, avec ce petit air idiot qu'il n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde.

  Quand même, ce qu'il pouvait rire parfois.

  _ Hyman ? Parvint finalement à dire Kyros, sortant le premier de sa stupéfaction. Vous le connaissez ?

  _ Ouaip ! 

  _ Il a été mon professeur, intervint Seifer, heureux de pouvoir s'entendre aligner cinq mots sans balbutier.

  _ Pardon ? S'exclama l'ensemble de la pièce.

  _ C'est lui qui m'a appris le braille et comment trouver mes marques dans ma… condition.

  _ C'est lui le fameuse Hyman ? Sourit Elly avant de s'avancer vers le vieil homme et lui tendre une main qu'il saisit de bon cœur. Enchanter de vous connaître, nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier.

  _ Ca a été fait avec plaisir, même avec une tête de mule pareille, répondit-il complice.

  _ HYMAN ! Glapit Seifer.

  _ Oui? Lui fut-il innocemment demandé.

  _ Chuis un incompris, bouda le jeune homme sachant qu'il ne pourrait, une fois de plus, remporter la victoire.

  Il eut une moue adorable qui eut le don de détendre complètement l'atmosphère et faire rire doucement Eike qui se prit pour la peine une petite tape sur le crâne.

  Ce dernier se retourna aussitôt dans le giron de son « mentor » pour protester.

  _ Méheuuu ! 

  _ Ca t'apprendra à te moquer de tes aînés.

  _ Pôa juste ! Bouda à son tour le petit garçon en se rasseyant brusquement sur Seifer, inconscient de la petite grimace douloureuse qui marqua ses traits.

  _ Les enfants ! Soupira Hyman avec amusement et en accord avec les pensées de chacun, avant de s'approcher du lit.

  Il sentit aussitôt les regards de Laguna et Kyros couler sur lui avec plus de tranchant qu'un diamant et sourit intérieurement à cette constatation. Il imaginait sans mal les milliers de questions qui devaient se bousculer dans leurs esprits, cherchant une explication qu'il ne pourrait leur donner. Du moins, pas encore.

  _Les pauvres ! _

  _ Professeur, hein ? Demanda finalement Laguna d'un air de ne pas y toucher qui ne trompa personne et lui fit s'attirer quelques regards étonnés.

  _ J'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc, répondit calmement Hyman.

  _ Je vois ça.

  _ Et par la même, poursuivit le vieil homme, tout sourire, avant de lui saisir la main et la secouer avec une vigueur qui surpris Loire. Félicitation.

  Puis il embrassa rapidement Quistis sur la joue.

  _ Vous serez une très bonne mère, j'en suis sûr !

  _ Co… comment ? Balbutia la jeune femme rougissante.

  Hyman se contenta de la regarder calmement, énigmatique, et elle se sentit soudain quelque peu mal à l'aise sous l'intensité de ses prunelles brûlantes, comme s'il pouvait lire son cœur et son âme.

  Puis, il posa rapidement la main sur son ventre, secoua doucement la tête d'amusement et sembla se désintéresser de la question pour rapporter toute son attention sur Seifer, laissant les deux futurs parents quelque peu… ébahis.

  _ Alors, comment va mon élève préféré ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place au bord du lit.

  Celui-ci lui tira la langue avant de lui répondre s'attirant un petit rire amusé et affectionné du vieil homme et tous deux s'engagèrent dans une conversation mouvementée, la plupart du temps au dépendant du pauvre Seifer.

  Kyros les observa un assez long moment, ne sachant vraiment plus que penser de ce personnage hors du commun. Armurier, conseiller, professeur. Il semblait avoir autant de vies et de personnalités qu'un héros de série fantastique. Tout à la fois, enjoué, mystérieux, réfléchi… devin. Toute la question étant de savoir qui il était réellement et ce qu'il voulait. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement étrange chez lui. Il était en vive discussion avec Seifer et pourtant, il aurait pu jurer que le petit sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres lui était adressé, comme témoin de ses pensées et secrètement amusé.

  Il secoua doucement la tête à cette idée, incapable pourtant de sans départir totalement et choisit finalement de cesser de se torturer pour retourner son attention sur Laguna. Après tout, Seifer n'avait rien à craindre avec lui. Il ignorait comment, mais il le sentait, comme une aura bienfaisante semblant l'entourer.

  Il grimaça en voyant Laguna jouer nerveusement avec les longues mèches de ses cheveux et rougir légèrement sous son regard presque inquisiteur.

  _ Félicitation, hein ?

  _ He ! Haussa les épaules le président avant de serrer brièvement la main de sa compagne tout aussi pivoine.

  _ Je préviens tout de suite, sourit un peu plus Kyros, je suis hors jeu pour le shopping.

  Laguna râla un peu pour le principe et il fit une petite grimace entendue, anticipant visiblement déjà ces longues heures de souffrances, mais éclata presque aussitôt de rire lorsque Quistis lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et lui adressa un regard qui ne souffrait aucune échappatoire possible à cet instant de la paternité.

  _ Accepteras-tu au moins d'en être le parrain ? Demanda-t-il après s'être un peu calmé.

  Kyros retrouva aussitôt son sérieux.

  _ Ce serait un honneur, répondit-il.

  _ J'espère bien, sourit doucement Laguna.

  Puis il sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de se tourner vers sa compagne pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille auxquels elle s'empressa d'acquiescer, visiblement emballée par l'idée.

  _ Et toi Seifer ? Demanda-t-il alors, en reportant son attention sur le lit.

  Le jeune homme releva aussitôt la tête pour tourner vers lui son regard vide. 

  _ Pardon ?

  Laguna se força à ne pas détourner les yeux et reprit aussitôt.

  _ Voudrais-tu être le parrain… ou devrais-je dire, la marraine de notre enfant ?

  La tentative d'humour n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet escompté et le sourire du jeune homme s'effondra aussitôt. Il se tordit dans ses draps mal à l'aise avant de fermer son regard aveugle et soupirer lourdement.

  _ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-il finalement.

  _ Seifer…commença la femme qu'il considérait presque comme une mère désormais.

  _ Elly, la coupa-t-il. Non, s'il te plait.

  Le ton était suppliant et Elly baissa la tête, vaincue, laissant son mari la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Ils savaient bien ce qui rongeait leur jeune protégé et savaient également que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

  _ Ce serait donc si pénible ? Demanda Laguna, espérant jouer sur une corde sensible.

  Seifer détourna la tête et se laissa aller sur son oreiller, relâchant inconsciemment sa prise sur Eike qui frissonna légèrement.

  _ Vous savez bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça, soupira le jeune homme.

  _ Quoi alors ?

  Seifer grinça presque des dents, partagé entre l'agacement et la douleur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il insiste ? Pourquoi ? Le président allait le forcer à dire ce qu'il préférait ignorer, à se rappeler ce qu'il préférait oublier. Il eût un petit rire lugubre et ironique qui sembla effacer la joie de ces dernières minutes pour ne laisser peser sur la chambre qu'un lourd silence. Il haïssait sa condition, il se haïssait.

  _ Sei…

  _ Je ne pense pas, reprit-il sarcastique, sans laisser le temps à Laguna de poursuivre plus loin, qu'offrir à ce petit bout le chevalier de la sorcière comme parrain soit la meilleure idée de ce siècle.

  Hyne qu'il pouvait se dégoûter.

  _ Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour l'enfant du président d'avoir autant de morts et de sang si près de lui, reprit-il. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir sinon la haine et la peur.

  _ Tu pourrais être réhabilité, contra Laguna.

  Seifer éclata franchement d'un rire grinçant qui fit frissonner chaque protagoniste de ce qu'il considérait maintenant être une mauvaise pièce comique.

  _ Réhabilité ? Railla-t-il, avant que sa voix ne se casse. Au dépend d'un innocent ? C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie j'espère ? Vous ne pensiez pas sincèrement que j'accepterais pour cette raison ?

  Un silence plus étouffant encore retomba sur la chambre, chacun cherchant ses mots face à ce renversement de situation dont plus personne ne semblait maître. Seul Hyman observait calmement la scène, assis près du jeune homme sans plus le toucher, mais conscient qu'il percevait encore sa présence étrangement rassurante et témoin silencieux de la tournure de évènements. Il n'était plus à lui d'intervenir.

  Kyros fut le premier à rompre le mal aise général en s'approchant du lit.

  _ Seifer… souffla-t-il douloureusement en écartant des yeux du jeune homme quelques mèches bigarrées et trop longues.

  Ce dernier chassa aussitôt sa main, tournant sa tête à l'opposé.

  _ Je voudrais être seul, souffla-t-il finalement.

  _ Seifer…

  _ S'il vous plait.

  Kyros serra le poing et laissa retomber sa main, contrôlant difficilement sa colère et sa peine d'être rejeté. Mais il n'allait pas le laisser faire. Il n'allait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait souffert pour le retrouver, à attendre et à craindre. Pas alors qu'il venait tout juste de le sauver.

  Doucement, il le força à tourner la tête avant de caresser rapidement sa joue.

  _ Ne me fait pas ça, Seifer. Ne me jète pas de ta vie. Pas maintenant.

  Le jeune homme soupira, mais ne se déroba pas.

  _ Je… je n'en ai pas l'intention, mais… j'ai besoin de réfléchir. De mettre les choses à plat. D'être un peu seul. Je suis désolé.

  Kyros sourit doucement, retenant à peine un soupir de soulagement.

  _ Non, c'est bon, je comprends, dit-il tendrement serrant une dernière fois sa main. Je serais dans le couloir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

  _ Merci, soupira doucement le jeune homme.

  Son compagnon se contenta de lui effleurer doucement l'avant-bras, puis il laissa Eike l'embrasser rapidement avant de le prendre à son cou et quitter lentement la pièce suivit de ses amis.

  Laguna s'attarda juste un instant.

  _ J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à ce que je t'ai demandé Seifer, dit-il une fois que tous, excepté Hyman, ne soient sortis.

  _ Pourquoi y tenez-vous tant ? Demanda le jeune homme, curieux. J'ai essayé de détruire le monde, j'ai torturé votre fils et je doute qu'il souhaite m'avoir pour parrain de son petit frère. Qu'avez-vous à y gagner ?

  Laguna ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de répondre.

  _ Rien, Seifer, je n'ai rien à y gagner. Je pense simplement que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. Quant à Squall… dit-il douloureusement, il a cessé d'être mon fils dès ton arrivée à Esthar sous ma protection.

  Le bretteur serra les dents.

  _ Je suis désolé.

  _ Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je… je ne sais pas si tu es responsable et pour tout te dire cela ne changerait en rien mes décisions. J'ai des yeux pour voir Seifer et ce qui s'offre à eux n'est en rien comparable à la description qu'on avait pu me faire du chevalier de la sorcière. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, tu étais possédé, je l'ai compris désormais. Mais… mais Squall te hait pour une raison que j'ignore. Je voudrais juste savoir… s'est-il passé quelque chose lors de son emprisonnement, autre que la torture ? Quelque chose qu'il ne nous aurait pas dit, qui…

  Laguna se pinça les lèvres ne sachant comment terminer sa phrase et vit Seifer détourner légèrement la tête comme pour échapper à son regard combien même cela ne pouvait être vrai. Il sembla vouloir parler, ouvrit à peine la bouche avant de la refermer et réfléchit un long moment avant de souffler :

  _ Non.

  Laguna vacilla légèrement sous ce mensonge évident.

  _ En es-tu sûr ? Tenta-t-il vainement.

  _ Certain.

  Il ne poussa pas plus loin, comprenant que le jeune homme ne lui dirait rien de plus pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait deviner, mais redoutait inconsciemment.

  _ Bien, soupira-t-il. Je vais te laisser alors. Repose-toi et s'il te plait, réfléchit encore à ma proposition.

  _ J'y… j'y penserais.

  _ Merci.

  Le président s'attarda encore un instant, espérant peut-être que le jeune homme changerait d'avis, puis il regarda Hyman qui se contenta de lui sourire et finalement quitta la pièce à pas lent pour rejoindre sa compagne et ses amis en grande discussion.

  Seul avec son mentor, Seifer se laissa glisser complètement sur son oreiller, des larmes silencieuses dévalant ses joues. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublier ? Oublier qu'il avait été impuissant à… qu'il… Pourquoi ?

  _ Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose à faire ? Questionna finalement Hyman d'une voix douce et compréhensive, une fois ses sanglots un peu calmer. Peut-être méritait-il de savoir ?

  _ Je ne pouvais pas, répondit simplement le jeune homme. Je ne pouvais pas.

  Il ne chercha pas à savoir comment le vieil homme pouvait connaître son secret, il avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il connaissait bien plus de choses qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer et s'en était accommoder. Parfois l'ignorance était le meilleur des remèdes et c'était une médecine qu'il gouttait si peu.

  _ Je vois, finit par dire simplement ce dernier. Si c'est ton choix… Préfères-tu que je te laisse aussi ?

  Seifer hésita un instant avant de secouer doucement la tête.

  _ Non. Je voudrais que vous me parliez encore des falaises d'Arïs et de ses étoiles.

  _ Bien sûr, sourit Hyman en s'installant un peu plus confortablement. T'ai-je déjà parlé de la petite crique…

***

  Laguna referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'y appuya avant de se frotter lentement un bras, comme pris d'un soudain frisson, et fermer les yeux. 

  Il se sentait vidé. Si fatigué et la journée était encore loin d'être terminée.

  Il soupira doucement. Il avait été tellement sûr que le jeune homme allait lui parler. Allait peut-être l'aider à enfin comprendre ce qui rongeait son fils, cette petite lueur douloureuse qui brillait parfois dans son regard et qu'en tant que père, il n'avait pas pu manquer de remarquer, même s'il avait choisi de se taire jusqu'ici. Mais il ne lui avait rien dit, préférant garder le silence sur ce qui semblait s'être produit. 

  Cela le frustrait au plus haut point et il n'y pouvait rien y faire. 

  Seifer devait avoir ses raisons, mais bon sang, il aurait tellement voulu comprendre. Comprendre cette haine et cette souffrance qui le hantait. 

  Rester dans l'ignorance le rongeait peu à peu et le condamnait à voir son fils s'éloigner sans pouvoir agir.

  Il se sentait tellement impuissant.__

  Il sentit soudain une main se poser doucement sur son bras et releva rapidement son regard sur le visage soucieux de Quistis.

  _ Laguna ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement hésitante. Est-ce que ça va ? Seifer…  Seifer t'a-t-il dit quelque chose ?

  Le président se força à sourire et leva doucement une main pour effleurer sa joue avec tendresse.

  _ Non, dit-il, rien. Mais il m'a promis qu'il réfléchirait à notre proposition.

  La jeune femme se détendit quelque peu et se permit, elle aussi, un sourire.

  _ J'en suis heureuse, répondit-elle. 

  Elle hésita encore un peu avant de poursuivre.

  _ Mais est-ce vraiment tout ?

  Laguna dut se forcer à ne pas détourner les yeux et répondit d'un ton joyeux pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus :

  _ Oui, bien sûr, que voudrais-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ?

  Il savait qu'elle n'était pas faite de verre, il savait que sa réaction était stupide et guidée par un sentiment excessif de protection, mais dans son état, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque

  _ Et bien…commença la jeune femme sans pouvoir malheureusement approfondir sa pensée, interrompue par une infirmière s'approchant au même instant.

  _ M. le Président ?

  Laguna l'aurait presque embrassé pour cette coupure opportune.

  _ Oui ?

  _ Un appel pour vous sur notre poste et M. Nels nous a remis ça pour vous, dit-elle en lui tendant une petite lettre.

  Il l'a lui prit rapidement des mains en la remerciant et la déplia pour la parcourir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu et il pâlit avant de la replier pour la mettre dans sa poche.

  _ J'aimerais, dit-il en s'écartant du mur soudain trop sérieux, que tout soit pris en charge à mon compte pour ce patient, sans aucune restriction.

  La jeune femme, visiblement au courant, hocha rapidement la tête.

  _ Et je viens avec vous pour cet appel.

  Puis il se tourna vers Quistis pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

  _ Je reviens vite.

  _ Je ne vais nul part.

  Il lui sourit tendrement, salua ses amis un peu perdus par son comportement et partit aussitôt à la suite de l'infirmière qui le guida sans peine au milieu des brancards, patients et chariots de soins jusqu'à un poste isolé et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il la suivit sans vraiment y prêter attention, pensant à ce qu'il venait d'appendre, serrant le poing d'inquiétude et de frustration. Hyman lui avait dit dans sa lettre que Zell était complètement sorti d'affaire, mais il était impossible de rester insensible à cette nouvelle. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-il pu laisser le jeune homme s'enfuir ? Peut-être… peut-être que s'il… 

  Il soupira.

  Les peut-être ne changerait rien. Ce qui avait été fait, était fait. Ce qui importait désormais c'est que le jeune homme ne risquait plus rien… dieu merci ! 

  Hyne qu'allait donc encore lui apporter cette journée ?

  Son attention fut soudain captée par la jeune femme qui le guidait lorsqu'elle lui exposa d'une voix discrète les raisons de cet appel et il se figea presque avant de déglutir péniblement. Tout semblait vraiment aller de mal en pire.

  Enfin, il avait su cette confrontation inévitable, alors autant en finir au plus vite.

  Il secoua doucement la tête, soudain accablé par ses responsabilités et se força à la rattraper pour se mettre à sa hauteur dans un silence un peu gêné. Même si elle ne comprenait pas toutes les implications de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, nul doute qu'elle n'en ignorait pas les raisons, ni les conséquences éventuelles. Et pourtant, malgré une certaine réticence, elle finit par lui adresser un petit sourire timide qui lui prouvait toute l'étendue de sa confiance. 

  Il n'était pas sûr de la méritée, mais elle le rassura quelque peu et il lui rendit son sourire, brillant et un peu charmeur, la faisant doucement rougir.

  Elle le laissa finalement entrer dans une salle parfaitement ranger et au fort relent d'antiseptique pour le guider jusqu'à un poste. Il la remercia rapidement lorsqu'elle lui présenta l'intercom et attendit patiemment qu'elle sorte avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil et se détendre quelques instants, reprenant toute sa contenance.

  Les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre serrait probablement les plus difficiles de toute sa carrière politique et il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir Kyros ou Hyman à ses côtés pour le guider et le conseiller. Mais il n'était malheureusement plus temps de les appeler. Et combien même aurait-il pu, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Ils avaient une chose bien plus importante à s'occuper.

  Se peignant un masque grave et politiquement calibré, il prit finalement la communication, retenant inconsciemment son souffle pendant les quelques instants que l'écran mit à faire apparaître le visage de son interlocuteur. Il se brouilla une seconde, grésillant légèrement, puis devint parfaitement lumineux, l'éblouissant presque.

  _ Bonjour président Loire, résonna alors sarcastiquement une voix au même instant.

  _ Président Delling, salua poliment Laguna ignorant tout du ton de son adversaire et se forçant à cacher son inconfort.

  _ Il semblerait que nous ayons des choses à discuter, poursuivit le jeune chef d'état avec une assurance satisfaite.

  Laguna ne s'en émut pas, conservant un visage parfaitement calme et digne. S'énerver, même du comportement toujours aussi arrogant du jeune homme, n'aiderait pas la situation et il n'avait pas que sa personne et son entourage à protéger, mais également l'ensemble de la population qui avait placé sa confiance en lui.

  _ Il semblerait en effet, répondit-il d'un ton mesuré. J'attendais votre appel plus tôt.

  _ J'avais malheureusement quelques affaires urgentes à régler, sourit méchamment Delling avant de poursuivre. Mais je n'en oublie pas le plus important. La limite que vous venez de franchir… « Président », pourrait être considérer comme une attaque directe contre Galbadia et son autorité… comme une déclaration de guerre, si vous me suivez.

  Laguna pâlit dangereusement à ses paroles, faisant sourire un peu plus son interlocuteur et serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il était dangereux.

  _ Que voulez-vous Delling ? Demanda-t-il durement, oubliant désormais toute contenance.

  _ Ttt, que de violence et d'irrespect dans vos paroles, s'offusqua faussement le jeune homme. Je pourrais mal le prendre.

  _ Répondez juste à la question, cracha Laguna avec dégoût.

  Le sourire de Delling se fit soudain carnassier et Loire ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais chez cet homme. De profondément mauvais.

  _ Seifer Almasy, finit par répondre ce dernier d'une voix doucereuse qui cachait plus que ce qu'il voulait montrer. Juste Seifer Almasy.

***

  Kyros reprit gentiment Eike des bras de Quistis. L'enfant s'était à nouveau endormi, épuisé par les émotions de cette journée et plusieurs semaines ponctuées de cauchemars et de nuits sans sommeil. Il se sentait aussi épuisé que lui, mais ne pouvait pas encore se permettre de se reposer. Mais bientôt peut-être si les dieux voulaient bien le lui permettre.

  Il sourit à la jeune femme désormais seule, Elly et Daren ayant dû regagner leur restaurant, ne pouvant se permettre de fermer un jour de plus, et prit place à ses côtés.

  Il venait de l'étage inférieur où il avait fini par savoir que Zell avait été admis. Il avait été totalement paniqué en apprenant la nouvelle et avait probablement battu tous les records de descente d'étage. 

  Il avait peiné à le croire tout d'abord, mais lorsqu'il avait pénétré la chambre et reconnu le jeune homme assis prêt du lit ainsi que la pâle figure allongée, il n'avait pu douter plus longtemps.

  Il s'était alors avancé vers Irvine posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule et celui-ci s'était laissé allé contre son ami, versant quelques larmes, avant de retrouver suffisamment de contenance pour lui dire qu'il était sauvé, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.

  Kyros avait voulu s'excuser de n'avoir pu venir plus tôt mais le jeune homme l'en avait empêché, lui expliquant qu'il comprenait et avait à son tour demander des nouvelles de Seifer. Il n'avait pas caché son soulagement en apprenant son réveil, alors qu'il attendait toujours celui de son compagnon et ils étaient restés un long moment veillant silencieusement ce dernier avant que Kyros ne doive remonter. Irvine lui avait alors serré une dernière fois la main, le rassurant sur son propre état devant son visage inquiet et lui avait légèrement sourit.

  Lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, Zell ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

  _ Alors comment va notre Zébulon ? Demanda tristement Quistis le sortant de ses pensées.

  _ Il va s'en sortir, la rassura immédiatement Kyros.

  _ Tant mieux.

  Un long silence passa entre eux, avant quelle ne parle à nouveau.

  _ Comme ça, Irvine et lui sont enfin ensembles ?

  Kyros en sursauta presque de surprise et la regarda un long moment, cherchant le moindre signe de désapprobation sur ses traits, avant d'acquiescer lentement en en discernant aucun. Il est vrai, qu'avec Laguna, elle était l'une des seules à n'avoir jamais réagi violemment à l'évocation de l'homosexualité.

  _ J'en suis heureuse, dit-elle simplement. Comme je le suis pour Seifer. Il avait paru toujours si seul… mais maintenant, il rayonne presque. C'est vraiment un autre homme.

  Elle lui prit doucement la main.

  _ Je serais toujours là, ne l'oubliez pas.

  Il lui sourit avec chaleur, mais ne répondit rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il comprenait mieux maintenant ce que Laguna avait vu en elle et il était presque sûr, que s'il n'avait pas été porté sur l'autre sexe, il en serrait tombé amoureux.

  Eike remua soudain dans ses bras pour se pelotonner contre son torse comme un chaton, la faisant rire doucement.

  _ Il est vraiment adorable, dit-elle. J'espère que notre enfant le sera autant.

  _ J'en suis sûr, lui affirma Kyros, confiant.

  _ Hyne t'entende, sourit la jeune femme. Hyne t'entende !

  _ Sinon tu pourras toujours le laisser à Laguna, lui glissa-t-il d'un air complice.

  _ Oh mon dieu, non ! S'exclama la jeune femme d'un air faussement horrifié. Deux enfants ensemble en liberté dans le palais. Je n'en veux pas à ce point à nos pauvres gardes.

  Kyros éclata aussitôt de rire, avant de retrouver plus ou moins difficilement son calme devant les regards torves que lui lancèrent quelques infirmières.

  _ Pauvre Laguna, soupira-t-il finalement.

  _ Mais c'est vrai, s'indigna la jeune femme tout sourire.

  Un sourire qui s'effondra aussitôt en le voyant justement arriver, le visage sombre, presque furieux. Kyros suivit son regard et se redressa immédiatement, imité par la jeune femme, lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur.

  _ La… Laguna ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

  Ce dernier le dévisagea un long moment, ses yeux trahissant fatigue et tension, mais aussi un certain désespoir qui le fit frémir.

  _ Je dois parler à Seifer, dit-il simplement d'une voix rauque, presque cassée.

  Kyros confia inconsciemment Eike à Quistis, qui le prit sans poser de question, avant de saisir le bras de son ami, inquiet.

  _ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

  _ Je dois lui parler, se contenta de répéter Laguna. Tu peux venir, cela te concerne aussi… d'une certaine façon.

  Il se dégagea alors doucement et n'attendit pas sa réponse pour rentrer dans la pièce.

  Kyros le suivit aussitôt, laissant seul Quistis et Eike avant de refermer rapidement la porte derrière lui.

  Ayant visiblement sentit la nouvelle tension, Hyman et Seifer avaient arrêté leur discussion et tourné leurs visages vers eux, un peu mal à l'aise.

  _ Laguna ? Questionna calmement le plus vieux des deux.

  _ Il faut que je te parle, Seifer, dit ce dernier en l'ignorant. Je viens de parler au président Delling. Il m'a posé un ultimatum.

  Le jeune homme frissonna doucement.

A suivre…

Mince, mince, mince, j'ai pas encore réussi à aller aussi loin que je le voulais, à croire que j'arriverais jamais à la terminer. Gomen !!! 


	23. notes

Notes : 

Et oui ce n'est qu'une note, pour expliquer un peu ce qu'il en est. Depuis deux mois maintenant, j'ai des problèmes familiaux et de santé qui m'ont plus qu'éloigné du monde des fics. De plus, mon ordi était légèrement en rade ce qui n'est pas pour améliorer les choses. Je commence tout juste à réellement toucher un clavier et je ne pense pas pouvoir sortir quelque chose avant encore un bon mois au bas mot. Donc n'espérez rien d'ici là. Je suis désolée mais parfois la vie est ainsi faite. Néanmoins je compte bien finir chacune de mes fics. Je ne peux donc que vous demander un peu de patience et de compréhension.

Merci.

Aakanee


End file.
